Seven Sins
by DoubleMMia
Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right? Morgana/Gwen
1. Lustful Appetite

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Lustful Appetite  
****Chapter Rating: M  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: Implied sexual content and Morgana's potty mouth  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?  
**

**

* * *

Morgana meets her family for lunch and regrets it when Arthur makes a scene about her sex life.**

* * *

"Morgana, there's someone on the phone for you," Freya called through the slot in her office door, scowling slightly at the sight of a bored-looking Morgana rifling through stacks of books. "I think it's Arthur or something, it sounds awfully like him."

"Tell him to go get laid, he deserves it," Morgana called back with that sickly sarcastic sound that made Freya get shivers whenever she heard it.

Sighing, Freya placed the phone to her ear again. "Excuse me sir, but she said go get laid, you deserve it."

Morgana stifled a laugh when she heard angry muttering coming from the other end of Freya's phone, her kept in laughter making it hard for her to breathe at how ridiculous Arthur sounded when it came to making a point.

Freya's head popped around the slot again, her smile thin. "Arthur's exact words were 'me? She's gotta learn NOT to get laid'. Anything you want to say Morgana?"

"Oh good lord, give the phone here Freya," Morgana glared at the accusing device, catching it with her left hand.

She answered with a tight snarl, eyebrows furrowed at how bloody aggravating Arthur was when he knew perfectly well that she was busy with her new book; among other things - getting laid, etc…

"What the hell do you want?" Morgana chuckled lamely, still amused that Arthur could even be this angry with her even when she didn't actually do anything to upset anyone today…Not _yet_ anyway.

"Don't even get me started on what _I_ want Morgana," Arthur growled a response, his tone making Morgana's smirk transform into a deep frown. "Father wants us to come to the Raven's Nest with him. He expects you to be there, despite me telling him that you'd rather cut your own throat than be there."

With a groan, Morgana kicked back from her desk; her swivelled chair hitting her office wall with a _thud_. "Why the hell does he want me there for? All he does is ask me stupid shit about my life. _'When's the book coming out Morgana?' _or_ 'How's your love life Morgana? _And then I have to answer with forced politeness, which may I add, I hate doing."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Arthur huffed, drawing another mocking laugh from Morgana on the other end of the phone.

"That is very eloquent of you Arthur, you are such a persuasive guy," Morgana continued to giggle, resting her head on the back of her chair with a smug smirk. "Oh Merlin is such a lucky guy to have you."

"Listen, Uther expects you there and you damn well better be there," Arthur spoke in a low tone, obviously trying to keep himself from breaking out in a fit of anger. "Do you know what will happen to me if you aren't there? Yeah, that's right. I get deep-rooted in crap! So I'm begging Morgana, just please be there."

The writer sighed haughtily, "fine, I'll be there. But you owe me, _big time_."

"Oh and bring Freya with you, I told father that you were still going out with her."

"What!" Morgana barked, spinning on her chair so that her back was to Freya; just in case her assistant dared to listen in on what she was saying by lip-reading her. "Y-you did what? Are you some sort of retard?"

"Oh come on Morgana! All you have to do is pretend you're going out with her, I don't see the big deal on doing _that_!" Arthur replied with that smug, little ass-hole voice of his; the one which made Morgana want to punch him in the face.

"The problem is _Arthur_," Morgana hissed, glancing over her shoulder to see that Freya was lazily flicking through a newspaper. "That I _am_ going out with her!"

To Morgana's surprise, Arthur started laughing heartily over the phone; his laughter so loud that the writer pulled the phone away a little until she was sure her brother had recovered by the silence that followed a few moments later.

"Please tell me you're kidding Morgana, because seriously…You in a relationship? I beg to differ."

"Pft, that's what you were laughing at? You're a moron," Morgana sighed moodily, really wishing that the ground would just swallow her up; anything to spare this embarrassment. "But _anyway, _I keep trying to tell her that we aren't going out but y'know who her brother is don't you?"

"Oh shit, that big muscular guy? What's his name now? Will?" Arthur suggested, knowing very well how muscular Will was and how many times Will had threatened to do Morgana's nut in if he ever caught her cheating on his sister.

"_Yes, so until he somehow gets accidentally murdered, I'm forced to be with his sister! Someone who I only wanted a shag with!"_ Morgana whispered ruthlessly in response; eyes darting everywhere in paranoia.

"Serves your right for shagging her then!" Arthur laughed, a sound that made Morgana's eyebrows twitch in displeasure.

"I was sex-deprived, you do know that right? It happens to the best of people." Not that was an excuse or anything, but it was the best Morgana could come up with.

"Morgana, it only seems to happen to you after not having sex for about an hour or so." Again, that teasing tone was creeping into Arthur's voice. "Sad, the dinner will last about two. Wouldn't want you creeping a hand under the table to just get off now would we?"

"Ughh…Two hours? I could be doing plenty of good things in those two hours, instead I sit at a dinner table with a family I don't even like - you included - and talk about my job, love life - or lack of it - while all you do is sit there, looking like a prat," Morgana groaned into her hands; unexpectedly bashing her head against the phone as she did so.

A muffled reply of '_Hm, yes, you're probably right. Shagging random women, am I right? Tell me I'm right. I just love being right.'_

Again, Morgana pressed the phone against her ear with a pout. "Obviously, but I was thinking about having a quiet night in at Lance's and Leon's…"

"My god, you've heard about Lance's sister coming haven't you?" And if Arthur hadn't already made Morgana feel good about herself today, he did so by his one little question.

The writer's willow eyes brightened at the new bit of information she had gathered. "His _sister_? Mhm."

"Who is also Lance's sister and hmm, what else did I miss now? Oh right! She's nineteen, so I'd suggest you keep your hands off her," Arthur warned her good-heartedly, his warning full of sarcasm so strong that even Arthur himself was shocked at how good he was at being an asshole. "Unless you like that sort of stuff which is actually…A little bit weird."

Morgana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I love to touch kids ten years younger than me. Oh the joy it brings to my magical bosom. It'll be even worse in a few weeks, because guess what Arthur? I'm thirty!"

"Yeah, you're unbelievably old. I'm surprised you get laid as often as you do," Arthur quipped cheekily; obviously forgetting his own age.

"Says the guy who's thirty-five," Morgana countered with a snarl, spinning around on her chair again so she was leaning up against her desk.

"Shut up! You know I'm self-conscious about my age!"

"Not my fault. And how old is Merlin again? Oh right. Twenty-seven. You sly dog you!"

"I'm warning you Morgana, you say another word and I'm coming right down to the library to strangle your scrawny little neck!" The mental image of Arthur coming to do that to her was enough to make Morgana grin at how she'd most likely be able to get Arthur on the floor with just a click of her fingers.

"Aww, do you have to take a break between sex just so you can get your back straight? Poor Merlin, that must be TERRIBLY frustrating," Morgana cooed with an arrogant smirk, crossing a leg over her thigh in her 'victory' pose.

"I hate you. You're a _bad_ person."

**

* * *

**

"Do you think she'll hate me?" Lance asked Leon with a small sigh, eyes flittering around the room in search for something that would calm him down. "What if she doesn't like you? What if she doesn't like my friends? What happens then?"

"How about you calm down?" Leon reassured his friend with a small pat on the shoulder, gesturing to the home that they shared. "Besides, what's not to like? You're a really attractive person inside and out, that's something you shouldn't worry about. Anyway, if she doesn't like the way you live or us or whatever, it's her choice…And loss."

"Right, but she's never met me before and so I'm just a little bit nervous…" Lance murmured quietly into his hand, tracing the lines that were there on his palm. "I'm just scared she won't accept my lifestyle at all, what if she's homophobic? Morgana will go _mental_!"

"Lance! Really! Stop panicking!" Leon sat down next to the dark-haired man, wearing nothing but a concerned smile on his features. "Gwen will most likely be the most loveliest girl ever, if she's related to you then what can go wrong? Right?"

Lance just looked at Leon like the older man had just asked him to go dance naked in the rain. "What can go wrong? EVERYTHING. My old man always used to tell me I was the most messed up man he had ever met, and not in a good way either. Everything can go wrong with Gwen being related to me!"

"Listen," Leon nudged Lance with his knee; causing the younger man to look at him with a hopeful look in his eyes that Leon had never seen before until now. "The only thing you've got to worry about is if she meets Morgana, then you'll have to lock her up just to make sure Morgana doesn't jump her."

Lance's eyes darkened at the mention of the writer. "That damn woman better keep her legs closed for once when she meets Gwen. You know something Leon? I don't think I've ever met a girl who Morgana hasn't fucked at least once. NOT ONE."

Leon shrugged his shoulders. Personally he didn't know what to make of Morgana sometimes. "Morgana leads a dangerous life, I have to admit."

It wasn't the first time Leon had tried to describe Morgana's life (and failing spectacularly at doing so) but it was the first time he had thought so long on it.

"I heard Arthur is getting sick of her," Lance said in such a simple way, in a way that Leon could tell he was trying to push the conversation further on Morgana as the topic.

Leon let a small smile overtake his face. "Arthur loves his sister no matter what he says, he just finds her extremely annoying when it comes to relationships. And I don't blame him, Morgana flirts with every woman she sees and loves doing so. That's just how she is."

"But isn't she afraid of taking precautions? That's what I don't get," Lance's features had warped into a look of rage; something that again, Leon didn't see in the other man often. "Does she want to die? Isn't she aware that we care about her so much we don't want to see her in a hospital bed one day?"

"Lance…" Leon smiled warmly at his boyfriend's obvious disquiet about the raven-haired beauty known as Morgana, he loved how Lance was so caring sometimes, well all the time, but when it came to Morgana…Most people found it hard to care about the girl. "Gwen's going to really love you. I can tell."

"Uh huh? Good because you can help me pick out something to wear!" Lance bounced back up from his sitting position, nudging Leon with his foot to make his boyfriend stand up. "Don't want me looking like an idiot or anything!"

Leon watched Lance rush into their bedroom with a frown. Lance of all people should know how terrible he was at picking things to get dressed in.

Just as Leon was about to go help his boyfriend, his phone vibrated in his jacket pocket - distracting him enough that he momentarily forgot all about Lance in need of help and looked at the text message that was from Morgana.

'_Hey Leon, just wondered if you and Lance was up for getting really drunk Saturday at the Raven's Nest? Nope? Yep? Whatever, just bring a nice outfit and they'll be no trouble. Oh and Lance's sister can come too! Sadly Freya is coming too, she's my girlfriend or something. Whatever. Still doesn't mean I can't get myself laid now and then. Text me back when you're free, xx Morgana.'_

He shook his head at the text. Figures that Morgana would be cheating on Freya and would expect him to act like he didn't know anything about it; but what could he do? Morgana was one of his best friends and best friends kept each other's secrets.

'_Even if it is one where Morgana is cheating on Freya with the whole of London's women.'_ The older man thought bitterly, chucking his phone on the table before rushing off to help Lance get ready.

**

* * *

**

"So my lovely, sexy girlfriend…" Morgana started, intentionally placing herself on the end of Freya's desk. "May I ask you what you're doing tonight?"

Freya glanced up, not at all shocked to see that Morgana was sitting directly in front of her (on her desk may she add) with that flirty grin that drove her up the wall with how desirable she found it.

"I've promised a friend I'd help her with her university studies so I can't really go anywhere with you tonight," then when Morgana's face fell, Freya grabbed her hand and slid a thumb over the palm of it. "But maybe another night? Just the two of us?"

'_Yes, sure, as long as you don't try and confess your love to me because that isn't how I work honey. In fact, what I wouldn't mind is uhm…Sex? Yes, sex sounds lovely.'_

Morgana smirked and Freya only smiled in reply; completely unaware at what was going through Morgana's mind.

"Well, okay then…" The writer forced a pout on her lips - secretly feeling like she just hit the jackpot at not taking Freya with her to meet her parents. "But make sure I don't get in the way of you and your friend's friendship, because then I'd feel really, really _bad_."

Morgana shot Freya a mocking coy smile, pleased at how Freya was totally naïve when it came to understanding when someone was totally fucking you over.

"Now I guess I'll see you later," she pushed herself off the desk, grabbed her coat and bag before looking over her shoulder at the awe-struck Freya. "Ciao."

Morgana had been working in the library for about five years now, each year she had a new assistant and she had managed to woo all of them into falling in her bed before the month was out. Straight, bisexual, married, single…It really didn't matter to Morgana, at _all_.

But a relationship? This was the first year Morgana had been in one for about ten years, and even now it wasn't even a true relationship because honest to god she wouldn't even be with Freya if it wasn't for the fact they Freya's brother Will could land her in some deep shit if she managed to hurt Freya on purpose.

So that meant Morgana had to go get laid secretly. Which was a bit of a bother because that meant if she was just about to go and eat someone out, then for example, Will came walking in she'd most likely have to shove them off her and rush out of the back entrance of the club slash pub.

Yes, that actually sucked quite a bit.

Sighing, Morgana walked outside towards her parked car, already feeling like a sponge and that someone had squeezed the energy out of her. Relationships were so finicky and problematic; she had no idea how she was going to pretend to be in one without breaking down sooner or later due to how clingy Freya would get over her or Will had changed his mind and had decided to beat the shit out of her anyway.

The writer was just about to get into her car when she noticed that _somebody_ was already in the drivers seat, _someone_ who Morgana recognized far too well for her liking.

She rushed over to her car and banged on the window, growling angrily at the face that popped out of the car window once it had been wound down.

"What the hell are you doing in my car Modred?" Morgana cursed at the boy, grabbing him by the scruff of his skinny little neck and shaking him like a doll. "Get the hell out of my car you little stalker!"

"M-Morgana!" Mordred whined, trying to push away from Morgana's grip and failing miserably when the writer instead just shook him harder until he stopped struggling. "I just wanted to see if you'd like to go to the cinema with me and my friends because they really want to meet-"

"NO. You're fourteen years old for crying out loud!" The writer huffed, finally letting go of the boy and instead using her strength to wrench her car door open; making Mordred stumble out to fall flat on his face. "I already told you, I don't want a relationship with you or any other man on this planet and that's not even considering how I'm fifteen years older than you!"

"But you said in your book Bloodfuck that love is like a vampire sucking the life out of you, suffocating! And that's how I sort of feel when I'm with you and so I thought that maybe if I told you that, then it'd get rid of the age differences!" Mordred complained irately, pushing himself up from the concrete floor to watch the writer slam her door shut in his face. "I'm so madly in love with you that it's suffocating me all the time!"

"Well isn't that grand?" Morgana chuckled, winding up her window with a bitter grin that seemed determined to stay on her face whatever the situation. "Listen to me good Mordred. I. Do. Not. Want. Dick. Near. Me. Is that clear?"

"Uhm have you ever tried-"

"I'm not interested," Morgana cut the boy off before he could continue, pulling off the driveway to head home to get dressed.

Her apartment wasn't far away from the library so she would have no trouble getting there without messing up and running someone over like she had almost done last week; but that wasn't exactly her fault. Freya's hand had been in between her legs at that time, so hey, go figure?

**

* * *

**

Arthur slapped a hand on his forehead at the sight he was greeted with. A dateless Morgana. A dateless Morgana who had promised not to be dateless no matter the costs.

And now father and mother was looking at him in confusion at why Morgana was alone when they had asked _him_ to ask _Morgana_ to _bring_ Freya so that Morgana could show her girlfriend off a little; even if Morgana hated doing that sort of thing…Arthur had promised both of his parents! Promised!

Uther straightened his tie with a cough, drawing both Arthur's and his wife, Ygraine's gaze towards him.

"Where is Morgana's girlfriend? I heard she was a very nice girl and that Morgana was very stable with her; unlike her other string of girlfriends she always seems to bring home," Uther muttered darkly, earning a nudge from his wife when Morgana finally sat down - most likely pretending that she hadn't heard a word of their conversation.

"Hi mom, dad," Morgana nodded politely to her parents, turning to acknowledge Arthur with a frown. "_Arthur_."

"Darling, it's been such a while since we've seen you!" Ygraine smiled, reaching over the table to envelop her daughter in her arms. "And so long since we've seen that girlfriend Arthur keeps telling us about!"

Glaring at Arthur's sheepish look, Morgana leant back in her chair to stare directly at both her mother and father. "Well, Freya had to help her friend out who's a university student and so I said that she didn't have to come, it's no big deal after all."

Arthur coughed, unknowingly leading Morgana to think that her brother was scoffing at her attempt of an excuse which was in fact, _very true_.

"Besides, I don't see anyone asking Arthur where _Merlin_ is," Morgana smirked, kicking her blonde brother under the table when she felt his foot brush up instinctively against her leg in preparation to kick her. "And everyone knows how affectionate Arthur is when it comes to his precious Merlin."

"Morgana," Uther glared at his daughter with a withered stare, silencing Morgana effectively at how cold he seemed to be today. "Do not mention Arthur's relationships when all we are truly curious about at this dinner is _yours_."

"Hey! Wait a minute! What's wrong with Morgana mentioning Merlin?" Arthur spoke up, his calm demeanour quickly transforming into a large scowl. "Why do we all have to act like Morgana is the main priority to this family? If she wants to go get laid and get sexual diseases then let her! At least don't act like me talking about my boyfriend is disgusting because it isn't! Not when it compares to Morgana's sex life!"

"Silence yourself boy!" Uther growled, slamming his hand on the table to silence both Morgana's light chuckle and Arthur's ranting. "I will not have such preposterous talk when you were invited to this dinner to discuss about your sister's future and her life! You have had your turns in the past and so I say to you now, _silence_!"

Morgana flickered her eyes over for a moment to see that Arthur had now bitten his lower lip, his fists hidden beneath his jacket.

In a way, Morgana sort of felt bad for him. Arthur was right after all, it was her fault that they were here at the moment and it was her fault for some other crap, but to tell Arthur not to talk of Merlin; that was a low blow in itself.

Taking a sip of Arthur's already ordered wine, Morgana braced herself for the onslaught of questions that were already pouring out of Uther's mouth.

"So, I heard that one of those children publishers - nasty buggers when it comes to scheming for your money - are after you to write a story. I do hope you aren't going to go forward with it."

Despite herself, Morgana scoffed and shook her head. "Me? A kid's story? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Morgana…" Ygraine warned in that motherly-fashion that only mothers could possess; hence the name. "What have I told you about that foul language that always spouts out your mouth?"

"That it isn't very lady-like," Morgana sang her reply with a roll of her eyes; her frustration mixing with Arthur's making her feel like a ticking time bomb just ready to go off at any moment. "And I really must stop."

"Yes," Ygraine agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "Before your publishers start to get the wrong message."

"They already do mother, but father keeps paying them to keep quiet about Morgana's scandalous life," Arthur muttered bitterly, his face worn and angry and Morgana knew straight away that her brother was still hurting at their father's comment. "I have no idea _why_."

"Didn't I already make it clear that talking about Morgana like that wasn't an option up for discussion?" Uther growled again, however this time, Arthur stood his ground and slammed his fist against the table - reminding both women how much Uther and Arthur were alike when it came to anger.

"Yes! You did! You also made it an option that discussing me and Merlin's future together not an option!" Arthur yelled across the table, taking a grab of his wine glass to take a big sip before planting it back down again, ready to speak. "But you're right! Let's discuss Morgana shall we? My future is obviously nothing but SHIT to you anyhow! So let's discuss my beloved sister shall we?"

Morgana smirked at Arthur's delirious behaviour. It was obvious that he was angry, but to sip wine after ranting? _Tacky_. Just made Arthur look like a raving lunatic.

"Oh! Morgana!" Arthur turned to address her with a mockingly cheerful smile, as if it was the first time he'd seen her since she had got here. "How many women have you been with since you and Freya have been supposedly going out? Hm? One? Two? Seven?"

"And the rest!" Morgana laughed out loud, throwing her head back to try and muffle her cackle away from the table. "About eleven! Why'd you ask my dearest brother?"

Oh, this was so much _fun_. Already people were looking at her and Arthur (mostly her because even if she wasn't as famous as some other authors, she was fairly famous around these parts) with shock; eyes bugging out of their head to hear such a commotion.

"Because I just don't understand why this oaf!" Arthur glared at his father, brows furrowed in a look of fury. "Is letting you get away with such things! For gods sake! You could have diseases for all we know!"

"Oh get that stick from out of your arse Arthur!" Morgana retorted, feeling her anger flare up to strike her brother across the face; his comment bringing out the monster inside of her. "Is that why you're always complaining? You know very well that I get checked and have protected sex all the time!"

"Is that why you walk like such a whore all the time? Eh Morgana?" Arthur snapped back, leaning forward across from his chair to stare heatedly at the writer. "Because people are still trapped up there in that gaping maw of yours? Cave rescues there for a reason Morgana!"

For a moment, Morgana's well-practiced smirk fell and her anger flashed over her expression like it was painted on there, however this flash of anger seemed to fade away when she realized how furious Uther looked with both of them. It seemed like once again Uther would have to pay the Raven's Nest to hide the situation of what happened here.

"Come Ygraine, we're leaving." Uther spoke sombrely, getting out from his chair to glare down at both of his children. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves. Another thousand down the drain."

"Oh what the hell does she care?" Arthur yelled at his father's turned back, eyes full of hatred. "She's just going to keep doing it again and again and AGAIN!"

So worked up, Arthur stumbled out of his chair; rushing after both of his father and mother with curses so strong that Morgana turned her head away from the scene - not wishing to be part of Arthur's embarrassment any longer once her brother got his head cleared.

She checked her watch, clicking her tongue at the time that it showed her. Twenty minutes. She had been there for twenty minutes and already she had made all her family storm off.

World record!

With a sigh, Morgana reached over to take Arthur's left over wine and in one gulp, let it cascade down her throat until it burned.

Placing it down with a sigh, Morgana caught the eye of one of the waitresses coming over to collect her wine bottle and glasses; surprising the writer at how familiar she seemed to look. Not that she could tell with all the clothes on.

The waitress stopped in front of her, eyes narrowed like she was analyzing Morgana just as much as Morgana was analyzing her.

Again, the clothes didn't help.

"Like what you see huh?" Morgana smirked with that predatory smirk that only she could pull off; her eyes looking the waitress up and down until she noticed a deep, red line that was on the exposed stomach of the woman. "Looks like you've already been claimed, but it doesn't matter. Nope, not at all."

The waitress moved forward to grab her shoulder, turning Morgana to face her. "W-wait are you Morgana LeFay Pendragon?"

Morgana shrugged, trying her best to hide her ever-growing smile that only got wider and wider as the moments passed by. "Depends really, what do you want from me?"

"I think we've met before in that gay bar. Do you remember? CANDY?" The waitress stared down at her even harder than before, the attentive stare making Morgana feel even more smug about the desire that she saw in everyone's eyes once she had wormed her way into their beds and hearts.

"No actually, I don't remember you," Morgana responds with a forced grimace, twirling a dark curl around her fingers. "Did we have sex? I think I'd remember a body like yours, though I can never be sure with all the clothes on. Alas."

The waitress stiffened. "Yes, we did but…You threw me out afterwards and I was wondering if I did anything to offend you or-"

"Wait a second. If we're going to do this properly then at least come to my apartment, yes?" Morgana stood, her mind whirring through all the possibilities of what was going to happen when they got back. "It wasn't you who did anything wrong, but as cliché as it sounds, it was _me_."

The waitress crossed her arms, expression pulling together into an almighty frown. "I don't get off until nine so you'll have to wait a while I'm afraid."

'_And if you don't come, I'm going to have to get off too. All by myself.'_ Morgana mused with another dirty smirk, pleased that the come hither look she was shooting at the waitress was starting to make her crumble, bit-by-bit.

"Why don't you live the high life a little? Just come with me and I'm sure you won't regret it," Morgana teased with a wink, getting up from her chair to saunter her way to the exit. A few minutes later she felt hands wrap around her waist and knew that this night would be worth the tears tomorrow morning.

**

* * *

Now who doesn't want to be that waitress? Mhm? I appreciate every review and I make sure I reply to everyone. :3**


	2. Acrid Smoke

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Acrid Smoke  
****Chapter Rating: M  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: Implied sexual content and Morgana's weird gift ideas  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

**

* * *

Lance's sister arrives and Morgana gives Arthur and Merlin a present to apologize for Uther's behaviour**

* * *

"She's here! She's here!" Lance called from the window, making a grab for the clueless Leon. "And she looks exactly like mom!"

Leon felt himself get released from Lance's hold and sighed in relief, before being pushed towards the door.

"Now you go answer it! I'll be right back! Okay?" Lance smiled happily at the older man, not leaving Leon much choice but to do what he said.

Growling at how irritating Lance was sometimes, Leon trudged over towards the front door with a scowl. After talking to Lance's sister on the phone last night, Leon had to spend the rest of the night comforting the upset man because Gwen had to cancel coming to see them for the first time due to university studies or something.

"Bollocks!" Lance had cried in the early hours of the morning when he had heard why Gwen was not coming, digging his face into Leon's shirt with a sniff. "She just doesn't want to come here! She hates me!"

Leon then had to knock his boyfriend out with the back of his hand, causing for them both to have a row when Lance had woken up; going as far as accusing Leon as an abusing boyfriend.

But now Gwen was here, Lance had forgotten all about the argument and was rushing around the house like his pants were on fire whilst also expecting Leon to do everything for him.

Sometimes Lance really pissed Leon off, especially when he woke up to find Lance's foot halfway up his nose; that in particular, was fairly irritating.

A knock broke Leon away from his angry grumblings inside his mind, causing the football coach to glance upwards at the front door; almost like he was challenging himself to move to go answer the damn thing.

"Leon! Go ANSWER it!" Lance shouted from upstairs, his voice sounding strained like the younger man was caught between two walls or something. "I'm busy looking for something already!"

Leon bit back a cynical reply and grabbed the door knob, twisted it and pulled it open to reveal a rather beautiful lady (in Leon's standards anyhow, which was fairly good since he'd been gay almost all his life) with two large books in each hand along with a pen lodged behind the girl's earlobe.

"Uhm," Leon mumbled, unable to let his eyes rest into the deep hazel of the girl in front of him. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Gwen," The dark-skinned girl held out her hand for him to take (he did so grudgingly) before looking behind his shoulder to gaze at the nicely-lit house that Lance had decorated with candles and perfumes. "And what a beautiful house you have, far better than I'd expected actually."

Almost instantly after Gwen had spoken, her eyes went wide with horror. "Oh! Not saying that I thought you were a poor person or anything! I just wasn't expecting anything so grand like this! I mean, it's a very gorgeous house!"

Leon looked down at the stuttering girl with furrowed brows; slightly surprised when the dark-skinned girl just grinned brightly up at him - most likely expecting him to yell at her or something of the likes.

Instead Leon just moved his hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head and another sigh. "You're a strange child," he placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder to pull her inside the house; closing the door behind her. "No wonder you and Lance are related."

Gwen turned to look at Leon properly then, her smile brighter than before. "And you're Lance's friend are you? You're very handsome."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're straight and a homophobe to top it off," Leon groaned before he could stop himself from doing so. However, his instinct reaction drew a laugh from the girl; startling him straight away at how care-free she seemed to be.

"Well, I'm not straight no, but I'm not gay either," Gwen shot him a teasing quizzical look, her eyebrows arched upwards like she was letting Leon work the answer out for himself. "And I'm certainly not homophobic!"

"Oh!" Leon found himself gasping, laughing slightly when Gwen giggled girlishly at his reaction. "Bisexual then?"

"Well, I sort of prefer the men myself but I've had two girlfriends and about two boyfriends in my whole life so, yeah." Gwen smiled warmly at Leon's smirk that somehow had wriggled up on his face at the truth of the girl's sexuality. Lance would be pleased to know she wasn't a homophobe.

"Well!" Lance nudged the girl on the shoulder with his fist, not able to stop himself from smiling due to how Gwen seemed to give vibes of happiness every time the girl opened her mouth to speak. "In that case! I'm Leon, Lance's boyfriend. Nice to meet you Gwen!" He stuck out his hand again, starting afresh from his moody-self that had most likely intimidated Gwen when he had answered the door.

Instead of shaking hands with the football coach, Gwen pecked him lightly on the cheek; pulling back with a friendly smile. "Gwen and I'm pleased to meet you. Good thing my brother is with someone nice instead of a lousy man slag or something."

Leon nodded gratefully at the compliment, gesturing to the stairs where Lance was still residing. For an awful long while too. "Lance's just upstairs, I'm sure he'll be down in a minute. Why don't you go into the living room down the corridor while I go pop upstairs to check on him?"

Gwen just shrugged at him, turning to walk into the living room that Leon had instructed she wait in; eyes going everywhere at the fancy wallpaper, plush carpet and other expensive adornments that filled the room.

Her attention was caught on the bookcase almost immediately as she stepped into the middle of the room; being a university student who was studying English Literature, Gwen found herself pulled (almost magnetically) towards books of any kind - sometimes researching them while other times she would go sit near the fire by her mother's feet and read until she succumbed to the alluring wave of sleep.

Not being able to stop herself, Gwen found herself browsing through the books perched neatly on the bookcase with an intense stare on her expression at the many stories she herself had read.

"Of course Harry Potter would be on here…" Gwen murmured affectionately, stroking the spine of the book at the familiar feel of memories resurfacing in her mind at how she and her older brother used to listen to their mother read them a chapter of a Harry Potter book just before she tucked them into bed with a kiss.

There were also some other stories that reminded Gwen of hers and Lance's forgotten childhood; mainly children books like the _BFG_, _Charlie and the Chocolate_ _Factory_ and _The Witches_, yet they still made the university student grin like a sap at how her brother still had the books that they had loved when they were children.

Soon Gwen found some older books that she hadn't heard of before; mainly _The Calling_ and _The Stolen Throne _by David Gaider, both books looking fairly interesting. Gwen would have to remind herself that she'd need to buy them on Ebay for a good read until her exams; just to keep her brain exercised so it didn't accidentally fry or anything.

The university student's finger moved downwards to a different section, landing on a book title she had bought (curiously may she add, the name was rather attention-grabbing after all), had read and then wished she could have a refund at how terrible the book was.

_Bloodfuck_ by Morgana LeFay Pendragon was settled neatly in between _Amelia's Region: Volume 1_ and _Amelia's Region: Volume 2_; the gold writing making it hard to look away from such a monstrous book that had made Gwen want to chuck it in the bin after forcing herself to read it.

"U-uhm Gwen," A stutter broke Gwen away from her reverie, causing for her to look up to see her brother staring down at her; a blush stained across his face like someone had slapped him until he burned. "_Hello, _I don't know if you remember me on the phone, but uhm I'm your _brother_. _Heh_."

Gwen immediately grinned at her brother's sheepish smile, already feeling the love that had been progressing inside her (the memories that these books held resurfacing such a strong love that Gwen had almost forgotten) starting to pour all over her surface.

She rushed over to sling both her arms around her brother's neck, pulling Lance further into the hug even when she felt a book being pressed up against her hips - meeting Lance already making her feel lighter than she had been in a while. "It's been ten years since I saw you and god you've changed so much!"

Lance gurgled something in reply, his face pressed hard against Gwen's shoulder; feeling like someone had just tightened a rope around his neck at how firm his sister's arms were against him.

Realizing this, Gwen let go of her brother with an embarrassed chuckle; her face blemished a painful red colour. "I'm sorry! It's just been a while since I've seen you and I've missed you so much! Not that I haven't coped or anything, because I have, I just really did miss you. Mom misses you too but we didn't even know you lived in London, not that we didn't look for you or anything, cause we did, we just didn't know where to look or anything like that. So-"

Lance looked over his shoulder at Leon, grinning bizarrely when the football coach just smiled in response.

Gwen was finally home.

**

* * *

**

Morgana groaned when the sunlight hit her face, covering her eyes to try to get rid of that cursed sun that seemed to love waking her up even when her curtains were drawn right to the middle.

Another moan next to her signalled that the waitress - who's name Morgana still didn't know, which was slightly embarrassing because when she had been close to reaching orgasm, the only name she could think of calling out was Bob and that would be a total mood-killer - was also awake next to her.

"Fuck." Morgana spoke simply at the realization that not only was the woman already awake, but she was also stroking her hair like a mother trying to awake a child, but softly like she was so precious that the waitress was scared she might break. "Fucking hell…"

"Now that's what I said," the blonde woman chuckled next to her, the sound making Morgana glance generally in the waitress's direction. "Didn't think you'd actually pin me up against the door or anything, geez…"

"Alright, alright…" Morgana moved on her side away from the gentle touch, poking the waitress in the stomach. "Just get outta my bed will ya?"

"Huh? You gotta be somewhere or something?" The woman grumbled, and Morgana felt hot breathing against her neck. "Cause I'll just wait here until you get back or something…"

"God, just go already…" Morgana groaned into her pillow, reaching out to pinch the waitress's hip. "I'm trying to get some more sleep here!"

"But last night-"

"Was great," Morgana finished the sentence for the other woman, grumbling again at the warm sunlight on her lower back. "Now get the hell out before I throw you out the door naked."

Silence followed before the writer felt her bed move as the waitress stumbled out of it, her arms crisscrossing her chest like the blonde waitress was scared to show them off to her anymore.

"But you said all those things last night…" The blonde whispered quietly, kneeling down to pick up the clothes that they had both tossed to the floor last night.

"Lies, just to get you into bed, you'll be surprised how easy it was," Morgana smirked, rubbing her face into the softness of her pillow. "How easy you were to fuck over."

"You weren't that much of a good fuck anyway," Morgana heard the blonde hiss angrily, her ego no doubt blemished at such an insult.

"You weren't complaining last night," Morgana quipped up in reply, moving herself away from her pillow to smile mockingly at the now-dressed waitress. "In fact I remember you absolutely loving it…"

"Go fuck yourself, you don't even know my name I bet!" The blonde bent down again to pick up her bag, fixing her hair when she met Morgana's gaze. "It's Kylie and you are the most selfish person I've ever been unfortunate enough to meet."

"Uh huh, whatever. Go let yourself out the door." The writer was about to close her eyes again, but slammed them wide open when the blonde waitress took a step closer to her bed with suspicious, slow movements. "What do you think you're doing?"

The writer whined at a flash of bright light against her face, growling low at the click of a button before once again she was pained to look into the face of the light of a camera.

'_What the hell? Undercover press? What next? Cameras in my pizza?' _Morgana thought to herself for a moment, before rushing out of her bed to hurry after the blonde bitch that had ran into her living room; no doubt trying to remember where the front door was.

When Kylie (or so the waitress had said her name was) spotted her, the waitress tried to jump over her couch towards the door that led to her escape, yet Kylie stopped when the blonde heard sound of a key turning in the lock.

Morgana also felt herself freeze, frantically wondering if she had given Freya a key to her apartment or not; hoping to god that she hadn't just because of the consequences if Freya walked in at this very second.

"Alright you!" Morgana snarled, climbing over her coffee table where the waitress was pressed up against the sofa; in her arms a camera that Morgana had noticed when the blonde had been riffling through her handbag to look for some lubricant, she just hadn't thought that anyone would have the guts to try to take a picture of her. "Give me back the camera and you can just go on with your merry little life, nobody even gets hurt!"

"Listen honey, I get paid to do my job. I'm not going to just hand you the camera because you ask nicely…" Kylie smirked, that same aggravating smirk Morgana had recognized to be like her own. "Or give me a free fuck, which was terrible by the way."

"So you keep saying." And then Morgana dived at the blonde; hands outstretched to pin the woman down so that escape was unlikely.

Unfortunately, that meant that all of the weight was in the middle of the sofa; resulting in the furniture tipping backwards so that both women were covered in absolute darkness.

The writer felt limbs struggle against her hands, forcefully throwing her against the opposite side of the woman that was still trapped beneath the sofa.

"Hey Morgana!" The raven-haired beauty heard the door slam open, before just catching a sharp intake of breath; the sight of her sofa being tossed upside down on the floor most likely startling Arthur's boyfriend at the strange image. "Uh, are you hiding under the sofa?"

"MERLIN! Get your skinny ass away from that door and help me already! I have a mad woman in here!" Morgana screamed, diving at Kylie who was trying to creep out from under the parting of the sofa.

"Uh! Okay then!" Before she could even register what was happening, she could suddenly see the light out of her window; shining directly in her eyes until a large head with familiar big ears stepped in front of her window to wrestle with the startled Kylie.

Crawling over towards the scene, Morgana found that Kylie had now lost her camera and was looking around for it desperately; eyes wide like her puppy had just been kicked.

Merlin glanced down at her with a frown, throwing the camera over his shoulder casually so that the lenses inside of the camera cracked when it hit Morgana's coffee table.

Kylie's scream died in her throat when the realization that she was corned at each end flashed across her mind; she was trapped with no way to escape.

"Alright, you sneaky little…" Morgana growled, kneeling down next to the blonde waitress with her hand raised just in case Kylie decided to make a grab for the broken camera. "Why the hell are you following me around for?"

When Kylie didn't answer, Merlin shot a look at the blonde before shrugging at the writer questioningly. If Kylie didn't tell them, what were they supposed to do?

Morgana slapped the blonde around the face, her willow eyes gleaming mischievously. "God, that felt good."

Merlin rolled his eyes and nudged the writer. "Get on with it Morgana, stop acting like a prat."

Huffing, Morgana grabbed the waitress by her chin; pulling Kylie forward until their noses touched.

"Okay, let me repeat the question," Morgana smirked at the shock that filled Kylie's eyes when she let her tongue trace the outline of the blonde's lips, grinning wickedly at the shiver she received. "Tell me why you're here and I won't shove that camera so high up your ass that you'll vomit it out in a matter of minutes."

With a sigh, Merlin sat himself back down onto the now perfectly placed sofa; chin resting in his open palms. "Tell me when you're done forcing your tongue down her throat will you? I've got things to do as well."

Morgana grumbled low in her throat, pushing the blonde away from her before standing up straight to tower over the waitress.

She gestured to her open door. "Get lost. Be lucky I didn't throw you out naked like I was going to do."

Kylie struggled up, face flushed and her hair a tangled mess of knots and matted pieces of blonde. "Can I at least have my camera back?"

"Well because you asked so _nicely_…" Morgana smiled, reaching over to grab the device that lay smashed on her coffee table. By glancing over at it slightly, the writer could just about see that the damage to the camera was repairable, and that was worrying.

She threw it at the wall, the device shattering over the already-lit fireplace into shards and fractures that Morgana had never even seen before.

"Well, that was certainly dramatic," Merlin sighed wistfully, leaning back into the sofa in an attempt to hide himself from Morgana's glare of doom.

"Fucking bitch! Now what am I going to tell my boss huh?" Kylie spat at the giggling Morgana, slinging her handbag over her shoulder before storming out of the room with another string of curse words that both Morgana and Merlin were slightly shocked to hear in another language.

"Was that Italian?" Morgana asked her brother's boyfriend with a small smile, dropping to the floor to grab the shirt that she had carelessly tossed off last night in the heat of the moment.

Merlin shrugged. "I dunno. I only came here to say that Arthur wants to go to CANDY instead of the Raven's Nest on Saturday,"

"CANDY?" Morgana snorted in disgust, throwing herself over Merlin's head to shut the door Kylie had left open in her rage. "That gay puff."

"You're a gay puff too Morgana," Merlin argued, throwing Morgana a cheeky smile which she returned just as cheeky.

"But I'm a sexy gay puff, so I'm off the hook. But anyway, I need to give you something and Arthur." Morgana proceeded to shuffle into the direction of her bedroom, eyes bright and alive. "Just a little 'sorry-our-dad-is-a-dick' present. I'm sure you'll both love it."

Merlin breathed out a heavy breath from his lips, relaxing back into the writer's sofa with an uneasy breath. "All I came here for is to tell you about Arthur…"

"Well I went out of my way to go get you this so suck it up will you?" Morgana called from her room, the irritating Merlin could hear in her voice making the man shut up against his will.

"Oh!" He suddenly shot up, leaning over the arm of the sofa so that when he yelled, Morgana would be able to hear him more. "Lance's sister Gwen arrived early today! We should go up and see her, don't you think?"

Merlin heard the enchantress giggle to herself in her bedroom, the sound almost drowned out by the sound of heavy lifting and grunts.

"Nope, because Arthur told me I needed to keep my pedo paws off her. Shame that." Another grunt, then Merlin heard Morgana curse under her breath. "But honestly, it's more of a family get-together thing isn't it? Besides I already invited Leon, Lance and his sister to come to Raven's Nest."

"Looks like you'll have to text them about the reschedule!" Merlin called with a tiny laugh; said laughter turning into a gasp when he heard Morgana scream angrily until his ears were exploding with the sound of someone kicking wood. "Are you alright in there Morgana?"

"FINE. FINE. Just _FINE_." Morgana responded back, not sounding very fine at all, yet Merlin still decided that he was best lying back on the sofa. Morgana's mood swings were getting terrible lately. "Just reminding myself why I don't like cock. That's all."

"Oh," Merlin muttered simply. "Well I like it."

"Good for you Merlin!" Morgana snapped back irritably and when Merlin turned to glance back in the direction Morgana had disappeared; he found the writer carrying a cardboard box full to the rim of things that Merlin had never even seen before.

Just when Merlin was about to protest on not helping, the writer had jogged over to him to drop the box on his lap; such force making the doctor cough at how his breath had suddenly left him.

"You don't have to thank me for the presents Merlin," Morgana smirked wickedly (in a way Merlin wasn't sure he trusted), patting the younger man on the shoulder softly - almost like the writer was being sympathetic with him. "I'm sure you and Arthur will love everything inside there."

Meeting Morgana's gleaming willow eyes, Merlin wasted no time in opening the box up to reveal the contents of the present that Morgana had so willingly presented to him.

"Oh my god Morgana…" Merlin rubbed both hands over his face, checking again to see that what he was seeing was truly there.

"I know, I couldn't help myself. They were just there! And I immediately thought of Arthur, weird thing isn't it?" Morgana chuckled devilishly, placing herself beside the doctor; leafing through the contents like an excited child.

Inside were various things. The thing that bugged Merlin the most was that each object in the box was shaped like a giant cock.

"Hey! Look at this one!" Morgana suddenly yelled out cheerfully, shoving a piece of plastic in front of Merlin's face. "It's called the Willy Egg Fryer. Weird isn't it?"

"Arthur's going to kick your ass Morgana," Merlin whispered, shaking his head in disbelief at what he was holding on his lap. "Why are they all shaped as giant cocks anyhow? And who makes dick spaghetti anyway?"

"Oh come on! Are you telling me you don't want to tease Arthur tonight by cooking him his spaghetti and when he goes to eat some his eyes bulge out of his head in complete shock." Morgana's body heaved with laughter, her eyes slammed shut to hide her expression of pure exhilaration. "Are you seriously telling me you DON'T want to see that happen?"

The raven-haired beauty watched silently as her brother's boyfriend tilted his head to the side, obviously thinking over his options, until Morgana caught a tiny smirk that lit Merlin's face up bright.

The mission was on!

**

* * *

**

Glass of wine in one hand, notepad in other, Gwen was sitting next to Lance's boyfriend Leon whilst trying to finish off some coursework that she had forgotten about to be handed in tomorrow. And of course, Lance was eager to help and to teach his sister on his friends and job.

"W-wait, so Leon manages a football team of teenage boys?" Gwen asked Lance, gesturing to his boyfriend who looked down at her with a nod. "Oh, wow. Well that's good. Did you always want to be a manager?"

"Uhm well…" Leon scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, wishing to god that he didn't feel like a fool when meeting with Lance's sister for the very first time. "I actually wanted to be an ice cream man when I was younger."

At his answer, Gwen laughed heartily; placing her notepad down on her lap to push her glasses up so that they rested on her head. "That's cute. I always wanted to be a -"

"Police woman!" Lance suddenly called out, shocking both Leon and Gwen to looking at him; Gwen with a wide smile and Leon with confused eyes.

"Yes! I did!" Gwen chuckled, throwing her head backwards to get rid of the hair out of her eyes; wishing to see her brother in all his glory. "And you wanted to be a model!"

Lance's eyes were alit with delight at the memories that swirled through his head like a hurricane; memories of his precious childhood with Gwen that he had almost forgotten about.

"Well, I'm a fashion designer so I guess I haven't done so bad for myself, don't you think? And I'm friends with a doctor, a teacher and a writer. So…Yes!" Lance got up from the opposite side of the sofa to perch himself on the coffee table. "And you'll love them all! I swear you will! That's what I wanted to ask you about actually Gwen…"

"Lance, you do know that we aren't going to the Raven's Nest anymore on Saturday?" Leon intervened, brow furrowed at his boyfriend's suggestion. Morgana had called Leon earlier on to let him know that instead of the Raven's Nest they'd instead be going to CANDY - a gay bar with raunchy exotic dancers that would most likely scar Gwen's innocent, virgin mind. "We're going to CANDY. Remember?"

"Oh CANDY? Me and my friends go there sometimes," Gwen quipped up, shocking both men at how Gwen (of all people) could go into such a bar without feeling dirty afterwards like they normally did. "Normally so we can take one of my friends out to meet someone, like moral support and that."

Lance avoided Leon's searching eyes and coughed, forcing a tight smile on his face. "Well, it's one of my friend's birthday soon and she decided that she wanted a drink with her friends for her birthday, I wondered if you wanted to come."

Gwen arched a brow, curious. "What's her name?"

"Morgana LeFay Pendragon. You've heard of her haven't you?" Lance leaned forward, hiding his surprise at how Gwen's face seemed to darken at the mention of his friend. "Her birthday's actually next week but Arthur's taking her out for that, but she said she wouldn't mind if you came along if you wanted to."

"That's the woman who wrote Bloodfuck, right?" Gwen asked her brother, hoping that the dislike didn't show on her face when talking about the particular woman whose writing she hated with a passion. "Morgana LeFay?"

"The very one!" Lance beamed, dismissing Gwen's look of dislike as his sister being tired - seeming as they had been talking for over nine hours now - and so she was getting edgy with all the talk of an author Gwen didn't really care about. "I know you're big on fiction, so what did you think of it huh?"

Before Gwen could catch herself, she was already on full rant mode. "It's an okay book, but it's just so unrealistic that I had to force myself all the way through it and I really only picked it u$p because it was apparently one of the bestsellers," Gwen took a deep breath (either not noticing or ignoring Leon's and Lance's shocked looks) before carrying on with her rant. "I seriously cannot believe it got to a bestseller, besides all the rumours about Morgana LeFay Pendragon are pretty much confirmed in the book. What was it about again? Oh a prostitute falling in love with a man but screwing the man over because her job is too important or something. I just don't think it's a good book myself."

Leon fought back a snort, however instead settled with a little cough to try and clear the air. "Well, it's nice to know you have your own opinion Gwen."

Instead of freaking out like Gwen had expected Lance to do, instead her brother threw his head back and laughed. "Finally! Someone who can tell Morgana that she isn't the best thing on the planet. Well done sis, you've got my approval!" He finished this sentence by kissing both Leon and Gwen on the cheek, smiling cheekily. "That means you're going to come, right?"

"Uh, well…" Gwen hesitated slightly. Sure she would meet the insufferable author who she couldn't stand due to both her writing and how many rumours about her seemed to find their way into her university whenever they could, but she'd also meet the people who shaped Lance into who he was today. She couldn't really miss that, could she? "If you're sure it's okay with your friends…"

"Of course it'll be okay with my friends! They're all dead excited to meet you after all, that and Morgana's girlfriend will be there so you can gossip all about how mean Morgana is to her," Lance winked at his sister, laughing at Leon's look of shock. "I'm kidding! But yeah, we really want you to come Gwen, don't we Leon?"

Leon nodded briefly, his stiffness making Lance frown in concern before the fashion designer moved his face away to acknowledge Gwen's smile with his own. "I know it's early and we've only met again just but I really would love it if you came…"

Biting her lip, Gwen just nodded awkwardly; picking up her notepad again to press into her stomach. "Well, in that case I'll see you all Saturday because right now, I'm really tired and it's late."

Lance glanced at his watch, surprised at how much time had passed by when it was just him, Gwen and Leon talking to one another. "Bloody hell, that late already? Do you want me to drive you home Gwen?"

Gwen tapped her notepad against her lips, smiling at him behind the thin paper. "Oh, I asked my friend to pick me up and drop me off at her place. She'll be here soon I think, I told her to pick me up about half ten,"

Lance shot Leon a glance that said 'why-are-you-just-sitting-there-for-offer-to-drive-her-back-anyway-or-no-sex-and-I-mean-it-mister' which Leon just rebuffed with a pout of his lower lip; only giving in when he felt guilt start to gnaw at his heart.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you home anyways? That way you won't have to spend company with us for any longer," Leon joked, nudging Lance's sister with his shoulder. "I am very boring after all."

Laughing at Leon's unexpected outburst, Gwen wriggled herself off the sofa to face the two men who had let her bore them with her studies. "It's okay, I'm sure she'll be here soon, thanks anyway Leon," the university student smiled pleasantly at the football coach. "My brother is a very lucky man to have you."

Just before Leon could reply (with his blushing cheeks) a knock broke the silence that they had lapsed into; making Lance jump up to rush towards the doorway - clumsily knocking over plant pots which made the football coach scowl.

Rolling her eyes at her brother's dramatics, Gwen gave Leon a small smile before following her brother to the door, surprised to see that her brother was chatting casually with one of Gwen's closest friends.

"Uh Freya?" Gwen called to her brunette friend, ducking under Lance's outstretched arm to stand beside her friend with a quizzical look on her face. "Do you two know each other?"

Freya just shot her a look that stated that Gwen was most likely going to beat her up if she told her; that however didn't stop Gwen from wanting to know what on earth was going on.

"Well I'm going out with a friend of Lance's so we sort of met one evening," Freya smiled reassuringly at the younger woman, glancing at Lance's worried look for a moment until Gwen grabbed her arm to face her.

"You better start explaining to me what's going on here!" Gwen demanded, wildly looking around at her brother, Leon (who had joined her brother in the hallway at hearing all the commotion) and Freya with narrowed eyes. "How come you both know each other and I didn't know about it?"

Leon just glanced at all three of them, his blue eyes shining with concern. "I think it's best that we all just go inside the house and talk about it before an argument happens right here on the street."

Gwen glanced at the coach sceptically, brow furrowed, and then pushed past both her brother and his boyfriend to join them in the hallway; leaving Freya out in the cold.

Both men glanced at the brunette sympathetically, inviting her inside with a small frown.

The truth was going to come out. Sooner or later.

**

* * *

Not related to Seven Sins but OMG. MERLIN. :3 Did everyone watch the first episode? Wasn't it just amazing? =3 Anyhow, thanks for the reviews everyone. =]**


	3. Wrathful Decisions

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Wrathful Decisions  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: jealous!Gwen, starstruck!Morgana and tense Morgana/Gwen moments!  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

**

* * *

Morgana and Gwen meet for the first time, and the group aren't surprised by how much the young university student clashes with the raunchy writer**

* * *

Freya sighed, glancing over to see that Gwen was still ignoring her by looking out of the window into the night; eyes narrowed angrily.

"Gwen," Freya pried, reaching over with one hand to tap her best friend on the head with a finger nail. "Why aren't you talking to me exactly?"

"Because you didn't tell me you were going out with Morgana LeFay Pendragon, that's all," Gwen murmured darkly, moving her head away from Freya's prying fingers. "Thought we were friends, that's all."

"My god Gwen!" Freya banged both of her hands on the steering wheel, trying to remain calm and failing dramatically. "I know you believe that crap about what she does with other women and so I didn't bring it up because I KNEW you'd react like this!"

"Then I'm sorry for caring about what happens to you!" Gwen retorted bitterly, pressing her forehead harder into the glass of the window that she was looking out of. "Next time I'll just let someone walk all over you!"

"She isn't going to do that!" Freya argued, viciously swerving so that Gwen's head smacked hard against the glass at the sudden movement. "I've seen how she really is Gwen, and she isn't like the woman you hear rumours about. She's sweet and sincere, a girl you can trust."

"Okay then," Gwen turned to face her best friend, eyes narrowed into slits. "What's her favourite colour?"

"Purple," Freya said immediately, blushing slightly to herself how she knew that straight away without even thinking about it. "And she sort of likes white too."

"Well done Freya, you know her favourite colour! What else do you know about her? Huh?" Gwen snarled furiously, loosening her seat belt so she could turn around to face Freya properly. "Let me guess. Nothing."

"Honestly Gwen, it's not even any of your damn business so why don't you just butt out yeah?" Freya snapped, rounding a corner to drive into Gwen's street where she could just see the university student's mom waiting for her at the front door. "Your mom is waiting for you."

Unfastening her seat belt, Gwen shot Freya a cold glare. "Glad to know that I mean next to nothing to you, thanks for being a friend Freya, thanks a lot!" The university student opened her door wide, getting out of the vehicle just to slam the door shut in Freya's face. "I hope you and Morgana have a great time! Because you're both good at one thing aren't you? Breaking other people's hearts!"

Unable to stop herself from doing so, Freya wound her window down. "Yeah! Because you aren't so bad at it yourself are you Gwen?"

Gwen ignored Freya's last retort and continued to walk up her patio towards her front door, her walk stiff like the girl was trying to hold back tears.

Freya cursed herself underneath her breath. Why on earth had she yelled that at Gwen? Her so-called best friend? What had possessed her to do such a thing?

She and Gwen had been going out once before, just as Freya was leaving university and with Gwen starting college; they had been a perfect pair and hardly fought one another about the littlest things. In fact, they seemed to agree on everything the other did and when people questioned them about if they really thought the same, she and Gwen would just share a secret smile that told the questioner the answer straight away.

And then she Freya, had screwed it up by insisting that they broke up because she had fallen in love with a man, a man who then left her bankrupt without any sort of guilt in his conscience of the likes. Just a man who had blown her over just to get his hands on her money.

Gwen had forgiven her, put her back on her feet and all Freya had done to her friend was whine and moan.

So Freya had yelled that at her, yelled it at Gwen, the only one who had cared when she was left all alone. Gwen. Her friend.

She slammed her hand against her forehead at how fucking stupid she was sometimes, Freya didn't even think Morgana could cheer her up right now because of how low she was feeling. And that was really, really low. All because of something that had escaped her mouth without meaning to.

With a low snarl, Freya pulled away from the curb of Gwen's house and started to drive her way back to her tiny apartment where her two kittens would be waiting for her.

**

* * *

**

"You're such a dickhead Morgana," Arthur snapped at Morgana's smirk, trying to resist the urge to pull over and drop Morgana into the curb so that she'd have to make her own way to CANDY. "You corrupt my boyfriend into doing things he wouldn't normally do, therefore you're a dickhead."

"Charming," Morgana remarked with a cocky smile, reapplying some dark eye shadow to her eyes while Arthur drove. "Such a lovely vocabulary you have dearest brother."

"Don't talk to me! I can't believe you made me eat dick spaghetti!" Arthur turned right, his brow furrowed. If only Merlin was here…

The doctor had decided that he'd help Freya get there because Morgana's car was in the garage for a while, so Morgana couldn't pick Freya up (not like the writer had wanted to, Arthur noted with a grumble) in her fancy car that Arthur didn't know the name of (it was far too long) which left Arthur driving his troublesome sister to her party bash which wasn't really a bash because Arthur made sure that no strippers would disturb them, much to Morgana's disappointment...

"Can't see why you couldn't walk there!" Arthur called over his shoulder, hoping that the tone of his voice wouldn't give himself away that he _wanted_ a reaction from Morgana. "Your ankles wouldn't hurt afterwards!"

"They aren't as fat as yours, so of course they'd hurt afterwards," Morgana slipped her taunt in slyly, her smirk making Arthur grip harder on the steering wheel.

"I'm NOT fat!" Arthur yelled over his shoulder, hands shaking even when he willed himself not to turn around and punch his sister straight in the jaw. "It's just pure muscle!"

Again, Morgana just smirked at him through the rear-view mirror, like a little child trying to play up their parents and succeeding in doing so. "Aww, am I getting on Artie's nerves? Poor, poor Artie…"

Irritation gracing his features clearly, Arthur pressed his foot down harder on the pedal; desperately wishing that his car would go faster to CANDY just so he could get the hell away from his sister. "Artie is going to kick you out of this car if you don't shut the hell up!"

"My god, stop acting like a five year old Arthur!" Morgana teased and Arthur could feel her heels poking him in the back. "It is my birthday bash after all even though _you_ changed the location to CANDY because you got upset because you're still not used to all the gay vibes you feel. Jesus."

"I do not fear my gay vibes!"

"Ooh, I'm all a tingle! My gay vibes are getting to me! Alas! But I was straight for almost all my life! How could this happen?" Morgana sang her sentence mockingly, pleased to see that she could see a vein on Arthur's forehead start to pulse.

"I've already got an answer to that question!" Arthur retorted over his shoulder, his face pulled into a glare. "Because all of your kind are going to end up like big, angry lesbians like yourself! Y-you big, angry lesbian!"

"Good lord! You've caught me!" Morgana gasped teasingly, throwing her head back and laughing when Arthur just pouted at her. "What on EARTH am I to do?"

The blonde just brushed his fringe out of his face, mumbling. "I hate women so much."

"Oh, I hate men so much." Morgana replied with a flirtatious wink. "They always moan, it's like they're pregnant ALL the time. Hey, at least you're gay Arthur, because then imagine what you'd be like,"

"Don't even start on the heterosexual joke again because that isn't funny!" Arthur groaned into his open hands, watching the long road ahead of him with a sadness in his eyes.

"I remember you finding it very funny last time when we were in CANDY," Morgana remarked impishly, pretending to look down at her nails in a disinterested manner.

"Yeah! Only because I realized that not only was you telling that joke about the bloke behind me but he was STRAIGHT!"

"You've still got a bit of a bruise from that fight, it was rather excellent how he tackled you to the ground and started beating the crap out of you. VERY realistic."

"I'm going to throw you out of this car and then I'll proceed to reverse over you. For a while!"

"Aren't _you _badass?"

"More badass than you," Arthur whispered quietly to himself; soon finding out not quietly enough when he felt the back of Morgana's heel press deep within his nether regions; causing for the blonde to curse rapidly.

"Ooh, guess who's telling Mother who swore today?" Morgana clapped her hands excitedly, practically bouncing on her seat.

"YOU _LITTLE_-"

**

* * *

**

Outside CANDY, both Freya and Merlin were staring awkwardly as their other halves started to pile out of Arthur's dingy vehicle, both with different expressions on their faces.

Arthur looked like he had been punched in the gut about ten times, his usual cocky smile replaced with a pained expression.

Morgana, on the other hand, looked smug at something; the way she walked so confidently making Freya's mouth water in desire and for a sudden heat to throb in between her legs.

"Don't ever leave me in a car with that woman by myself again!" Arthur snapped at the confused Merlin, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders and forcing the dark-haired man to waltz forwards into the entrance.

Taking Morgana's hand (surprised at how Morgana jumped unexpectedly when she did so) Freya nudged the writer with her hip slightly. "What have you been doing to your brother, you minx?"

Morgana stared down at her companion with a smirk. "Oh, just driving him insane. The usual," and when Freya arched a brow to try to make Morgana elaborate, the writer just shook her head. "I also said that I'd tell our mommy that Artie keeps cursing in front of me and you know how my mom is about the terrible art of saying fuck and the likes."

The brunette tilted her head to the side, smiling sheepishly at Morgana's predatory look. "Well, I'm quite fond of the word fuck."

"Ahh, well you see…" Morgana pressed her lips hard against Freya's ear as they followed her brother and his boyfriend, letting her smirking lips curve the outline of Freya's ear. "I prefer the word fucking myself, maybe we should do that later? Hmm?"

"_Geez_ Morgana," Freya whined, blushing as she pulled away from the writer's tight grip around her wrist and instead locking her arm around Morgana's waist with a timid smile. "Can't we talk about this later?"

With a sigh, Morgana mockingly lifted her nose high up in the air. "I don't intend to talk about it later."

To normal ears that would have sounded like Morgana was pissed at her, but Freya knew what her girlfriend meant and instead just smiled secretly to herself - and kept on smiling even when the muscular bodyguard next to her glared down at her when she walked in with Morgana's arm still around her waist.

Morgana turned her head to the side for a moment to pretend she was looking for Leon, Lance and his sister; her eyes dull and blank at how furious she was with having to bring Freya along.

Of course she had no chance of coming without Freya once she found out that Gwen used to be Freya's friend (or so the brunette had said, but lack of emotion in Freya's face had given the game away to Morgana almost immediately), because that would mean that Lance's sister might gob off onto why Freya didn't come.

She would most likely take Freya's 'what the hell?' as a bad sign too. Which was equally bad due to how much Freya would probably yell at her for not inviting her own _girlfriend _(god, Morgana hated that word even when it rolled on her tongue and washed through her mind like bleach) to her early birthday bash.

To have Freya cling onto her like this was irritating the hell out of the writer and she quickly unravelled the brunette's arm around her waist to instead clench down on Freya's fingers; keeping the brunette by her side at the same time as making sure Freya didn't get the wrong idea of her feeling _uncomfortable_ because of their relationship.

Which Morgana was. For three very good (in the writer's opinion anyway) reasons. One was that Morgana hated relationships full stop, they were so finicky and if you messed up at least once, then almost immediately it was like 'fuck off, don't talk to me again' and then you lost a valuable friend.

Secondly, Morgana really didn't like having to sneak around behind Freya's back like this. Weird, seeming as she was doing a fine job of it at the moment, but honestly she wasn't normally a cheat. If it wasn't for Freya's brother Will then she'd of dumped Freya ages ago and would be onto the next women by the end of next week. Not only that, Morgana had a very funny feeling that this would be the last time her father would clean up after her if she managed to hurt Freya in any shape or form; so that meant Morgana had to sneak around like a thief in the night.

And the last thing of all was that the gorgeous dark-skinned brunette over there (with the stunning legs and nice arse) made Morgana want to lick her lips in desire, eyes glazed over at how something so delicious couldn't be hers just because she was being accompanied by Freya.

It was a shame really; the brunette looked absolutely stunning what with her white off the shoulder dress that revealed so much skin (not that Morgana was complaining, the woman's legs were absolutely sexy after all) that it reminded the writer of a paragraph she had written in Bloodfuck.

'_Limbs were just limbs. Limbs were what helped her body to function as well as her heart and brain. You could rip and devour limbs if you wanted to. You could do almost anything with them if you tried. But it depended on what the limb was like. But Maria knew she would never ever do anything to harm someone's legs. Never. The legs were the most gorgeous part of a woman's body and to break or blemish them were a sin in itself. That's what Anna had told her anyhow.'_

It seemed to describe this woman perfectly and Morgana was just about to tell Freya to go find the others so that she could chat up the woman a bit when Freya pulled her away towards a table where Morgana could just about manage to see all her friends gathered around a huge table.

"Hey guys!" Morgana heard Freya cry out happily towards the group, unlatching herself away from Morgana's hand to grab each and every one of them in a hug, leaving Lance until last just to ask him where Gwen was.

"Gwen? Oh didn't you see her? She's ordering herself a drink of orange juice or something," Lance gestured to the bar that both Morgana and Freya had come from, causing both women to look over towards where Lance was pointing.

Freya gasped and got up from her seat next to Lance, hands over her mouth. "Oh my god, that's Gwen? She looks stunning!"

Furrowing her brow together, Morgana took her seat next to Arthur with a frown on her face. "What am I missing here? Which one's Gwen?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at her, flicking his fringe away from his eyes. "Well Morgana, let me put this simply because that's the only way we can get across to you these days." The blonde pointed at the bar, gesturing to each woman there. "You know how Lance is half black and half white, well can you see any other girls who match that description?"

Morgana looked towards the bar, eyes studying each woman until her willow eyes stopped at the sight of the dark-skinned brunette that she had been looking up before.

"Oh my god, that's Gwen?" Morgana murmured breathlessly, wondering silently to herself if the racing beat of her heart was due to how excited she was that Lance had a sexy sister or because of the raw pulsing between her thighs. "Well, I didn't really expect _her_ to be Gwen…"

Arthur nudged his shoulder against hers, looking down at her with that worryingly brother glance. "Keep your legs closed Morgana," he whispered, his eyes leaving hers to look at Lance who was talking to Merlin.

At her brother's suggestion, Morgana scoffed. "Thanks for the vote in confidence. I know I'm a bit raunchy but I'm not a pedo bear."

"I know that look Morgana, you think she's absolutely sexy and all I'm saying now that I've talked to Lance and Gwen is only dressing up like that because she's in CANDY; so I'm telling you now," Arthur tapped her on the nose, forcing the writer to pull her head away from her brother's hot breath. "Leave the girl alone, she's a university student and she doesn't need you lusting all over her because she has a hot bod."

The writer once more scoffed, watching Freya rush over towards the bar to envelop the dark-skinned girl in a tight hug; the dark-skinned girl surprised at the sudden affection only answering Freya's hug once she had regained her mind at the sudden touch.

"I reckon they were girlfriends before," Merlin said all of a sudden, resting back in his red padded chair to take a sip of his vodka and lime. "They just look nice together, don't you think so?"

"Thanks Merlin," Morgana snorted, actually grateful that Merlin thought someone looked better with Freya than she did. "That means so much."

Lance laughed in his drink at her expression, meaning that most of his alcohol went up his nose rather than in his mouth.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" Merlin grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I forgot all about you and Freya…"

"Yeah, so does Morgana most of the time…" Arthur muttered darkly into his drink, only making eye contact with Morgana to see that his sister was scowling at him.

"Don't tell me you're going to make a repeat of what happened in Raven's Nest," Morgana started, slapping the back of the blonde's head. "Because that only made you look like a prat."

"Not that it takes much," Leon quipped cheekily, just managing to duck Arthur's playful swat by using Merlin as a human shield.

Morgana sighed, nudging her brother in the ribs with an elbow once to try and grab Arthur's attention. "Go get me a drink will you Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at her but got up anyhow; leaving Morgana enough room to squeeze up next to Merlin with a victorious smile.

"What do you want then Morgana?"

"The usual," and when Arthur just looked at her like she had gone completely insane, Morgana smiled sickly sweet at him. "Absinth, you silly man."

Just as Arthur left, both Freya and who Morgana assumed to be Gwen returned; both smiling enthusiastically as they arrived with drinks in both of their hands.

Morgana cast her eyes down to the floor when she saw that Freya was slowly turning towards her, pulling Gwen along so that the dark-skinned brunette would be able to see her face.

Honestly, this whole relationship with Freya was making Morgana feel like she had been cast on a pedestal like a model, like everyone was free to look at her without consequence and of course from what Freya had told Morgana the night she had dropped Gwen off home; this woman didn't like Morgana at _all_.

Yet here she, Morgana, was. Cowering like a scared little infant child. And that would most certainly not do at all; not if she was to prove to this little girl that Morgana would not break just to try and impress someone she didn't even _know_.

Forcing herself to look upwards, Morgana broke out (reluctantly) into a smile to see that Freya was gesturing to Gwen and then to her; beaming like a lunatic who was so happy that it almost pierced through Morgana's hard skin at how hopelessly lost the brunette was.

"Gwen, this is Morgana. Sure you know about her!" Freya smirked down at the sitting Morgana (who in turn felt her stomach lurch angrily at how stupid the brunette looked when smirking sappily down at her) before moving her eyesight to look at the stiff Gwen. "And Morgana, this is Gwen. I told you about her, right?"

Morgana let out a hand for Gwen to shake, her smile strained, but necessary. "Nice to meet you, I've heard a little bit about you from Freya but not a lot." The writer silently cursed herself because of how formal that sounded compared to how she would normally greet strangers.

Gwen accepted Morgana's hand with a tense smile, releasing the writer's hand almost immediately afterwards; almost as if the writer had managed to burn her hand by merely touching her skin. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Gwen. Lance's sister and Freya's old girlfriend."

'_Oh deary me,_' Morgana thought sourly to herself once Gwen had introduced herself to her. _'An old girlfriend that sounds very, very jealous too…'_

"Aha! Does that mean I have competition?" Morgana grinned, scooting up a little so that Freya could sit next to her while her friend Gwen sat in the seat in front of the writer; her expression a mix of emotions.

"I honestly don't think I'd stand a chance against you anyhow," Gwen responded just as awkwardly as her smile; the change of atmosphere in the air hitting Morgana like a gush of fresh air. "You are the talented Morgana LeFay Pendragon after all."

"Of course," Morgana agreed with a nod and a smirk, crossing a leg over her other to let her willow hues caress the curves of Gwen's face. "The very best."

At Gwen's obvious uncomforted state, Morgana wrapped an arm around Freya's shoulders; pressing the (willing) brunette into her.

'_This is so delicious, almost as good as what happened with Uther and Arthur. Mhm, but maybe I should cut her some slack. She is Lance's sister after all…'_

Disappointed at how her guilt had cut her fun to an abrupt halt, Morgana pressed her attention elsewhere until Arthur soon arrived with her drink of Absinth; his brow furrowed as he plonked down next to Gwen.

"Bloody hell Morgana, did you have to want Absinth?" Arthur muttered darkly while he passed his sister's drink over; his mutterings making everyone at the table look around at him in curiosity.

"Why? What happened?" Merlin asked his boyfriend in concern, eyes gazing over at the bar for a moment before returning to Arthur. "You look sort of disturbed."

"He looks like he's been mutilated, never mind disturbed," Lance added half-heartedly, already looking like he had been drinking too much of his vodka than he usually had. "And the guilty look on his face…He sort of looks like Morgana!"

"Alright you, I think you've had enough." Leon grabbed Lance by his shoulders, forcing his boyfriend's nose deep into his chest to smother the other man's mouth in an attempt to shut Lance up. "Let Arthur tell us what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened! I just got my hand fondled by someone!" Arthur exclaimed, slamming his fist down onto their table; the action causing Gwen to jump slightly and for Merlin to gape at Arthur with wide eyes. "By a woman! Of all things!"

"My good god! A woman?" Morgana gasped sarcastically, taking a large swig of her Absinth before slamming it down with a grin. "Someone give this man therapy! Abuse! Abuse!"

Freya laughed, slapping her hand against Arthur's arm. "Ignore her Arthur, she doesn't get it."

Confused, Morgana turned to face the brunette. "I don't get what?"

Leon crossed his arms against his chest, leaning back against the comforter. "I think what Arthur's trying to say is that CANDY is a gay bar yet a woman fondled his hand, so it sort of ruins the whole concept of gay bar."

Scowling at everyone at the table, Morgana bobbed her tongue out at Leon. "I got that! But hey," the writer leant over the table to poke Arthur on the arm. "Maybe she wanted a gay boyfriend?"

Arthur snorted huffily at his sister. "Yeah, right. Or maybe she just thought she was in the shopping mall. You're so stupid Morgana."

"Stupidity is sadly allowed in this world, why do you think you're still in it?" Morgana joked with her usual alluring smirk; said smirk unknowingly (to Morgana) giving Freya goosebumps.

"He can't be that stupid if he's a teacher."

To Morgana's (and everyone else around) surprise, when she looked up to see who had spoken it was none other than Gwen who seemed to be content at staring down at her with an intense mix of emotions; none Morgana could put her finger on.

"Aha! Finally someone sticks up for me!" Arthur pumped his fist up in the air before draping it around Gwen's neck with a grin. "My new best friend Gwen, the one who says I'm clever!"

Everyone (minus Morgana) laughed at the blonde teacher's antics and Gwen's smiling face, Leon even commenting on how Arthur desperately needed some friends to stick up for him because nobody on this table ever actually did; this resulting in Arthur flicking some of his beer at the football coach.

Tilting her head to the side, Morgana studied the university's student face carefully, almost as if she was reading a good book; willow hues admiring the way Gwen's lips parted to breathe, how her hazelnut eyes seemed to shine yet whenever they met hers, hollowed almost instantly. It was all so fascinating that even when Gwen turned to catch Morgana staring at her, the writer did not even think of looking away.

Arthur noticed and kicked Morgana under the table - which Morgana ignored completely despite the throbbing pain that was starting to creep up her ankles.

"Gwen," Morgana called for the university student's attention softly, eyes creasing into soft, green orbs. "Do you by any chance want to be a teacher?"

The university student looked at her enquiringly for a moment, her hazelnut orbs attentively meeting Morgana's willow for half a second until Gwen coughed intentionally into her hand to try and get rid of the fact that Gwen herself was curious at the reason why Morgana seemed to be so interested in her.

The dark-skinned brunette nodded curtly, her fingers tapping against the glass of her orange juice. "Yes, an English Literature teacher actually."

"Oh? So that means you like books?" Morgana leant over the table slightly to try and get closer to the university student opposite her, mouth curved into a genuine smile.

"I prefer reading radio stations myself," Gwen replied derisively, her remark drawing a laugh from Morgana and a sigh from Freya who could already tell where this was going. "I just hear the words and it's like they're coming off the page."

"Oooh," Morgana cooed, ignoring Leon's nudges from under the table and Merlin's worried look that only managed to tug on the back of Morgana's mind. "You don't look like the witty sort Gwen."

Morgana watched as a cold look smothered its way onto Gwen's face; the glare surprisingly alluring.

"I can be witty when I want to," Gwen said sourly with her hands curled inwards so it looked like she was cradling each hand like a mother would to a child. "I just choose not to be."

"Then tell me a joke," Morgana pushed the subject further, thrilled at how Gwen seemed to be trying her best to regain control, yet failing spectacularly whenever Morgana opened her mouth.

"Gwen…" Freya warned her friend with a low tone of voice, almost as if she was speaking to a child instead of her friend. She knew Gwen, she knew that if worked up long enough, Gwen would snap back and snap _hard_.

"I have this one joke, it's sitting in front of me pretending to be something it isn't," Gwen cocked her head to the side as she spoke, a small, satisfied smile appearing on the student's face. "I'm sure you've heard of that joke before, huh?"

"Gwen!" Freya cries out, looking at her best friend and girlfriend in one swift movement - her expression one of horror.

Arthur just arched an eyebrow at the two women, wondering slightly if he should have just stayed with that woman who had been fondling his hand. It would have got him away from this amount of tension.

Leon whistled to himself, also wondering if it would be a good time to try and wake Lance up from his drunken state so that he could help and control Gwen from digging herself into a hole.

Merlin just twiddled with his thumbs, he had nothing better to do anyway apart from laugh when Lance snorted in his sleep and muttered something about yellow unicorns.

Something happens inside Morgana's stomach, something wriggles, she isn't sure what it is, but suddenly she hurts all over. And then when Morgana blinks, the pain is gone and laughter is bubbling out of her mouth.

"Well, ouch," Morgana laughs loudly, leaning against Freya to stop herself from shaking from laughter. "You aren't very nice are you?"

"Huh, I just think that you're a joke, if being intelligent means I can't be nice then so be it," Gwen states in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, reaching forwards to finish her orange juice off in a quick swig.

Morgana pressed her Absinth to one side with her index finger, eyes still studying Gwen like she was a fascinating book. "Okay, so tell me what about me is a joke. Just one thing, though. Don't want you upsetting my pride that much now do we?"

"Your writing is terrible," Gwen said bluntly, shrugging her shoulders at Morgana's look of shock. "Bloodfuck was absolutely crap, I forced myself all the way through it and the character Maria lacks depth."

This time when Gwen talked, Morgana did not laugh or do anything that would most likely irritate the student; instead she listened with a look of seriousness that Arthur had never seen in his sister before.

"The relationships are absolutely terrible and unrealistic, Maria loves Anna, but she also loves Simon, so in the end she ends up with another prostitute called Danni?" Gwen gave Morgana a look that clearly said what she thought of the book, her brows pushed together as if Gwen was in thought. "It just doesn't add up at all."

"Gwen, shut the hell up," Freya suddenly cuts through Gwen's conversation with Morgana, her fingers curled into fists and her expression is one of complete fury. "Can't you be nice to Morgana for once? She didn't have to invite you here y'know?"

"No Freya, let -" Morgana raised a hand to silence her girlfriend, just to listen Gwen speak to her, just to listen to Gwen correct her, it sounded so magical to know that somebody was actually standing up to her and telling her straight to her face at how crap her book was.

However it was too late, Gwen had already stood up with her back turned towards the rest of the group. "You're right," she said, proceeding to walk away from the table towards the exit. "I'll see you around."

"Hey!" Morgana called after the dark-skinned brunette, standing up to try and not lose sight of Gwen who was fading into the crowds of people on the dance floor. "Wait up!"

Freya took hold of the writer's wrist for a moment, dragging her back from going after Gwen. "Morgana, where the hell are you going?"

Despite getting used to the constant façade she had to put up with Freya, Morgana broke away from it for a moment to scowl down at the younger woman. "To go and see where she's going, I can't just let her leave like that without making sure she got back okay."

Wrenching her wrist away from Freya's tight grip, Morgana turned to face the bewildered-looking Arthur with a grimace. "Give me your keys Arthur, I haven't got a car to drive Gwen home in."

"Whoa! It's okay Morgana, me and Lance can drive her home!" Leon protested, pushing the snoring Lance off him to try and grab his own keys.

"No, no. I'll take her home," Morgana said softly, snatching the keys off Arthur with a quick 'thanks'. "I don't want that to be the last we ever see of each other, she's Freya's friend after all and Lance's sister so I guess we're going to be seeing each other a lot."

Unable to compete with Morgana's logic, Leon slumped back down in his seat; resisting the urge to punch Lance in the face for drooling all over his Man City shirt.

Everything was quiet for a while, Merlin was still twiddling with his thumbs, Freya was still pouting, Lance was still sleeping, Leon was still resisting and Arthur just felt a little bit of his heart go with his keys when Morgana snatched them off him.

"She better not put one single scratch on my baby!"

**

* * *

**

Morgana finally caught up with Gwen just as the student was about to round the corner into the car park of CANDY - most likely taking the shortcut there that led to the town square.

"Hey, hey!" Morgana yelled from behind the escaping Gwen, rushing over (which was hard in heels) to grasp the young girl's shoulder just to spin her around to face the writer. "Why did you run off like that for? What you was doing back there was amazing, I mean, you're the first person who told me that Bloodfuck sucked."

In response to Morgana's enthusiasm, Gwen merely yawned. "Really? Now I am surprised."

Again, Morgana found herself giggling childishly. "I know! But really, why are you leaving?"

Gwen shrugged Morgana's hands off her shoulder in disgust, brushing past the writer to try and find another way back to her home without the writer following her.

"You said you wanted to be an English Literature teacher, right?" Morgana called out towards Gwen's back, speed walking in an attempt to try to keep up. "Well, I think you'd do great, because you're obviously an expert on fiction."

"Oh my _god_," Gwen turned abruptly back around to face the writer - causing Morgana to almost bump head first into the university student. "Are you seriously giving me advice? Because, guess what Morgana? I don't want in your pants, so go screw yourself."

Morgana stared down at Gwen like the dark-skinned brunette had just spat on her shoe, eyes narrowed, brows scrunched together in puzzlement and her lips slightly parted. "W-wait, what?"

"You heard me, or didn't I get through your thick skull?" Gwen growled, lower lip snared in between her teeth. "I don't want to get in your pants, you're going out with my best friend so you better watch yourself."

At that, Morgana chuckled heatedly before pressing her face forward so that her lips just skimmed Gwen's ear.

"Believe me Gwen," the writer whispered into the student's ear, silently enjoying how rigid Gwen had gone against her body. "If I desired you, you'd be already in my apartment."

Gwen jumped back from Morgana's lips against her ear, flushed red and seething at the emotions caught in her web.

"Why the hell are you out here for anyway?" Gwen snapped back wrathfully, arranging her dress properly so she didn't look too flustered. "It's your party inside CANDY, so go back in there."

Morgana merely sighed, bad-tempered at how unwilling Gwen was to have a proper conversation with her. "I offered to take you back home because Lance was too drunk. The writer then pointed up at the dark, starless sky above them. "Besides, it's dark and I'd feel bad if I let you walk home by yourself. You don't know who could be walking around the corner."

Gwen laughed haughtily in reply, the sound making Morgana grimace at the sardonic undertone. "What? And I'm safer with you? Is that some sort of joke because if it isn't then god help me."

The writer tsked at the dark-skinned brunette, shaking her head in disbelief at how resistant Lance's sister was. "Just come with me will you? Lance will have my head if I let you walk home alone."

Gwen shot Morgana a look that clearly said she was very tempted to ignore the raven-haired writer completely (just to see if Lance would keep his word if Morgana did leave her alone) yet soon relented when Morgana turned her back to start walking towards the car park where Arthur's dingy car awaited for them to drive.

She really, really hated this woman.

**

* * *

**

**Ah Gwen, you say that now. ;)**


	4. The Jar of Desire

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: The Jar Of Desire  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: None  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

**

* * *

Morgana strikes a deal with Gwen. What she doesn't realize is how that's going to change her life forever.**

* * *

Gwen slammed the car door to Arthur's dingy yellow car shut; eyes focused ahead of her just so that she didn't have to look at the writer's grinning face. God, what Gwen would give just to bash it up against the window. What she would give…

And that was very disturbing because Gwen had never been fond of violence, not in herself or other people so to want to do that to Morgana…It said quite a lot about the writer.

"Hey, watch the car will you? It's not mine so be a little more careful yeah?" Morgana tsked her, starting the engine up with a little laugh when the car spluttered awake from its comatose state. "God, Arthur is such an old fart with this banged up vehicle."

Again, Gwen could not help herself and immediately turned to snap at the arrogant writer. "Not everyone is as fortunate as you are, get used to it and just drive me home."

Morgana craned her head to the left to stare at Gwen in shock, her lips parted and eyes wide like she has never been shouted at before just because she was trying to crack a joke.

Gulping slightly, Morgana continued to watch the seething Gwen until the student turned to scowl at her - which signalled to Morgana that maybe it's time to get going now.

"Well, I haven't met someone like you before, I'll tell you that now!" Morgana half yells with a bright smile; hoping that Gwen either retorted back at her (Gwen just didn't seem the type to want a normal conversation with Morgana in the first place, the angry look Gwen shot at her sort of gave it away to the older woman) or completely ignored her so Morgana could carry on.

"What? Someone who told you how much of a joke you are?" Gwen scoffed a laugh when Morgana nods energetically, folding her arms to stare moodily out the window. "In that case, no problem because you bloody needed it."

"Do you think I'll be able to make it into comedy? I always wanted to be a comedian," Morgana quipped with a tight smile, trying to restrain herself from laughing so that Gwen can come back with another witty (sarcastic) comment that would most likely reduce the writer to tears.

"Ha ha, very funny."

The look on Gwen's face makes Morgana's restrained smile break down into deep giggles; drawing a sigh from the student.

God, she doesn't even know where she's driving! Morgana can just vaguely remember Lance telling her on Thursday that Gwen lived on 34 Brookfield Way or something; she wasn't even listening at the time what with Freya's hand being in her lap or something of the likes.

"Oh…" Morgana gasps and stutters as she giggles away, trying extremely hard not to lose control of her senses; especially while driving.

"For god's sake woman!" Gwen once again snapped at her, taking hold of the wheel to try and steady Morgana's shaking hands. "Keep your eyes on the damn road!"

Unable to stop herself once more, Morgana gasped mockingly and even goes as far as taking one hand off the wheel to teasingly grasp at her forehead. "Oh my god! You sound like Arthur! He hates it when I drive y'know? Can't see why myself."

"Well I do!" Gwen gripped harder on Morgana's hand on the steering wheel (Morgana of course ignores the shivers that runs down her arms at that exact moment) to turn the wheel to the left. "Now will you please keep your eyes on the road? I'd really like to return home in one piece if that's okay with you."

"Fine, fine…" Morgana moaned with a glower, focusing her attention back on the road ahead before letting her brain actually realize what had made her laugh in the first place. "But first you've got to tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about Bloodfuck."

"I didn't like anything about it," Gwen answered immediately with a fixed stare, her chocolate hues making Morgana feel rather small compared to the student.

"Oh dear, looks like you'll _suck_ as an English Literature teacher then," Morgana singsongs innocently; trying to stop herself from smiling when Gwen looks at her with annoyed eyes. "What a shame, you seemed so determined too. Oh well!"

"Excuse me?" Gwen retorted with that livid, snappy tone that Morgana already knows too well (and that is not even being graced with Gwen's presence for two hours yet).

"Oh, you don't even know the basics?" Morgana exaggerates her frown; no doubt making Gwen even more bad-tempered. "Everyone knows that an English teacher must know the pros and cons of something; saying you can't find anything to like about it isn't a very good start in your career."

"W-what? D-don't even start-" To Morgana's delight, Gwen had begun to stutter her words with flushed, red cheeks that the writer found outrageously attractive. "Do you even have the right to be giving me advice? Bloodfuck was that terrible I don't think anyone could find something good about it!"

"You know," Morgana says to the student with a lift of her eyebrows. "You really aren't doing well at this, I'm sort of disappointed."

"What the?" Yet before Morgana knows what's going on, a finger is almost shoved in her face, though all she can really see is Gwen's self-conscious look - like the girl had been caught out or something of the likes. "Look, you aren't forcing this on me just because you know Bloodfuck was crap."

"Then tell me the good points! My ego! It is, what's the word?" Morgana used her right hand to grasp at the air, literally trying to pick the word up from the air so she could try to describe to Gwen what she was thinking. "Dying! Yes, it's dying. Please wise one, tell me what I did right!"

Gwen slouched lower in her seat, eyes cast upwards to try to avoid Morgana's captivating willow ones. "I really don't think you're funny."

"I really don't think you're a good English student. You suck, to be frank." Morgana says haughtily, pleased to see something in Gwen's expression twitch in exasperation and annoyance.

"If I tell you what I thought was good, will you leave me the hell alone?" Gwen finally asked in a threatening whisper. Morgana isn't afraid. However she never really is when it comes to university students.

"Depends, but carry on my dear Gwen! Tell me more!" Morgana cooed with another arrogant smirk, rounding a wrong corner to make her time with Gwen last longer while also hoping that Gwen didn't notice - just in case the girl actually turned out to be one of those wrestlers who looked timid yet could kick your arse in one minute flat.

Nevertheless, it was oddly out of the ordinary how the writer found Gwen grounding her teeth in frustration at her rather appealing.

"Well, I guess the character Anna is okay." Gwen started hesitantly before glancing at Morgana, her lower lip trapped in between her teeth like the student was unsure of what to say in the writer's presence. "I mean, you can tell that she cares for Maria deeply but doesn't want to risk her relationship with Colin just to go for a prostitute she had sex with, so yes, her back story was good."

Morgana nodded attentively, noting in the back of her head to make more characters like Anna - if only for Gwen's pleasure just so the student wouldn't bitch about her writing all the time.

"I think what you did with Colin and Simon's friendship was good too, it sort of reminded me of Arthur and Merlin," then just before Gwen could stop herself, she smiled at the writer. SMILED. At that insufferable woman! How dare her body betray her?

Morgana laughed freely, eyes alight with a mischievous gleam. "God, you're quick at looking through things." The writer risked a fleeting look at the student (slightly shocked to see her smiling at her, of all people) who in return just nodded her head as an answer. "How did you realize it was about Arthur and Merlin?"

"Well, the mannerisms more than anything." Gwen again smiled (also musing to herself at how evil her body was when it wanted to be) which brought Morgana's attention once more back onto the student. "That and Colin kept calling Simon a prat, so that gave it away too."

"Are you serious?" Morgana giggled into her free hand, trying to keep herself focused on the road so that she could find a way to get her back onto the right road to Gwen's house. "God, don't I feel like an idiot…"

"What I didn't like was the whole Maria loves Danni thing, I think I mentioned that before, didn't I?" Gwen mumbled to herself, gesturing wildly like the university student was trying to plan out a map so the writer could have a look at it. "Well, the whole love-at-first sight isn't really that realistic, seeming as Maria apparently loved Anna anyway; didn't really make-"

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Morgana cut off Gwen from her ranting, turning a sharp corner to get back onto the right road at the same time as studying Gwen's reaction carefully to her question.

The dark-skinned student's eyes narrowed slightly at the writer's question; her fingers curled into digits and her chocolate hues warm until Morgana blinked once just to open her eyes to see that Gwen was almost glaring at her.

"No, I don't." Gwen tilted her chin upwards to get away from Morgana's gaze, signalling that the conversation was still in her favour. "Attraction yes, but love? No, I don't think so."

"Oh?" Morgana arched a brow at the girl next to her, truly surprised at Gwen's answer. "I thought your answer would be a little more complicated than that, if I'm being honest anyway."

"Are you ever?" Gwen jeered with a wicked glint in her eyes, turning her face away to look out into the darkness of the night.

Morgana let a groan of frustration escape her lips, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and tap Gwen repeatedly on her forehead just to try to get a reaction from the student. "Okay, so if you think my writing is so crap. Do you think you can do better than me?"

"Honestly?" Gwen spoke sourly to herself rather than Morgana, eyes still determined to look out the window of Arthur's car without even turning to acknowledge the writer. "It wouldn't take that much."

Morgana didn't answer straight away, instead focusing on the student's cardigan pocket where her phone was just poking out; the tempting thoughts that were circling through Morgana's mind making the device difficult to resist.

"Why don't you teach me then?" Morgana asked Gwen with a bat of her eyelashes, knowing the answer already even before Gwen could shoot a scowl at her like the dark-skinned student usually did. "If you're so clever."

"I wouldn't waste my time on you, of all people." Gwen spat out heatedly, turning her head to the side to glare scathingly up at the writer - who in return purely smiled. "I've got a life."

"But isn't that contradicting what you just said?" Morgana pointed out once more with a daring poke at Gwen's shoulder; amused at the reaction of shock she received from the touch. "Or are you just scared that I'm actually a better writer than you are?"

"I didn't say that all!" Gwen protested with those wide innocent eyes Morgana has seen only a few times in children who were accused falsely of stealing sweets. "I just think that you can figure out how to be a better author on your own!"

"Oh, a compliment?" Morgana gasped into her hand, ignoring the daggers that Gwen was glaring at her. "Scandalous of you Gwen! Scandalous!"

"I am most likely a better writer than you, I just don't feel like proving it," Gwen muttered into her crossed arms; chin resting peacefully on her chest. "So you can't go around accusing me of things that you don't know anything about."

"Okay Miss I'm-So-Good-At-Writing-But-Too-Pussy-Enough-To-Prove-It." Morgana smiled mockingly at the dark-skinned girl next to her; revelling in the icy angry look she received from the student.

"Proving it and teaching you are two different things _Morgana_," Gwen hissed cold-heartedly at the writer; the use of her name shocking Morgana into looking at the student with curious willow hues.

"Oh? But if you help me with my ideas on the new book I'm writing, then you prove to me that you are a better writer than me," Morgana husked, her voice deep and low in a way that the raven-haired beauty had forgotten. "So, what now?"

"Now? You drive me home," Gwen pointed forwards towards the road that they were driving on. "And don't contact me ever again."

"What the hell?" Morgana resisted the urge to cup the woman's hand to force the student to look at her. The temptation was strong yet she managed it without much fuss from the lustful demons in her head. "Why do you turn down the opportunity to show the world how crap I am? It's what you want isn't it? You don't even like me. All you want is Freya, and I'm giving you the choice to show me up in front of her."

Something in Gwen's eyes flashed, earning a grin off the writer. "Oh, so you are interested in what I'm offering you."

"Because I'm a better person than you are, I don't want to give into temptation when I'm not allowed to." Gwen bit back a retort so vicious that Morgana felt her cheeks flush instinctively (the result causing for the writer to turn her head away from the student).

That was rather _bizarre_. Morgana had never found herself blushing because of another girl before.

"Go on, just once. Give into it." Morgana sneered at hers and Gwen's reflection from the side mirror; her sneer catching the student's attention and turning her face into a scowl. "I know you want to, so just do it. Teach me. Show me up. Go on…"

When Gwen grabbed both sides of her head before letting out a frustrated growl, Morgana decided then that Gwen had completely lost it.

"Why didn't I just walk home?" Gwen muttered to herself, the voice sounding so sad and lost it makes Morgana feel sorry for the student. Only for a moment however, just until Gwen frowned up at her once more. "Fine, I'll help you with your stupid book. But only because of Freya. When you mess up, you'll never see me again. And that's a promise."

Smirking at her victory, Morgana lifted her arm away from the steering wheel to snake it into Gwen's cardigan pocket; snatching her phone from it before Gwen could react.

And when Gwen did react (with a shout that made Morgana's ears ring) the writer folded the arm that is holding Gwen's phone around the student's neck; pinning Gwen's face just below the curve of her left breast in a headlock.

"Nuh uh Gwen," Morgana tuts when Gwen begins to try to bite at her fingers, placing her phone number into Gwen's phone and saving it before memorizing Gwen's own just in case Gwen found it unnecessary to contact her again. "I just want your phone number, that's all."

"Get off me! You don't need my phone number!" Gwen gasped out, struggling to breathe what with Morgana's arms clenching around her.

"Of course I do," Morgana said as she released the student, throwing the phone onto the student's lap. "Just in case you decide not to show. That and I'll give you my address through text."

Rubbing her neck with a pout, Gwen decided that maybe she should just shut up. All her talking was doing was making Morgana more interested in her; and that was something she most certainly didn't want.

Then Gwen recognized a familiar road sign.

"We're here, stop the car."

Morgana had barely enough time to respond to Gwen's request before Gwen was out of the car, her form scurrying up the path towards a house where a woman was propped up against the open door; showering both Gwen and the woman with light from the house's corridor.

"Bye Gwen!" Morgana shouted from her window cheerfully, grinning like a lunatic when the woman who Gwen was walking towards started to wave and jump around in excitement at her call. "I'll pick you up Saturday! Ta-ra!"

At Morgana's obvious suggesting tone, Gwen turned around to glower irritably at the writer until Morgana pulled away from the curb; still smirking like she had just won a conquest that Gwen didn't know about.

Once she was sure Morgana had gone, Gwen proceeded to trudge her way up her path until her mother grabbed her by her arm to pull her inside - slamming the door shut once Gwen had been pushed halfway down the corridor.

"Well, who was that then?" Gwen heard her mother ask her excitedly, no doubt thinking that it was a girlfriend or something of the likes. "Did you pick someone up at CANDY?"

"Mom!" Gwen objected, face flush. "I don't pick people up! Especially from gay night clubs!"

"Then who was that? And why are you being picked up on Saturday?" Gwen's mother continued to pester Gwen with these questions until the student finally just ran upstairs to her room to hide away from her mother's idiocy.

Gwen quickly came to the conclusion she was going to strangle Morgana when she next saw her.

Stupid woman. Stupid, stupid, idiotic, brainless woman who had managed to seduce Gwen into coming over her apartment on Saturday.

The very thought of Morgana winning her over was something that made Gwen want to punch puppies. And she was NOT a violent person. Morgana probably brought that out of her. Stupid idiot.

Just when Gwen thought her night could not get any worse, she felt her phone vibrate and so (without thinking) answered it to find out that Morgana was on the other end.

"I was kidding about the apartment thing," was what Gwen heard immediately as she placed her phone to her ear - which was why her first emotion was joy. Yes! She didn't have to teach Morgana how act like a bloody normal person, yes! She didn't have to help Morgana write a book that would most likely turn out like crap! Yes! God damn it! Yes! "I really will just pick you up on Saturday."

_No! _To nobody's surprise (least of all Gwen's), Gwen found out quite quickly that her last emotion was most likely going to be complete rage.

"God! It hasn't even been ten minutes since you left! What the hell is wrong with you?" Gwen growled sadistically into her phone; begging for the ground to swallow her whole just so she could get away from Morgana for a minute, not even that actually, a second! Just a second!

Gwen doesn't get an answer, just a small chuckle and then Morgana hit's the end call button.

Gwen quickly made up her mind that she isn't going to just strangle Morgana. She's going to bloody kill her.

**

* * *

**

"Are you insane?"

"You know Arthur, I'm getting just a little bit sick of everyone asking me that," Morgana sighed dramatically to herself, snatching the car keys off her brother to pocket them in her jacket. "It's rather distressing."

"Frankly Morgana, I don't care if you find it distressing or not," Arthur sighed into his chewed on apple; looking the picture of a princess with his princess-like pout on his face. "You're such a pedo bear. I can't believe Freya actually agreed to let you do this. With her friend of all people!"

Morgana resisted the urge to slam Arthur's head down her sink at how stupid he was when it came to how her brain worked.

"Arthur, I didn't sleep with Gwen alright?" The writer nudged her brother with her shoulder, eyeing him warily when he looked down at her in surprise. "And I'm seriously not planning to sleep with her."

At that, Arthur laughed bitterly. "Do I look stupid to you Morgana? Do I look like I have no brain in my head whatsoever?"

Morgana opened her mouth to speak however was silenced by her brother's hand clamping over her lips almost immediately.

"Don't answer that!"

When Arthur removed his hand, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see that Morgana was merely smirking up at him.

"Come now Arthur," Morgana whispered impishly, dragging a finger over her brother's forehead. "Do you really think I'd lure an innocent student to my bed just to satisfy my needs?"

With a simple snort, Arthur grabbed his sister's wrist and pulled her hand away from his face. "Yes."

Morgana's face brightened whilst her impish smirk grew wider. "You know me too well dearest brother!"

Arthur's face sank into his free hand. "Oh my god, you are going to lure Gwen into your bed? Shoot me now."

"As tempting as that may be Arthur," Morgana cooed sarcastically; propping herself up on her tip toes to look her brother straight in the eye. "I'd rather not, but if you keep saying all this stuff about me trying to sleep with Gwen I'm going to have to stab your eyes out with needles. Your choice."

"You really are the most annoying little sister in the whole world." Arthur muttered quietly to himself; his frustrated tone making Morgana smile cheerfully.

"Oh Arthur, are you trying to woo your own sister? That's really disgusting!" Morgana said with a mischievous laugh, laughing even harder at Arthur's shocked look that crossed his face.

"Ew!" Arthur swatted Morgana's prying hands away from his face. "Get your lesbian-like hands off me! I feel violated!"

"Oh no!" Morgana starts to chase Arthur around her small kitchen, grabbing her brother's shoulders and lifting herself up so that she clung around his neck. "Just one little kiss for your sissy! Come on!"

"Gah! Gerroff me!" Arthur practically _squealed_ in repulsion; rushing out of Morgana's kitchen to dive onto Morgana's couch - flipping Morgana's couch once more over so that they were trapped in darkness.

"Oh I see. The dark is it? Hmm…"

Once he felt Morgana's hand touch his cheek (her teasing touch making Arthur want to vomit at how bloody weird his sister was) Arthur jerked backwards into the arm of the couch.

"Please don't rape me Morgana…" Arthur pleaded, covering his face in hope that this would help him hide from Morgana.

"Rape you? Please, you'll be begging me for more once I'm finished with you…" Morgana giggled coquettishly, the sound making Arthur jump. "And that's considering the fact that you're as straight as a floppy noodle."

Tension broke, both of them burst out laughing. Morgana was laughing because she had been good enough to scare Arthur out of his teenage mutant ninja turtle boxers and Arthur because he was thanking god that Morgana actually hadn't done anything to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be picking Gwen up?"

"_Shit_."

**

* * *

**

Gwen was waiting for her at the curb where Morgana had dropped the student off, and to Morgana's surprise; she didn't even look a little bit angry at her.

"Sorry for being so late," still, Morgana found it proper to apologize to girl. She'd probably been standing there for a whole twenty minutes just waiting for her. "I was scaring Arthur and sort of lost track of time."

The dark-skinned girl smiled weakly at the writer, going around Morgana's car to get in the passengers side; her smile still considerably weak even when Morgana accidentally hit her head on the mirror.

Just before Morgana could drive off, she noticed that the student was merely glancing out the window (just like she had done the first time Morgana had escorted her somewhere in a car) with a sombre expression on her face; and for some reason, it pained Morgana to feel as if she was the very reason of Gwen's sadness.

"What? You aren't angry at me for being late? No comment about me apparently being a streetwalker? I'm surprised Gwen," of course that didn't mean she was going to show Gwen she felt bad about making the university student feel sad. No way in hell was she going to show that.

Gwen's expression didn't even come close to flickering into her usual angry glare. "You haven't said anything completely stupid yet, that's why I'm being lenient with you."

"Elephants can fly!" Morgana cried out with a laugh, taking off from the curb of Gwen's street. She wondered slightly if she was this annoying as a child. Most likely. Arthur wouldn't tell her. "Annoyed yet?"

"I'm not sure why you find it funny to act stupid, it just makes you more annoying than I already find you," Gwen pointed out with a huff and a little wave of her arms, emphasising her annoyance with the writer. "I generally talk well to people who are fairly intelligent."

Morgana shrugged her shoulders, releasing the tension within them. "Well, okay then. I'll try not to make any stupid comments. It just seemed to me it didn't matter what I did. You'll find me annoying anyway."

Morgana felt her body shake a little when she heard Gwen laugh beside her, hazelnut hues sparkling in humour.

"You aren't as stupid as you look."

Despite trying not to, Morgana grinned. "Thanks, I do try y'know?"

"How nice of you." Morgana's expression fell immediately at the student's rough tone, obviously her intelligent side hadn't been enough to win Gwen over at this precise moment.

Whatever. She'd win Gwen over soon enough, in a matter of moments in fact; because she, Morgana LeFay Pendragon, did _not_ back down from a challenge.

"So Gwen," Morgana started with a little nudge in the student's direction, her willow hues entwining with hazelnut for a moment. "What else do I need to do to get in your good books?"

"Stop _talking_ to me." Gwen answered straight away with a scowl, making Morgana bite her lip to contain her laughter - which soon failed anyway once Gwen simply sighed at Morgana's pained expression.

"Oh god, I can't do that!" Morgana laughed freely, her body shaking with the tremors that were going up and down her body. "It's just too hard! It's like an addiction!"

"What? To wind me up? Good god!" Gwen groaned in frustration at the writer, clamping her hands over her ears. "Don't you have better things to do? Can't you at least try and be sensible?"

Morgana didn't catch the last of Gwen's sentence; choosing to instead let her eyes linger on Gwen's body for a moment or two - just to examine closely what Gwen was actually wearing seeming as the writer had almost forgotten to look at Gwen properly what with her mad attempts to piss Gwen off.

Arthur had been right apparently. Gwen had only dressed up for CANDY it seemed, though that didn't really mean much.

The university student wore a black and yellow stripy jumper, sensible grey skinny jeans and some tatty-looking converse with her glasses perched on her head in a no-nonsense way.

A smirk twitched at the corner of the writer's lips. She found Gwen's dress style rather weird compared to her own (classy, very feminine, or so magazines had told her - saying that, Morgana wondered how magazines knew what her wardrobe looked like) yet it was oddly appealing in more ways than one.

"And _quit_ staring at me like I'm something to eat." Gwen interrupted Morgana's luscious thoughts with a well-deserved growl; her cheeks flushed red at how weird it felt for someone as beautiful as Morgana (not that Gwen would admit that to the writer, her ego would soar) would stare so lustfully at her. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Unable to stop herself, Morgana answered Gwen with a little wink. "Oh nothing, just wondering if you came with barbecue sauce."

Gwen gagged and sent Morgana a beady-eyed look. "You don't even _like_ barbecue sauce."

Morgana bit her lower lip at that, surprised at how Gwen actually knew that about her without Morgana telling the student herself.

"Who told you that then?" Morgana asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Don't tell me it was Arthur, ugh…"

Again, to Morgana's shock, Gwen turned a bright, vivid, crimson colour that made the student look like she was almost sweating under the writer's gaze.

"U-uh…Not exactly, uhm…" When Morgana chuckled slightly under her breath, Gwen looked up at the older woman with a fierce intensity in her eyes - the only thing not making Morgana back down was the fact that Gwen was still blushing like crazy.

"What? What's so embarrassing about asking that?"

"Nothing!" Gwen spoke quickly, glancing out of the car window to hide her face from the sniggering writer.

"Oh I get it, you read that in a magazine where the interviewer asked me if I had to put what sauce on my chips, which sauce I'd hate the most," Morgana smiled devilishly at the back of Gwen's head; knowing very well the student could see it due to the window's reflection.

Without even meaning to, Morgana started to recite what she had said. "Barbecue sauce definitely, I don't know how people can have that stuff. It makes my tongue feel like somebody has just stepped on it. It's completely crap."

At Gwen's silence, Morgana felt victorious. "Oh I see, the truth is coming out now is it? I should have known you loved me really Gwen!"

"Oh shut up and keep your eyes on the road."

"Don't change the subject, we all know now how much you actually do like me, but you're just afraid to say," Morgana crooned with a wicked glint in her eye, reaching over to brush a finger across Gwen's cheek.

At Morgana's touch, Gwen slapped the finger away from her skin. "I like you like a hole in my head!"

"Terrible phrasing, absolutely terrible. What a horrible English Literature teacher you'll make."

**

* * *

**

"Alright, drop your bag there and we'll get started," Morgana pointed to a space near her door, shrugging her coat off to hang it up on a peg. "I've got my drafts set out on my coffee table so you can take a look at it."

"Isn't Freya here?" Gwen asked quietly with a small pout to her lips, she had hoped coming today would mean she'd see Freya here as well.

"Nope, she's working. She works quite a lot actually, I hardly ever see her. Alas." Morgana sighed in a way that Gwen didn't trust at all. It was as if the writer didn't actually care; it wouldn't surprise Gwen if she found out Morgana didn't.

Morgana turned briefly to see that Gwen was staring at her with an arched brow - which Morgana answered with a smile. "What?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Gwen's features had tightened into a dark grimace, her obvious distaste causing Morgana to laugh. "All by myself, you can easily take advantage of me without Freya knowing. I should have known."

Still laughing, Morgana threw her arms up in the air. "What are you on? Stop flattering yourself, you're hardly my tastes."

Gwen immediately blushed in a wild frenzy of red and sweat. "R-right, of course. Uh…Go get your drafts. Uhm."

Morgana watched intently as the student spun around in humiliation, bending over to retrieve her notepad and pens that were situated in a pocket of her bag.

Morgana marked Gwen's arse ten out of ten before rushing into her living room to find her 'well-planned' drafts placed neatly in the middle of her coffee table; just as she had instructed Arthur to put them.

Strange. Arthur didn't usually do as she asked, even when she threatened him. How _strange_.

"Well, I guess it isn't _that_ strange." Morgana eyed her work suspiciously, sitting down on the floor next to her coffee table with her elbows resting on the woodwork - willow eyes intent on watching the young university student get up from her kneeling to walk her way over to where Morgana awaited.

"Gwen, do you want anything before we start?" Morgana called over to the student, turning her face away to gaze at her drafts. She didn't need Gwen getting anymore ideas, not when she was truly interested on how to make her stories better.

"No thanks," Gwen responded stiffly; obviously still sore at Morgana's reaction towards her outburst. "I'm just here to help you, not make myself comfortable."

"God," Morgana said with a roll of her eyes, tossing her pens down hard onto the coffee table. "Lighten up will you? I'm trying to be fairly intelligent here."

Gwen smirked; a smirk that just did not match Gwen's face. "Oh really? I apologize. That must be hard for you."

Mouth agape, Morgana stared at the smirking Gwen who was glancing at her drafts with undeniable curiosity; her eyebrows furrowed together as she read on.

"You cow, you." Morgana said with a small, light laugh; reaching over to nudge Gwen on the shoulder. "You're just so wicked! You play that innocent nerdy-girl thing but god…If they only knew!"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about…" Gwen murmured softly, her smile transforming into a well-defined frown. Morgana could tell that Gwen was a perfectionist when it came to frowning by just that one glance.

Feeling her own smile start to fade, Morgana let out a breath that she had been holding. "Huh, so, what do you think of it so far?"

Gwen didn't answer her, instead choosing to push her glasses down from her forehead while rapping her knuckles against the wood of Morgana's coffee table; her lips pursed in concentration.

"It's _okay_…" Gwen said with a small nod in Morgana's direction, picking up another draft to stare intensely at it. "So far anyhow."

"What?" Morgana had to protest! She had worked hard on that draft, drafting out every character carefully, every scene between the two main characters and she had even asked Arthur to try and get an art teacher to paint some of the more sexier scenes for good money! "What do you mean, _okay_?"

Gwen looked over at her for a second, lips curled into an amused smile. "It could be better if you actually gave the main cast of your book names. Otherwise it's just confusing."

Morgana bit her lip. "Well obviously, I haven't decided the names yet! But I want to know more about what you think of the story!" The writer threw her hands up in the air to emphasise her point. "The characters and how they interact with each other! That's what I want to know about!"

The university student arched a brow at the frustrated writer, again looking smug at something which Morgana couldn't quite figure out.

"There's some flaws in the storyline and you've gotta do some more research on different legends of the middle ages if you're going to get it right," Gwen pointed to a line on the piece of paper she held as if to prove her point. "But first, let's get onto naming your characters."

When Morgana groaned into her hands in anger, Gwen rolled her eyes in exasperation at the writer. "Really Morgana, using all the letters in the alphabet isn't going to help you out here."

"Fine!" Morgana whined with a pout, grabbing her characters draft to place it in the middle of the coffee table. "Any suggestions on what I should call my main character?"

"Well she's the sorceress right? Hm, a good fantasy name that fit's a sorceress and a noble woman at the same time…" Gwen tapped her chin in thought, tilting her head to the side to address the draft.

Morgana really didn't want to say anything (not to Gwen of _all_ people) but she found the sight in front of her slightly adorable - it was also an added bonus that Gwen seemed happier today than she had been in CANDY.

"How about Elaine?" Morgana suggested sheepishly, feeling just a little bit stupid at suggesting a name for her own story - and feeling awkward about it.

Gwen's eyes brightened in favour. "Oh, that's a good name. It's nice and plain, but very noble-sounding too." Then, without Morgana's permission, Gwen scribbled the letter A out and replaced it with 'Elaine'.

"The maidservant - the one she falls in love with - could be called Winter?" Morgana once more suggested; growing more and more confident by the second. "It stands for war goddess and though she isn't a goddess of any war; Elaine could think of her like that."

Gwen looked up from the draft with a questioning look on her face; startling Morgana from her thoughts of character names and such.

However just when Morgana was about to comment on Gwen's strange behaviour, Gwen was already back onto the draft; crossing and underlining sentences with haste whilst also replacing the letter B with 'Winter.'

They continued to name all the characters of Morgana's new book for about five hours, Gwen suggesting one, Morgana disagreeing before suggesting a new, ridiculous one that didn't make sense, causing Gwen to disagree with an angry sigh until Gwen looked at her watch to see that it was ten to nine.

"I should go Morgana," Gwen told the writer, showing her the time on her watch with a little huff. Despite how ridiculously irritating she found Morgana; it was also quite fun to be challenged by someone who was (not that Gwen was going to admit it) actually, quite a good writer. "My mom will think I've been kidnapped."

Morgana smirked coyly. "Oh? Maybe I should kidnap you."

"I don't think you're allowed to flirt with me Morgana," Gwen murmured out in a rush, gathering her things in her arms to stare nervously down at the ground.

"Again with the flattery!"

"I'm not flattering myself!"

Morgana didn't argue this time, instead satisfied on getting up to help Gwen pack away her things into her bag - because she was chivalrous like that; in fact, her chivalry was so bad, it brought Arthur to shame.

"I'll walk you home if you want," Morgana offered in a hopeful sort of tone that she hoped Gwen didn't recognize because that would be more than slightly embarrassing what with how Gwen would probably just give her the 'scowl-of-doom'. "My legs need stretching after all that sitting down."

As predicted, Gwen gave Morgana the scowl of doom as she pulled on her over the shoulder bag. "No thanks, a car will get me home quicker."

Morgana stuck out her tongue. "Spoil sport."

"Wanker."

Morgana clutched at her chest mockingly at Gwen's taunt. "My heart!"

**

* * *

**

Well, this was weird. Morgana had never walked a girl up to her front door before - she had been far too eager to go home to do _that - _especially someone who she wasn't shagging.

"So, did you enjoy today?" Morgana finds herself asking Gwen (she's just being _polite_ after all) the first step she takes to walking Gwen up her patio. "I mean I wasn't that _unbearable_ was I?"

Gwen turned back around to meet Morgana's eye, surprisingly her scowl of doom face was nowhere to be seen and instead was replaced with a faint smile of amusement. "No, I guess you wasn't. You _were_ quite nice actually."

"Nice?" Morgana grinned triumphantly with hands clamped together to resist the urge from patting herself on the back.

The student looked at Morgana like she had just revealed a dirty secret. "Yes, nice. But don't think for a second that I trust you or even like you. I still think personally that you're a streetwalker."

The writer shrugged at Gwen's verbal abuse, even daring to smirk at the glaring student. "But you still think I'm nice don't you?"

"I'm starting to regret ever saying that." Gwen growled with a look of contempt as her expression; turning back around to march her way up her patio.

"Oh wait a minute will you?" Morgana groaned under her breath, reaching over to grab Gwen's shoulders to spin the university student back around. "I know you don't like me because of rumours and all, but can't we just start over? I mean, you're really _nice_ and I'd like to be your friend."

"I'll think about it," Gwen replied in a voice that said she had already made her mind up when she and Morgana had first glanced eyes at each other. "Now go away."

"Right, okay, whatever. But I'll see you next week, right?" Morgana asked the student with childish excitement in her eyes - her hues practically gleaming in the moonlight. "I mean, because I still want your help and all."

"Ughh fine, just go away already!" Gwen snapped, pushing the writer back down the patio towards the car they had used to get up to Gwen's house. "I'll see you soon, just stop calling me when I'm at home! My mom thinks you're my girlfriend!"

Snorting her laughter, Morgana placed a hand up to signal her goodbye to the student.

Then she stopped, turned back around to look at Gwen with crossed arms and a full-blown smug grin.

Confused, Gwen pursed her lips together in impatience. "What now?"

"At least I didn't make a book about sparkly vampires, eh?" Morgana laughed impishly, resting both of her hands on the top of her head to stop it from shaking so hard with her laughter.

Even though Gwen would rather slit her own throat than admit it, she did smile a little at that and even turned her face away so the writer couldn't catch it.

Feeling even better than she had felt before, Morgana waved Gwen goodbye to the student's back; her body feeling lighter than it had ever felt.

**

* * *

Oh Morgana, you're so whipped it isn't even funny. Alas, you don't even know it yet. :D  
****Just for safety reasons, I actually do like Twilight. Not as much as I used to. But I still like it. =3**


	5. Prideful Heart

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Prideful Heart  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: None  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

******[HAS NOT BEEN CHECKED FOR GRAMMAR SO HELP ME. OH AND BITE ME.]**  


**

* * *

In a mad attempt to get Morgana and Gwen to work as a team, Freya ships Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen off to her uncle's entertainment centre outside of London. But will it work? Or will it start something deeper? **

* * *

"So, I've heard that you're trying to gain Gwen's friendship," Freya started the subject casually, her finger flickering over Morgana's head as the writer worked - taking the advice Gwen had given her and researching some middle aged legends that Gwen had sent her over email to look at.

"Yes, I guess so," Morgana answered stiffly at Freya's touch; knowing very well where this would most likely go if she didn't play it cool and shrug off Freya's advances subtly. "Why do you ask?"

"_Because_," Freya smirked at Morgana's attempts to throw her off without trying to let her know, and funnily enough, Freya didn't mind Morgana doing this - in fact, she was rather flattered in knowing that she worked the writer up so much that she became a distraction. "She was telling me about it at dinner a few days ago and so I had the most brilliant idea ever."

Pressing her pen harder onto the page, Morgana held back a frustrated groan at Freya's words and instead forced a smile on her face. "I really doubt that Freya, whatever you planned, cancel it."

Freya's face dropped. "No! I am not cancelling it Morgana! You're going to love the idea anyway." The brunette cupped Morgana's face, pulling the writer towards her to make sure they were looking each other in the eyes. "Besides, if you and Gwen are going to be working with each other on a book then I think it's a good idea for you two to learn how to work together."

In response, Morgana dragged her face away from Freya's grip to continue with her writing. "Listen Freya, it's not my fault she doesn't want to play nice and just be friends with me."

"That's not how friendship works you dolt!" Freya argued as she plonked the writer on the head with a laugh. "You've got to work at it together!"

"Tell Gwen that," the writer responded with a harsh laugh; hands still scrawling across the piece of paper in front of her like they were born to do so. "I'm quite busy and I don't have the energy to tell her myself."

Freya once more sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I know you and Gwen aren't the biggest of friends -"

"That's an understatement." Morgana quipped out of nowhere, eyes plastered down onto her draft that is telepathically yelling at her for not spending more attention on it.

"- but that doesn't mean you _can't_ be friends Morgana, you just have to try a little bit harder than usual."

With an exasperated growl, Morgana threw her pen onto her draft with such force that some ink spluttered out of the tip due to the force that it had been handled with. "Why do I have to be the one to try? It's not like Gwen means anything to me! Why do I suddenly have to be friends with a girl who doesn't even like me?"

"Because she's my best and oldest friend and I want you two to know each other and not hate each other because of it," Freya said with a waning smile, her hopes and dreams sketched across her face for Morgana to read with curiosity. "You'll learn from her as much as she'll learn from you."

Morgana only had one thing to say to that. "Bullshit."

"I don't care, you're _going_ to spend two nights at my uncle's entertainment centre, you _will_ like it there, you and Gwen _will_ get along and if you _don't_ then you're going to have to spend a cold night in your bed with no warmth to snuggle up to. So get used to it."

Freya finds it downright amusing when Morgana storms out of the room, calls an angry Arthur (it sounds like Morgana had just interrupted something rather good) and shouts down the phone how much of an abomination her girlfriend is and demands that Arthur and Merlin come too.

This was how Freya managed to get the rest of the week to herself.

**

* * *

**

With everyone's tickets in the back pocket of her skinny jeans, Morgana was sat on the wall next to the collection point that Freya's uncle had told her to wait until he got one of his employees to pick them up and send them on a 'wild adventure that you'll never forget in a million years'.

Morgana heartily agrees with this quotation; she won't forget how she sat in the bloody cold waiting for both her brother, his boyfriend, the girl who hated her and Freya's doofus of an uncle to show up.

She's also carrying a heavy rucksack that she's too lazy to take off because her arms are pretty much frozen across her chest anyhow - it's ridiculous at how cold she is too.

Why the hell did she have to go to an entertainment centre anyway? Was Freya trying to subtly hint to her that she was boring? Because Morgana didn't think she was boring at all, yes she liked to just sit at home and watch the re-runs of Saturday Night at the Apollo and yes she loved to watch almost all of the new Marvel movies being brought out and _yes_ the Nintendo Wii was her best friend but that didn't necessarily make her boring. Did _it_?

When Arthur and Merlin arrived, hand in hand with tired expressions on their faces, Morgana loyally moved down her wall to let them both sit down; still holding hands.

"I bloody hate Freya," they all exclaimed in unison, looking at each other with a look of fierce understanding. "And I bloody hate standing out in this god damn cold weather when I could be sleeping in right now, all cuddled up in my bed."

"Morgana for god's sake! Some of us actually don't want to imagine being warm in bed!" Arthur complained, rubbing his arms to try and get back some feel into them. "Some of us would prefer if you didn't talk at all!"

"I don't mind if you talk Morgana," Merlin said hastily when Morgana turned her glare of doom (she had been taking lessons off Gwen) on him. "I think it's nice when you talk."

"Thank you Merlin, you're so sweet," Morgana smiled sweetly at the blushing man that fidgeted underneath her gaze before leaning over a protesting Arthur to kiss him on the cheek. "At least some men are chivalrous around here."

"I am chivalrous!" Arthur argued with a furrowed brow at his sister. "Just not to you or any other women like you."

"You know what I'm going to do Arthur? Throw ice at you." And with that, Morgana scraped some ice off the edge of the wall the three of them were sitting on and flicked it in Arthur's general direction; hitting her brother square on the nose. "There, now I feel a whole lot better and I don't feel as if I want to punch you in the face."

Sopping wet with water dripping from his nose, Arthur glared at his sister. "Thanks Morgana, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, now do you have any ciggies on you?" Morgana asked as she once more leaned over to start prying through Arthur's pockets in search of her faithful packet of cigarettes she had given to Arthur to look after just in case she needed one every once in a while. "I haven't had any for a month, mostly because I haven't been shivering my ass off for a while, so I think I deserve one just this once."

"I'm very tempted to tell you no Morgana," Arthur muttered with a sigh, realising there was really no point when he caught sign of a cigarette curled in between Morgana's fingers. "But obviously you wouldn't listen."

"Glad to see you're learning," Morgana responded with a cheeky wink and flirtatious smirk. "Now Merlin, have you got a lighter by any chance?"

Immediately (Morgana always found it amusing whenever Merlin got nervous in front of her, almost as if Merlin was still trying to prove to her that he was worthy of Arthur's affections) Merlin proceeded to empty his jacket pockets; spreading litter all over the wall.

Arthur scoffed at his boyfriend's idiotic behaviour and shoved some of the rubbish into his own pockets so Merlin wouldn't have to carry all the junk around with him. "Seriously Merlin, can't you even look for a lighter without dumping junk everywhere?"

"Can't you have a conversation without being an arse?" Merlin retorted with a quirk of his lips and a gentle shove in Arthur's direction.

"Yes Arthur, can't you have a conversation without being an arse?" Morgana drawled with another teasing laugh, swinging her legs over to place them on both her brother and Merlin while she lay her head down upon the freezing concrete wall underneath her.

Arthur growled low under his breath, murmured something about women and dickheads before looking up for his face to brighten up.

"Hey Gwen! Didn't think you'd come!" Arthur yelled at the incoming form of the university student who was sensibly wrapped up in a parka coat, woolly striped gloves and jeans along with a large rucksack that looked like it had been stuffed to the seams with winter clothes.

Morgana fumbled with her cigarette, popping it in her mouth to almost fall off her side of the wall at the mention of 'Gwen' along with turning her head to the side lazily to see that the university student was walking towards them with a small smile on her face.

Digging her ankles into the edge of the wall to keep her from falling, Morgana watched as the student stopped just in front of Merlin (who had gotten off the wall to greet the student with a bright smile and hug - making Morgana wonder to herself why she could never get a hug off the student so easily) with such a heart-warming, bubbly, adorable grin that it made the writer suddenly warm up inside. And she hadn't even lit her cigarette yet.

Just when Morgana was pretty certain that she'd be fine without the cigarette after all - Gwen's happy smile seemed to warm her up anyhow - the university student caught her eye and frowned angrily at Morgana like she had somehow offended her in some manner.

"I almost didn't," Gwen responded to Arthur with a shrug of her small shoulders and a bright, fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. "The weather out here almost made me turn back home."

'_And I certainly didn't have anything to do with you not wanting to come now did I Gwen?'_ Morgana longed to ask with that devilish smile she saved only to annoy Gwen with.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Gwen," Merlin agreed with a nod of his head up towards the darkening sky above them. "It's bloody terrible isn't it?"

"And that uncle of Freya's was supposed to be here half an hour ago," Arthur snapped irritably, mostly at Freya's uncle being late but partly because all he wanted to do was go home and fall asleep in front of the fire.

Morgana remained silent, already feeling drowsily irritated in a way that was so hard to explain that whenever the writer rubbed her eyes all she got in return was scraps of sleep that still remained in her eyelids.

"I'm sure he'll get here soon," Merlin reassured them all with a smile - not really encouraging any of them apart from maybe Gwen to smile back at him. "And then we can go have an adventure or something, right?"

"Excuse me while I burst into singing at the possibility of spending a whole two days in an entertainment centre that will be full of teenagers all trying to give me their numbers," Morgana drawled again with a roll of her eyes, catching Gwen's attention the second she spoke. "Oh the joy!"

Gwen's glare of doom crossed the student's face, sending a shiver down Morgana's spine. "You're so selfish, why can't you think of anyone but yourself? Freya had to ask her uncle on a favour just to let us spend two days there for free so why don't you just button it and wait like us normal people?"

Morgana's jaw locked and her muscles tensed, her fury making her blood pump faster through her veins.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Merlin half squeaked, grabbing Gwen gently by the shoulders while motioning for Arthur to do the same to Morgana - which the blonde did try to do but in the end all he received for his help was a slap around the back of his head. "C'mon, didn't Freya send us here to get along?"

"That's what I've been trying to do since I first met her but all she does is throw it back in my face!" Morgana argued furiously, jumping off from her side of the wall to saunter her way up towards both Merlin and Gwen until she was just a breath away from both of them. "And to be quite honest, I'm pretty sick of it."

"Well _maybe_ if you would stop acting like you're god's gift then I'd be glad enough to talk with you properly!" Gwen growled in response, feeling Merlin's arms start to clench around her own harder in restraint. "You always have to act like you're something that you aren't around other people! Why can't you just be like you were last Saturday? You were nice then!"

"Who are _you_ to say who I am?" Before she could stop herself from doing so, Morgana had thrown Merlin off Gwen and was grappling the young university student by her shoulders; nails digging into the girl's parka coat. "How the hell can you say you know me when all you hear is bullshit and rumours?"

"Morgana! Get the hell off her!" Arthur yanked the writer away from the now frozen student, pushing his sister into Merlin's arms; who in turn struggled to try and keep Morgana still from forcing her way back towards Gwen's stiff form.

"M-Morgana c-calm down!" Merlin's breath stuttered against the wild dark mane of Morgana's hair, his arms already feeling weak that they had started to ache - and not in a good way either. "Y-you're going to get us all into trouble if the van arrives here with you struggling!"

"Morgana! Calm the hell down!" Arthur had removed himself away from Gwen to attempt to help Merlin try and shut Morgana up from her rambling on how much of a twat Gwen was along with many other things that Arthur couldn't quite interpret. "Merlin's right! You're making a scene!"

Gwen blinked hard, her heart suddenly in her throat and a wave of guilt had washed over her like she had just been plunged into a vat of freezing cold water.

At Morgana's cold, hurt (broken) eyes that were twisted into something so heartbreaking, Gwen let herself easily fall into the memory of Monday morning when she had been taking a break with all her friends, telling them of her weekend and such, when somehow, somehow, she had got onto the conversation of the particular writer Gwen had right in front of her.

**

* * *

**

"_So let me get this straight," Nimueh had poked her rather roughly in the stomach just as Gwen was finishing a sketch of her other friend Gwaine; unfortunately enough, her poke made the pencil go awry which of course meant that Gwen had to find a way to rub it out without smudging her artwork. "You met Morgana LeFay and you totally want to fuck her senseless?"_

"_No!" Looking up from her artwork, Gwen had proceeded to hit her friend repeatedly over the head at the vile suggestion of her ever thinking about touching that idiotic writer. "I did NOT say that."_

"_You said she was nice!" Nimueh replied back with a cheerful grin that seemed too suspicious for Gwen's liking._

"_I'm not sure how you got 'I-want-to-fuck-her-senseless' from that Nim," Gwen shook her head, ignoring the flushing in her cheeks. "Your mind works in strange ways."_

"_You didn't say that you didn't want to fuck her senseless."_

"_She's also a self-centered twat, there I said it. Do you still think I want to fuck her senseless?"_

_Nimueh nodded, her arms folded across her chest in a way that said everything that was to come out of her mouth would be correct. "Yes."_

"_Well I don't. She's nice when I find her alone but after that she's a right prat who I wouldn't piss on even if she was on fire." Gwen returned her attention back onto her ruined artwork, sighing at the thought of having to do it again._

"_You do know that you don't even know this girl properly?" Nimueh's words were enough to pull Gwen back into the conversation._

"_I've heard rumours about her." Gwen responded weakly, knowing that what Nimueh was most likely going to say would probably ring true._

"_You shouldn't base her on rumours Gwen, and you know it. I think you're just scared that you may think she's a little bit attractive."_

_Now THAT was ridiculous. Gwen knew herself well and she knew that she wasn't scared of Morgana's so-called-attractiveness whatsoever._

"_Scared of her being attractive? Don't make me laugh."_

"_You know what I mean. You're just scared that MAYBE the rumours ARE true and so this little attractiveness you feel for your precious Morgana is going to be the end of you. Oh I know you so well." _

"_Not well enough because that isn't it at all."_

"_Do I hear bullshit?" Nimueh cupped her ear, nudging Gwen with her elbow to make the girl look up at her. "I think I do. Oh come on Gwen! If you were given the choice of having sex with her, would you take it?"_

"_Of course not!" Again Gwen found it beyond stupid for Nimueh to keep asking her this sort of stuff when she knew the answer before it had left Gwen's lips._

"_Gwen…" Nimueh arched a suspicious brow, obviously not believing anything that was coming out of Gwen's mouth._

"_Well…I guess. But that doesn't mean I think she's attractive!" Before it had even left her lips, Gwen knew that was one of the most lamest excuses she'd ever heard._

"_Oh of course not. But really, why don't you just y'know…Get to know her for gods sake! Stop being biased about your opinion on her just because of bloody rumours. Just watch, you and her will totally be fucking by the end of the month."_

"_I truly doubt that, what with her being with Freya and all."_

"_Oh so you do want to fuck her by the end of the month?" Nimueh grabbed Gwen by the shoulders, forcing Gwen into her lap with a struggle._

"_Would you stop? I don't want to talk about Morgana now. She's already messing with my head." Gwen snarled, trying to get out of Nimueh's lap and failing when her friend clamped her arms around her waist to hold her down._

"_Morgana and Gwen, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be. First comes love, then marriage, then a little baby in a…What comes next Gwen?"_

"_Me shoving my fist down your god damn throat if you don't shut up about me and Morgana!" Gwen raised her fist as she talked, as if to prove it to her friend that she would actually do it._

"_At least say you'll try and get along with her."_

"_No."_

"_Coward."_

"_Damn proud of it."_

**

* * *

**

Gwen casually looked over at Morgana - who was seated next to her in the mini-van - and was more than a little angry at herself to feel something that felt terribly like shame wash over her body.

After Arthur had separated them from each other, Freya's uncle's employees arrived out of a silver mini-van that had been parked nearby. Apparently the group had forgotten who they were waiting for and had been playing a nice game of Monopoly.

When they explained this, Morgana had muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'at least some people were enjoying themselves' which of course had shot Gwen straight through the heart.

'_Stupid cow, stop trying to make me feel sorry for you._' Gwen had been very tempted to say, but the words had been caught on her tongue so she held them. For once.

And then she had been forced to sit by the writer in the cramped mini-van that smelt oddly of rhubarb and cherries, with her face nearly pressed up against the glass of the window while Morgana grumbled something and placed her iPod earphones into her ears.

Now, however, Gwen's conscience was arguing angrily with her as more often than usual what with her eyesight starting to stray towards the frowning writer sat next to her; hazel hues gleaming in novelty at how utterly strange she found Morgana to be.

Strange and utterly, idiotically beautiful in a way that Gwen would never admit to Morgana while she breathed, no she was quite content to do everything in her power to keep her opinion of Morgana's beauty to herself. That she could do.

The thing with Morgana was that Gwen didn't know how to react to her sometimes. She was sweet to her most of the time, there were times however where Gwen would love nothing more to punch the writer in the face because of her sarcastic little comments yet there were also times when Gwen wanted to just stare at Morgana. Just stare and listen.

Morgana - to Gwen - was like a piece of stringy spaghetti when it was just about good enough to eat; you couldn't bend or even pull Morgana enough to break her, not even if you tried your hardest. No, the only way was to chew and bite until there was nothing left. Nothing to devour.

Gwen also found it rather strange how she just compared the writer next to her to a piece of stringy spaghetti that she had used to love when she was young until Lance threw the cat into her bowl - Gwen vaguely remembered how she had cried for hours because fur was everywhere in her noodles.

And Gwen _really_ liked her noodles. Especially with cheese on but Lance had made her go off that too when they were young kids; all she could say about the incident was that she never looked at a cow the same way again.

In that precise moment - hilarious how Gwen finally made a decision once she thought of her childhood noodle nightmare - Gwen opened her mouth to try and say something that sounded like an apology when Morgana looked over at her with a small, arrogant smile on her face that wiped away Gwen's words in a heartbeat.

"_Apology accepted."_ Morgana murmured with a wink before turning back to her iPod to chuckle haughtily at the university student's look of shock in the mirror of said iPod.

"Y-you _cow!_" Gwen whispered harshly, grabbing an earphone out of Morgana's ears to throw down so that it hung loosely down the writer's side. "I was just about to tell you that I overreacted and that I was sorry but you say something completely-" Gwen cuts herself off at the realization that not only will she kill Morgana if she carries on but she'll also cause a distraction, most likely making everyone look at her. Instead, Gwen settles with a ruthless murmur of 'you bitch' and then turns back around so that her back is to the still laughing Morgana.

Behind them, Arthur rolls his eyes at them both, nudges Merlin who has been listening to their conversation with a weird sort of smile on his face that tells Arthur his boyfriend is up to something he probably won't like.

"Alright kids! We're almost there!" A voice calls to them at the front of the van and just when Arthur thinks it can't get any worse, he hears tons of teenage children screaming and feels his heart drop.

**

* * *

**

"Howdy, I'm Jeff!"

Morgana in response puts her paintball gun (which is loaded, or so she told those annoying brats that kept trying to pull down her helmet) to her head in a melodramatic way which causes Gwen to roll her eyes - despite wanting to laugh but if Gwen laughed that meant she thought Morgana was funny (_which she didn't_) so in its place Gwen huffed irritably to herself.

"He's called Jeff, bloody hell, he's called Jeff!" Arthur seemed to agree with his sister on this one however and also placed his own gun to his head, tongue bobbed out like he had been forced to do so anyway.

Ever the polite one, Merlin shoved his way past both Arthur and Morgana to grasp the stunned Jeff's hand in an uneasy handshake; the tip of his ears an unnatural tint of red.

"Hullo Jeff, we're very grateful that you've let us come to your entertainment centre," Merlin said with a bright smile, gesturing to the paint balling centre they had all gotten changed in once the instructors had told them where to go. "Can't wait to get started, it must mean a lot to you to create such a brilliant place like this."

Morgana snorted (again getting a fractious look from the annoyed-looking Gwen), shoving her gun over her shoulder with a pout of her lips. "Can we actually kill people with these things?"

Jeff looked at the writer like she had just spoken Swahili, his brow furrowed in confusion at Morgana's question.

"Uh, well you can cause some damage but I doubt you'll actually be able to kill someone with them," he pointed towards the bows and arrows at the far end of the centre where two teenage girls were staring over at both Merlin and Arthur with a dreamy-sort of look in their eyes. "Now archery can be quite dangerous if you aren't that good at it…"

Morgana looked disgusted at the answer, her gun shaking in her hands like she was trying hard not to throw it at someone. "Fine," she finally managed to growl out, hands white because of how firm her grip was. "Guess I'll just have to aim for the kneecaps then."

Arthur watched his sister stalk off with his lower lip trapped in between his teeth to stop himself from rolling on the floor in laughter; god, either this Jeff was some dunce or he had purposely ignored Morgana's attempts to scare him by shrugging and looking a bit like a dollop head.

Gwen followed after Morgana with a yell of 'you're so god damn rude!' which made Merlin follow them both just in case they got into a scrap _again_; leaving both Arthur and Jeff alone with their paint-balling guns steady in their hands.

Jeff arched a brow at him when the silence starts to become unbearable, his scruffy beard hiding most of his expression. "Mr Pendragon right?" At Arthur's nod, Jeff grabs the blonde man by his collar and pulls him closer; eyes wide and alert. "Has your sister got physiological problems or something?"

Arthur smirked, grabbing Jeff by the shoulders to nod towards his sister who kept poking this small teenage boy in the back of his head, then turning away when he looked back. "Mate, you have no bloody idea."

"So…She's dangerous?" Jeff turned to look at the scene himself, brows cocked upwards. "Like, she'll kill you if you turn your back sort of dangerous?"

"Well she made me eat my favourite goldfish called Rex, does that count?" Arthur asked with an innocent smile, clapping Jeff on the back like they were old friends instead of acquaintances.

"What a _monster_," Jeff breathed out shakily, grabbing his paintballing gun even tighter than before. "I'll have to make sure the kids are safe!"

Arthur watched Jeff run off with a satisfied smile on his features. His first reason was because not only had he just scared the pants off a random stranger that was related to Freya, he had also damaged Morgana's reputation due to his wild tales and the second reason was that not only did he have a goldfish called Rex, he had once owned a hamster called Jeff that Morgana had almost shoved down his throat when they were children.

The key word being _once_.

When he heard Morgana shout a dramatic '_the sky is falling_' Arthur decided that maybe it was time to go see if his sister wasn't going slightly insane.

Which he asked immediately once he was by Morgana's side, his arms crossed and a worried look on his face.

"Insane?" Morgana gaped at him, the hand that wasn't holding her gun up grabbed at the clothing above her heart. "Arthur! I'm just bored! You can't mistake boredom for insanity."

Arthur shot Morgana a look that clearly said he disagreed on that notion. "Well, you're making the children upset. Guinevere's crying, look!"

Gwen in return towards Arthur's sentence, pushed the butt of her paintballing gun into Morgana's stomach; winding the writer.

Arthur watched the scowling university student walk off to go stand by the awe-struck Merlin, the gun in her hand never making her look anymore dangerous as she did now.

"You alright Morgana?" Arthur asked with a wicked smile as he patted his sister on the arm, impressed at how Morgana was handling the pain she no doubt felt in her stomach. "That must of hurt yeah?"

"Fuck you," Morgana hissed furiously, straightening up to glare at her brother with half-lidded eyes. "How come I got the end of that? I mean, did you point at me or something?"

"I dunno, most girls want to hit you by the end of the day." When Morgana glared at him, Arthur shrugged. "Just saying."

"You do realise I have a gun in my hand right now don't you?" Morgana growled throatily, raising said weapon to remind her brother that yes, she indeed did have a weapon in her hand and yes, she looked very dangerous by just holding it. "And you're standing just a little too close for my liking."

Feeling that his manhood was getting threatened, Arthur squirmed closer to a small teenage boy who looked horrified at Arthur's closeness and immediately moved away to stand next to the smiling Merlin - who was of course, a charmer when it came to children.

Just before Morgana could pretend to shoot a random child to grab Gwen's attention; a woman wearing the casual paint balling gear stood in front of them and the other teenage children, her smile bright and cheery - instantly making Morgana hate this instructor already.

The woman's name is Clarice who explains to the kids and the 'big kids' - Morgana officially hates being called a big kid - that they'll be placed into two teams, as she speaks, she splits them in two halves; Morgana and Gwen find themselves paired together (Morgana just manages to catch Gwen looking at her from the corner of her eye) as the team leaders of the first group called Dragon Fly while Arthur and Merlin are pinned as the two team leaders of the second group called - the name causing Gwen to hide her laughter behind the back of her hand - The Fluffy Jellybean Monkeys.

Clarice then told them to get to know the members of their team before they headed off on their adventure into the Real of Darkness (Morgana found it hard to hold down her snort. _"Realm of Darkness? Really?"_) where they would face incredible obstacles and many dangerous beasts.

As leaders of the team, Morgana and Gwen found themselves quickly introducing themselves to three small teenage boys who looked like they had been through more than just dirt; their faces wide with smiles and their elbows and arms covered in mud already.

"I'm Rabbit," a small blonde boy who looked strangely enough like Arthur said with a grin, jabbing himself in the chest like that gesture only was going to bring everyone's attention onto him. "And I like carrots."

"Charming," Morgana nodded at the boy, her hand that was resting on her gun starting to twitch impatiently. Her violent vibes only came out when children were near her it seemed.

"That's Owl because his glasses make him look like one." Rabbit pointed at a small boy who looked liked he had just come from primary school, his eyes large due to his glasses lenses.

"Let me guess, the last one's called Piglet?" Morgana mumbled with a roll of her eyes, already feeling like a total moron with Gwen trying to restrain her laughter at the so-called humorous situation. "Because if he is, I might just shoot him."

'Piglet' growled at the writer, his gun so heavy that his arms seemed to drag to the ground - all in all, he wasn't intimidating enough to make Morgana suddenly wish she hadn't said that in the first place.

"DRAGON. I'm called _DRAGON!_" Dragon fumed, his spittle hitting the black veil of Morgana's helmet. "Not Piglet!"

"Is that in capitals or lowercase?" Morgana asked what she thought was a quite reasonable tone, her arms crossed over her chest with her gun slung over her shoulder to stop herself from doing anything she might regret later on. "Because I really can't tell over that spit."

"Morgana you're arguing with a bloody teenager," Gwen chided with a roll of her eyes at the writer, hitting Morgana in the back with the butt of her gun. "Can you at least attempt to grow up a little?"

Morgana's lips quirked up into a mischievous smirk, waving her thumb in front of Gwen's face before opening her visor to stick the thumb into her mouth with a little baby noise.

"I really don't know why on earth I bothered to ask that," Gwen muttered crossly to herself more than to the sniggering writer next to her. "You're so immature!"

"Gwen honey, _relax_," and Morgana drags the last word out on her tongue with a chuckle that makes her Irish accent just that little bit more noticeable. "And have fun before you get wrinkles."

"I can't," Gwen protests with a heaved sigh, ignoring the looks she was receiving off the three teenage boys who kept moving their heads back and forth between her and Morgana. "You're with me and frankly you're clogging up my breathing space."

"Well maybe if you moved over a little then I wouldn't be _in_ your breathing space," Morgana retorted with a devilish smirk, pleased to see that once more she and Gwen had fallen into their usual argument/banter.

Gwen glared at the writer like she had just stomped on her foot. "No! You move over! I asked you to do so first!"

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest, leaning over so that hers and Gwen's visors were touching, plastic-to-plastic. "Well I claimed this bit of dirt, so why don't you move over?"

"You can't claim dirt you lunatic!" Gwen argued with a shove of her gun against Morgana's right arm. "Besides, I was here first. So get out of my way."

"No! Go find your own piece of dirt!" Morgana scuffed the piece of dirt underneath her foot with a resolute expression, trying to prove her point. "I have claimed this dirt and it shall be known as 'Morgana's dirt' and if you don't like it then you can go find your own dirt and call it 'Gwen's dirt', okay?"

Surprisingly, Gwen listened to her and shuffled over a little to the right. "Fine, this is my piece of dirt and if you come anywhere near it I'll shove my paint ball gun up your ass."

"Gwen!" Morgana's jaw drops and she gestures to the three confused boys in front of her. "The children!"

Gwen shoots her a look that clearly says '_you-tosser-I-bloody-hate-you-go-drown-in-a-puddle_'.

"It's alright children!" Morgana calls out to nobody in particular, stomping her way out of her dirt to go trample her way all over to Gwen's dirt; swinging an arm around the university student. "Just a lover's spat! Nothing to worry about!"

"We are NOT lovers!" Gwen snaps to attention at the word, shoving Morgana forcefully until the writer has staggered back over to her side of the dirt patch. "And didn't I tell you to STAY out of _MY_ dirt?"

"I got scared and look my lip is all wobbly," Morgana points to her wobbly lip to prove her point - Gwen's conclusion to this is that not only is Morgana slightly adorable but she's also an idiot. "Comfort me Gwen! The other dirt that isn't your dirt or my dirt is being mean to me!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Gwen whines when Morgana attacks her with arms and legs and everything that Gwen does not want on her body at this precise moment. "You've got Freya for goodness sake!"

Rabbit watches them both with a look of expectance on his face. "Are you two husband and wife?"

"_No!_" Gwen barks irately, her face furrowed into an expression of pure exasperation at the fact that not only is Morgana trying to crush her with her body but suddenly everyone thinks they're a _couple_.

"_Yes!_" And Morgana is seriously just there to cause trouble. That's what Rabbit thinks anyway. And Owl. And Pigl-_Dragon_.

Just before they can all start the big game, Clarice walks over to the struggling Morgana and Gwen, grabs them both by their black safety gear jackets and forces them to sit in the 'naughty shack' (Morgana grins underneath her visor at the name while in return Gwen just calls her a streetwalker again) because even she doesn't like it when big kids fight.

Clarice also says enjoy the two hours of doing nothing, her smile bright and cheery and this time Morgana does stand up to punch her yet is held back down by Gwen forcing her back into the seat next to her.

Gwen blames Morgana, naturally. Morgana can just about remember Gwen's speech of blah, blah, blah going something like _'this is all your fault! If only you had kept your hands to yourself! If ONLY you hadn't been annoying the kids and my god would you stop looking at me like I've mortally wounded you?' _though that is when her mind closes her off and she can't remember much about it afterwards.

Just to piss Gwen off, Morgana blames the dirt. '_How dare you? You piece of dirty, dirt moss-like…Thing! How dare you put me and Gwen into this much trouble? You've made me and Gwen terribly upset! Damn dirt!'_

Morgana had got a scowl of doom in response; along with a promise that Gwen was going to poison her food if she kept up this 'ridiculous nonsense'.

"We could always play I Spy?" Morgana suggested after a while of tense silence which had always bothered her even when she was a child. "I'm quite good at it myself."

"Morgana," Gwen starts off on a dangerous tone that Morgana has grown quite attached to. "I will _kill you_, you do understand that right?"

"How delightful!" Morgana claps her hands gleefully before hunting for a ciggie that she's kept hidden underneath the visor of her helmet. "Might as well have one while we rot away in here."

"Oh no you don't!" Gwen has already taken the cigarette out of Morgana's hand and has crumbled it in the palm of her hand. "I don't want to be stuck sitting in a smoke factory with you if you don't mind."

Morgana's face has changed dramatically to a look of disturbed horror. "That was my last one! You monster! What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Have a nicorrete?" Gwen suggests slyly - it takes Morgana a while to realise that Gwen has cracked a funny and when she does, she scowls.

"I'm not addicted you idiot, I just don't like it when my hands aren't doing anything, never minding the fact that I'm an extremely lazy person."

Gwen yawned at that, obviously not impressed. "You've only got yourself to blame, if it wasn't for you we'd be out there right now with Merlin and Arthur."

Morgana's hands twitched at the hem of her dark skinny jeans; her eyes flickering upwards in annoyance. "Right and your piece of dirt had nothing to do with that did it?"

"Are you still going on about that piece of dirt? That was completely stupid in the first place."

"You can't talk! You were getting defensive over _breathing space_!" Morgana reprimanded, coiling her arms and legs together with a huff. "So really, it's your fault."

"Do you REALLY want to get into a fight again?" Gwen snarled with a shove at Morgana's shoulder. "Because I really do not mind starting one with you if you don't shut up for just a second or _something_ like that!"

Morgana rested her chin in the palm of her hand, giving Gwen a look that said she was clearly considering on starting that fight.

Her thoughts of fighting however vanished, instead she decided that maybe (just _maybe_) she'd slow down on the whole 'pissing Gwen off' thing for a while seeming as it really wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Okay, fine." Morgana places her hands up in the air in surrender, her face suddenly serious in such a way it brings Gwen's attention back onto her again. "I'll be serious and say I'm sorry. Which I _am_. I was just kidding around. I didn't mean for us to get in trouble with Mommy Clarice."

At the last part Gwen scoffs and lets her eyes wander off towards the window that is shining bright sunlight through.

"_Mommy_ Clarice can go shove herself off a cliff for all I care." Gwen groans in the general direction of the floor, head buried in her hands. "I can't believe she called us all big kids and that even big kids get in trouble if they're naughty around here."

The writer snorted back a full on laugh; instead forming that laugh into a small, happy giggle. "I know! I mean, I think I was older than her and she still looked at me like I was a nursery child!"

Unable to resist the temptation, Gwen nudges Morgana's ankle with the tip of her leather boot. "You still _are_ a nursery child Morgana, there's no point trying to deny it."

"Right then! Get me my milk bottle and batch of cookies and read me a bedtime story then Mrs…" Morgana pauses slightly, cocking her head to the side to address Gwen's last name with a bit of curiosity.

"None of your business."

"Okay Mrs None-Of-Your-Business, can I please have some lovely milk?" Morgana suggests with a lewd smile, wrapping an arm slyly around Gwen's shoulders with a grip so strong she can feel Gwen tense underneath her fingers.

"One day, someone will punch you in the face and I'm not saying who exactly, but you will one day get punched in the face."

Morgana is quite surprised at how calm Gwen is when she says thing like that; she's also surprised at how her mouth has suddenly gone dry. Very surprised.

"Alright Mrs Lewis, whatever you say." Morgana has also decided that taking a break from pissing Gwen off has made her rather bored; hence why she has chosen to continue her daily exercise of doing so.

"My last name isn't Lewis you dolt."

"Okay Mrs Lemon."

Gwen tapped the hand that was slung over her shoulder, gaining Morgana's attention enough for her to gesture at herself. "Okay, because Arthur has warned me at how stupid you are sometimes; let me put it this way. Me and Lance are related. Any clues there?"

Morgana shrugged and shook her head. "Never really cared about last names. For all I know, his last name is Jumbo Pop."

"_OUR_ name isn't Jumbo Pop." Gwen protested with furrowed brows, pushing the writer off her again to glare heatedly in her direction. "And no it isn't anything related to do with sweets before you say anything else!"

Of course, Morgana wasn't listening to this and already had both of her hands in front of her; naming off random last names that she had most likely got off one of those websites that you used when you got bored and typed in something random - like, 'who is the strongest man?' or 'who ate the most cheese this year?'.

"Gill? Murphy? Maxwell? Morris? Tyler? Brown? Walsh? Price? Hart? Jenkins? Don't tell me it's Jenkins?"

"For gods sake!" Gwen snarled into the silence of the shack, interrupting Morgana's name guessing. "It's Gwen Smith! _Smith_. The most common surname ever and you missed it completely."

If it was possible, Morgana's eyes lit up even more. "You're name is Gwen Smith? Wow. That's such a better name than mine. So simple and so easy to remember!"

Gwen simply jeered; something she found she was getting rather good at whenever she was with Morgana. "Now you're just patronizing me."

"No! I mean it!" Morgana insisted with wide eyes - these actions making Gwen's eyes narrow even more in suspicion. "What a lovely name, it suits you too. Not sure about Lance though. Lance Smith? Nah. Nope. No sireee-"

"Morgana." Gwen cut through Morgana's garbled words with a slight smirk; knocking her knee against the writer's own.

"What?"

"You're bored aren't you?"

"Just a little." Morgana answered sleepily with a ghost of a smile at Gwen's sudden turn of concern for her.

"Why don't you go to sleep or something? We'll be here for a while I guess." After her rather soft sentence, Gwen reminded herself to scowl which in return made Morgana chuckle heartily at the university student's change of emotions. "Or I could just knock you out with a piece of wood from the back of the shack?"

Placing a hand over her heart, Morgana rested her head back against the pinewood that trapped her and Gwen. "Your concern is touching Gwen! Truly! Can I go to sleep on your lap?"

"Touch me and you will find yourself buried ten leagues underground," the university student tapped a finger to her cheek in thought. "Oh and did I mention that you'll be alive when you wake up underground? Didn't I? Well there you have it."

Morgana poked Gwen's arm with a tense arm. "You're a very violent person y'know? And here I thought you looked like such a nice, young, pretty girl who wants nothing more but good grades and to move away to the country and have a farm."

Gwen turns her back on Morgana in reply and is silent for the rest of the hour that they stay in the shack together; knowing very well it would do no good to hit Morgana in the face when it could very well ruin her reputation of being the controlled and calm one.

Instead she dug her nails into the pine and pretended that it was Morgana's face she was scratching.

**

* * *

**

Arthur wakes up to the sound of beeping from his mobile. That in itself is entirely frustrating because:

One) It's 1 in the fucking morning and he was having a lovely sleep with Merlin wrapped around his waist.

Two) He doesn't actually have a reason for number two, he just knows that whoever this idiot is then they are entirely insane for calling him at such an absurd time like this one.

So it isn't at all the least bit surprising when he sees that Morgana is calling him from next door, yes next door because Arthur still wonders himself if there actually is anything wrong with his sister apart from how she has the sexual stamina of a bloody cheetah.

Or so the newspapers say. He isn't really that sure himself.

Arthur places his phone to his ear, rolling on his back and the first thing he hears is a whispered _'I'm getting the hell outta here, and tonight!'_

"For gods sake, you phoned me at this cock and bull time just to tell me that?" Arthur groaned down his end of the phone. Honestly, wouldn't there be a time where he could last a day without Morgana phoning him about every little thing?

"Yes, now shut up and listen to me." To Arthur's dismay, he had no other choice but to listen to Morgana until she was quite finished with her nefarious plan of escaping. "I'm going to escape from the window from mine and Gwen's rooms, so I need you to make some sort of excuse up if anyone asks where I am."

Sitting up with a disgruntled look, Arthur pressed his phone harder against his ear. "Morgana, you do know that you can just check out at reception don't you?"

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?"

Arthur's jaw hangs open at that. Had he really just heard Morgana say that? Had he really? Was he going slightly insane?

"Morgana, what the hell are you on?" He finds himself asking his sister instead, because it sure isn't him who's on drugs or anything - he would know if he had taken some random shit before he went to bed anyway! "Are you one of those euphoria junkies? Cause if not then Merlin must have some weird crap in your food before you went to bed."

"It was Pigl-Dragon. I'd bet my breasts on it." And then Arthur had to put up with a mental image of Morgana's breasts being sold on Ebay.

"Isn't that the kid who kept trying to chew on your leg all the way through dinner and when you told him to get lost, he just bit down harder?"

"Yes, well, you can't please everyone now can you?"

"Okay, have a good time jumping out the window." Just when he was about to put the phone down to spoon once more against his lovely and warm boyfriend, Arthur realised something that was a very undeniable flaw in Morgana's plans. "Uh, how are you getting back anyway?"

"I phoned Lance and Leon and they're picking me up. I already got a text saying they're here. So I'll see you later okay Artie?"

Arthur whined sleepily and shoved his phone back onto it's holder, immediately cutting Morgana off from his side.

**

* * *

**

"Morgana?"

The writer cursed low in her throat, eyes narrowed as she looked over her shoulders to see that Gwen was staring down at her in nothing but her yellow baby sheep pyjamas (which Morgana had found adorable and cute in many ways she didn't want to describe).

"What the hell are you doing? It's ten past one." As if to prove her point, Gwen gestured to the digital clock that was hanging up on the wall next to both of their beds. "And we've got to be up early to get ready for archery lessons. So seriously, what are you doing?"

Morgana ignored the student for a moment, instead focusing on repacking her toothbrush and other womanly essentials into her rucksack. "I'm getting the hell out of here. Don't think I can stand it much longer."

Gwen goes to speak but Morgana already cuts across her before the girl can even think about saying anything.

"Yeah I know, I'm selfish but I just can't stand here any longer knowing that this trip is a waste of time anyhow." The writers pauses for half a second, letting her words sink in to the student. "It's bullshit, you won't like me just because one trip to an entertainment centre. And as you said, I'm just too much of an arrogant sod for us to ever become friends. So yeah. I'm clearing off right now. See ya."

Morgana stood up quickly with her rucksack slung over both of her shoulders; the weight of the bag not even coming close to the weight she felt on her mind at this precise moment.

"What so you're just going?" Gwen snapped from behind the writer's shoulder, her face pulled together in rage. "Aren't you going to even try and stay? For me?"

"Nope." Morgana shook her head with a small, emotionless smile - climbing over the many stools and chairs to get towards the window just to open the latches up and let the fresh air come in to hit her directly in the face.

"Well, I'm coming with you then." Gwen responds in this no-nonsense sort of voice along with a look that Morgana wouldn't quite label as an emotion; no, it was more of a '_and-if-you-even-think-about-going-on-without-me-I-will-push-you-out-of-that-damn-window.'_

"G-Gwen?" Morgana whispers hoarsely, her face flushing when Gwen starts to tug off all her clothes. Soon all that is left is Gwen in nothing but her blue bra (with tiny puppies everywhere, laced in every place Morgana can think possible on a bra and really, could this girl get anymore lovely?) and matching panties. "What the hell are _you_ doing?"

"Getting dressed obviously, now stop gawping and get my rucksack." Gwen commands bossily, tugging on her halter-neck top and slipping into some baggy sports pants until all she has left to do is tie up her hair.

When Gwen is finished doing that she sees that Morgana has tossed both rucksacks down on the grass below their window with her legs hung over the side of the windows ledge.

The writer spares Gwen a glance over her shoulder, smile unsteady and shaken in a way Gwen isn't sure she understands.

"You sure you wanna come with me? You don't have to." And all Gwen can do is nod since she knows that if she doesn't then she'll faint - cause fuck, she's scared of heights so bad but something strange in her chest is urging her forward. Go, run, it tells her. So she does. Because Gwen has _faith_.

"Right," Morgana also nods but instead of talking anymore like Gwen is sure she wants to, the writer has spun herself around so her legs are dangling and scraping against the brick to try and position herself firmly on the ledge underneath their window. "Gwen could you just hold my hands for a sec? Just until I get myself on the ledge?"

Reluctantly (and Gwen means _reluctantly_) she grasps on Morgana's hands, gasping at how cold they are. "Fuck, you're freezing."

"It isn't exactly California here love," Morgana shoots back her reply angrily and with frustration. Obviously it's becoming difficult to get on the ledge properly otherwise Gwen is sure Morgana would just come back with a witty reply that would have bothered her instead of the other way round. "Bloody ledges, why the hell do they have to be so far apart?"

Gwen hums in reply, her eyes looking down to scan the area Morgana is in, looking for a way that might help the writer get down easier. Her search is shockingly short and exciting at the same time.

"Ivy!" Gwen points (her one hand tightening on Morgana's own) at the plant that is about as thick as a tree trunk and is firmly latched onto the building with even more vigour than the concrete keeping the bricks together. "Use that and climb down! It'll save you time!"

Gwen just about hears a rasp of 'I bloody love you' that really makes Gwen's heart grow cold before Morgana's hands that are trapped underneath her own are wrenched out to grasp onto the nefarious, scratchy plant that Morgana uses as a safety ladder to climb down.

Gwen follows suit after that with shaky hands and arms; her shuddery, shaky movements causing a problem for the duo straight away.

"Morgana!" Gwen suddenly protests once she's about settled onto the ledge, eyes slammed tightly shut. "Help!"

"Help you with what? You're doing fine Gwen!" Morgana reassured the trembling student with a bright grin; the euphoria in her blood making her not notice at how close Gwen was to tears at being so high off the ground. "I'm just going to go find Lance and Leon! I'll be ba-"

"Don't you DARE leave without me!" Gwen snaps back down at the writer frostily, her voice almost breaking at the thought of being left alone on a fricken ledge that is so far off the ground that Gwen really wants to hit herself. How stupid could she get? Running off with Morgana in the middle of the night? And by going out of the bloody window? Had her food being poisoned or something?

"W-what?" Of course Morgana is oblivious of this, despite being the goddess of sexual affairs she really does suck when it comes to reading people. "Gwen? What's got you so worked up?"

"I'm afraid of heights you idiot!" Gwen whispers angrily into the darkness, cheek pressed up against the cold bricks of the building. "And I didn't want to tell you because I thought I could handle it, now that I know I can't I would really love it if you helped me out here!"

Morgana's mouth pops open like a fish out of water before her mind can actually comprehend that Gwen has just asked for her immediate attention.

The writer snaps to it, climbing back up the ivy and soon she is at Gwen's side with her legs wrapped tightly around the trunk of the ivy whilst her hands are grabbing at Gwen's waist so that the student is practically wrapped up in her one arm; her free arm on the other hand is clutching frenziedly at the green plant.

Forgetting who was holding her, Gwen rubbed her nose into Morgana's shoulder and whimpers - anxiously not looking down at the ground below her in fear she'd throw up all over the writer at just looking at the _solid_ ground beneath them.

"Okay Gwen, just hold on tight cause this might hurt," Morgana warns into the student's ear, her grip around Gwen's waist tightening. She slowly lets the grip around the trunk of ivy loosen slightly, inch by inch until Morgana feels the plant's scratchy texture start to scrape and rub at her face and jeans; all in all giving her a rather uncomfortable feeling.

Morgana remotely remembers thinking to herself 'god, when did I grow a heart?' before she and Gwen plummet to the ground; both of them landing on their arse in an entanglement of limbs.

Gwen is still wrapped around Morgana, shaking in fear with her eyes still so tightly shut it takes the student a moment to realise that not only is she on the ground but she's got her legs enfolded around the writer's waist; the writer who was her best friend's _girlfriend_.

So with a gasp, Gwen pushes herself off Morgana with a look of something that is a mix between horror and tenderness; horror at the fact that she just felt a little bit fondness towards Morgana and the tenderness because Morgana was really, really _nice_ and _brave_ and all Gwen can think is '_white knight_.'

Gwen's eyes met with Morgana's look of scorn - obviously not pleased with being treated so harshly after she's practically just saved Gwen's cowardly arse; this of course leads Gwen into smiling weakly at the writer with her whole body still shaking over the whole ordeal.

"Thanks," the student starts just as shaky as her body, struggling up to grab both her rucksack and Morgana's. "But let's not mention this again, yeah?"

Grabbing her own rucksack, Morgana swings it over her shoulder with a solemn grin on her face. "Sure, but you do know that you now owe me twice?"

Gwen curses the fact that Morgana is keeping count, then curses herself when she realises that she is too.

All of a sudden, Morgana grabs Gwen's hand and drags her along the green field towards the car park that they had come in through to point at a Range Rover with two familiar figures sitting in the front. From this view, Morgana muses to herself, it almost looks like they're…

The writer frowns and drags the spluttering student over towards the vehicle, Gwen realises that Morgana has that look of complete fury on her face so she remains silent until she too gasps when she sees what is going on.

Darkness. Gwen wishes she could roll her eyes without feeling weird at doing so in the complete dark.

Morgana has covered her eyes with her free hand.

"Ahem, would you two mind _NOT_ sucking face while we're trying to get out of here?" Morgana's voice is low and dangerous. That is a very bad mix even from where Gwen is standing. "And Lance, get your hands out of Leon's pants. You're such a bad example to your sister."

Gwen begs to differ at the company she's been sharing for the past ten hours. What with a immature 30 year old who just can't control -

'_She's also the one who saved your arse up there,_' her conscience argues back at her in that haughty manner she's always hated on people; especially herself.

However right now Gwen isn't in the mood to be arguing with herself, so she leaves just one passing remark of '_whose side are you on anyway?_'. Which she doesn't get an answer.

"Hey Gwen!" The student hears both her brother and his boyfriend call out to her and all she can really do is wave blindly in reply.

"Right, unlock the doors and let us in." Morgana commands as she finally takes her hand off Gwen's eyes. Gwen blinks a few times to try and gets her eyes accustomed to her surroundings.

Lance does so and the doors swing open. Gwen is pulled inside by Morgana's hand (that has gotten warmer now due to their hand-holding - it still confuses Gwen on why they're holding hands in the first place) yet before she can complain the car is already off away from the car park with Lance's terrible music blasting through her ears.

Morgana's hand is warm though. So that's nice. Yeah. Gwen suddenly doesn't care why they're holding hands, cause Morgana's nice and warm and nice and Gwen really needs to find a word other than nice since it's getting preposterously unintelligent.

Then Morgana releases her hand with a mumbled '_sorry_', leaving Gwen's hand to curl around nothing and to grow cold at the lack of Morgana's heat.

'_You really liked that didn't you Gwen? You really did like that.'_ Gwen wishes that her conscience had a physical form; she would so challenge it to a fight.

'_Bugger off you nuisance!'_

'_But you did like it didn't you Gwen? Naughty Gwen. Your best friend's girlfriend too! Scandalous!'_

In a desperate attempt to get away from her conscious (she hates her conscious), Gwen grabs Morgana's iPod and stuffs the earphones into her ears.

That doesn't stop her conscious smiling smugly when the writer looks down at Gwen with a look of amusement at her sudden change of behaviour and it certainly doesn't stop her conscious telling Gwen all these impish little things when Morgana removes her gaze away from Gwen to stare out at the passing trees.

Oh no sireee.

**

* * *

I dunno what happened. I just started writing and I found out I couldn't stop. O_O I love this chapter by the way. It's my favourite one yet. Any who agree say AYE!  
****And no, there will not be any epic declarations of love anytime soon. Sorry to disappoint. ;D**


	6. Succubus

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Succubus  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: None really but extra Morgana/Gwen loveliness because everyone hates Season 3 Morgana. And if you don't, shame on you! SHAME ON YOU. I could totally go into a rant about S3 Morgana and how much I hate her but god, let's face it. She looks beautiful in a crown. And I still think she's going to end up marrying Gwen. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it.  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

* * *

**Gwen discovers something strange about Morgana's dreams and realises that maybe friendship isn't really out of the question.  
[Again, grammar has not been checked because I wanted to update before I got to bed.] **

* * *

"Gwen? Where to?" Lance asked as he started to drive into the center of London, his eyes bloodshot due to the lack of sleep that he had got that day; it almost made Gwen feel terribly guilty but she knew herself she couldn't stand another day with all those hyperactive teenagers around her.

"Uh, well I can't go back to mom's because I told her I was staying there for two nights so she'll question me like crazy if I go back, so…" Gwen trails off and finds herself looking at the humming writer who is content to stare out at the window. "I was wondering if I could maybe stay at Morgana's."

Morgana funnily enough woke up from her state of sleeping with her eyes open to look at Gwen with an open mouth; Gwen wasn't sure if Morgana was supposed to be talking or not but she guessed that the writer probably was.

"That is!" Gwen quickly interjected with a weak smile directed at the stammering writer. "If she wants me to stay there! I can easily just go somewhere else or could I go to yours Lance? If that's oka-"

"I think," Morgana interrupted Gwen by placing a hand over the younger woman's mouth. "That Gwen staying with me is an _excellent_ idea."

"Well if that's what you two ladies want," Lance shrugged with a tired frown on his face. Morgana thanked Lance's sleepiness because she knew that he wouldn't normally have accepted Morgana bringing other women home that one, he knew and two, was related to. She thanked his sleepiness quite eagerly.

"It is I assure you," Morgana whispered with a devilish smirk, letting go of Gwen's mouth to sink lower into her seat. Again peaceful at looking outside at the buildings they were passing. She looks so tired and worn out. Much more washed out than Gwen has ever seen her from the little times they've spent together.

So it takes more than a battering to her pride when she reaches over to pat at the writer's shoulder; signalling for Morgana to look at her.

"Why don't you go to sleep? You look deadbeat and I'll wake you up when we get to your apartment?" This time however, Gwen doesn't force her face into a scowl and leaves her sluggish smile on to entertain Morgana some more.

Morgana half smiles in reply. "Thanks, but I don't want to go to sleep yet just in case I start dreaming again."

Before Gwen could say anything on that subject - like why dreams have to do with not being able to sleep - Leon has looked back over his shoulder to check on the writer with a look of concern on his face. "You alright Morg?"

Gwen settles back down into the cushion of her seat, suddenly feeling very out of place for some strange reason.

Morgana waves Leon's concern away with a smirk. "I'm fine, _really_. I'll just take my tablets and hop to bed. Quit worrying about me already will ya?"

Leon shrugged, though he didn't look ready to leave the subject just yet either. "You sure you're going to be okay? Do you want me to get Lance to pull over? I know how those dreams can make you."

Morgana growled at the concern and attention she was receiving from all sides; sinking lower into her seat in response. "Please, would you quit worrying about my health? I'm fine, just keep driving will you?"

"Gwen?" Lance called from the front, drawing Gwen's attention away from the bickering Morgana and Leon. "Make sure Morgana takes her tablets before she goes to bed because we know how she '_accidentally_' forgets sometimes."

"Alright," Gwen muttered with a nod; choosing to ignore the scathing look at that Morgana shot at the two men in the front. "I'll make sure she does and if she doesn't then I'll _wrestle_ her until she does."

At that Morgana shot Gwen a smirk. "I'd like to see you try. I'm very violent when I'm tired."

Gwen risked a smile herself, knowing very well that her conscious would most likely get a kick out of it. "Is that a challenge? Because you do know that I will win; what with me being younger and all."

Lance and Leon whistled at that, Lance pumping his fists in the air and yelling Gwen's name - which makes Gwen blush slightly - while Leon just knocks his head back and fourth to the rock music on the radio in his celebration dance.

Morgana just looked surprised and a little bit humoured by her, that smirk Gwen has mesmerized starting to take over the writer's expression once again. "Are you calling me old?"

Gwen played along this time; too tired to do anything else _but_ play along. "Well, you aren't exactly a spring chicken. How old was you again? Thirty…_Five_?"

Morgana gasped, sitting up straight. "That's Arthur's age! Not mine! I'm bloody thirty thank you very much!"

"Jesus Christ? Are you really Morgana?" Lance himself seemed surprised at Morgana's age despite knowing it very well. He just still couldn't believe it. "I'm only twenty-five!"

"And I'm twenty-eight!" Leon quipped from over his shoulder, tossing Gwen a wink in the side mirror. "Oh how old are you Gwen?"

"Nineteen," Gwen answered in an embarrassed whisper; suddenly feeling like a total baby, which was weird because that was practically what Gwen labelled Morgana as when it came to her mental capacity.

"At least I'm not the baby of the group," Morgana joked mischievously; using her feet to prod at Gwen's ankles light-heartedly. "Do you want me to come tuck you into bed and give you a kiss goodnight?"

'_Oh_,' was the first thing that popped into Gwen's head at Morgana's sly taunt. '_You do not know what's going to hit you when I'm through with you Morgana, you'll have no idea…'_

"Well at least you won't have to remind me to take my pills like some senile old bat," Gwen retorted back with a grimace, arms crossing against her heaving chest. "Are you sure you won't want me to help you hop over to bed? I've heard my mom having to help my grandmother do that sometimes."

Lance whistled at his sister's goad, throwing his fist up in the air like Gwen's words were a definite victory.

Gwen feels herself locked into a headlock again, her face pressed up snug underneath the curve of Morgana's breasts and her tied-up hair is now everywhere due to Morgana's knuckles rubbing deep into her scalp.

"Ow!" Gwen hissed, ducking and swerving her head around in an escape attempt that is so wild and frenzied that she thinks she bumps her head into Morgana's rucksack a few times. "Get t-the hell off me or I'll, I'll…I'll bite your hand off!"

Leon laughed, looking back from the road for a moment to ruffle Gwen's hair just as frenziedly as Gwen's attempts to escape. "Thatta girl Gwen! Show Morgana what a badass you are and she'll eventually leave you alone!"

"Badass? Gwen? Please." Morgana laughed mockingly. Leon's comments only driving the writers knuckles down further. "I think my own grandmother is more badass than Gwen and she's six feet under!"

Gwen arched a brow as she turned her face upwards to stare up at the writer. "Says the woman who needs to take her tablets otherwise she turns into a quivering wreck."

And before Morgana could answer; true to her word, Gwen lurched forwards and sinks her teeth into the raven-haired beauty's hand. A howl filled the streets of London until Lance finally turned the music up loud enough to blur out the shouting and screams that rocked his Rover a few moments later.

* * *

"You are a vicious little girl, you do know that right?" Morgana growled at the university student once they had slugged their way into her apartment, throwing both hers and Gwen's rucksacks into a corner far away from where they were going to walk.

"I told you what I was going to do and you still didn't listen to me so if it's anyone's fault then it's yours." Gwen whispers into the darkness of Morgana's apartment, her hands fluttering around the writer's arm (she doesn't want to but she can't see a bloody thing, alright?) to let Morgana drag her down the hallway. "And I did warn you Morgana so don't try telling me anything different."

"But you bit me Gwen, you actually bit me!" And that scandalous whine that escapes from Morgana's mouth makes Gwen smile in triumph because it's so childish and immature and so Morgana it takes the student's breath away. "I mean, didn't they teach you manners at school?"

That of course doesn't mean Gwen's suddenly going to stop criticising every little thing Morgana does; really, where was the fun in that after all?

So Gwen glares and digs her nails into Morgana's arm. "You can talk to me about manners when you actually get some yourself! I can't believe you told Lance to drive that old woman over!"

"Don't backchat to me young lady!" Despite the dark and how loud her heart is beating in her eardrums, Gwen can still hear Morgana's _mocking _elderly voice and the brightness of her smile. "Respect your elders or I'll get you over my knee and give you a spanking you won't forget!"

Gwen fidgets uncomfortably at that, biting her lip and shuffling forward after Morgana with her eyes ablaze with fierce fire.

At the silence Morgana laughs heartily, her imitation of an elderly old woman disappearing once her laughter started. "I will laugh even harder if you tell me that you didn't vision me with grey hair."

Gwen shoots the raven-haired beauty her scowl of doom response; feeling silly when she realizes that Morgana can't even see her scowl of doom anyway. "You're so immature," she says instead, though only because she sucks at insults when it comes to Morgana. "And go…I dunno. Fall off a cliff."

The writer tuts, then all of a sudden Gwen finds herself bathed in the light of Morgana's living room that has all of a sudden flickered up with candle light that seriously has appeared from nowhere.

Unable to stop herself, Gwen shoots Morgana a questioning look; gesturing at the candles when the writer answers her with a confused look.

"Oh? The candles? I dunno it's just been a creepy thing I've always been able to do when I'm going in one of my dream-phases." Morgana smiles cheerfully then which knocks Gwen off edge just a tiny bit. Just an incy, wincy little bit.

Really? Was Morgana supposed to be making sense? '_If so,_' Gwen mused with a bitter smirk, '_then she failed rather dramatically._'

"Oh." Gwen manages to splutter out with a startled laugh; her hazelnut hues looking at the candles resting on Morgana's coffee table and cabinets warily. "Well that's handy I suppose."

Morgana's high-pitched giggles bring Gwen down from her thinking mood, instead turning the student's thoughts sour at the thought that she was actually being laughed at when in reality Gwen should be the one laughing at how ridiculous this situation was.

"What?" Gwen finds herself snapping at Morgana's penetrating giggles that are already giving her a thunderous headache. "What the hell is so funny? What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh me?" Morgana whispered once she had got her giggling under control by grasping Gwen firmly on the shoulder to steady herself. "Oh I don't know. Most people freak out and scream a little and then demand I go see a therapist and you…Well…You're just _so_ weird."

Gwen isn't quite sure what to say to that exactly so she lightly pokes Morgana in the shoulder and fakes a little not-so-dramatic scream that just makes the writer smile at her in a way Gwen _isn't quite sure _she approves of.

"Well," Gwen finds herself eventually trying to explain to the writer without looking rather silly - which she already knows she's failing at. "I guess the talent you have is something you don't see everyday but it isn't that scary or even creepy. Not in my opinion anyway."

Morgana smirks and before Gwen can protest hastily, wraps an arm around the younger girl to push their bodies together in a one-armed embrace. "But you're the fearless Guinevere! You're not afraid of anything!"

"Get lost!" Gwen retorted with a shove; her action causing Morgana to tumble back onto her sofa with a tired laugh. "God! You're so irritating! I try to understand you and let you know that I am actually trying to get to know you but you're just so…Ugh! I don't even know!"

At that Morgana's expression softened and she was immediately off her sofa to place a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, her smile just as soft as her facial features. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people accepting my talents that quick so I sort of back lashed against it."

"Yeah well," Gwen rebuffed (cheeks flooded with red) as she shrugged Morgana's hand off her shoulder to stroll past the (smirking) writer. "It's late and we're both really tired, so better get going to bed or something…"

"Right, bed, yes." Morgana replies choppily and turns her back on the student to hide how utterly stupid her cheeks are at the moment.

'_Really cheeks? Really?'_ Morgana wanted to scream at her two most traitorous facial features. '_Are you seriously trying to give me away because I actually wanted to be a friend to someone? You're so evil.'_

So instead Morgana scratches the nape of her neck to give her something to do without making a fool of herself. "Hm, right. Bed. Yes. Uh. Where on earth am I going to sleep?"

It was rather shockingly horrible at how much Gwen wanted to tap Morgana on the shoulder, put her hand up like she had been caught in the act of doing something indecent and then state the obvious. It truly was shocking. So shocking that Gwen had to fist her shirt to stop herself from doing so.

"Uh? Your bed obviously," Gwen muttered with a little 'duh' sound in her tone of voice. "Don't tell me you don't have a bed."

Morgana shot Gwen her own 'duh' face. "Obviously but you're going to be sleeping there so I need to find myself somewhere to sleep-"

"Wait!" Gwen held up her hand to silence Morgana from her ramblings, willow eyes confused at the interruption. "What do you mean I'm sleeping in your bed?"

"Well it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me if I let you sleep on the sofa while I had the big, warm, lovely bed to myself now would it?" Morgana beamed with a tilt of her head towards a large white door to Gwen's right. "Nope, it sure wouldn't. Now go to bed will you? It's almost three in the morning."

"But where are you going to sleep?" Gwen asked with a furrowed brow, not sure why she feels that she has to make sure Morgana will be alright when the writer has already said she can go to bed. "Because I'm not sharing a bed with you if you have no where to go. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to!"

Morgana pointed to her sofa with a smirk, already shrugging her top over her head and pulling down her skinny jeans.

At the realisation that Morgana was undressing in front of her; Gwen turned to face the kitchen of Morgana's apartment - counting the stripy blue lines that was imprinted on Morgana's wallpaper.

"Could you at least warn me if you're going to get undressed in front of me?" Gwen growled over her shoulder, careful not to meet eyes with the most-likely-smirking writer.

"I'll try to tell you next time but you'll have to forgive me if it does slip my mind," Morgana seemed to taunt, her smile contagious in a way that showed through her voice. "And that reminds me, aren't you supposed to be telling me something right about now?"

Gwen taps her lips for a moment, faking ignorance and when she's sure that it's been about ten seconds, she turns (with eyes closed) and shrugs. "Nope. I don't think so. Why?"

Before Gwen can protest and call Morgana every name under the silvery, bloody moon, she feels fingers on her eyelids that are forcing them open until Gwen is blessed with seeing Morgana's willow eyes shine down at her in laughter. "Are you truly content on letting me have nightmares for the rest of the night?"

"Content? Big word for you isn't it?" Gwen retorted before she could stop herself and even then she's only greeted with Morgana's playful scowl.

"You're supposed to be reminding me of my tablets, you insolent child!" Morgana chides with a wicked smirk, letting go of Gwen's eyelids to let the university student gaze down at her body that is really only covered up by her lace underwear and bra. "Now go to my cupboard and get my tablets and be quick about it!"

Gwen's jaw drops. "Uh, excuse me but when did you become Queen?" And she damn well means it too. I mean, sure she has just run away with Morgana (_who's a stupid idiot that she may have a slight crush on_) but that doesn't mean she's signed up for doing everything for her. "Go get your damn tablets yourself you lazy cow."

"You ain't my mother!" Morgana replies in a drunken slur - which Gwen guesses is because how sleepy the raven-haired beauty is - as she slumps back down on her sofa with her arms crossed over her face.

Gwen also realises by the tone of Morgana's voice and how she's using it to impersonate a different sound altogether that she's most likely impersonating someone from Eastenders. If she had to take another guess she'd probably say that Morgana is trying to be Zoe. Or was it Kat?

The university student rolls her eyes anyway; annoyed by the fact that she's bothered by who Morgana is trying to impersonate and annoyed because well, she didn't really need a real reason to be annoyed with Morgana. It just happened without Gwen even knowing.

"I don't care if I'm not your damn mother," Gwen finally responds with a snap of exasperation. "I'm not going to get your tablets when the kitchen is most likely not even ten feet away."

Removing her arms away from her face, Morgana instead chooses a different tactic of wrapping her arm around Gwen's own to nuzzle her nose against the elbow. "Please mom? Please? I'm so _tired_ and you're such a _lovely_ mom…"

"Get off me!" Gwen wrenches her arm away from Morgana's hands with a disgusted growl, moving to swat the writer firmly over the head. "I'll get your stupid tablets then! But I don't know what they look like so if I give you the wrong ones then it isn't my fault whatsoever."

"Oh Gwen, you're ever so lovely and nice." Morgana responded teasingly, flopping back onto her cushions with a half-hearted laugh that sounds so tired it makes Gwen's face soften momentarily.

The student reminds herself at that moment she doesn't particularly like Morgana that much (_despite having a slight crush on her but Gwen doesn't really count it as one, just a slight attraction that meant absolutely NOTHING thank you very much_) so she scowls and heads towards the kitchen with her hands fisted in the pockets of her baggy sport pants.

When Gwen manages to stumble her way past the empty pizza boxes and pots of unfinished curries, she's surprised to see that there is a huge notepad stuck to Morgana's kitchen cupboard with the words '_Tablets_' scribbled on it. Let's face it. Who really sticks a notepad on a cupboard with tablets written on it without sounding a bit of an idiot?

Gwen ignored the gnawing in her stomach, sighed heavily and opened the cupboard door to take out a plastic see-through box that is packed with multicoloured tablets and capsules of so many shapes and sizes that Gwen feels her eyes widen at how much there actually is in there.

All for these nightmares of Morgana's? Even Gwen thought it was a bit too much for such a simple thing as nightmares.

"Morgana?" Gwen called from the kitchen, wrenching the plastic box's lid open to stare the smartie-coloured tablets and capsules with unease. "Are you sure these are the right tablets?"

An annoyed groan answered the university student along with something that sounded like Morgana's body hitting the floor with an undignified thud. "For the love of…Can't you even find some tablets? Instead you make me, a tired -"

"Old," Gwen added with a small smile. "You were so going to say old but then you stopped."

"No! I wasn't going to say old whatsoever." Morgana protested with another undignified groan and by the scuffle of carpet it sounded to Gwen that the writer was crawling across the floor towards the kitchen. "You just assumed I was going to say old when in fact I wasn't going to say old. _At all_."

"Is that why you're crawling on the floor?" Gwen said dryly once Morgana's almost lifeless heap of a body appeared in the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Did your legs give out again? You know it's not safe without a walking stick."

"Shut up Gwen," Morgana's response was muffled by the carpet but her fists banging the floor was unfortunately something Gwen's ears had to live with. "And help me up will you? I've got wool in my mouth."

"For god sake…" Gwen snarls low in her throat, dropping to her knees to crawl over to the slumped Morgana. "What am I now? Your servant?" And despite all her grumblings, Gwen does manage to pick Morgana up to slump over her shoulder; breasts pushing against hers while the student tries to put Morgana up right.

She doesn't get an answer at first; all she can hear is Morgana grumbling and spitting out wool that Gwen guesses is getting in her hair (with Morgana's saliva all over it, _ew_) but it all changes when the writer groans tiredly in Gwen's ear - the sound making Gwen stiffen.

"Oh Gwen, I'm ever so tired…Maybe you should just leave me here?" Morgana giggles deliriously, arms flailing everywhere to wrap around Gwen's neck in a tight hug. "I think I might collapse on you. But you don't mind do you Gwen?"

Gwen in fact, did mind very much. And she voiced it too. "Morgana, get the hell off me so you can take your tablets alright?"

Her voice was practically a squeak after what Morgana had done to her ear; Gwen wasn't quite sure what was going on right now but she knew that she HAD to get away from Morgana as soon as possible. For her ears sake.

"Oh Gwen! You're ever so sweet and kind and ooh…So lovely." Morgana calls sweetly into her ear, laughing in a taunting manner before she just manages to push herself off Gwen to stumble into the kitchen where (to Gwen's slight amusement) she starts counting all the red capsules on her fingers.

"And you're drunk." Gwen remarked casually with a demure smile as she picked herself up from the ground. "Off no sleep most likely."

Again - and this time, Gwen actually laughed - Morgana swayed on her feet with a drunken chuckle, hands flailing everywhere like she was trying to tell Gwen something important. "No! No! No Gwen! Uh…What day is it again?"

Gwen's laughter soon changed into something that felt like a sharp jab of fear; said fear settling in the bottom of her stomach like a stomach ache. "Morgana? Where's your mobile?"

"_Dunnooooo_…" Morgana smiled sweetly at her, reaching for a red capsule to stare at it absorbedly; eyes narrowed in anger. "But this capsule…It's…very strange. Don't you think Gwen?"

Unable to stop herself any longer, Gwen swore and dug into her pocket to fish out her mobile which she soon open up to start scanning through the list of names that could somehow help her out here.

She stopped at Freya, fingers trembling on the dial button while her mind whirred through all the lies she'd have to tell just to get Freya to help her out here.

Gwen shook her head and let her fingers press upwards until she reached Arthur's name - wondering slightly why she even had his number in the first place - that brought her a wash of hope simmering through her body.

When Gwen looks over to check on the writer she finds that Morgana has slumped on top of her tablet box, muttering things that Gwen didn't quite catch - luckily for her - and groaning every few seconds.

With an aggrieved sigh Gwen pressed the green dial key on her mobile; pressing it to her ear immediately as a hand came up to tangle nervously and wrench at her curled locks.

A scream answered Gwen almost instantly; said scream loud enough to make Gwen move the mobile away from her ear to stare at it accusingly. When all is quiet, she returns the mobile to her ear with a cringe at the possibility of having her ear physically mutilated again.

"Uh," Gwen mumbles into the device hesitantly, eyes still locked on Morgana's slumped body that was halfway across her kitchen counter. "Arthur? Is that you or your pet monkey?"

A yawn. Bored and tired. Exactly how Gwen is feeling but with just a dash more of fear. "Do I sound like Merlin to you? No? Good. But really Guinevere, what on earth do you want at this ungodly time in the morning?"

Gwen gives Arthur credit for his tamed voice and tone, she really does because she knows very well that if it was anyone but her on the phone asking him for help at 3am in the sodding morning then all they'd receive would be a full paraphrase of curses. Just for a moment, Gwen is very happy to be her.

So when she tells Arthur that Morgana has, for lack of proper words, taken a funny turn, Gwen actually isn't even that astonished when Arthur starts laughing hysterically through the other end of her mobile.

"Oh good god, not another one. What's she mumbling about this time?" Arthur manages to gasp out between laughter, his lack of concern for his sister making Gwen arch a brow in irritation. Sure she knew that Arthur and Morgana weren't exactly willing to admit that they loved each other, but Arthur's reactions towards it was a bit…Well…Ludicrous.

"By funny turn I mean she's everywhere! I don't know what pills to give her and for gods sake I'm bloody worried!" Gwen whispers hysterically down her mobile, hands literally shaking in concern. "And I just would really appreciate some help right at this moment!"

"Right! Sorry! You know me Gwen; I'm related to Morgana! Of course I'm going to be a bit of an arse."

Arthur's response gives Gwen another wash of hope along with a feeling that she might just kiss him next time she see's him. But she'd have to ask Merlin first. And Arthur. Though she doubted he would want it anyway.

"Yes, well. Stop being like Morgana for a second and tell me what tablets she has to take for her to calm down." Gwen orders bossily behind a grateful smile, jumping over Morgana's legs to let her hand burrow through the mountain of smartie-like tablets.

"Gwen, I know this may sound like a bit of a joke but Morgana can take any of those tablets."

Gwen halts to a stop, mouth open like a fish out of water and her hands are clenching around both her mobile and the tablets in front of her.

The student just about manages to hear Arthur snort in the background, until he starts talking. "Would you also believe me if I told you that Morgana requested her tablets to be different with different colours just because she was eating smarties when she went to the hospital?"

Gwen (at that very moment, at that very second) discovers soon after pressing the end call dial that Morgana is drooling on her arm that is fist-deep in the writer's tablets; her reaction of course was to hit Morgana around the back of her head. This was the reason why Morgana woke up. And this was also the reason why Morgana had a bump on the back of her head. Though she really can't remember how it got there and Gwen is just too _nice_ not to tell her.

"You stupid idiot!" Gwen hisses loudly in Morgana's ear until the writer whines in complaint. "Only YOU would request smartie-shaped and smartie-coloured tablets! G-god you made me get worried for you over NOTHING."

Morgana clutches the back of her head, eyes now wide open and staring at Gwen accusingly. "Now that isn't very nice at all Gwen!"

Gwen's eyes flare and her first instinct (which she acts on) is to pinch the bridge of Morgana's nose, tilt her face upwards and shove two tablets in her mouth with such force that Morgana gulps them down as soon as the pills hit her tongue.

"There! And I hope you choke on them!" Gwen damn well means it too. She shoves Morgana off her arm to prove it before storming out of the writer's kitchen and into Morgana's sex chambers.

She refused to call them anything else. What with all the women she probably had in here and all…Gwen wouldn't be surprised if she actually found out the sheets she would be sleeping in were stained. God help Morgana if they were because as much as Gwen appreciated the writer letting her stay here, she would not appreciate sleeping in something that was absolutely filthy with come.

Luckily for Gwen, she found that not only were the sheets clean, crisp and pristine but they also smelled like lavender along with a hint of sandalwood when she dug her face into the pillows; the smell and feel of the bed alone making Gwen laugh in spite of herself.

"Huh…" Gwen whispered into the darkness once she was sure that Morgana couldn't hear her through the open door (open only for the reason that Gwen hated having the door shut even when she was a child). "I guess she isn't that bad…As long as she's asleep…"

Funnily enough her conscience didn't seem to want to play with her tonight and left Gwen alone to her thoughts; unknown to the student that while Morgana was very much lying on the sofa quietly; it did not necessarily mean she was asleep.

Her smirk at Gwen's words only proved that.

* * *

When Gwen wakes up, she's greeted with a smiling Morgana cradling a cup of tea whilst also balancing a plate of biscuits on her knee, but when she notices that Gwen is watching her position with curiosity the writer cocks a brow at her.

"I am one with the force Gwen, please do not be intimidated by my mad skills."

Halfway back into the land of nod makes Gwen really believe that anything she says (at that time) is something that cannot be used against her, so she sits up in Morgana's clean, lovely-smelling, comfy bed to glare at the writer with her arms crossed self-consciously across her chest.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Gwen growls with a little yawn as she tries to recompose her glare. "Because guess what? I can lick my elbow." Gwen actually doesn't even come close to her elbow but it sounded good so she said it before her mind tells her to grow up.

Too late. Morgana's too interested in her now. She even tilts her head like a child watching a butterfly flutter away from their grasp. Gwen finds it annoyingly adorable and shakes her head to get rid of her thoughts.

"Oh really? Do it then," Morgana challenges her with a smug smirk, rocking back on her knuckles with eyes tracing the Gwen's collarbone with ease. Not bothering to hide the fact that she was doing so. "You seem like the type to impress me. Go ahead! Knock yourself out!"

'_Fuck,'_ is what Gwen thinks to herself; however what eventually comes out of her mouth once she's got over that god damn it, she can't lick her elbow regardless of what she just said, is entirely different. "Uh. Literally knock myself out? That would save me the embarrassment of making a fool of myself."

Morgana laughed slightly, reaching over to punch Gwen lightly on the younger girl's shoulder. "Well I don't think you could be worse than I was last night! Bloody hell, I must have been a nightmare!"

Gwen blushed at the memory. Morgana had practically been crawling all over her, moaning into her ear and muttering things that Gwen didn't understand; making her so frightened that she had called Arthur in sweet desperation which turned out to be completely useless anyhow.

At seeing Gwen's blush, Morgana thumps Gwen on the shoulder once again with a cheery laugh. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It happens when I don't take my tablets for too long. I sort of go into this drugged up state that makes me feel rather high. It's pretty nice actually."

Gwen had no idea what made her feel angry all of a sudden at Morgana's lacksidasical attitude; but all of a sudden her scowl of doom was plastered across her face. "Well that's just stupid. And I'm glad I forced you to take them. What the hell do you think you're playing at? Just because you're an author doesn't mean you have the right to do stupid crap like not taking the medicine that's supposed to help you. Are you really that-"

"Jesus Mother Hen," Morgana cut across the student with an arrogant smirk along with folded arms across her chest, obviously (to Gwen) surprised at the wild wave of concern from the dark-skinned brunette. "If it makes you feel any better I'll take my pills at seven on the dot."

The writer then pinched Gwen's cheeks, drawing a struggling Gwen's face left and right with exaggerated tugs. "Aw Gwen, you're ever so sweet. I would be honoured to listen to your motherly worrying about me. You should do it more often; it makes my heart warm."

'_Thank you Morgana,_' Gwen thought sullenly after she had managed to tug her face away from Morgana's long fingers with a indecorous growl. '_For reminding me how me finding you attractive is obtuse and childish. Thank you very much.'_

Though as much as Gwen wouldn't mind finding many different ways to curse Morgana to hell and back; the rumble of her stomach caused the student to become momentarily distracted - letting her stomach rule instead of her brain.

"Breakfast." Gwen said simply with a little push to Morgana's shoulders; sending the writer backwards a little until Morgana landed on her elbows. "As your guest, you must make me some."

"Oh?" Morgana responded with a mischievous smirk along with a fine, delicate brow arched in question at the student. "Is that so? Well I hope you like milk chocolate Digestives because that's all I've got."

Gwen's lip jutted out immediately into a pout. "Are you seriously telling me you've been living off chocolate biscuits for your breakfast?"

Morgana scoffed at the student. "Of course not! I've been going to the café near Arthur's and Merlin's house ever since I got to London. Cooking is rather overrated anyhow."

The student makes a sound in her throat that sounds oddly enough like a choking noise mixed with a half-sob of displeasure. "You've never cooked in your life?"

"I murdered my sister's rabbit once by giving it my cheese on toast that I had cooked especially for mother's day?" Morgana says humourlessly with a frown that makes Gwen bit her lip in laughter.

"How is your mother?" Gwen dared to ask with a soft chuckle, unable to get the images of Morgana's mother tasting the so-called killer cheese on toast out of her head without laughing. "I hope she's well?"

"She is very well thank you very much!" Morgana throws a pillow at the student to accommodate her answer; bursting out laughing when Gwen throws said pillow back to knock her down on her elbows again. "And unless you want to be joining my dear sister's rabbit I suggest you get dressed and accompany me to my local café!"

Gwen doesn't know how she manages it, however she does mange it because she can feel that her eyes are remaining perfectly normal; not rolling or anything of the likes. Which is strange. Morgana _was_ talking to her after all.

"Do you usually kidnap young university students and then demand them to come to your little café with you?"

Morgana gets up from the bed with a quirk of her lips, amused at Gwen's sudden speech. Gwen doesn't know that Morgana's answer to her sarcastic question will make her heart soar while her brain yells at the heart in her chest to be silent. To shut the hell up.

"Nope, only you." Morgana says in a mocking dreamy manner, tilting a hand to her forehead to feint love-sickness.

"Oh bugger off!" Gwen snarls in a sudden upsurge of discomfiture at how her heart is racing - the discomfort making the student get up from her sitting down position to proceed in chucking every pillow on Morgana's bed at the fleeing writer. "I hope your publisher drops you!"

'_Aw. Your heart is beating fast in your chest, your face is going bright red and are you shaking? I think you are.'_

"And you can _fuck off _too!" Gwen whispered ruthlessly at herself, falling back onto Morgana's bed at the thought that she may be going insane. What with talking to herself more and more lately whenever Morgana was around.

It was just getting a little bit weird.

* * *

"What do those pills actually do to your dreams?" Gwen asked Morgana once they had managed to get a table at the café which Morgana was so fond of.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at Gwen in suspicion, the pen that she had been writing with a few moments ago skidding to a halt over the paper. "My dreams? Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

Gwen shrugged with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She wasn't quite sure why she was so interested herself. She just was. "I'm just curious, plus it gives me something to do that isn't yelling at you, so…"

Morgana tosses that thought over in her head for a few minutes; finally coming to a decision when her eyes light up and a smile overtakes her face.

"Alright. Fine. What was your question again? What do my pills do? Well you could say they…" The writer made a hand gesture of trying to grasp at the air, face puzzled. "Help maintain my sanity. In other words, they make sure my dreams don't go telling me something rather, well, horrible."

"Horrible? How?" Gwen asked with her mouth open a little in interest at Morgana's wording. "I mean, you have to take pills to stop your dreams from going a tiny bit horrible? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Guinevere my love," Morgana chides with a forced smile - with such force that Gwen lets Morgana's name-tactics of calling her by her full name along with 'my love' slide to the back of her mind - and a heavy heart. "I've dreamed of terrible things before they happen and god damn it I'd prefer if I didn't. Hence why I take the pills."

The student shoots Morgana a look that asks her to elaborate; strangely enough Morgana complies.

"Like…Murders, bombings, rapes, suicides." Morgana sighs and buries her head into her hands to try and cover the wetness in her eyes from Gwen. "It's just all these little things packed into one dream and I just don't want to know all that Gwen; it's just too horrifying."

Gwen remained silent for a moment, counting to ten until she would speak. She hadn't known that…How could she have known that? If she had known that then…Well, she would have forced Morgana to take her pills the second they had walked into the writer's apartment.

"I-I'm sorry for asking then," and Gwen means it too. It hadn't been in her right to ask Morgana such things; especially when they didn't even get on with each other and hell, despite Morgana wanting to be, Gwen and the writer were not friends and therefore she had no right to ask anything of her. "It wasn't in my place to ask you to tell me more. I'm sorry."

Morgana leans back in her seat with a look of complete oddity on her expression; Gwen notices that her willow eyes keep dilating and narrowing at her like she's a complete oddity in herself.

"Why do you have to be sorry for? You asked me a question and I answered it." While Morgana's voice was strong and calm, the glazed over wetness in her eyes were unmistakable and it took everything inside of Gwen not to reach over and grab the writer's hand in what she hoped to be comfort.

In its place, Gwen looks down timidly at the papers in front of both her and Morgana with her fingers curled together because god, she doesn't know if she'll be able to control herself if she doesn't give her hands something to do.

So, already feeling awkwardness start to seep in between the cracks of their non-existent friendship (or so Morgana thinks to herself despite not knowing a damn thing about friendships that much) Morgana reached over to tap Gwen's knuckles with the tip of her pen; staining a finger with a dot of ink.

"I have pleasant dreams too y'know? It's not all about drowning babies and all that other crap." Morgana blinks hard when Gwen looks up at her with a tiny frown; trying desperately to get rid of the wetness there. "I mean, last night I dreamt about five pleasant things. I also know the end of the month's lottery numbers if you want to go tell a random hobo on the street."

Not-so-surprisingly Gwen actually does think about doing that, she knows two old women that like to play cards behind the green bins near CANDY'S fire exit and though she and her mom aren't exactly rich or doing well with money at the moment Gwen always find it necessary to give them something whenever she walks by with her friends.

Most of them laughed at her for doing so, but Nimueh just scowls at them all until they fall into silence. The memory makes a smile appear on Gwen's face - knowing she probably would give those old women the numbers; if only to make them happy for the rest of their rather short lives.

"I dreamt about Arthur and Merlin in Cornwall standing on a hill, looking out over the sea and you were there Gwen and you were all wearing white." As Morgana talks Gwen notices that Morgana is scribbling something on the back of a menu with fierce intensity. "It almost looked like angels were coming to take you all away."

"Maybe they were?" Gwen suggests with a bemused laugh, knowing very well how much she actually was interested in this particular dream. Her father used to tell her stories about angels and demons. Lance was the demon and she was the angel. "Away to the Promised Lands?"

At that Morgana snorted and her scribbling abruptly stopped. "Ridiculous Gwen, if people were being taken to the Promised Lands then they must have been good people, correct?" At Gwen's uncertain nod Morgana continued with her rant. "Which means I should be there instead of Arthur."

This time Gwen let herself freely laugh at Morgana's jibe against her brother. "What? So the angels would leave Arthur behind but take you instead?"

Again Morgana's scribbling continued while her smile that had been slowly working itself on her face started to transform into an overconfident smirk. "Yes Gwen, they most certainly would. It isn't that hard to believe at all."

Gwen begged to differ but didn't voice her opinion; instead choosing a different tactic by changing the subject. "Okay, so what was your next dream about?"

"My sister will be here in three months and I will be very pleased to see her!" Morgana grinned secretively with her head face down towards the menu that she was drawing all over; free hand reaching upwards to tap the side of her head. "Though I'm sure the rest of them won't be pleased when they hear that."

Gwen tells herself it isn't any of her business - resisting the urge to once more ask the writer to tell her more - and asks once again about what Morgana dreamed about.

"Something wonderful," Morgana whispers slyly with a taunting wink and smirk in Gwen's general direction; knowing it would be enough to pique Gwen's interest in her once again. "And maybe something terrible. But I personally think it's a bit wonderful myself."

"Do share?" It actually does get a gasp from the stunned student when all she gets is silence from the sniggering Morgana. So she kicks her for good measure.

Morgana instantaneously looked up, eyes wide at the pain whilst her mouth is curved in glee. "What?"

"You know what. Tell me what you dreamed about."

"What if I told you…" Morgana whispered mysteriously as she leaned over the café table to let her breath mingle with Gwen's own - the closeness causing for Gwen's eyes to dilate in wonder. "That it had something to do with you and me?"

"Then…" Gwen whispered with a lot more calmer voice than expected, what with her heart racing and her brain knocking into her head every chance it got. "I would tell you that you'd better pray it wasn't a wet dream otherwise I'd kill you."

"It was…" Morgana murmured lewdly, letting her sentence trail off just a moment to let Gwen raise her fist. "Not a wet dream. Though to be honest if it was I probably wouldn't be telling you right now. I do have some dignity."

Gwen resists the urge to ask why having wet dreams about her suddenly makes someone have less dignity than before. She always thought she had been rather good-looking, and despite how it sounded she was not a very vain person and yes, she would take a compliment; she would never boast about her looks. To anyone.

The sting of Morgana's words must have shown on her face, because in an instant Morgana was blabbering nonsense that forced Gwen's mouth open.

"I'm not saying you're ugly by the way. You aren't actually. You're very beautiful and I'm sure you've broken a few hearts."

'_I actually haven't,'_ Gwen muses to herself as she fights a battle to try and get away from Morgana's face - they are awfully close after all and though they aren't flirting or anything of the likes, if someone saw them like this…

So with a cough Gwen pulled away from Morgana's enrapturing (enrapturing enough to make Gwen linger for a second) aura to settle back into the café's uncomfortable wooden chairs with her fingers curled up into fists once more in the inside of her pockets.

"Get on with it," Gwen manages to spit out with blushing cheeks; not really accustomed to being complimented by somebody like Morgana. Morgana LeFay-Pendragon who really is just drop-dead sexy without even trying. For someone like that to compliment Gwen surely meant that either Morgana was patronizing her or…Was she really that pretty?

"I dreamt that we were friends."

It's such a simple sentence. So simple and yet, Gwen thinks, it's so mesmerizing and break-taking that it brings a sort of hollow ache to her chest.

"And we…We was almost inseparable and we laughed until we cried and we cried until we laughed-" the way Morgana speaks about this, so passionately and lovingly…Gwen knows this is no trick. Or maybe she doesn't know Morgana enough to not know it is a trick when it sounds so much like the truth. "I woke up with a smile on my face at knowing that it'll happen. Soon I think. But it'll happen."

Gwen swallows the tension that is making her mind spin and gives Morgana the biggest smile she can muster up without looking like a complete retard. "What? You think that will come true?"

Morgana then picks up the menu she's been drawing on with a happy laugh already breaking through her lips at Gwen's look of complete shock along with a dashing of bewilderment at what she sees.

Morgana has drawn a little picture of a hill where three stick figures are standing on a hill with halos over their heads, all looking fairly innocent apart from one stick figure who has a stick and is prodding another stick figure in the sky with a devil trying to drag said stick figure away (not-so-surprisingly the stick figure resembled Arthur) whilst another stick figure with dark wavy hair (Gwen wonders who that could be) laughs and continues to prod the other stick figure with unmasked glee.

If Gwen felt normal today she probably wouldn't have laughed as much as she did; but she was laughing and by god it felt amazing to laugh so hard in front of Morgana and see the writer laugh along with her until they both cried and got disapproving looks from the two old men sitting behind them.

"Gwen! See!" Was what distracted Gwen from choking on air at her laughter, eyes watery and her legs and arms trembling in hysterics. "It's already happened! Just like my dream said!"

Gwen wants to deny it. She desperately does. She doesn't want to get close to Morgana. She doesn't because normally whatever Nimueh says comes true and she doesn't want to shag Morgana. She doesn't even want to be tempted by Morgana, not in the slightest.

But when Morgana smiles so happily at her (and though she's only seen them together once, Gwen thinks to herself that she's never seen Morgana smile at Freya like that) Gwen can't help but smile in reply.

Maybe this friendship business wouldn't be so bad after all. Or maybe it'd end up in tears. Either way it seemed that Gwen would have to trust Morgana a little more than usual.

But that was okay. She wanted to explore and understand. She wanted to be close to Morgana and discover what the writer was hiding beneath those many layers that Gwen longed to unfold.

She decided it'd be best to tempt fate than not even spare a glance in its general direction.

* * *

**This actually wasn't my favourite chapter to write. I liked it well enough but something was missing…Oh well! :D I've decided that to include my reviewers more that I'd ask you all a question each chapter. Well. Not each chapter because I'm sure some of you just want to read the damn chapter. :P Don't blame you. But yesss. I actually want to ask this though, so:**

**What would YOU like to see in the following chapters? I've got Seven Sins thoroughly planned out but I know I would love to add some extra scenes (with Morgana/Gwen goodness ;P) just for you guys. I seriously would. I love pleasing my reviewers more than anything. It makes me smile. **

**ANOTHER THING:  
****Another Morgana/Gwen fic is in progress (the draft is being written as I type) and it's called 'The Blood Banquet' which won't be longer than Seven Sins or Love You To Death so no worries. I won't be spending enormous amounts of time on it. Nope. That'd be ridiculous. =] Anyhow, sorry for wasting time.~  
****Love Mia  
****xxx**


	7. Discover

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Discover  
****Chapter Rating: M  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Situations and Potty Mouthness  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

* * *

**Pleased that Morgana and Gwen are becoming friends; Freya celebrates by hosting a karaoke night in her house but that triggers something deep within Gwen. Something she didn't know she could possess.**

* * *

A month passed surprisingly quickly since Gwen went home after spending most of her day with Morgana throwing crumpet crumbs at each other whilst sipping their orange juices so loudly that they had gotten thrown out of Morgana's favourite café.

Gwen hadn't yelled or blamed Morgana in any shape or form (an improvement most definitely) instead she had clung onto Morgana's shoulders until they had collapsed in the middle of the street with people glaring at them from blocking the way.

Morgana had then got ambushed by some strange child called Mordred who had kept asking the writer out; Gwen had found it amusing that such a sweet boy could like someone who wasn't-so-sweet like Morgana.

A month had passed and now she found herself sat at The Lamb with Freya, Merlin, Arthur, Leon and Lancelot; just finishing her latest coursework off before she could hand it in tomorrow morning.

Gwen had been more than a little disappointed at the absence of Morgana in the pub, half-wondering where she was (though she guessed that maybe Morgana was driving around the city at ridiculous speeds until someone had the nerve to try and pull her over by force) whilst the other part of her smiled joyfully at the lack of her best friend's girlfriend.

Lately it had become harder to get over this crush that she_ did _(Gwen had finally admitted it to herself; under the much encouraging from both Gwaine and Nimueh) have on Morgana. It caused her to do the most ridiculous things without realising she was doing so.

A few weeks ago they had been re-writing parts of Morgana's story - with Morgana re-naming all her characters once again, along with the cities and continents; also the book name - Gwen had lazily placed a hand over the writer's own and had squeezed it encouragingly to try and spur Morgana on into completing the task that she had set for herself.

Morgana had answered with a laugh and a smile, but Gwen truly wondered if Morgana had thought more of what she did than she actually let on. Though that was preposterous and sick. Gwen may not know Morgana 100%, inside and out, however she did know that Morgana would not even look twice at someone who was ten years younger than her and didn't even have a damn job.

And she isn't going to ask her either. What a disaster that would be.

Besides, it wasn't as if Morgana had looked at her in anyway that seemed sexual; in fact Morgana seemed to tense up whenever Gwen was around her - not good sort of tense up either - almost as if Gwen would scathe her with just one word from out of her lips.

Gwen probably could have - would have - if she managed to find the right words in time; everything about Morgana seemed to leave her mind to wander and for her speech to stutter and stammer.

And it really annoyed her. It wasn't a crush where Gwen would agree with that person every chance she got (not like it had been with Gwaine), it most certainly wasn't a crush where she would try her best to get to know everything about that person before pursuing them properly and it was definitely not a crush where she would tell all her group of friends and then said group of friends would do anything in their power to get her and her crush together.

It was a crush that made Gwen feel furious. It made her teeth gnash together and for her fingers to curl into fists at how aggravating it was to feel something other than irritation and friendship for the writer that she had become friends with over the past month.

Instead their was passion and lust and this aching in her stomach that Gwen could only identify as guilt. Guilt that she felt something for Freya's girlfriend, guilt that she would probably kiss Morgana if she ever had the chance to and guilt because Freya was her best friend and ex girlfriend…She wasn't supposed to feel like this for Morgana. At all.

"No Merlin! We aren't moving next to Morgana!" Was what broke Gwen's trail of thought from her oh-so-teenager-like problems to see that Arthur and Merlin were flicking beer at each other while Lance and Leon seemed to stare at them in amusement. "I refuse to live next door to my sister. She lives in an apartment for gods sake."

"I live in an apartment!" Freya objected with an elbow to Arthur's side. "And it's a damn good apartment thank you very much!"

"Yeah well!" Arthur answered with a bob of his tongue, ignoring Freya to wrap an arm around his boyfriend's neck to pull him into a noogie. "I still refuse to live next door to Morgana!"

"B-But Uther bought us a house near there!" Merlin spluttered, trying to wriggle out of Arthur's grasp and failing. Much like when Gwen had been trying to get out of Morgana's strong grip when she had rubbed her knuckles against her head a month ago. "And that's unnaturally nice of him y'know?"

"Do you know what will happen if we go live next to Morgana?" Arthur asked with a mocking laugh after he had released Merlin from his noogie-session. "She'll be around ours every night! Making us watch 60 Minute Makeover re-runs! Which she doesn't even like! Do you know what we could be doing at that time?"

"Shagging?" Merlin suggested with a laugh as he dug his fork into his meat-pie; eyeing Arthur with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Really roughly? All over that brand new stripy sofa Uther got us especially?"

Freya met Gwen's wide eyes with an 'aww' and a girlish giggle at the boy's behaviour - in return, Gwen rolled her eyes and nudged Freya's ankle under the table; earning a gasp from her best friend.

Lance blew out a breath from his lips. "This sexual talk has made me wonder where Morgana is -" the fashion designer shot Arthur a wry grin at the subject change towards Morgana and sex. "And why on earth she's taking this long to see us these days. Are you tiring her out that much Freya?"

Whilst Freya blushed, Gwen felt something that felt incredibly like her heart clench together in anger whilst her blood pumped frenziedly through her veins like she had experienced some sort of adrenaline rush at her brother's words.

'_Oh no way…'_ Gwen thought with a frown on her face, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. _'Please tell me I didn't just get jealous over that? Please, please, please tell me I didn't!'_

In spite of this, what she did manage to say was: "I'm sure you and Morgana do get tired an awful lot. What with all the talking and your movie-watching ways…" Gwen even added a forced smile for Freya's entertainment. _Yay_ for Freya and Morgana probably having sex whenever they saw each other! _Yay _fricken _yay!_

Leon laughed into his apple cider, shooting Gwen a look of praise (Gwen answered it with an arch of her eyebrows) that caused Freya to mock-glare at them all.

"Me and Morgana are doing fine in the bedroom department thank you very much!" Freya huffed with a smirk before she proceeded to punch them all in the arm; very viciously too.

Gwen bit back the urge to say _'well, she doesn't talk about you very much at all whenever I'm around' _though it was always funny how things you said in your head (which sounded perfectly reasonable) sounded totally fucked up when you actually said them so she kept her mouth shut. Besides, that sounded a little bit bitchy. And she was not a bitch.

"So where actually is my sister?" Arthur finally broke down the laughter that had erupted at Freya's embarrassed outburst; silencing Merlin's manly giggles (Merlin was such a _girl_) with his hand. "I haven't seen her for a day. A DAY. I think she must be either dead or she's picked on another victim to send to rehab."

"Did she even sleep with Amy Winehouse?" Lance asked them all, his honesty at his question making Gwen roll her eyes at her brother.

"Who knows? Maybe that's why she's in rehab!" Arthur called back with a fierce laugh before joining the others in drinking to his suggestion.

"Guys! Guys!" Freya interjected with a loud roar - said roar doing nothing but making her spill her drink all over Leon's _new_ Man City shirt. "Morgana is going to be here really soon, cause she's with her publisher or something-"

Almost immediately after Freya's words, the pub door of the Lamb burst open and the calm atmosphere that had been present before was broken by the sound of high-pitched singing.

Arthur and Merlin share a look that tells Gwen much; and that's _before_ she realises who the singing belongs to.

Despite knowing who it is, Gwen turns around in her seat to see Morgana has strolled into the Lamb with that winner's smile on her face; spinning on the spot when the writer notices that everyone is glancing in her general direction.

Bill, the owner of the Lamb, gives Arthur a glare. "Pendragon! What'd I tell you last week?" And as if it wasn't obvious enough, Bill glares and points towards the staggering Morgana who is laughing gleefully at all the attention she was receiving.

Arthur in return gave Bill the most innocent look he can muster up. "What on earth are you talking about Bill? I don't even think I was here last week!"

"I told you last week to make sure your sister is under wraps!" Bill argued with an enforced roar; throwing Morgana a scowl from over his counter. "You know how much she scares the customers and _that's_ bad for business!"

Amused at the high-level of awareness that she was receiving from the pub's landlord, Morgana waltzed over towards Bill to pinch the man's cheeks, her smirk predatory in a way that even Leon coughed at the tense atmosphere that had suddenly flooded the pub.

"Cheer up eh Chuckles?" Morgana laughed merrily at Bill, releasing his cheek to stare attentively at the landlord. "Now, can I have a drink or do I have to get on my knees again to beg?"

In response Bill grabbed a glass from under the counter, moved towards the sink at the far back and started to fill it up before presenting it to the pouting Morgana with a haughty smile on his face. "There. Enjoy your drink."

Both Gwen and Freya laughed at the scandalised expression Morgana shot her glass of water while Arthur rolled his eyes at the scene Morgana was causing by just announcing her presence to everyone.

Morgana bobbed her tongue out at the smirking landlord, choosing to leave her drink behind to join the rest of them at their table with a bright smile.

"_Alright_ Gwen?" The raven-haired beauty drawled in Gwen's ear with a superior smile on her expression; wringing an arm around the student's neck to force the side of Gwen's face into Morgana's side.

Almost immediately at Morgana's touch Gwen finds herself stiffening - just like she always did whenever Morgana touched her - and an uneasy breath comes from her chapped lips.

"I'm fine thank you very much," Gwen huffed with a small frown as she tugged herself away from Morgana's grip around her neck to continue with her neglected coursework. "I'm just finishing this off."

"What's it about? Anything I can help with?" Morgana asked with such confidence in her abilities that Gwen smiled warmly at the writer for even attempting to help her.

"Oh that's nice," Freya interrupted Gwen's stare-session with a sarcastic twang directed towards her charming girlfriend. "Not even a kiss in greeting. You're breaking my heart Morgana."

At that Morgana grinned and left the seat next to Gwen to kiss Freya's neck roughly, hands wrapping around the younger woman's waist to pull Freya's hips closer into her own; drawing a gasp and laugh from the brunette.

"Ugh," Arthur groaned, covering both his eyes and mouth with both of his hands. "Now that's just disgusting. In public too!"

Gwen glued her eyes to her coursework - too embarrassed to see her best friend and her crush practically making out in front of everyone - choosing to ignore the sympathetic look Merlin shot her from across the pub's table.

"Oh shut up Arthur and enjoy the show!" And then there were loud, wet, sloppy noises that Gwen once more chose to ignore; instead focusing all her concentration on her adorably small writing.

"Okay Morgana, stop molesting me for a sec," Gwen heard Freya breathe a few moments later and the student was ashamed at how her blood pulsed angrily through her veins at the sound of a _breathy_ Freya. "I actually wanted to ask you something about tonight. You know? The karaoke thing?"

"Mhm-what? What karaoke thing?" Morgana seemed just as confused as Gwen felt at the moment and what with Morgana and Freya all over each other as well; she really did not need it right now.

"Wasn't you listening to me when I told you a week back? Jesus…" Gwen looked up (hesitantly and afterwards, _regrettably_) to see that Freya had wrapped a possessive arm around Morgana's waist and was pushing the writer onto her lap. "I told you that I was hosting a party at my house to celebrate yours and Gwen's blossoming friendship."

Gwen felt herself tense up and her eyes opened wide at Freya's sentence. "Uh, and why wasn't I informed about this?"

Morgana shot her a concerned look over her shoulder. "I tried to stop it, believe me. It's a stupid idea. She's only using it because she wants to party."

Freya gave Morgana a mock-hurt look. "I do not! I just think it's nice to celebrate a rare occasion."

Lance snorted, wriggling his way under Leon's stretched out arm so he could just about fit under the older man's shoulder. "A rare occasion? Now that's a bit of an exaggeration."

Gwen wished she didn't have the heart to kick her brother under the table; however, she did so she did not hesitate to raise her foot to kick her brother firmly under the table that they were sitting at.

Lance gave her a hurt look, mouthing 'what?' at his sister in which he just received another kick - off Merlin this time.

"I can't even sing!" Gwen protested, face flushed whilst her hands were wrung together under the table just to keep them busy enough so that she wouldn't start having a bloody panic attack at the thought of being forced to sing in front of _Morgana_. "What's the point of holding a party I can't even join in with?"

"Morgana can't sing either y'know?" Freya exclaimed with a laugh at Morgana's not-so-mocking pout. "She's terrible when it comes to the whole X Factor Wii game that Arthur got her for her birthday."

Arthur nodded in agreement, giving Morgana his most cockiest smile. "Didn't even get past boot camp did you? You put Wagner to shame."

Merlin whistled. "That's pretty harsh Arthur and if I remember correctly you didn't even get into boot camp."

Morgana, who looked like she was going to murder someone, gave Merlin her most winning smile. "That's some pretty good blackmail there Merlin. Cheers."

"Okay, moving away from the subject of Morgana and Arthur failing dramatically in X Factor-" Leon interjected with a worn sigh; attempting to get away from the idiotic subject they had crossed.

"It was rigged I tell you!"

"You can't rig a game you prat!"

"Arthur, Morgana, shut up!"

Bill's silent glare from across the room shut them all up in a heartbeat - giving Leon the silence he needed.

"When is this karaoke thing even happening? Because both me and Lance have got an important meeting coming up tomorrow night and to be frank we can't miss it."

Gwen propped her pen behind her ear to stare at Lance carefully; her hazel eyes meeting his in a way that asked her brother politely what the hell was going on between him and Leon that was so important he had forgotten to tell her about.

Gwen just about managed to see Lance mouth something that looked like 'later' which she answered with a small smile; truly tired with all the secrets that everyone seemed to be keeping lately without having her own problems added onto the plate of _lies_.

Freya tapped the side of her head thoughtfully. "Well how about tonight then if you're so busy?"

"Wait a minute," Arthur objected with a sulk, his arms crossed against his chest like a spoilt child. "Me and Merlin planned to sha-"

"We're coming too! _Shut up Arthur!_" Merlin interrupted his boyfriend with an embarrassed laugh - nudging Arthur in the ribs enough times to make anyone (apart from Morgana, _of course_) to feel sorry for the blonde man.

The giggling brunette then turned her attention onto Gwen, her smile wide and cheerful. "You in Gwen? It is yours and Morgana's party after all!"

Reluctantly both Morgana and Gwen met each other's gaze, Gwen turning away quickly to answer Freya with a strained smile and a nod. "Sure, what time do you even want me to come over?"

"Seven, so we can all get pissed and still be able to think in the afternoon."

Gwen's face quickly turned distraught. She was supposed to be going to university tomorrow, she didn't even drink and to be honest, Freya's idea was absolutely crap anyhow.

"Do I have to dress up fancy?" Gwen asked with her cheeks blazing hot and her gaze ducked down towards the pub's wooden panels

"Oh Gwen," Morgana laughed cheerfully, getting off Freya's lap to join Gwen once more where she had sat in an attempt to help Gwen with her coursework - just before Freya pulled her away that is. "If you're so bothered about it then why don't you just come naked? Nobody here will be bothered."

Lance coughed, eyes wide at the thought of seeing his own sister naked in front of him. The rest of the men followed his actions.

"Well," Morgana gave Gwen a teasing smile that exasperatingly (in Gwen's opinion anyway) made Gwen's stomach flutter nervously. "Apart from Lance…And Leon. And Merlin; though his bisexual so I wouldn't know and well Arthur…He can hardly manage a man's body, never mind a woman's. Just looks like it'll be me and Freya who don't mind your body then darlin'."

Gwen flushed and immediately her hand reached upwards to swat the laughing writer around the back of the head.

"You are _awful_."

* * *

"Morgana! Answer the door will you? I'm going to kick Leon's arse at Singstar!" Gwen heard Freya call faintly through the door of her apartment - followed by cursing and loud meowing noises that sounded awfully like someone was terrorizing someone's cats. Gwen could guess who.

When Morgana answered with nothing but white, silky boxer shorts and a thin, black sleeveless tank top to cover her up, well…Gwen found it hard to maintain her attention on the wrapped gift that she was squeezing tightly in her hand.

Although seeing Morgana's whole face brighten up at her arrival soon brought Gwen back onto earth again with a rather happy little crash-landing; her heart racing in her chest fiercely whilst her mind seemed to argue and fight with her for dominance in the situation…

"Gwen! Hey! You look beautiful! Shame about the naked thing though," Morgana grinned slyly when Gwen wrapped her arms around her thin leopard print cardigan in response, fighting back the urge to blush in the presence of the writer. "But what's in your hand? You do know you don't bring presents to your own party now _don't you Gwen?_"

Gwen felt her scowl of doom (said scowl of doom starting to waver nowadays since Morgana and her had become friends) take over her expression for half a second. "You idiot, I'm not some sort of invalid. It's a present for your birthday. I didn't get you anything because I didn't like you back then, though to be fair I didn't even know you back then. So…"

"Oh." Morgana's face seemed to take on some sort of resemblance of a fish at Gwen's reason. It made Gwen giggle slightly under her breath. Until Morgana smiled again of course. "In that case, thanks. You're a babe."

Gwen resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead choosing to shove Morgana's shoulder powerfully with a small laugh. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Yeah? But I'm the best-looking one to ever tell you that right?"

"Uh, no." Gwen inhaled shakily, smiling airily to cover up how breathless she was becoming in Morgana's presence - the lack of clothes also did not help the writer's case whatsoever.

"Uh, _yes._" The writer answered with an unabashed laugh; her eyes wet with mirth, hilarity and _self-righteousness_. "Now are you going to come in or are you going to stand out in the cold all day?"

Gwen gasped briefly as realisation struck her that she had been practically standing in the cold, freezing her ass off because of how frightened she was at being in a house full of people who could work out that she had a massive crush on Morgana and would tell Freya; or maybe Freya would even work it out herself.

She rushed inside, ducked under Morgana's arm to let her close the door and then waited with her rapid heart to see what the writer would do next.

Morgana turned to address her with an impish smirk (which in it's own right, could not be good) and raised arms that _looked _like they resembled a hug in greeting, however soon Morgana dropped them and instead presented Gwen her hand in a handshake. "Thanks for coming, both me and Freya really appreciate it."

Something within Gwen flared at the way Morgana was talking to her, something she didn't like at all. Morgana seemed like she was guarding herself away from her, like she had to put on this front to stop Gwen from noticing something; it just wasn't how Morgana was.

A month ago Morgana wouldn't have addressed or acted like this around her. Why was Morgana pushing her away? _Already? _Had she done something wrong to offend her? What the hell was going on!

Gwen didn't take Morgana's hand, instead she glanced down at it then glanced up at Morgana's confused expression that was plastered on the inky willow of her eyes.

"Do you normally greet your friends like that?" Gwen asked with a tilt of her head in what she hoped to be a distinguished manner and not a humiliating one. "Or did that change over the month we spent together trying to create parts of your book?"

Morgana bit her lip with a sigh. "Ah, it would seem you have caught me on that one Gwen," nevertheless Morgana didn't remove her hand away and even wiggled it once more to try to and tempt Gwen to take it in her own. "But why not? Just shake my hand."

Gwen gave Morgana a suspicious look under her eyelashes, her smile just as guarded as Morgana was. "Now I'm curious on why I have to shake your hand."

"_Please_ Gwen? _Please_, _please_, _please_, _please_ just shake my hand?" Morgana cooed with an adorable pout on her face; attempting to win Gwen over by moving her hand back and forth over Gwen's face. "You know you won't regret it."

Gwen had already made her decision before Morgana had even tried to reassure her to shake the hand and just about skimmed Morgana's fingers lightly with her own when she pulled back hesitantly. "You know what? I don't think I'll risk it."

Morgana pouted irately at her but Gwen doesn't care. She still isn't sure why Morgana is acting like this. She doesn't even know what she's done wrong.

So Gwen chooses another tactic. Like: "why on earth are you so scantily dressed? Did we interrupt something?"

Almost as if she couldn't believe Gwen asked her that sort of question, Morgana gave Gwen a look of absolute mockery. "Guinevere, if my attire offends you then please say so and I will kindly take these all off and -" It would have been fine really if Morgana hadn't already been stripping anyway before Gwen could say anything else about it.

"Whoa!" As an alternative Gwen quickly covered her eyes. "Please put your boxers back on! I did not come here to see you get naked in front of me."

"Really? What a shame. Good thing I've got knickers on under these then eh?" Though when Gwen still didn't remove her hand, Morgana sighed. "Fine. I'll put them back on. Just to please you."

"Why do you feel the need to strip in front of me?" Gwen whined, slowly removing her hand away from her eyes so she could see enough to try and inch past the sniggering writer.

"Mostly because it's fun to get you flustered," Morgana answered with a cocky smirk - throwing her arm over Gwen's to start to lead her towards the source of noise coming from the living room. "And if flustered you'll be much easier to get drunk."

Gwen tensed up straight away at the writer's words. "Uh…You're planning to get me drunk? When did this get planned?"

"About the same time you walked through the door," Morgana admitted with a shrug; eyes wicked and mischievous. "Because if you're anything like the rest of those lot, they aren't going to sing until they've had a good load to drink so they won't remember what happened tomorrow."

"B-but I've got university tomorrow Morgana…" Gwen objected with a little grimace at the whole situation. "I can't have a drink; besides I can't hold my drink at all so…No alcohol for me."

The look that Morgana shoots her clearly says differently and before Gwen knows it; she's being led away to a room that Gwen recognizes to be Freya's bedroom with Morgana clutching her hand tightly.

"Freya! I'm just loosening Gwen up a bit in your room!" The raven-haired beauty called over her shoulder into Freya's living room, giving Gwen a flirtatious wink once they caught gazes. "You're all a bit drunk and so I'm going to give Gwen some in your room alright? Just so she doesn't make a complete fool of herself!"

"Alright! Hurry up though! I'm winning Leon AND Arthur at the moment and I need my girls soon to take on Lance and Merlin!" Freya roared back through the apartment, followed by loud bangs and shouting from the boys.

Gwen clung on harder to Morgana's hand at the familiar light violet painted walls that was Freya's bedroom; memories sweeping through her mind like scattered pieces of a map.

Licking, kisses, touching…Never releasing. Gwen felt no memory of it. And she knew no memory of it. This bedroom always haunted her because of having no memory of said release, therefore Gwen avoided Freya's bedroom at all times whenever she came round to visit her best friend.

Gwen felt her skin prickle at the sound of chinking glasses and the laboured breathing of Morgana in front of her; the sounds making her heart race nervously at how loud they were in the darkness.

"What? You've already got drinks? Oh my god…" Gwen whispered timidly, her free hand smoothing down her already-smoothed down cardigan and shirt in a way that she only ever did whenever she was panicking like crazy. "Why are we even going away from the party? Why are you kidnapping me? Why have you got drinks? Why?"

"I'm getting you drunk Guinevere!" Morgana responded with a giggle that sounded too girlish for the writer. Maybe Morgana was drunk too? "Now please shut up and sit down on the bed so we can both get leadenly drunk together like good friends should!"

"We aren't that good of friends if you won't even open my present," Gwen grumbled with sleepiness tinting her tone with slight animosity. "Am I really that terrible at getting presents?"

At the feel of Morgana's hand pressing her down onto the bed, Gwen couldn't find it in herself to continue her complaints.

"I'll open it later, but right now it is time for us to get drunk and eat these sour sweets I keep finding in these boxer shorts of mine whenever I wear them." Morgana laughed giddily; throwing herself - along with the two glasses that she had managed to pick up on the way to the door - onto the bed next to the sitting up Gwen who seemed content to stare down at her with narrowed eyes.

"And to do this you had to lead me away from my own party?" Gwen said woodenly, her gaze holding enough scepticism to make Morgana avert her eyes towards the wine cupboard near Freya's lamp. "How strange."

"Okay so maybe I wanted us to have some friend time together, so what?" And if Morgana's defensive tone wasn't enough to assure Gwen that Morgana was very shy on the subject; the way the writer moved away from the bed to grab the wine from the cupboard to hide her face certainly told Gwen much. "It's not like I'm kidnapping you or anything like that. Besides you and me both know how much we don't want to be here right now otherwise-"

"Okay Morgana, I get that you're embarrassed about the subject; you don't need to go into a big explanation about it," Gwen found herself teasing the writer with the curve of her smile, amused at the writer's reaction towards Gwen's observation skills. "How sweet of you to think of me in these oh-so-troubled times."

Despite the uneasiness of before, Morgana shot the snickering Gwen a pleased smile that brought butterflies in Gwen's stomach.

"You pisshead," was the taunt Morgana used to unknowingly make Gwen's insides swim in nerves. "I'm going to get you so drunk that you won't even remember your name and you'll sing so badly on Singstar that I'll have to record you just so I can laugh myself to sleep."

Gwen was not convinced. "Whatever. I bet you can't get me drunk. I won't let you." She then faked a little roar that ended up sounding like a mewl - the pro side of it was that Morgana laughed whilst the con side of it was probably the fact that Morgana would most likely get her drunk now.

"I will, you will love it, I will love it and we shall both have hot, rough, lesbian sex on Freya's bed just to say a big fuck you in her direction," Morgana muttered huskily into the darkness of the bedroom - pulling herself up to lie awkwardly all over Gwen's laps like a lazy cat waiting for it's belly to be stroked. "And that was a joke Gwen, no need to get excited my love."

"I am not your love," Gwen argued fiercely despite her mind telling her not to, because hell yes at the whole idea of having sex with Morgana on Freya's bed, to say fuck you or not, Gwen did not care. "I am Gwen and I am nobody's love because I am too awesome for everyone."

'_I am also nobody's love because I'm too busy trying to get into my best friend's girlfriend's knickers, which I won't do thank you very much because well, she's my best friend's girlfriend. Duh.'_

"Are you sure it isn't because you're just too vain for them?" Morgana said with a playful smile in Gwen's direction - already pouring the wine out in both hers and Gwen's cups as best as she could from the lying down position she had taken upon herself once she had seated herself in the student's lap. "Or are you drunk already? My, my! The girl who is drunk without the usage of wine. A miracle."

Scowling furiously, Gwen snatched her glass of wine from Morgana's shaking hand - shaking at the strain of not letting a drop of wine splash against the satin sheets of Freya's bed. "I'm not drunk. Besides that, we haven't even tried your sour sweets just yet."

If possible Morgana's grin got bigger. "You will regret reminding me of those sour sweets. You will totally regret it."

Gwen arched her brow in acceptance of the unspoken challenge, taking a sip of her wine to show the writer that she was undeniably up for whatever Morgana had planned for her tonight.

Morgana smiled cunningly up at her, a hand reaching into her boxer shorts pocket to clench down onto something that Gwen guessed were the sour sweets Morgana was talking about.

"Level 4 Gwen?" Before Gwen could ask what the hell Morgana was talking about, the writer had already shoved two small sweets into Gwen's hand.

Unable to see in the darkness of the room, Gwen traced the shape of the sweet packets with her index finger - truly wondering what the bloody hell Morgana was giving her.

A sliver of light just about managed to reveal the words 'Watermelon' and 'Level 4' until the light vanished into thin air, leaving them both in darkness once more.

"You are the most immature person I've ever met," Gwen said with a snort, shaking her head at the complete childish ways of this woman. "I'm not sure how you do it but you even beat a five year old."

"How about you stop thinking of me as someone who is ten years old than you and start thinking me of someone who is…Well, whoever you want me to be."

Gwen giggled, drunk on the very thought of her wild imagination that Morgana had allowed her to use by that one sentence. "Oh, I can't argue with your logic. Pour me another glass of wine."

"It's not even empty Gwen," Morgana gurgled perkily into her own glass of wine; not capable of keeping her amusement in at Gwen's obvious dizziness. "I think you're already drunk! You weren't kidding about the alcohol thing!"

"Oh shut up and pour me another, you…God you are so…" Gwen heard her words start to slur into nothing but a garbled mess and she didn't even know that she had drunk that much in the first place. What a waste of good alcohol. "Ever so…Attractive and sexy."

Morgana laughed breathlessly, getting up from Gwen's lap to stare in amazement at the already wasted girl in front of her. "Sweet baby Jesus, you're bloody wasted. Here, give me your glass."

Gwen swatted Morgana's hands away in a vain attempt to get her glass back from the sniggering writer, however Morgana was far too quick and Gwen soon found herself being pressed back against the headboard of Freya's bed by Morgana's bare foot pinning her shoulder there.

Placing both hers and Gwen's glasses on the side cabinet, Morgana hastily ripped open two packets of sour sweets and jumped up from her lying down position to straddle Gwen's thighs.

"Maybe this will sober you up a bit?" Morgana mused out loud to herself as she pried open Gwen's tight-lipped (_literally_) mouth with the tips of her fingernails. "If not, then that's okay. You can embarrass yourself enough on Singstar then!"

"Not without you I won't be…" Gwen garbled with high-pitched laughter, said laughter dying out when Morgana popped a sweet inside her mouth to silence her giggles.

And then Gwen felt herself almost choke on the sourness of the sweet (hence the name she supposed), gagging at how powerful it was against her tongue while her hands flailed around helplessly to grasp at Morgana's trembling arms - the trembling caused by Morgana's laughter.

"Oh are you now sober?" Morgana did not know what it was about the younger girl who she held in her arms, but she just could not stop laughing and smiling whenever she was with her. Not only was it amazing; it was also very frightening.

Gwen nodded slowly, knowing very well she was still drunker than a skunk and would be until she fell asleep once she got home.

Morgana seemed to agree with her too, rolling her eyes and finishing off both hers and Gwen's glasses of wine with a little snort. "Marvellous. I now have a drunk Guinevere on my hands. What on earth is a girl to do?"

"You said hot lesbian sex…" Gwen reminded the smiling writer with a drunken sneer that didn't suit the university student's face at all in Morgana's opinion. "I demand it right now! Now!"

"You," Morgana cooed with a devilish chortle; wrapping her arms around Gwen's waist to lift the struggling girl up from Freya's bed. "Are the most mischievous little drunk I've ever met."

"Are we going to bed now?" Gwen giggled into Morgana's shoulder, her mind sobering up little-by-little due to the sour sweet's almost knock-out effect that had very nearly fried her brain. Though Morgana didn't know that. And besides, it wasn't as if she was going to be sober enough to remember this tomorrow. "Are you taking me away?"

Morgana grinned seductively at the slumped Gwen that was holding onto her shoulders like her life depended on it; her own arm wrapped around Gwen's waist to drag the girl out of Freya's bedroom.

"Gwen, you are really adorable and all but I think you need to have a sit down next to Lance and Leon." Then when a particular thought crossed her mind, Morgana frowned. "That is if they aren't making out on Freya's sofa. Doubt it though. Blasted cats."

Gwen felt herself start to sober up even more at the image that filled her drunken mind. "Do the cats get touchy feely? Oh my god, Freya has horny cats? Oh god, god, god…" Wait, scratch that. Now she feels sick. Maybe she will be sick. Maybe it'll be on Morgana.

Morgana gives Gwen an awkward glance almost as if the writer had heard Gwen's blubbering thoughts by just looking at her. "Now I know not to get you drunk in a club; imagine all those men and women that would be all over you! Disgusting."

"You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you!" Gwen argued with a furrowed brow and an overly large scowl. "Y-you…Take me to my carriage! Now! Or something like that…"

Gwen decided that she isn't going to drink again. She didn't even have a full glass and now she is totally out of it. But saying that she did have a bottle of Absinth before she came out to try and steel her nerves; she had felt fine then, though when she had some of that bloody wine…

"Freya! What was in those wine bottles?" Morgana yelled over the loud music of the Singstar that was blaring through Freya's apartment almost like the group were at a live performance instead of sitting and lazing around Freya's living room. "Gwen is wasted and she keeps patting my hair like my old gran!"

"I think it was some of my Uncle Jeff's old fire whisky or something!" Freya called back from over the music, her arms wrapped around both Leon's and Arthur's shoulders to try and get them to sing with her once again. "It used to knock him on his ass at his first shot!"

If she had a free hand - which she didn't - Morgana would have pretty much slapped her own face.

"And you put them in wine bottles why?"

Gwen patted Morgana's hair again, wondering slightly why it was so sleek and soft when hers was just so curly and wiry that it was completely outrageous. "You've got nice hair. Take me to my carriage now."

Arthur, who looks unfairly sober, removes himself from Freya's tight grasp to glare at his sister before his eyesight fell onto the slumped Gwen; cobalt hues sympathetic. "What the hell have you done to her Morgana?"

At Arthur's glower, Morgana resisted the urge to drop Gwen to instead strangle Arthur in front of everyone. She resisted. Just about.

"You dick, I didn't do anything. I may have accidentally gave her some of Freya's fucking fire whiskey but I didn't do anything else!" Honestly, only because she was the youngest sister didn't mean that everything Morgana touched got broken.

Well, mostly anyway. Arthur still hadn't quite forgiven her over how many times she had stomped on his Action Man toys in a fit of anger whenever Arthur refused to play dress up with her.

Bastard, she only wanted to know what he looked like when he wore a Snow White dress with a long red cape; it wasn't as if she was going to take pictures like she did whenever Arthur slept with his thumb in his mouth.

Before Morgana and Arthur could do anything more, Freya had bounced in between them both to grab Gwen's hand with an excited grin on her face.

"Come on Gwen! We need to perform that crap song we used to like when we were little! It's our song remember? That Hilary Duff one?"

Gwen felt another quarter of her mind return to her in that moment; horrid memories of hers and Freya's childhood singing crappy Hilary Duff songs making Gwen shudder.

Arthur merely looked pleased at Gwen's look of horror and familiarity. "Ooh, yours and Freya's song eh _Gwen?_"

Despite the obvious fact that Gwen was honestly half out of it - it still did not mean that Gwen did not possess the energy to glower at the chuckling Arthur; entertained by his own little joke.

Morgana snorted, drawing Arthur's attention away from the stuttering Gwen (who had been ripped away from Morgana's arms) towards his sister who looked like she was about to punch someone.

"Excuse me while I look at you in a confused sense," Arthur stated bluntly, his face blank at the glare that had overtaken Morgana's face. "You look like someone has just kicked you in the ankle."

As if Morgana's glare couldn't get any worse (it really _couldn't_) Arthur was stunned to see that instead of her glare deepening, she instead furrowed her eyebrows at him and grunted a word that sounded incredibly like 'fuck' under her breath.

Knowing that something was bothering his sister, Arthur used his tactical manly brain and produced a bottle of Moonshine from behind his back to present to the grimacing Morgana. "Here, drink up and come and watch Freya and Gwen mess up a good song along with the rest of us."

Leon laughed from where he lay sprawled over Lance's lap, his hair tickling the other man's bare chest. "You'll have to sit on my lap then! Me and Lance have the sofa! Merlin's took the arm chair! And we all know who Arthur's going to sit on."

Morgana laughed, rushing over to plant herself on the stammering Merlin's lap to answer Arthur's complaints with a victorious grin. "Oh Arthur, grow up a little. I'd think Merlin is sick of you sitting on his lap. Give his poor cock a rest will you?"

Arthur's mouth pops open, Lance snorts into Leon's lovely, wavy hair that he adores more than life itself, Leon kisses Lance in response (chuckling into the kiss at Morgana's comment) while Merlin's face heats up and all of a sudden the doctor is very preoccupied at staring up at the ceiling.

Though Arthur's face quickly changes into a pout and without even knowing he is actually doing so, he drags Morgana off Merlin and plants himself on Merlin's lap with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Pft, you know nothing Morgana!" Arthur said when Morgana glared at him with unmatched fury. "Merlin never gets tired of my cock."

Morgana's glare soon turned into a smirk, leaving Arthur to settle back on Merlin's lap while his sister turned to jump on the lying down pair of Lance and Leon who merely grunted at the interruption of their small-talk.

Up-beat music (typical of Hilary Duff, Arthur thinks) draws Arthur's attention from his sister to the laughing pair of Freya and Gwen; both of them clinging onto each other as they face the Singstar screen where they can both see their icons getting ready for the sing-off.

The blonde teacher feels Merlin's arms wrap around his chest and Arthur feels more than comforted when Merlin presses a kiss against the back of his neck, whispering words with the intention of getting rid of the worry in his heart.

"You still worrying over Morgana?" Merlin's lips trace the words on his skin; in that moment Arthur knows that there is no greater pleasure than being where he is now. In Merlin's embrace.

"When don't I worry over her?" Arthur whispered quickly in response, eyelids flickering over towards his sister to watch his sister stare at the two girls who were now almost through the first verse of the song.

Merlin's arms tightened around Arthur's chest. "You should stop. It looks like she's calmed down now since she and Gwen became friends."

In spite of Merlin's comforting words, Arthur felt himself bristle furiously at the thoughts running through his head.

"She's only calmed down because Gwen's her newest victim that she'll manipulate until she's sucked poor Gwen dry." Arthur snapped with utter conviction; eyes ablaze and his lower lip was tucked underneath the sharpness of his teeth. "I know her too well and believe me, she'll stop at nothing until she's had Gwen."

"I don't think that's true you know Arthur," Merlin responded with a calmness that struck something deep within Arthur - something that he didn't quite know how to react to. "She and Gwen…They seem a lot closer than that. Besides, the people Morgana has slept with have only been flings. She's never had a chance to actually know them."

Arthur paused at the truth that spurted out Merlin's mouth - turning around to face his boyfriend with half-frown on his face.

"Do you really believe that Merlin?" Arthur muttered slowly, heart racing in his chest at the possibility that maybe Merlin was right and he was just panicking over nothing.

Merlin grinned in response, eyes bright and innocent. "Yes! I'm glad Morgana has got a friend that's a girl who she actually hasn't slept with. Aren't you happy about that?"

Smirking, Arthur ruffled his lover's hair with a laugh. "You're an idiot. You do know that right?"

Smiling sweetly up at the laughing blonde, Merlin reaches up to knock a gentle fist across Arthur's face. "Yeah, well, learned from the best didn't I?"

Arthur's heart swells and he feels himself start to tremble slightly at the love that is coursing through him. It has always startled him, because, really, Merlin? But yes, it was Merlin and it always will be Merlin. He realises that now.

So with a smile towards the chuckling teacher that he is sitting on, Arthur turns around once more to lock his gaze onto his sister; eyes searching her face curiously.

He is truly surprised to see how dark Morgana's eyes are with unmistakable arousal, so obvious Arthur experiences his heart to a double-take at how Morgana was reacting to something that he didn't even know about.

Then he recognized the lyrics, the way that both Freya and Gwen had turned from the screen to prance around the room, the way Gwen's eyes flicker towards Morgana, the way Morgana only has eyes for the laughing Gwen and how all of a sudden his sister is breathing heavily - almost panting - leaves Arthur to his conclusion.

_Reach out and touch me_, are the words that both Freya and Gwen scream through their microphones - both unaware at how Morgana is watching the younger girl with her lips torn to shreds at her biting fuelled by her uttermost lust.

Arthur isn't sure how to react. Part of him wants to scream at Morgana, in front of everyone, telling her what a stupid fuckhead she is and why can't she just leave people alone like normal human beings?

But he doesn't. He knew she wouldn't listen to him anyway. When she's too enraptured in someone, she stops at nothing, absolutely nothing, to get what she wants.

To be honest, Arthur hates her for it sometimes - well, most of the time - but he knows that whatever he tries he can't stop her; for all the years he has known Morgana he knows that is impossible to stop her. For him it was. For Morgause it was a different story.

Maybe it was because they were both girls, or maybe it was because Morgause and Morgana had one of _those_ complicated relationships that Arthur chose to ignore but whatever it was, Morgana always listened to Morgause whatever the situation.

Arthur didn't know fucking why; Morgause never talked to them half the time because she was too busy swanking around in her awesome mansion in Cornwall just to say to the world 'HEY, I'm a billionaire because my dad is awesome! Love me!' and the terrible thing was - Morgause was loved by everyone, it irritated the living fuck out of him.

Just as Gwen and Freya were about to pelt into the second chorus, Arthur got up (shooting his lover an apologetic look), strode over towards Morgana, grabbed her hand forcefully and dragged her out into Freya's cramped hall where two little kittens rested in a little bed.

"You better stop what you're doing right now Morgana!" Arthur found himself whispering harshly at the chuckling Morgana, his cheeks flushed in anger. "Do you want to make yourself so obvious to everyone?"

Morgana in reply patted his cheek with a daring laugh. "Arthur dearest, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Arthur growled, forcing himself not to lose control so severely that the others would be able to tell if Morgana made him go back inside the living room in a foul mood.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about Morgana! How the hell did Freya not see the way you looked at her _best friend_ then I will never know! But are you completely insane?"

The arousal in Morgana's eyes darkened, the lust becoming clearer and clearer until Arthur could take no more and looked away; shame making his chest tight.

"Oh come now Arthur, you really think I'd take advantage of Gwen like that? I keep telling you I won't."

"Isn't she supposed to be your friend?" Arthur snapped irritably, slamming his fist against the cupboard that Morgana was leaning up against. "Why do you only see someone's body first and their true face second? It's disgusting!"

Morgana's face hardened unexpectedly and for half a second Arthur thought that maybe she was going to be doing some of her weird crap on him again.

"You're such a hypocrite! I remember when you first met Merlin! What did you say to me again? _'I'm going to fuck him so hard that he won't even remember my name! Good thing too, because I won't have to see him again!'_ But then you realised how much you had in common and how much he loved you and so you became the best of buddies! So don't you dare give me that fucked up advice when you didn't even listen to it yourself!"

"I've learned from my mistakes Morgana!" Arthur spat with ferocious cobalt eyes that struck Morgana hard in the heart. "Unlike you who drops her bloody knickers at the first sign of attraction! For gods sake sis, she's only nineteen! Nineteen!"

"Lower your voice will you? And who cares if she's nineteen?" Morgana responded to Arthur's fury with a push against his shoulder, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "How come it suddenly puts me in the wrong that she's nineteen? I don't understand."

"You don't understand?" Arthur let his hands rush through his hair, trying desperately to calm down. He needed Merlin so badly right now, otherwise he'd completely lose it. "How can you not understand? You're lusting over a nineteen year old that is working up to her exams! You'll break her in two!"

Morgana's silence made Arthur's heart twist and for his head to spin so much that he lashed out to grab his sister's wrist in his hand; pulling Morgana further towards him so that he could stare deeply into her eyes.

"Not everyone are like those girls back at high school Morgana," he whispered gently, knowing the subject he had picked was a delicate one. "Some girls you meet do actually care about you and aren't using you just for your body. You don't have to keep lashing back against every female that desires you just to say to the world 'hah, taste my power, bitch'. I know it's hard-"

"You don't know anything about what I went through!" Morgana snarled, forcing Arthur away from her with a huge shove - knocking Arthur into the opposite wall. "Who was there to comfort me when I got hurt by them, huh? Because I know for certain that it wasn't you!"

Arthur gasped for breath, eyes watering at the truth that had slapped him across the face whilst trying desperately to use words to try and tell Morgana - his sister - that he had changed from that ignorant asshole that he used to be, that he loved her so much and he wasn't trying to patronize her - he was just trying to protect her.

But before he could say any of that, Morgana was already out of the hallway and back into the living room; her dark anger following her behind vividly enough that the lights that had been lighting up the hall got swallowed up in darkness.

With Morgana gone, it left Arthur alone in the darkness - like Morgana usually did when it came to her feelings and emotions. His mind whirled like he had just been punched.

Arthur didn't have long to sit in his miserable feelings for long before he and his thoughts were interrupted by a giggling Freya and a determined Morgana who ran towards the bathroom so quickly it didn't take long for Arthur to figure out what them two were up to.

He felt sorry for the young brunette who had become part of their group purely by accidental coincidence; nobody there really knew Freya, himself included, and to be fair nobody would really care if it wasn't for Morgana having to lug her around everywhere like a personal handbag.

Arthur knew he didn't hate her - he had no bloody reason to - but he did wish that Morgana would just drop her instead of making Freya go through this torment without the brunette realising it was even torment in the first place; until Morgana finally got fed up enough to say 'screw Will, you're dumped'.

Morgana didn't love her because Morgana didn't love anyone. Anyone with half a brain that knew Morgana would know that. Morgana wasn't a lover, nor was she a fighter - she was a destroyer.

Unable to keep himself up anymore without collapsing at the unbearable strain on his shoulders, Arthur slumped down against the wall next to Freya's kittens (Snowball and Milky) with his head in his hands - trying to wipe away the tears that had started to well up in his eyes.

He had missed so many years of Morgana's life because he hadn't even bothered to care, all those years that he had avoided Morgana meant that Morgause had taken over and of course, that meant Arthur would have to spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to Morgana. Trying being the correct word.

With another sigh, Arthur bit down a sob. It would do him no good to go and get Merlin in this state.

* * *

"Hey! Why did you take me away from the party? Me and Gwen were just about to start singing Paparazzi!" Freya giggled light-headedly, laughing even harder when she discovered that Morgana had wriggled out of her white boxer shorts to fling them into the sink. "What on earth are you doing?"

Morgana resisted the urge to roll her eyes, taking hold of Freya's arms and pulling the brunette forward until Morgana could just about start to unbutton her tight polo shirt that Freya had worn just for the occasion. "I bloody hate that song. I'm not sure why you like it so much."

Freya pouted childishly, diving forwards to breathe heavily across the trembling writer's face in a desperate bid to get Morgana to stare at her with those enchanting willow eyes which turned her on so _much_.

"Not everyone can be as depressing as _you_ Morgana," Freya whispered devilishly once Morgana had pulled her polo shirt off of her. "Not everyone wants to listen to your crappy bands of depression."

"Yeah, well…"

_Not everybody wants to be fucking you either when god, but that doesn't mean I have any right to complain, does it? I'm hardly going to wank myself into oblivion just to get some relief. _

And then Freya's jeans are around her ankles; shortly followed by her silvery thong that glitters brightly in the light of the bathroom and soon -

Freya's head is thrown backwards to collide with the wall just besides her shower, hands curled into Morgana's wild, dark locks whilst her legs cling around the writer's shoulders; urging Morgana forward.

"Oh,_ fuck_."

* * *

Gwen decided at that moment it is time for her to get the hell home. It's only ten but this is ridiculous at how drunk (yet sober enough to remember her own name, kudos!) she is and how much she really wants to snog Morgana senseless.

"Lance…" She starts but stops when she sees that her brother is lying down - practically unconscious - all over Leon's chest with drool hanging from his mouth.

Lance always seems to get (a) drunk when Gwen needs him the most and (b) too tired to give a damn what is happening around him.

She loved him though, and forgave him instantly.

Her next thought was probably to go ask Arthur and Merlin - both had disappeared, Arthur about twenty-minutes ago while Merlin really had only just left once Gwen had defeated him at guessing all the chapter names of the fourth Harry Potter book (which to be honest, was rather sad but hey, with nothing else to do she couldn't blame herself or Arthur's bubbly boyfriend).

Kissing both Leon's and Lance's foreheads (the smile that appeared on Lance's face making Gwen feel giddy at the unknown affection her brother had given her) Gwen retreated from Freya's living room to go hunt down Merlin and Arthur.

Again, that didn't take long although what did greet Gwen shocked her immediately at how…_Distressing_ it was.

Arthur and Merlin were hugging in that way Gwen knew as 'do-not-disturb-please-we-are-having-one-of-those-gentle-moments' and she knew she really shouldn't interrupt but she really does need to get home and it _is_ too far for her to walk home all by herself.

Though she doesn't have to interrupt anyway because Arthur catches sight of her, gives her a weak smile and pulls away from Merlin to give her his full attention. "You alright Gwen?"

Gwen cleared her throat, wrapping an arm around her waist to try to steady herself from falling flat on her face in embarrassment.

"I-I was wondering if you could drop me off back home," Gwen whispers steadily, wondering why all of a sudden she's afraid of what she's just interrupted. "Lance and Leon are asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I thought maybe if I asked you and Merlin that you'd give me a lift, though if you don't want to then you most certainly don't have to. I just thought I'd-"

Merlin held up a hand to silence Gwen's babbling, a bright smile on his face. "It's alright Gwen, we'll drive you home. No worries. Me and Arthur was just about to go anyway."

Merlin jabbed a thumb behind him to signal towards Freya's apartment door. "Off we go then, yeah?"

Gwen held up her hand to stop Merlin and Arthur from going anywhere. "Alright, but I'll be right back! I just need to use Freya's bathroom and I'll be right with you!"

Arthur's face suddenly turned white and his mouth seemed to pop open on its own accord; like the teacher was losing the will to breathe, never mind talk.

Nonetheless Gwen was already on the way down the hall, turning right into the small box room that is crammed to the rim with things Gwen remembers as Freya's and hers old photo albums they had when they had first started dating. It still is shocking at how many Freya has. But then again, their _were_ loads of pictures.

Just when Gwen was about to open the door to the bathroom, a small, muffled moan sounded through the door along with a hushed whisper of '_shut up Morgana,' _that succeeded in making Gwen's ears tinge red.

Gwen isn't sure what to think, but from what she does manage to recollect from her befuddled mind is:

_(a) Oh my god, Morgana just moaned and wow, that was in fact, pretty hot._

_(b) Oh my fucking god, Morgana and Freya are having sex. _

_(D, because C's are losers) Oh my giddy god pyjamas, she just imagined Morgana with no clothes on and now she's…_

It really is embarrassing to do so in someone's apartment that you don't live in anymore, but god Gwen cannot help herself. She needs to find out if what she's feeling right now is just some messed up imagination of hers or maybe what she is feeling now is completely real and bat-shit crazy.

So with wavering reluctance, Gwen unzips her jeans forcefully until she's able to press a hand inside the clothing and fabric of her knickers without having to struggle in getting her hand out again.

Gwen tenses up at the feel of herself, pulling her hand away to examine the slickness of it in the light of Freya's box room. Slimy, slick, wet and completely coated with her pleasure.

Gwen feels like breaking down all of a sudden and really the only thing she can think of saying goes something like this:

'_Shit.'

* * *

_

**Again I have not checked grammar because I'm too lazy. And this is a fair warning to all of you who aren't expecting rough, explicit sex scenes that will either make you cry with joy or sob into your mother's bosoms:**

**THERE WILL BE EXPLICIT SEX SCENES. OH MY GOD. :O**  
**Rofl, but not just yet. ;) Buh bye. **


	8. Cold Shower

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Cold Shower  
****Chapter Rating: M  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: Short, but Graphic Masturbation - For those who do not like it, go away :P  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

**Gwen discovers that while being Morgana's friend is good and all; it does have its downside.  
****[Short chapter cause I can, plus where have all my lovelies gone? Thanks for the equally lovelies who reviewed last time; I love you all]**

Gwen knew that becoming Morgana's friend would be a huge risk; she knew and had taken that risk with uneasy confidence about the whole thing. As if she could ever develop something other than attraction for the other woman. She'd had crushes before after all and each and every one of them had taken her breath away in different ways.

But simple crushes don't make you soak your knickers in come and sweat whenever you get home from their girlfriend's apartment to find the evidence there and staring blatantly at you.

Did they? Gwen remembered having a small crush on Gwaine the first time she had met him; she had thought him very attractive and had flirted with him (subtly) every occasion that she had been presented with and he most certainly didn't make her wet enough to ruin her knickers.

The thing that frustrated Gwen the most was that she had no idea why she started wanting to rip all Morgana's clothes off whenever they touched or talked casually to each other in front of their friends. All she pretty much knew was that it had started to happen a few weeks afterwards of them becoming friends; them finding out more about one another had brought them closer together in so many ways that Gwen didn't think it was possible enough for her to actually develop sexual feelings for the writer.

Gwen knew that Morgana did have a really nice rounded arse _and _thather tits were amazing _and_ she really wouldn't mind unbuttoning Morgana's jeans sometimes and letting her hand slip down to curl inside the writer until they both came, screaming in ecstasy.

However that did not mean Gwen should be having such things happen to her body just because Morgana touched her arm today, or Morgana had wrapped an arm around her shoulders again to noogie her like she usually did now that they were friends or even if Morgana had just mockingly called her name with a little slur so it sounded more like '_Guineverererrrr_' rather than Guinevere.

And when she had heard Freya and Morgana _shagging_ so roughly up the wall in her old friend's house; Gwen had felt something settle in between her legs, something hot and slippery; so slippery that Gwen had almost fell to the floor immediately at hearing her best friend and the woman she had a crush on fucking so openly in front of her.

That was the moment she had needed to get out of Freya's house, and fast before something happened, something that she would regret, something that would cause her so much embarrassment that she wouldn't be able to look both of them in the face ever again.

Well, actually she couldn't look at either Freya or Morgana the same way again due to what she had managed to hear. In fact, the sound of Morgana groaning was scarred in her brain for life and Gwen doubted it was ever going to go away with how she was feeling at the moment.

She had managed to rush upstairs to her room without her mom asking much questions apart from the casual '_was anyone mean to you?_' and the '_did you and Freya get back together?_' and the even more unusual '_you didn't have sex did you?_' which Gwen could only answer with a small voice of repeated no's.

Once she had gotten into her room, Gwen had stripped herself bare of all of her clothing, had screamed silently into a pillow and had considered the thought of throwing herself off the balcony, just before reaching for her phone in her jeans pocket to call Nimueh.

It had been half past eleven when she had arrived home with Merlin and Arthur and now that she was done calming down it was ten to twelve - this was NOT a good start for Gwen at attempting to go to sleep despite her knowing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep anyhow if she did not get rid of the slickness between her thighs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god…" Gwen chanted to herself, knocking her forehead against her phone in an attempt to try and knock some sense into her so she had enough strength to talk to Nimueh without cringing like a complete idiot. "I am such a wanker!"

"You bloody well are!" Nimueh's angry cry from the other end of the phone startled Gwen into sitting up straight; hazelnut eyes narrowed at the device that she had accidentally put on loud speaker due to her demonstration of attempting to knock yourself out. "What the hell are you thinking, you abomination? Do you even know what time it is? Not all of us can be rebels Gwen and stay up at god-awful times!"

"Shut up Nim!" Gwen whispered ruthlessly back - getting up from her bed to wrap a warm towel around herself; feeling a shiver travel down her nude body. "I desperately need your help. I have no idea who to turn to!"

At the desperation in Gwen's voice, silence racks the room for what feels like a minute before a sigh answers Gwen's anxious plea. "Okay, what's the problem babe?"

Gwen closed her eyes, chewing her lower lip nervously. God, her situation is seriously so embarrassing she can hardly speak, so what on earth is she supposed to do? Nimueh would probably laugh at her for even phoning her up about it, and as much as Gwen loved her friend; she knew she wouldn't be able to face her at university tomorrow if Nim did laugh.

Right. She'll just come straight out with. No hesitation. "I'm wet. Like, really, soaking, dripping, eww, sort of wet."

"Get a towel then and mop up you idiot." Nimueh replied snappishly, her tone and words shocking Gwen into almost inaudible breathing. "I don't really care if you've just came out from a bath Gwen, no offence."

"No!" Gwen squeaked with red hot cheeks, glaring down at her phone with venomous eyes. "I don't mean that sort of wet! You know what I'm talking about!"

A muffled giggle made Gwen throw herself back onto her bed with a groan.

"N-no Gwen I really don't know what you're talking about," Nimueh's stuttering giggles just made Gwen wish she had a shotgun. Really not helpful to be fair. "Apart from how you're wet. But yes. Don't know what you're talking about."

Gwen's tempted to throw the phone at the wall (_she really is_), but that would leave her without a phone - which is bad - and without a phone she couldn't shout abuse at Nimueh with a smirk on her face knowing that Nimueh could not hurt her physically in return.

"You're so horrible," Gwen murmured weakly instead, tucking her head in to hide her face from the mirror in front of her that told secrets of the red hot blush on her cheeks. "Morgana's more nicer than you and she's terrible!"

"Ooh, _Morgana_!" Nimueh whistled down the phone - Gwen's reaction being that she inwardly cringed so much that she felt her insides tense somewhat horrible. "You just can't stop talking about _Morgana_, can you Gwen?"

Gwen knows she shouldn't but when Nimueh uses that tone of voice, she just has to argue back. "Yes I can! I know I can! Leave me alone! I already said I needed your help and you just…Don't help me at all!"

Nimueh snorted over her side of the phone. "Gwen, this sweet, innocent act you put on will one day get you raped."

Gwen instinctively pulled the towel wrapped around her closer, insides squirming once more at the image of the attacker who she wouldn't actually mind touching her. You can't rape the willing after all.

Instead she said: "No they wouldn't, I'd sick you on them and hope they'd take you in my place. But honestly, that isn't the point. I really, _desperately_ need your help right now Nim."

"Alright, alright…I know what you mean." Nimueh groaned wearily over the phone, no doubt embarrassed herself at the situation Gwen had trusted upon her. "So, when did it happen?"

Gwen, at that point, decided that once this conversation was over and done with was going to unintentionally kill Morgana for making her feel like this in the first place. On purpose, probably. "I'm not sure to be honest. It just….Y'know, happened. _Unexpectedly_."

"Okay…I still don't understand why you called me and told me about it."

"Because I don't know what to do!" Gwen snapped back, her free hand twirling her corkscrew curls around her fingers. "I've never had this happen to me before and it's so unexpected that I just don't know what to do!"

"But what do you want me to do? Cause this conversation is bloody awkward Gwen and we really shouldn't talk about this again once it's over." Nimueh whispered quietly - Gwen guessed that Nim was trying to hide their conversation from her nosey mother who always had an eye on Nim wherever she went. "Besides, I'm tired so let's get it over with shall we?"

Again Gwen felt a surge of discomfiture course over her at the millions of thoughts that rushed through her mind; some comforting whilst others just made her clench her thighs together more tightly.

"I feel sick." Gwen managed to mutter pathetically, her frown growing even more and more noticeable as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't want to feel so dirty Nim, I just want it to go away so I don't have to feel so damn guilty all the time whenever I see Freya."

"What's to feel so guilty about?" Nimueh exhaled breathlessly, surprising Gwen extremely at the anxiety creeping into her friend's voice. "You haven't slept with her have you?"

"No!" Gwen could feel her face flush even harder this time - harder than the time she had caught Lance looking through porn magazines at the gentle age of twelve. "No I bloody well haven't! Why would you even think that? I'm not some sort of cheap whore that drops my knickers if I find someone attractive!"

"Well how unfortunate for you Gwen," and just when Gwen was about to protest about how not dropping her knickers for crushes suddenly made her unfortunate - Nimueh cut her off with a light-hearted laugh. "But hey, it's good that you've admitted to yourself that you want to snog Morgana senseless!"

"I do not want to snog Morgana senseless!" Gwen retorted despite knowing very well that she really wouldn't mind snogging Morgana senseless if the chance ever came. "You just twist my words because you're an evil, unkind person!"

"Yep, that's me alright. Look in the thesaurus, find evil and my name will be printed there nice, big and bold!" And really, Gwen muses to herself once Nimueh has started going on about even more places her name is printed in thesaurus, can't they have a proper conversation without it going off-topic?

"Back onto the correct conversation please or god help me I will kill you!" Gwen quickly reminded Nimueh with a harsh snap, eyes narrowed at her reflection in the mirror - said reflection reminding her that this was a serious discussion and not a childish one.

"As I was saying Gwen! If you've not slept with Morgana then you shouldn't really feel so guilty about it." Nimueh murmured sleepily over the other end; giving Gwen the image of her friend lazing around on her bed with an arm slung over her face. "I mean, so what if you got turned on? It doesn't mean you can't enjoy it just because Morgana's with someone else."

Gwen found herself pulling a face at that; truly confused at her friend's logic. "I don't quite follow you there."

"What I mean is, live a little! Go wank or something! Enjoy it! It'll do you the world of good!" To Gwen's horror, it sounded like Nimueh _meant_ what she said.

"W-what? _W-wank! Are you crazy? _Who even does _that?_"When that sentence is out of her mouth, Gwen stops to count the people who she thought would probably wank themselves to unconsciousness if needed.

Morgana wasn't on her list. Morgana just _wouldn't_ wank. Because it wasn't a Morgana-ly thing to do; wanking yourself. Morgana would most likely go to CANDY, get a random stripper, take her to the back room and have her way with her right there than wanking herself until she's satisfied.

Gwen paused at her thoughts, tilting her head to the side to regard her reflection with a look of confusion.

'_I just had a whole thought to myself on why Morgana wouldn't wank herself if need be.'_ Gwen silently told herself, a smile making her hazel eyes shine bright. '_I am a total weirdo!'_

It was true though; Morgana probably wouldn't wank herself.

"Oh really Gwen, don't tell me you don't know how to wank!" Nimueh's voice brought Gwen back down into reality - said reality causing Gwen to frown unhappily at the prospect it held. "It really is easy y'know? All you have to do is-"

"Would you be realistic about this?" Gwen squeaked, practically in hysterics at both the subject that they were delving into and her mindless thoughts that made her want to throw herself down onto her bed and sob frantically. "I do know how to wank! I just don't think it'll be appropriate!"

"Gwen, just do it. Believe me. You'll feel way better and if you want some tips, just think Morgana's touching you or something - it'll make you come quicker. Now I'm going to bed my dear, have a nice wank and get some sleep. Toodles!"

"No NIM-" Gwen was just about prepared to shout down the phone when Nimueh cut herself off the other end; leaving Gwen to hear nothing but a beeping sound that was already starting to make her ears twitch.

Silence is deafening and the only thing Gwen can think of is to scream quietly into her hands - letting the phone in her hand drop to the floor with an almost exaggerated thud that made her ears ring.

This was totally and utterly shit. Her life was going to the friggen dogs and Nimueh's advice was absolutely crap. She was also turned on by her best friend's girlfriend - her life was just completely full of bull and shit mixed with something Gwen liked to call the 'fuck-up' bomb. The bomb that exploded when everything messed up.

"Screw Nim's advice," Gwen finally managed to whisper once she had calmed down, eyes staring blankly ahead at her room. "I'm just going to have to force myself to go to sleep."

Exhaling noisily at the long night ahead of her, Gwen flung the towel she had wrapped around herself over the other side of her bed so that she could wrestle her way under the duvet covers that cloaked her in the familiar warmth she knew so well - and she had only been living back with her mom for a few years or so.

Most of her teenage life had been half-way across England near Edinburgh with her Grandpa and Grandma, living the not-so-high-life whilst her mother looked for Lance to try and get him to communicate properly with the family once again.

At sixteen (when she was just finishing high school and was looking for a college near London) Gwen had met Freya (her childhood friend) again in a tiny café just next door to her library, they had hit it off almost instantly and when Gwen announced she was moving back in with her mom in London, both her Grandpa and Grandma were shocked at the sudden change.

That hadn't been true however, Gwen had told her mom that she was moving back into London, near her area but she wouldn't exactly be living _with _her. She'd be living with Freya (someone who she had thought to be the love of her life) until Freya so conveniently broke her heart two years later.

Gwen had moved back into her home at the age of eighteen - close to hitting nineteen - with nothing but bloody worry on her mind as per usual since Freya had moved on from her.

And now she was here, in her bed with an arousal so strong in between her legs that it was mind-blowing.

She didn't like it either. Didn't want it. Didn't want to feel such overwhelming strength and red hot liquid in between her legs; not when she could be living a normal life away from Freya, Morgana and the strife that they both brought in her life.

Normally Gwen would have fallen asleep by now; fallen asleep in her thoughts that helped dull her mind little-by-little until sleep overcame her with it's addicting presence - until now.

Her mind was drifting but the scorching fluid that threatened to overcome her still remained and to be honest, to Gwen it was clear that to get any sleep tonight she'd have to get rid of it.

Having a shower would be no good; mostly due to the fact that her mom was one of those finicky types that heard one sound and woke up instantly so therefore she could not see herself having a shower this early in the morning without getting a cursing off her mom.

Once she saw Morgana again, Gwen promised herself that she would try and send an army of gerbils telepathically to attack the stunning writer - just because she could and well, Morgana was a bit of a idiot if she was being completely truthful. Just because Gwen wasn't supposed to like the writer in _that_ way anyway, for that reason it's Morgana's fault and not hers - obviously, as if it could be anything else.

Nimueh's advice seemed to keep resounding in her head - almost as if they were reminding her that there was an easy way out - all Gwen had to do was pick it and it'd all be over and done with.

Nimueh even said she'd enjoy it. Maybe she would enjoy it. If she let herself, anyway. If she was quiet. If she blocked all her thoughts and just let them shimmer away from her mind to control the ferocity of her fingers in between her thighs. If Gwen let herself.

Temptation was clearly taking over her mind; leaving her in nothing but this hot, fuzzy warmth that made Gwen clutch her forehead at the buzzing noise that had started in her head.

Without further ado, Gwen tossed herself onto her back - staring up at the ceiling with her lower lip trapped in between her canines; still uncomfortable due to the heat in between her legs.

"Maybe I _should_ just get it over and done with," Gwen murmured to herself; feeling silly already at how she was now starting to talk to herself over something stupid as _this_. "J-just…Close my eyes and try not to think about it."

God, Gwen feels like a shuddering virgin - despite the fact that, well, she actually is one - who's scared of the jump and the pain that is promised to come with release. That is because, she _is_ scared. She's more than scared. She's terrified. More so of her feelings than what she's going to do once she's worked herself up enough to not think too much about it.

Gwen throws her head back against her pillows, breathing deeply to steady her nerves and the wild racing of her heart; because she knows very well how silly this without even acknowledging it properly.

"Just get it done," Gwen whispers in a not-so-encouraging-way to herself, tugging down her duvet cover (baby blue with dolphins - she was still a baby at heart, thank you very much) until she's completely bare in the cold atmosphere of her room. "And it'll be fine _afterwards_."

'_It won't_,' Gwen reminds herself a moment later when she hesitantly started to trail one of her hands down her smooth stomach; nerves everywhere as her thighs tremble in what Gwen recognises as anxiousness at the inevitable. _I'm never going to be able to look at Morgana in the face again!'_

Unable to stop herself from doing so, Gwen whined softly at the jolt of pleasure that bolted through her body when her index finger brushed against the sensitive hood of her clit; said touch enough to make Gwen's hips jerk upwards.

Half-pleased, half-mortified, Gwen used her free hand to cup one of her breasts; cheeks flushed a hot red colour while her toes are curled together at the white flashes of pleasure (and pain when she digs her nails into the curve of her left breast - which she finds out, is very sensitive) that are constantly making her body wriggle and judder in ways that Gwen finds absolutely enthralling and more than a little terrifying.

Slowly (_ever_ so slowly) Gwen proceeded to rub the blistering heat that was cupped in the palm of her hand; eyes squeezed shut to heighten her bliss even more at how she only reacted to her own mere touch - not relying on sight to grant her any pleasures she didn't already know about anyway.

She feels so drunk off air, so drunk off her arousal that Gwen re-thinks about all the experiences Nimueh told her about (_which the details, she didn't ask for_) about her and previous experiences when it came to her having this mega-massive-so-large-that-Gwen-had-to-get-involved-or-else crush on a nerdy kid called Morris who Gwen had befriended on his first day.

Relaxation is the key, Gwen remembers with a dull ache in her chest, hands slipping further down into the warmth between her thighs with her fingers crookedly sliding over the thick fluid of heat.

Of course her fingers get tangled in the in the coarse curls of the apex of her legs, though it still does not even begin to dampen or get rid of the pleasure that forces Gwen's fingers and toes to curl until she's panting for air.

Gwen bites down harder onto her lip once she's pressurised herself enough to slip her finger in between the walls of her sex; choking almost instantaneously at how hot and soaked she was compared to a few minutes ago.

Dusky thighs trembling even harder, Gwen stop caressing her breast to trail a delicate hand down the front of her stomach just to bring said hand back up again - nails tracing the invisible line up and down her stomach in sync with her fingers rubbing curiously at the head of her clit.

Heart racing furiously and her nipples starting to ache at not being touched, Gwen drove her fingers down faster and faster at her clit with her head thrown back and her breathing so deep that it makes the euphoria Gwen is feeling that much more pleasurable.

She doesn't want this to be slow; not like one of those porn movies Gwaine likes to watch where the guys masturbate for so long before coming everywhere (_literally, everywhere_) so instead Gwen circles her fingers and rubs at her sex rapidly so that it leaves her no room to think properly - to instead use her instinct and breathe and rub until God gives her fucking mercy and lets her come.

Gwen pinched hard at one of her pebbled nipples, tugging and twisting and slowly rubbing until she's got a nice tempo and all she can hear is her own soft moans and whines; the sounds so strong and ripe it makes her shudder and twist and cry out Morgana's name weakly like it's a prayer instead of a sin.

"God, Morgana…" Gwen whimpered into her pillow as she dug her face into the softness of it to try and quiet down her whines of lust. Thinking of Morgana like this was a terrible thing to do, god she was even imagining Morgana doing this to her now. Now that Nimueh's words echoed in her head.

"Go _faster_," Gwen demanded in sync with the severe rocking of her hips and the image of Morgana kneeling down in front of her and letting her tongue lick its way around her labia and inside her like she was nothing but a hole to fill in with her pleasure. "_F-fuck!_"

Morgana smirked up at her with swollen red lips, hair tousled over to one side so that it covered her right eye like a fringe. "Do you like that Gwen? Do you want me to go faster or slower? Do you want me to _fuck_ you inside and out?"

Imagery, Gwen decided, was the best fucking thing ever and she would thank Nimueh for giving her the idea right after hitting her repeatedly over the head.

"Or maybe I should just eat you out right now? Make you scream until your mom wonders what the hell is going on?"

Gwen had been tittering over the edge for a while now, but when Morgana had appeared in her imagination, she knew that she would not last long.

Tossing onto her side, Gwen bit into the back of her hand to quieten the sound of her screaming Morgana's name; insides juddering and the searing heat that had coated the inside of her thighs starting to trickle down her leg almost at once.

The silence that follows the afterglow of Gwen's ministrations is suffocating. Knowing that she just got off because of the image of her best friend's girlfriend screwing her senseless has done nothing but added another pillar onto Gwen's shoulders - cause god damn it, she wasn't supposed to do such a thing over someone who wouldn't even look at her twice.

"Well done you tosser," Gwen compliments herself with a bitter roll of her eyes and a little groan of frustration. "How would you feel if some dirty pervert did that over you? Ughh…"

What infuriated her even more was that her arousal was still not gone, in fact it felt like it had gotten a lot worse _due_ to the fact she had been pleasuring herself instead of having a cold shower like her common sense told her to have.

'_I might as well have a tally chart,'_ Gwen grumbled to herself as she tried to part her legs wide enough so that the aftermath of her slick arousal wouldn't cause her too much trouble. '_My Pussy has 1 point while my common sense equals 0.'_

Common sense told her to quickly have a cold shower because honestly, she wouldn't be getting any sleep by just forcing herself through another agonising half an hour to try and give herself some relief.

"Screw mom, I need some sleep myself." Gwen murmured, pushing herself out of bed to race towards the cold shower that awaited her.

It was official. She was doomed to a life of hell wanting to get into Morgana's knickers. She was doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed and more doomed spread on top of that too!

It was also official. Gwen was going to become a nun. She'd probably suck at it but god damn it, she was going to be so chaste that even Mary would be jealous of her and that was something.

It was also very official that was a lie and Gwen would probably be wanking herself to oblivion under her sheets until she got over this insane crush that was driving her slowly insane.


	9. Patientia

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Patientia  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: Tissues? Yeah, tissues.  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

* * *

_**Because sometimes being sick and being haunted is exactly the same things - Taylor Smith**_

* * *

"I'm dead," Gwen remarked dryly to both the laughing Nimueh and smirking Gwaine that were nestled beside her outside. "I'm doomed. Totally doomed. And there is nothing I can do about it. You might as well knock me out with a hammer or something and drown me in a lake because I can't handle all of this!"

And just to add to her reaction of complete panic, Gwen curled herself into a little ball to rest on the side of Nimueh's shoulder; shaking like a leaf due to Nimueh's laughter at her.

"Oh Gwen! You're ever so morbid!" Nimueh grinned down at her defeated friend with a victorious expression on her face. "Only because you mastur-"

Gwen squeaked with wide eyes, jumping up from her curled up position to slap her hand across Nimueh's face. "Will you shut up! Do you want everyone to hear what I've been doing under the bloody sheets last night?"

Gwaine patted his favourite girl on the head with a sympathetic smile on his face. "Aye Gwen, you must of learnt by now that Nim will shout anything out ter the world once her mouth opens wide enough."

Nimueh shoots Gwaine a look of contempt. "Shut up Gwaine or I'll tell the world what you did last year to Elyan in the changing room and believe me, saying you just wanted to see if his was bigger than yours won't let you escape!"

Scandalised at the threat, Gwaine shrunk back to curl into his own ball against Gwen's free shoulder. "The mean lady is bein' _mean_ ter us today, aye Gwen? I think we best keep our mouths shut before we say something ter upset her."

Gwen, who could honestly sympathise with one of her best friends, stroked the long curls away from Gwaine's eyes with true compassion. "I understand your pain Gwaine, _honestly_."

Nimueh looked completely unimpressed by the both of them; looking as if someone had just kicked her puppy. "And you call me mean? I gave you my all last night Gwen, gave you my _all_ and you treat me like this? Now _that's_ mean."

Both Gwaine and Gwen looked up from their curled up position, mouths agape in sync - caused mostly by how ridiculous Nimueh is at planting them as the bad guys.

"Telling me to -" Gwen looked hurriedly over both of her shoulders to make sure nobody was eavesdropping before continuing in an even more hushed whisper than a few moments ago. "-_wank_, was _NOT_ helpful whatsoever."

Gwaine plugged both of his ears with his fingers, tilting his head up to stare at the sky above, chewing his bottom lip to distract himself from the conversation the two girls were having in front of him.

"What the hell? You said you had a great time!" Nimueh argued with a furrowed brow; crawling onto Gwen's lap to stare accusingly down at the blushing girl below her. "So what's the problem? You had a wank, you liked it, no problemo right?"

"Stop acting as if it's nothing!" Gwen protested with another squeak that sounded of course, incredibly whiny on her part. But she just couldn't help it! How could Nimueh act so casual about this when she was actually freaking out all over the place? What part of Nimueh's mind signalled that _her_ freaking out meant everything was rainbows and flowers? "I'm really scared about this. I'm not even supposed to look at Morgana that way and now I'm fantasizing over her like some weird perv! It's just not right."

At that moment Gwaine returned to their conversation with a sickly sweet smile. "Welcome to my world Gwen, cause believe me it ain't as bad as it sounds. You'd be surprised at some of the good stuff you find on the internet about-" Gwen cut Gwaine's sentence off when her friend started to ramble on about some footballer in their university called Owain. She had bigger problems right now.

"If you're so bothered about it…" Nimueh murmured with a roll of her eyes, flicking Gwen on the forehead to gain her attention. "Then why don't you just avoid her for a while? It might do you some good or you'll end up like some drug addict. Most likely the second option, but hey, you never know right?"

With a pout, Gwen pushed the giggling Nimueh off her laugh. "You would be such a rubbish psychiatrist! You'd make all your patients go find the nearest building to throw themselves off before you'd even finished your session!"

"Gwen, you're losing your touch - if anything she'd push them off." Gwaine quipped in with a broad laugh; getting up to tackle Nimueh to the ground before she rounded on him again as she always did once she got the chance.

Merely sighing (as she had been doing all the way through Art until Gwaine had sat on her lap and had refused to get off unless - in Gwaine's words exactly - cheered the hell up) Gwen tilted her head backwards to stare at the road they were sitting near - all three of them waiting for someone to collect them from Camelot University.

It wasn't that they lived far away, it was just the fact that all of their parents _insisted_ of picking them up; so neither of them had the chance or the heart to bother arguing and that really was the end of that.

Morgana had wanted to pick her up a week ago, but she had been called away by her publisher (once again) to go over some things with the drafts she and Morgana had been working on together; so that had left her disappointed - so disappointed that when Gwen's mom finally appeared to pick her up she looked as if she was about to throw a fit at the sour look on her daughter's face.

'_It's not my fault I wanted Morgana to pick me up,_' Gwen mused to herself as her two friends wrestled together in the grass; letting her body coil downwards to create herself a lovely bed of green. '_I just really wanted to see her. That's understandable, right? Right.'_

Gwen was just about to muse some more on the topic of Morgana LeFay Pendragon when a familiar, banged up, yellow vehicle started to judder its way down the road towards the side path next to the grass.

"Eh, eh!" Gwaine called out from behind her, brown eyes crinkling in interest at the two men coming down the road in the small yellow car. "I think I might have found myself something ter to distract myself wit'."

Unable to contain her laughter any longer at the bubble of excitement welling inside of her stomach, Gwen shot Gwaine a look before punching the startled Gwaine playfully in the shoulder. "Sorry Gwaine, but those two are practically married - you seriously do not stand a chance."

Blowing the petal away from the palm of his hand, Gwaine rolled his eyes at the news Gwen had graced him with. "Ain't it always the bloody way. A guy can't have a break around here. Might as well go back to CANDY and see if the cross-dresser there still has it in him…"

Nimueh snorted, shoving Gwaine's other shoulder roughly. "You and Gwen are such fags that it's cute in an annoying sort of way. But I think it's cool because I'm the straight one, you're the gay one and Gwen's the lesbian-"

"_Bisexual_," Gwen reminded her friend with a growl and a shake of her head. "Don't you remember when I fought Gwaine for Thomas last year? We had this huge argument and didn't talk for a whole month."

The brunette shrugged sluggishly and Gwen thinks to herself that maybe if she didn't have a crush on Morgana she'd probably have a crush on Nimueh instead - because apparently she really does find herself falling for the idiotic and stupid when it comes to love.

Scratch that, _not love_, just attraction. What the hell had she been smoking lately? Gwen knew that she did not love Morgana, and that was completely fact - nothing untrue about that whatsoever. And that was not sarcasm.

"I won him fair and square." Gwaine retorted with a cheeky wink in Gwen's direction which causes enough distraction in her thoughts that Gwen actually manages a smile as she gets up from the grass.

"Only because you gave him a hand job, you pervert." Another true fact about Gwaine - his Gwen's own personal brand of quick and easy whenever she feels miserable. Unlike Nimueh who truly sucked at the art of cheering her up.

"Hand jobs are romantic," Gwaine objected with an exaggerated laugh; throwing himself at Gwen's legs (which he missed just about) to try and bring the girl back down onto the ground again. "More romantic than wanking that's for sure!"

"Yes, well-" Gwen stopped in mid-sentence as the realisation of what Gwaine had said slowly sunk into her brain; triggering a small frustrated growl from Gwen's throat. "Go suck Owain, _Gwaine_."

Gwaine looked up at the blushing Gwen with a mock dreamy look on his face, sinking his chin into the palm of his hand. "I was going to say I'm leaving the dick sucking to you for a while, but then I realised that all you can think about is Morgana's pussy so…"

Gwen was just about to demonstrate on Gwaine the art of circumcising with a blunt pen-knife she kept on her keys (in remembrance of her father) when she was interrupted by a breathless Arthur rushing over towards her; his face pale and eyes wide.

"Gwen! Thank god I've found you! I need your help!" Arthur stuttered anxiously, hands on his knees to try and steady himself from falling flat on his face. "M-me and Merlin was hosting a dinner so all our mates could come round, but Morgana found out before I could tell anyone a-and-"

"Wait Arthur, calm down," Gwen laughed slightly at the older man's hysterics, placing both of her hands on Arthur's trembling shoulders. "What the hell has got you so worked up? It's only Morgana."

Arthur looked like he was going to collapse into a puddle of manly tears. "Well now she _insisted_ on cooking absolutely everything! She keeps yelling at us if we _try_ and help her and I'm fucking scared she's going to poison us all!"

Gwen had already been cringing at the words 'Morgana' and 'cooking' placed in the same sentence, however now she did realise why Arthur was panicking so severely and could honestly sympathise with him.

"O-okay…" Gwen smiled weakly at the older man; breathing in deeply to try and regain her senses so she could at least attempt to think properly on the situation that was going on. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need you to help her cook!" Arthur practically squealed (in a very manly way, of course) with both his hands grabbing her own to drag her down the road to the dingy yellow car Merlin was waiting in. "I know she won't mind you helping her because apparently you're now like this -" Arthur demonstrated what 'this' was by crossing his fingers together. "So we really need to hurry the hell up before she eats Lance and Leon."

"Eats them?"

"She's struggling to find all the ingredients, let's just leave it at that."

Gwen smiled unsteadily and turned to wave to both Gwaine and Nimueh, until Arthur pulled her away to stagger down the pavement towards both his and Merlin's car.

**

* * *

**

Morgana tapped her chin thoughtfully at the instructions she was reading in the cook book Gwen had given her for her birthday.

It was sweet really, for Gwen to think about her hopelessness when it came to the domestic life; _extremely_ sweet actually.

The writer mentally noted down in her head she'd have to thank Gwen for it when she got here for the dinner (the _surprise_ dinner) she was preparing the pudding for - seeming as Arthur hadn't trusted her to do anything but the pudding, and even before her blonde prat of a brother went out he couldn't stop glancing over his shoulder to look at her.

Right now however she was missing a vital ingredient when it came to the ability of creating ginger whisky cake.

She was out of whisky. God damn it, first time she actually made something for her brother and his bumbling boyfriend and she was missing a fucking ingredient!

With an exaggerated growl on Morgana's part, she stabbed the spoon into the bowl full of mixture.

"Fuckity fuck," the writer murmured with narrowed eyes, lowering herself down to look through all the cabinets in the kitchen in search of something that resembled whisky at least so that the guys wouldn't get suspicious if they found themselves pissed after the first bite of cake. "If I were a bottle of whisky, where would I be?"

Frustrated at the lack of alcohol in the cupboards _("for god's sake, do they drink tea and watch porn at the same time or something?") _Morgana decided to pretty much answer own question. "Most likely attached to someone else's mouth and now that is a very good idea…" Wait, scratch that. There was one place she _hadn't _checked despite common sense telling herself to.

"FREEZER!" Morgana declared loudly in victory at how amazing her mind was sometimes, well all the times because she was made of awesome and for those who didn't think so; well they obviously sucked.

"Morgana?" Leon called worriedly from the lounge where he and Lance (in Morgana's honest opinion) were most likely sucking face. "Are you alright in there love?"

"Yes, my _love_," Morgana singsonged back to her best friend (ever since high school) with gritted teeth as she dove head first into the freezer that was literally big enough for both Leon _and _Lance to lie down in at the same time. "Do not need help, my _lover!_"

"Oi Morgana!" Was Lance's reply to Morgana's light teasing, and to the writer's amusement she could just about imagine Lance and Leon squirming on Arthur's couch to try and crawl towards the kitchen to challenge her. "Leon's my lover, I'll fight him for you, hoe!"

Rolling her eyes, Morgana managed to fish out a bottle of vodka from the lower end of the freezer - soaked to the bone due to all the excess ice that had rubbed all over her clothes in her attempts to get the alcohol.

"Lance, my dear fag. Did Leon grow a pussy overnight or something?" Morgana answered Lance's call with an amused smirk on her face; climbing out of the freezer to rush back towards the instructions book with another look of confusion on her face at what they were telling her. 3 tablespoons of whisky? "Because if not then his safe…For now."

The writer shook her head, unimpressed at the book's instructions. She uncorked the vodka with the knife next to her and tipped half of the bottle's remnants into the bowl of mixture with a smug grin on her face - if this didn't get half of them bloody pissed then Morgana would be very disappointed along with shocked that not even Gwen had managed to get absolutely wasted by her pouring this much alcohol in.

On the subject of Gwen…

Morgana was rarely pleased with herself (despite what Arthur told others) but now that she was in the 'friend' zone with Gwen, she had felt more happy with herself than she had a few months ago just after the events of last Christmas and the disaster it had been.

Besides, she now had a cooking book that she was slowly learning from (thanks to Gwen) and she was now starting to put together the pieces of her book (thanks to Gwen, once again) though she _had _changed most of the things happening in the book, but they were for the best - both her and Gwen agreed on that.

Morgana's ears pricked up at the sound of a door slamming, Arthur cursing and another quieter voice asking where the kitchen was.

"Hurry, hurry Gwen! Save the food!" Arthur's yells filled the small space of the kitchen; causing Morgana's lips to pull downwards into an annoyed scowl. "We don't know what Morgana's done to it! Quick! She might have thrown in a toe or a leg or something!"

"Shut up Arthur! Or I'll throw _you_ in there," Morgana called back over the sound of the radio that had been playing quietly in the background as she worked on the cake she had been desecrating for about an hour. "And where the hell are you hiding the ginger? I can't make a ginger cake without any bloody ginger!"

Footsteps pattered into Morgana's domain of the kitchen, so quiet, so steady, that on instinct Morgana swerved herself around (wooden mixing spoon in hand) to jab at the approaching figure.

The writer stopped in mid-jab, eyes alight with glee. "Guinevere! What a nice surprise!"

Gwen, who now had what looked like orange sludge over her nose, smiled brightly in return. "What on earth are you doing? It looks like a bomb has hit it in here!" As if to emphasise on what she was saying, the student picked up a carelessly thrown towel that had been soaking in another mixture far away from what Morgana was currently working on.

Morgana shrugged, still smirking at Gwen's look of horror once the student came across a dirty spoon lying sloppily across the counter of Arthur's and Merlin's kitchen. "Oh nothing, just preparing the pudding for Arthur's 'special' dinner that he just announced all of a sudden, out of _nowhere_." She leant against the side of said counter, eyeing the student warily. "What did it look like I was doing?"

"Making a mess," Gwen answered sharply, tugging her cardigan off (Morgana's eyes flickered downwards to examine the tissue of muscle that each limb held) to wrap a spare apron around her front. "Now please get out of the kitchen, you're going to wreck Arthur's kitchen."

Suppressing a smile, Morgana felt her stomach clench in what she could only decipher as desire - strange at how Gwen taking charge in such a little thing made her feel so lustful. "You got me that cookery book for a reason, y'know. I think it's about time some people gave me some responsibility."

Gwen shot her a look, smiling in a way Morgana guessed to be disbelief. "You? Responsibility? Hah." And to the writer's frustration, Gwen tittered over to where the cookery book was propped up against the cupboards - peering over at the instructions whilst grabbing the spoon from Morgana's hands to continue on stirring.

Morgana rolled her eyes, folding her arms and pouting. "_Gwen,_ I can handle it you know? I'm really awesome at cooking if you didn't know. All that talk about not being able to cook? Lies."

Gwen poked her tongue out at her in response; laughing softly when Morgana once more rolled her eyes.

"How immature, and you say I'm immature? You're such an immature little brat," Morgana scowled teasingly; losing the fight at being angry at Gwen almost instantly after she looked at student. "Get out of my brother's kitchen, I'll do the food thank you very much."

Gwen turned to face her - most likely going to tell her how much of a dickhead she was - and clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with mirth and shock that made Morgana stand up straighter.

"What?" Morgana glanced down at herself, pulling at her wet clothes (she was never swimming in freezers again) and hair in panic. "What's wrong Gwen?"

"You're soaked!" Gwen stammered through her fingers, muffling her laughter so it sounded more like a whisper. "How the hell did you manage to get so wet? Did you decide to have a bath in your clothes or something? Are you that much of an idiot?"

'_How in god's name can this girl make stammering sound so cute?'_ Morgana mused idly to herself with a smirk, throwing an arm around the laughing Gwen to draw the student closer into her wet body. "Well Gwen, it's rather embarrassing but your presence is just so…Mesmerising, that my body can't help but react."

Gwen flushed and pushed against Morgana's body to try and escape the writer's tight grip, whining at Morgana's laughter at her failed attempts like a hunter laughing at its prey.

"G-get lost! Pervert! Half of your body would be empty if you released that many fluids!" And then Gwen whined even more at how dirty that sounded - and how that made Morgana laugh even harder.

"Oh Gwen, you're adorable!" Morgana found herself fumbling out of the position of wrapping her arm across Gwen's neck, instead stumbling towards the mixture she had chugged all her alcohol in.

She dug a hand into the mixture, bringing her hand upwards after to stare at the sloppy mixture with a look of distaste. "Looks like we'll just be having Arthur's cooking tonight then. Sloppy Joe's are officially out."

Gwen appeared beside her with a soft look in her hazel eyes, bringing her hand up to dip her own fingers into the mixture coating Morgana's own pale digits. "Well, to be fair, it was a good first attempt and you did try a difficult level on your first go-"

"It was on easy level, Gwen." Morgana glowered, once more propping her lower lip out into her legendary pout. "_Easy._"

"As I was saying…" Gwen murmured with an impish smile; ducking her head to hide her stuttering giggles from the writer.

"Hey!" Morgana objected with a small chuckle - unable to keep herself frowning at how contagious Gwen's smile was - and a little jab with her free hand to Gwen's left side. "Are you saying I completely suck? And wait, did you just call me easy?"

At Gwen's silence, Morgana forced the laughing student's face upwards and wiped her sticky hand across the student's face - earning a scream and a gasp which completely overrode Gwen's previous laughter.

"Y-you twat!" Gwen squeaked with nervous laughter, pushing her hair out of her face in a wild attempt to not get any cake mixture in her dark corkscrew locks. "I just had a shower last night! And you've just completely made me smell like whatever you've put in that mixture!"

Morgana arched a brow, just about to describe how awesome she was to the stammering Gwen when she was rewarded with a large splat of cake mixture being wiped all over her face - effectively silencing her.

Instantly, Morgana wiped away the mixture from her eyes; not at all surprised to see that Gwen was looking down at her hands breathlessly, almost as if the younger girl couldn't believe she had just did what she had.

So as she was nicknamed Ice Queen at high school (such a _cliché_) Morgana hoped she managed a dramatic effect when she grabbed the wooden spoon out of the bowl full of mixture, her face wild and bright at the wriggling in her stomach - said stomach wriggling due to the fact that Gwen was looking at her as though she was about to eat her.

"Morgana…" Gwen warned quietly, backing away from the sniggering writer who in return just walked towards her with a mocking psychotic grin teasing its way onto Morgana's lips. "I was only messing around with you - what the hell do you think you're doing with that spoon?"

"On guard Gwen!" Morgana heralded with wicked laughter, flinging the mixture that had been on the spoon towards the student.

Gwen ducked. A scream rang out all the way through Arthur's house. Morgana gasped and hid her mouth behind the back of her hand, mostly to silence her giggles.

"My eyes! My eyes! They fucking burn!"

"Arthur! Are you alright?" Gwen had turned to face the staggering Arthur, catching him in her arms and was now trying to wipe away the mixture away from Arthur's eyes.

Morgana was just content to laugh at him, and then when she realised what Gwen was doing; felt like she wanted to kill herself at how Arthur would react to the mess that his kitchen was in.

Just as Morgana predicted, once Gwen had gotten rid of the cake mixture out of Arthur's eyes; her brother immediately turned red and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water - an amusing sight if Morgana hadn't been one of the main components to make Arthur turn that colour.

"_My kitchen!"_ The blonde teacher squeaked in anguish and to Morgana it looked like her brother was about to throw himself onto his knees in defeat.

Morgana smiled sheepishly at the worried look Gwen shot at her, even managing a sly wink to try and calm her own nerves - never mind Gwen's.

Gwen flushed and patted Arthur's shoulder sympathetically.

**

* * *

**

Arthur glared at Morgana. Morgana smiled sweetly back at him. Merlin patted his lover's hand in what he hoped to be a soothing manner. Gwen fidgeted on the seat beside Morgana. Leon just looked happy to be there with his tikka masala. Lance was tutting and poking Gwen.

"You do know that will take forever to get off?" Arthur growled under his breath, tugging his hand away from Merlin's so he could cross his arms and glare at his younger sister.

Morgana rolled her eyes and kicked her brother under the table. "Oh please, stop being such a drama queen. I already told you I'd get rid of it once you've told us why we're all here in the first place."

Arthur also rolled his eyes and sent his own kick in response to Morgana's own. "Why isn't Freya here? She normally has you under control."

"I've eaten her, obviously. Besides. I am under control. Gwen's here."

Arthur looked flabbergasted at that, his face turning from white, to red and then to an ugly shade of purple. "Under control! By Gwen! Gwen could hardly control a turtle when it's hibernating-"

"Hey!" Gwen objected, her narrowed eyes making Arthur flush slightly in embarrassment but not enough that he didn't even think about pausing in what he was saying.

"-so how the hell is she supposed to control you!"

A silence followed Arthur's outburst (despite how both Lance and Leon looked like they were about to fall apart from the giggles they were trembling from) and it stayed that way for what felt like minutes until Morgana coughed into her hands; shooting a look at Gwen before returning her attention back onto Arthur.

"Turtles can hibernate?" Morgana asked in a solemn tone; willow eyes narrowed dramatically in what Arthur deciphered as his sister's 'humorous' manner.

"Oh for the love of-"

"How about!" Leon interrupted with a tight grin, throwing his arms up in the air to gather the rest of the table's attention. "Arthur and Merlin tell us why they've brought us here, instead of bickering over nothing."

Morgana, in an attempt to once more grab Gwen's attention back to her, nudges the student before giving Gwen one of her most charming smiles. "Leon is _such_ a spoilsport, right Gwen?"

The writer suppressed a frown when Gwen ignored her completely to listen to the now-standing Arthur who has his arm wrapped around Merlin; a smile so vibrant on his face that Morgana tears herself away from looking at Gwen so that she can see what the hell has got Arthur so happy.

"Well…I was going to tell you all yesterday but…Well…You know," Arthur starts with an unusual kooky stammer, his face glowing a sickly red colour that makes Morgana arch a brow in curiosity. "So I just wanted to gather you all here, my best friends, barring Morgana who I have to invite because she'd kill me if I didn't -" This time Morgana glared. And this time, Arthur smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh fuck it, we're getting married!" Merlin interrupted with a cheer that reminded Morgana much of Uther when his favourite team had scored in a football match. "And you're all invited and it's going to be in Cornwall!"

Morgana smirked at the last part, turning just in time to see that Gwen was looking at her in surprise and amusement; both of their smiles meaning one very special thing.

'_Our secret.' _Morgana thinks to herself and wonders if Gwen is thinking the very same thing. She hopes so.

"That's brilliant guys!" Lance joins in with their cheers and dives towards them all to fasten them into a group hug. "Bloody brilliant! You've just given us an excuse to tell _you_ some good news!"

Morgana - who was pressed up between Leon and Gwen in the group hug, the latter she did not mind one bit - stiffened, almost letting out another sigh. Why did all the good news nights have to happen on Friday night? Friday night was _her_ night, _alone_ at CANDY where she was every Friday night.

"Don't say you're getting married as well," Morgana grumbled into Leon's shoulder with a roll of her eyes, fisting the younger man's shirt in her hands. "Because I'm still surprised it's took Arthur this long to ask Merlin and I'm equally surprised Merlin said _yes_."

"Isn't she the most sweetest thing?" Arthur drawled with a sarcastic twang to his voice, reaching over Gwen's head to ruffle his sister's locks with a daring grin.

Meeting Gwen's teasing eyes, Morgana bobbed her tongue out at the laughing student before wriggling in closer towards the warmth of Gwen's arms wrapped around one side of her waist.

"Oh come on Lance! No telling the rest of them until it's been confirmed!" Leon chuckled, getting rid of his arm around Morgana's waist to clamp Lance's chattering mouth shut. "You said it was a surprise!"

Lance blushed under the older man's gaze, dragging his mouth away from Leon's hand smirk coyly at his other half. "Fine…But can we at least tell them tomorrow? Please?"

"How about we all have a big orgy?" Morgana suggested with a lewd smile, ducking under Leon's arm to nudge Merlin with her chin. "What do you say, eh Merlin? I don't even like what's under your trousers but I must test the samples for my brother's safety."

Arthur made a disgusted face. "You really think me and Merlin haven't shagged ever since we got together? And by the way, that was a no on the orgy from both me and Merlin."

Merlin pouted, disgruntled at his fiancé. "Why can't we have an orgy with Lance and Leon?"

"Because Merlin, you're mine and I'm only _deflowering_ you - again - until after the wedding," Arthur grinned wickedly, breaking away from the group hug to wrap Merlin into a noogie once again. "All thanks to Morgana and her bloody wedding traditions."

"What?"

Morgana met Arthur's gaze, her smile still on her face but feeling even more fake and strained than it had been the last time she had smiled at her brother.

The words exchanged between them last night was still fresh on both of their minds; Morgana knew this without even thinking hard about it.

And now, she felt like she was suffocating in his presence. She didn't know if it was guilty exactly, no it felt something like anger, maybe that was it.

"What's going to be your wedding song?" Leon asked the happy couple with smirk, wrapping an arm around Lance's waist to pull his lover in closer to him.

Arthur let go of Merlin to instead grab the younger man's right ear, pressing a kiss behind the lobe, mumbling the answer into Merlin's skin. "Pony by Far. You know that Ginuwine cover?"

Shocked and a little bit disgusted at Arthur's answer, Merlin turned to stare Arthur straight in the face with a nervous smile. "Are you seriously telling me we're going to have the lyrics 'if you're horny, let's do it' playing through our wedding?"

Lance practically jumped up from Leon's arms, his hazelnut eyes so excited and hands grasping Gwen in a hug from behind. "Oh god, I love that song! Gwen, do you remember me always singing it?"

Gwen cocked an eyebrow at her brother. "Nope, you'll have to forgive me if I don't remember a song having the lyrics 'if you're horny, let's do it' in it because I am sweet and innocent."

Leon nudged his shoulder into Morgana's, startling her from the thoughts that were racing through her mind at the moment. "I bet you do though, right Morgana? I think you were singing that to my mom when you first met her."

Despite how she really did _not_ want to laugh at the moment, Morgana bit her lip to stop herself from doing so. "Oh yeah, but let's face it, you're mom was pretty MILF."

Merlin coughed and ducked his head down.

"_Ride it, my pony_." Arthur recited with a coarse laugh, thrusting his hips towards the blushing Merlin. "C'mon Merlin, you know the next line."

Overcome with how red his face was, Merlin turned on his future husband and punched him teasingly in the shoulder - mumbling the lyrics quietly as he did so. "My saddle's waiting, you _perverted_ prat."

"_The things I would do to you_," Lance murmured lustfully into Leon's ear after he dislodged himself from Gwen's arms, licking the tip of it and grabbing it between his teeth. "Is the best fucking line in the whole song."

"I disagree," Leon retorted with vicious grin, turning his face to the side to meet Lance in a searing kiss, whispering words in between their lips. "_Someone who knows__how to ride _is the best line in there."

And then, to make things worse, all five of them looked at Gwen to see what she had to say; and they were all met with a glare from the university student once the rest of them started to crack up at Gwen's silence.

"Gwen, you're adorable." Merlin chuckled ruefully, patting the top of the university student's head fondly. "If you weren't related to Lance, I would steal you away from him."

"And then I would steal Gwen away from you," Arthur shot back at his dark-haired lover with a wink. "Because if anyone's having Gwen as a sister, it's going to be me to get rid of the horrible ones I have."

Morgana shot him the dead eye. Arthur shot her the finger.

"Well you can't have her!" Both Lance and Leon argued back with delighted laughter, playfully grabbing Gwen by the shoulders to pull the stammering university student into their arms. "We've got her now. She's my sister and Leon's future sister-in-law when he decides to get off his ass and marry me."

"You said you didn't want to get married!"

"That means I do want to get married! Keep up, love!"

Unable to take the mass of conversation any longer, Morgana rolled her eyes and excused herself with a grunt. "I'm going to get some air and probably walk home. Congratulations and all, but I'm tired."

Arthur nodded to his sister with dark eyes, his grip on Merlin's waist tightening slightly - the change in his body making the younger man stare up at the blonde teacher with worry.

Gwen caught the exchanged look between all three of them and subtly shrank away from both Leon and Lance, nudging herself into the place where Morgana had been a few seconds ago.

She didn't know why, but watching Morgana leave was the hardest things she's ever had to watch; and she doesn't know why because she'll probably see Morgana tomorrow because of the book, but the way Morgana walked off just…

It really hurt her.

Turning to give Arthur a small smile, Gwen turned and proceeded to race after the retreating writer; her breathing uneven along with the beating of her heart.

Leon and Lance were still arguing about marriage even as Gwen was leaving to go search out for Morgana.

"Well do you want to get married?"

"I did, but now the moment's ruined!"

"What the hell?"

**

* * *

**

Gwen finds Morgana breathing heavily against the back alley that leads to Tesco Extra from Merlin's and Arthur's house, the writer's hair tousled and her lips are shredded at how many times she's nibbled on them.

She thinks that Morgana looks beautiful, and then thinks she's a bit of an idiot for thinking such things about _Morgana_.

"Hey," Gwen greets softly, slipping past a recycling bin to shuffle her way over to the space next to the writer; hands shaking slightly at how close they were. "Why are you out here for? You sort of…Ran away."

Morgana fisted the fabric of her shirt in between her fingers, head ducked down to stare at the ground beneath her feet, head spinning with each wave of anger that washed over her.

"I just needed some air," Morgana choked out with a demure smile, refusing to look Gwen in the eyes - terrified that somehow Gwen would be able to see right through her. "Because I swear I can't stand being in there any longer. Ugh, it'll drive me insane."

Gwen blinked. Shouldn't Morgana be pleased about her brother's engagement? Why did the writer persist on not caring about her brother when it was obvious to Gwen - and everyone else - that Morgana did.

"I might need a drink too," and this time Morgana does look up at her, and this time Gwen actually thinks her heart stopped for a moment at how breathless Morgana is all of a sudden. "And sex. Just to relieve the tension."

"Can't help you with the sex I'm afraid, you'll just have to wait until you go home to Freya." Gwen shot back with a teasing smile, knowing deep inside her heart that what she was saying was not true at all. "But, aren't you happy for Arthur and Merlin?"

Morgana scoffed into her hands, fighting back a yawn. "Of course I'm happy for Merlin and Arthur. I just don't necessarily care about it as much as I probably should."

Gwen feels something in her stomach lurch at Morgana's words, but it isn't just the words that make Gwen cringe; its how dark and hollow her eyes have gotten, the willow has suddenly turned dull and to her it feels as if Morgana's punched a hole in her heart.

"Why do you say that?" Gwen asked with a pout, bumping shoulders with the writer to try and gain Morgana's eyes on her once again.

"Arthur didn't care about me when I was young, why the fuck should I care about him?" Morgana snapped, her eyes dark and vicious - not the bright eyes Gwen adores so much that it's rather irritating for both her, Gwaine and Nimueh whenever she speaks of them. "He acts as if everything between me and him are fine and fucking dandy but is it really? No, it bloody well isn't."

Gwen's mouth forms an O shape at the writer's words and her mouth suddenly feels dry - but Morgana isn't finished, in fact, Gwen can feel Morgana's muscles tense as their arms brush together slightly and she knows that Morgana has no damn intention of stopping.

"He always gets what he wants, whenever he wants it," Morgana spat angrily and all of a sudden the recycling bin beside her gets gushed away by a strong wind that forces Gwen back against the back alley wall. "Did you know that he was such a homophobic little prat when we were young? He couldn't even _look_ at me when he found out."

Gwen remained silent, her heart racing at how furious Morgana looked - and what that fury was doing to the air around her; making it colder, so much colder that Gwen found herself shivering.

"And Uther? Oh, he was worse than Arthur when he found out…" Morgana mumbled heatedly, eyes flaring up in a willowy gold colour. "They both treated me as If I was an outcast…In my own fucking house!"

"Why are you even telling me this?" Gwen finally managed to ask with a slight stammer in her voice, wondering why the hell did she have to know about this anyway. It had nothing to do with her. "Why me?"

This time, Morgana looked at her, looked at her properly, looked at her as though she was looking through the looking glass and into Gwen's very soul; and Gwen's soul shuddered in want and lustful curiosity that made her heart beat firmly in her chest.

"My dreams told me to, they said I could trust you more than anyone." Morgana spoke sombrely, like a condemned woman forced to re-live her dreams every waking moment she had. "They said you'd save me."

Gwen bites her lower lip and fakes a smile. "I'm not a hero Morgana, I can't save anyone or even begin to solve your problems. You need to do that on your own."

Morgana looks through Gwen and into her soul again, just like she always has and will most likely always will; her smile daunting and shallow. "Then don't bother coming to the apartment tomorrow, you aren't needed."

"What?" Gwen whispered in disbelief, turning slightly so that her hazel hues scorched and melted deep within the embers of Morgana's willow eyes. "What are you even saying?"

"You're just like the others," Morgana spoke and each time it felt like a knife was being plunged into Gwen's heart; sharp and painful just like hot wax being pressed to the skin. "You aren't even willing enough to understand me. You're just like Arthur, Uther, Freya, Merlin, Lance, Leon…You're like all of them-" and then Morgana trailed off distantly, naming names that Gwen didn't even know of.

Although it isn't right of her to assume, Gwen knows that Morgana isn't ill; not like Arthur describes her as - sick, feeble, has fits sometimes in her sleep, cries without even knowing she's crying - but instead Morgana is haunted and maybe that itself is a sickness.

Morgana's haunted and Gwen feels worthless, ineffective, fruitless and the heart that Morgana usually makes race feels black and weak.

"Why would my dreams lie to me? They said we would be friends and that you would care about me, that you would actually care about me-"

"I _do_ care about you Morgana!" Gwen snapped in frustration, digging her hand into Morgana's own and clasping her fingers down against the delicate bone underneath the smooth, pale layer of skin. "I just think that you need to sort this problem out with Arthur on your own! You can't keep living this life, thinking that you've forgiven him and then snapping at him when something good happens to him!"

Morgana's eyes clenched closed for a moment and her free hand was used to gently cradle her forehead, whilst the other hand that Gwen was holding on for dear life squeezed tightly against the younger girl's bone.

"I'm confused…" She whimpered and the grip on her hand just became tighter and her throat was constricting and Morgana wanted to breathe and breathe and breathe until everything was alright again; until she could return to her old self again. "I need air, I need to breathe."

"You're already outside Morgana, there's air everywhere," Gwen tries to explain to Morgana that she can breathe just fine in Gwen's presence, but both of them know that Gwen's just trying to make up an excuse so Morgana will stay. "You just need to calm-"

"No!" Morgana untangles her hand away from Gwen's and turns on the university student with vengeful eyes. "Do. Not. Follow. Me. Do not come to my apartment. Stay. Away. From. Me. I'm not good to be around. You'll hurt me and I know I'll hurt you too, so just stay away."

Gwen shuts her eyes and covers her face with her hands; because if she knows something desperately about herself, something that would break her heart and tear it in two.

She knows that she can't stand to watch Morgana walk away from her once again.

**

* * *

Angst is good for the soul. Plus, I like to mess with you all. GASP. What shall Gwen do?**

**=]**


	10. Empathy

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Empathy  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: Gwen's adorableness. She is that adorable. I want Gwen for my birthday. Please send her. Grammar not checked. As always.  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

* * *

"**You want me to understand you? Fine. Let me understand you. Just…Don't run away from me."**

* * *

Gwen cried a lot after the encounter with Morgana. She cried so much that when her mother _finally_ came to see what on earth she was crying about, she didn't answer and just cried even harder into her mother's shoulder.

She didn't even know what she was crying about. Stupid, stupid, insipid, idiot writer who needed her head checked out - and maybe she needed her head bashed in as well, for good measure - for making her feel this way.

Gwen hoped Morgana accidentally fell off a cliff, Gwen hoped _Nimueh_ had pushed her off a cliff like Gwaine said Nimueh would if she ever found out that Morgana had hurt her and by god, Gwen hoped that she'd never ever see Morgana's stupid, lovely, attractive face ever again in her whole life time.

And then Gwen sobbed hopelessly because she was thinking of Morgana again with her stupid, lovely, attractive face that she didn't ever want to see ever again in her whole life time.

Nimueh was on holiday for the whole week - the university wasn't too happy about it, but Nimueh was a bad ass (or so Gwen thought whenever someone asked her to describe Nim) and had went anyway - so the main person who was consoling her was none other than Gwaine.

That was how Gwaine found her scribbling away in Art, his smile full of life and his arms (full of warmth) wrapped around Gwen shoulders with such comfort that Gwen wriggled into them slightly at such a comforting touch.

"How are you my darlin'?" Gwaine whispered into her ear, kissing it lightly before sitting in the seat next to her. "You've been drawing that piece of artwork for almost two weeks now. Longest you've ever taken to do a drawing - especially a portrait of someone you know."

Gwen 'hmphed' and dug the end of her pencil onto the paper she was using to draw the portrait on, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the other side of the room where Vivian and Sophia lay with their gang of friends.

"Gwen, what the hell is going on?" Gwaine tried again, digging his foot into Gwen's heel to try and gain her attention. "I know it's something to do with Morgana because now you won't even talk about her like you used to."

If anything, Gwen's eyes darkened and the fingers that were curling her HB pencil between the spaces of her digits clenched down into fists. "Morgana? Who's _Morgana?_ I don't know anyone called Morgana LeFay Pendragon."

Gwaine blew a sigh from his lips, shaking his head dramatically at his completely besotted friend. "Caught you out, didn't even mention Morgana's last name; you smitten idiot."

"I am not smitten!" Gwen snapped, knowing very well she was, otherwise she wouldn't have been crying almost every single night wondering where the hell it had all gone wrong. "I don't care about her whatsoever! She can go drown in a puddle for all I care! Stupid idiot who I do not care about so stop looking at me like that Sir Gwaine-Who-Sucks-Elyan."

"One, I do no longer suck Elyan." Gwaine answered with a poke to the side of Gwen's head, his smirk wide enough that it made Gwen shudder slightly at how contagious it was - almost contagious enough for Gwen to have the exact same expression on her face. "Two, you are completely smitten and you've been re-drawing Morgana's portrait for almost two weeks. It's getting boring and Mr Phillips is wondering what the hell you're doing."

"I've not been drawing Morgana," Gwen replied in a matter-of-fact sort of tone; lifting her nose high up in the air with a small, bitter smile that Gwaine hated to see on her face. "I've been drawing someone who looks like Morgana, but maybe it is Morgana because I don't know ANYONE named Morgana."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and snatched the pencil away from her, hitting Gwen over the head with it and placing it back down with a grunt. "Gwen, you really need ter talk with her because bloody hell, you're making me depressed by just looking at you."

Gwen doesn't really have an answer straight away; so instead she lets her head sink down onto the table with a thud that makes her head hurt afterwards.

"Gwaine? I'm doomed aren't I?"

Gwaine makes a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat, because he was always honest when it came to Gwen and he knew very well that Gwen was a smitten little puppy who would probably not be the same again if she and Morgana didn't sort whatever happened between the two of them out.

"Just a little bit, love." Gwaine patted Gwen's head with a sad smile, lifting his friend up so that she was hustled in his lap like a cat waiting for it's stomach to be tickled.

"Can I please turn straight? I want to turn straight, please? This gayness is giving me a headache." Gwen murmured into the shoulder of Gwaine's expensive leather jacket that he had stole off his older brother. "Or can I just grow ugly? I wish to hide my face in shame forever. Then I won't ever be able to go outside again."

"You're already ugly, hussy." Gwaine teased and once more patted Gwen's head like the good friend he was. "Besides, you wouldn't feel so bad if you just let yourself get laid and get rid of this whole chastity business."

"I _have_ got rid of the whole chastity business!" Gwen protested, lifting her face away from Gwaine's shoulder to glare at him. "I only went all virgin-like because dad said he didn't want me to have sex before marriage."

Gwaine is silent for a minute (as he always is when Gwen mentions her father) and wraps his arms tighter around Gwen. "You know what I think?"

"You don't think Gwaine." Gwen snaps back bitterly, but Gwaine knows she's only being like this because she's angry; so he forgives her.

"I think you should go up to Morgana and show her that you _are_ different from everyone else and that if she'd just let you, that you can understand her."

Gwen whimpered into Gwaine's shoulder even more at the suggestion of actually going up to Morgana when Morgana had warned her not to.

"And then, I think you and Morgana should have some legendary lesbian sex in front of Freya. Just for a laugh."

Suddenly Gwen turns serious and the grip on Gwaine's arm tightens enough that his laughter falls silent.

"Morgana LeFay Pendragon does not deserve my time Gwaine, so she will not be getting any of it."

"Uh huh, sure."

"I think I might just go read some porn, even though I don't really own any," Gwen whimpered, rolling her eyes when Gwaine smirked at her. "So stop looking at me like I'm a pervert."

"Gwen, just get a life will you?" Gwaine chuckled, nudging his shoulder so that Gwen fell halfway down his arm.

Gwen clenched at his arm tighter. "I want Morgana. I miss her. Every time I go to meet Lance and his friends at the pub; Morgana normally goes, but now she keeps missing it and apparently she's sick so she can't get out of bed, but that's just bullshit because Morgana can't suddenly be ill all the time, can she?"

"Gwen, you're in hysterics and if you care so much…" Gwaine tapped the end of Gwen's pencil against the edge of her nose that Gwaine could just about see pressed up against his arm. "Why don't you just go over there and talk to her yourself?"

"Because I'm a coward and I don't want her to just yell at me again." Gwen murmured unenthusiastically, burrowing her head into the warmth of Gwaine's arm to try and seek solace there. "Plus I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to say."

"Gwen, you know what my Pa always says don't you?" Gwaine murmured in what he hoped to be a very wise way - because he was very wise after all. "The way to a girl's heart - flowers."

Gwen pulled back from soaking Gwaine's leather jacket with a thoughtful look on her face, her lower lip trapped in between her teeth. _Flowers_.

That could most certainly work.

* * *

Gwen breathed in deeply and knocked, tugging at the petals of the bouquet of lilies and roses in her hand to try and clam her nerves down further into her stomach.

"Freya, I keep telling you that I don't want any company today!" Gwen heard Morgana mutter angrily over the din of music playing in the background of the apartment - unknowingly (even to Gwen herself) making the student shudder at how angry Morgana still sounded. "I just want to be left alone for a bit! And I swear if you've brought Gwen here I'm going to-"

Gwen swallowed the lump in her throat when Morgana opened the door; willow eyes glazed over and her jaw clenched like the writer was forcing herself not to slam the door shut in her face.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana growled out with a pained expression in her eyes, hands shaking slightly on the door knob - causing it to quiver sharply due to her actions. "I told you to stay the hell away from me."

Gwen nodded numbly, hands clenching down harder on the bouquet of lilies and roses she had hand-picked herself from her garden. "Yeah, you did. But I didn't listen-"

"I can see that," Morgana remarked dryly with a roll of her eyes, now taking it upon herself to lean against the side of her door with her arms crossed against her chest. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"I just wanted to say that I really miss you and, uhm, what did I do wrong? Because I'm really sorry if I did anything wrong." Gwen continued to stammer her away across her explanations with a weak smile; tendrils of hair falling down into her eyes to cover her face.

"Oh so now that I've been ignoring you for two weeks you suddenly want to know?" Morgana's voice thundered against Gwen's ears like the crack of a whip - powerful enough to make Gwen hiss at the rough Irish accent coming from the usually soft, gentle writer. "You suddenly want to fucking know what's wrong with me? What's wrong Gwen? Suddenly missed me all of a sudden? What the hell do you want now, huh? Do you want me to shag you? Is that what you want? Why else would you bring flowers?"

Gwen forced the blush that was threatening to creep up her neck to plant its horrible self on her cheeks down, because yes she had partly missed Morgana's company because she just loved looking at Morgana - full bloody stop - but the most part of missing Morgana was because the writer had grown to become one of her friends and as her father had always said: you never abandon your friends.

So instead Gwen let the anger that had been building in her chest all the way through the two weeks of ignorance explode in one simple, grouchy curse that caused Gwen's breath to almost leave her.

"H-how dare you? You think all I want from you is sex?" Gwen retorted with fierce eyes, shoving the flowers she had picked hard into Morgana's chest. "And you say I flatter myself? I don't want sex from you! You're my friend and I'm worried sick about you! Are you seriously telling me you've never had a friend that's been worried about you before?"

Gwen notices half-way through her rant that Morgana has recoiled back a few steps into her apartment, therefore Gwen takes the advantage of stepping inside and closing the door behind her - her face set into a stony glare.

"You want me to understand you? Fine. Let me understand you," Gwen whispered forcefully, her words strong and powerful and yet before she knows it, they have grown pathetically weak and her posture is crumpling under Morgana's silent gaze. "Just don't run away from me again."

Morgana's lips curled into a sneer and with a flick of her wrist the flowers that Gwen had so carefully picked scattered onto the coffee table. "You said you couldn't do anything to help me Guinevere…Why the change of mind? Did someone-"

"Because I fucking care about you!" Gwen screamed, eyes ablaze with fury at all the little niggles Morgana kept doing - smirking sardonically, throwing away all her attempts of helping and just being a nuisance enough in Gwen's life to slowly drive her insane. "God knows why, but I do!"

And then Gwen shoved Morgana down onto a large armchair next to the fire, placing herself on Morgana's lap and forcing the writer's arm down; knowing very well how it looked and honestly not giving a damn.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or am I going to have to guess?"

Gwen raised her fist when Morgana smiled simply at her, breathing heavy and her mind whirring. "I swear if you even dare say what I think you're going to say then I'm going to punch you _so_ hard in the face…"

Morgana's smile dropped instantly, replaced with something that Gwen couldn't quite put her finger on - sorrow maybe? "You actually want to know? You're not just saying this because-"

"Because of what? I secretly am just after your money and oh, I fancy your sister? I want to know because I _miss_ you and I want to know because if I _can_ - which probably means I can't - I will help you."

Indecision flickered on Morgana's face for half a moment, her face drawn together into a thoughtful pout - it reminded Gwen much of Lance when he was thinking hard on something; the something most likely being what he'd want for dinner that day.

"I want to tell you, but now it just sounds…Ridiculous." Morgana spat with a look of contempt - unknown to Gwen if the look was at herself or to Morgana herself. "Childish even that I overreacted over something like this."

Gwen thinks about this: yes, Morgana is incredibly childish, but does that mean anything? No, it doesn't - the writer is just stalling and Gwen knows it.

But all of a sudden, Morgana is talking and Gwen feels herself slump on the writer's lap; her hazelnut eyes staring intently at the willow hues which hold her attention like a magnetic force.

"When I was young, about nine or so, I discovered that I was a dyke -"

Gwen inwardly cringed at the word; back in high school she had been called that enough and she wasn't even straight-out lesbian.

"Yeah, pretty early I know and yes you weren't even born then, so yes I am pretty old, laugh it up." Morgana added the last part of her sentence with a tiny smirk; obviously trying to lighten the mood up a little so that it didn't feel as if they were both conversing something rather serious - despite the obvious fact that they were.

Gwen hid her smile behind a cough, wringing her hands together so that they lay on her lap in an almost subservient manner. "You're just stalling now; I want to hear everything you have to say. No stopping."

The writer made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat; the smile that Gwen had missed sorely for two weeks lighting up her face again. "Does that mean I can have a drink of water?"

"You are a masochist." Gwen stated dryly, pulling herself off Morgana's lap with a small frown. "And you obviously don't trust me enough to start telling me anything otherwise you'd of told me by now."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Morgana protested with a tiny laugh, reaching forward to enfold Gwen's hands in her own; leading the student back down to sit on her lap with her oh-so-feminine chivalry. "I _do_ trust you. More than anyone in this world."

"But why?" Gwen asked, exasperated at how Morgana can trust her so much when they haven't even known each other for that long. "Why do you trust me so much?"

Morgana knows it's a fair question; so she gives a fair answer. "I don't know. My dreams told me, but if I'm being honest…I don't know."

"You keep saying you don't know! B-but it just doesn't make any sense why you would trust me so much? What do you feel in your heart?" Gwen spat viciously, trying to tear her fingers away from Morgana's own. "Stop letting your dreams control you! You're a living, breathing person and you shouldn't let these dreams control you like they have been."

Morgana scowled tightly; pressing her fingers down harder onto the struggling student's hands firmly still Gwen from moving. "My dreams are part of me Guinevere - I can't just abandon them even if wanted to."

"I'm not telling you to abandon them," Gwen spoke softly in a hushed tone, now relaxing her hand against the writer's in an attempt to calm them both down from the high they've worked themselves up into. "I just don't think you should let them control you like you've been letting them."

Morgana looked like she was going to push the subject, but when Gwen opens her mouth to challenge the writer as she normally does, Morgana sighs and once more proceeds to talk.

"I had a crush on my best friend when I was eleven," Morgana stated bluntly and although Gwen knows that she shouldn't assume (_again_) but by the tone in Morgana's voice she knows very well that this is not going to end happily. "And fell in love with her when I was fourteen."

Gwen can already hear the warning bells and Morgana hasn't even started talking properly yet.

"It was okay though, nobody knew that I was a dyke - well, apart from Morgause - so it was alright." Morgana glances up at Gwen expectantly, her smile shallow and soft at the same time. "She was called Maria by the way, nice name, it suited mine. Maria and Morgana."

"What did she look like?" Gwen asked gently, her eyes tender and her thumb is stroking the skin of Morgana's palm with what she hopes to be comfort. "Was she pretty?"

"She looked a bit like Freya actually," Morgana mumbles in response and Gwen realizes that Morgana is hurting all over by merely talking; it hurts Gwen to know that she can't do anything about it just yet. Not just yet. "But she had darker skin. I think she was Italian, she looked like one anyways. What does it matter? She was my best friend and extremely beautiful."

Gwen remained silent - half wondering if she should get off Morgana's lap whilst common sense yelled at her to shut the hell up and listen; which she did with even more suspicion than before.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone y'know?" Morgana whispered so brokenly, with so much inertia that Gwen found herself mesmerized by the curve of Morgana's cheek and the enchanting sound of the writer's voice. "I was just going to keep it a secret forever - just like Morgause told me to just in case Uther found out. I didn't mean to kiss her Gwen, I didn't, I really didn't."

"I know, I know," Gwen chants her familiar mantra of comforts - resisting the urge to cup Morgana's face to brush her thumb against the writer's lips; to soothe Morgana down from her hysterics. "Shh, calm down. You're fine. You're with me now."

"It just happened. It was a dare, but I couldn't stop myself y'know? It just went so fast and…"

Gwen felt Morgana shiver underneath her body and instantly she wrapped an arm around the writer's left shoulder, trying to warm Morgana into speaking.

"I mean…Arthur dared me to and it was just us three but…" Morgana blinked hard to get rid of the wetness in her willow orbs, not used to feeling the sordid emotions that her past brought up within her. "Maria knew that I wasn't kidding. She avoided me for a whole month. A month."

'_She didn't deserve you as a friend then,_' Gwen mused silently to herself; knowing that jealousy over something that happened years ago was not becoming of her.

"Arthur was ignoring me. But then again, Arthur ignored me until I got landed in hospital one day so that was no biggie," Morgana said bitterly with an even more bitter laugh. "Uther always ignored me anyhow so…Yeah. He didn't upset me as much as Arthur did."

"Why?"

"Because I was strange. He always knew I possessed the talents I have." Morgana explained gently; holding her hand over an unlit candle to demonstrate - watching the flames with a vicious smile as they licked at the palm of her hand. "So he didn't like me that much."

"Didn't he do anything about your 'talents'?" Gwen finds herself asking with suspicion creeping into her tone. It truly seemed like the realistic thing to do; if she was in Morgana's father's shoes anyway.

"Nope. Said that mother had ancestors who possessed witchcraft and he always feared that it would seep into his bloodlines," Morgana said with a haughty snort; wrapping her fingers around her flame to pick it up in her hand. "Lucky me, eh?"

Gwen unconsciously moved closer towards the writer as she could; wondering if she could sneak an arm around Morgana's waist without looking like she was only here to try and get Morgana to bed.

Which she wasn't trying to do, _thanks._

"She made new friends though…" Morgana continued with a sad smile; leaning back further into the plush softness of the armchair. "In the month she left me behind, that is. New friends. _Bigger_ friends."

Gwen realized what that big thud in her stomach was; the gnawing thud that kept eating at her whenever Morgana talked. It was sympathy. Guilt. Rage. Fear.

"But what was weird was that after the month passed and she made new friends; she started talking to me again," Morgana trailed off with a quiet murmur that was so feeble Gwen felt as if her heart had stopped right then. "Maria was talking to me again. I was so happy. I felt as if I could fly forever. _Fuck_ Arthur and Uther; just as long as she was talking to me."

Morgana's eyes sparkle with something that looks like happiness and the fire in her hand quickly dispenses when the writer forces her hand closed; the happiness that had been in the deep embers of her eyes replaced with something that Gwen could only describe as bitterness.

"She said that she felt the same." The bitterness grows and Gwen wants to hold Morgana and never let go. Ever. "And she said we'd be together. All I had to do was have sex with her; show her how much I loved her." And all of a sudden Morgana's sentences start to tinge with animosity and the fire that had disappeared from Morgana's hand welled up once more until it just about tickled the free skin of Gwen's upper right arm.

"I was fourteen years old when I had sex," Morgana remarked with an inhuman smile - coiling her digits this way and that way so that the flames spurted in between the spaces of her fingers. "And I was fourteen years old when I changed into the person you've heard the rumours about."

Gwen recoiled from that, feeling as if she had just been slapped right across the face in knowing that her own opinions were being voiced in a more brutal way than she could ever of imagined.

"She told her new friends though, because a week after they came after me."

"After you?" Gwen controlled herself not to gasp; instead choosing to whisper like an overprotective mother; she was getting quite good at doing that after all. "What do you mean 'after you'?"

"She tricked me! It sounds so laughable I know, but she tricked me." Morgana laughed with obvious contempt because all of a sudden Gwen feels the room start to grow cold just as it had before two weeks ago. "She was working me up to make me fall; sly bitch."

Gwen doesn't have to work out the maths in that when it's pretty obvious what _Maria_ was actually doing to Morgana; not when it's out there for her to see - to see what this stupid bitch Maria has left of the Morgana she never ever got to know properly.

Is this the Morgana before? The one Gwen's talking to right now? Gwen wonders and hopes as it is honestly the only thing she can think of doing right now because trying to understand Morgana is like trying to understand a foreign language without any education: difficult.

"They stabbed me." Morgana blurted out all of a sudden; interrupting Gwen's thoughts like a speeding train racing its way down the tracks - it shakes Gwen into uncomfortable stammers and murmurs of heavy breathing for the reason that picturing Morgana covered in blood makes her want to choke.

"Can you believe that?" But still Morgana smiles with an arrogance that makes Gwen flush and for her heart to race. "I was so happy to be going on an actual date with Maria and I get stabbed? What sort of logic is that?"

"There is no logic in it," Gwen responds with an almost mechanical tone, her heart and head tight in rage. "What she did to you was…Evil. How could she have done that to you? You were her best friend! Best friends don't do that to the other; no matter what happens."

"I thought you was always one for forgiveness." Morgana retorts with that snarky attitude that always manages to catch Gwen off guard at the most unexpected times. Mainly because just when Gwen is understanding, Morgana snaps at her with anger like the writer is trying to hide the weakness so she doesn't get any compassion that she secretly longs for.

"You can't just forgive someone for doing that to you!" Gwen spluttered angrily, her brows furrowed together into a glare. "She got a gang of girls to stab you for christ sake! And you think that maybe you should forgive her?"

"I didn't forgive her! I still don't forgive her," Morgana snapped back with a bellowing growl; willow eyes fiery with a vivid temper. "But I got my own back on her when I got out from hospital a few days after."

Gwen doesn't wonder how Morgana survived getting stabbed. Magic probably. She doesn't even think it's weird that her first thought about Morgana surviving such an attack is _magic_ - Gwen is still getting used to the fact that Morgana isn't a natural brunette, god damn it so how on earth is she supposed to comprehend magic?

Morgana is apparently a natural blonde, but she's dyed her hair brunette for so long that Morgana even calls herself a brunette without actually thinking back. Gwen was pretty flabbergasted at this new tidbit; even more so than the magic the writer possessed.

Morgana must have caught the suspicious look Gwen was shooting her way for the reason that when their eyes met the writer heaved in a large laugh. "If you must know, I set her on fire without even meaning to."

Gwen blinked, _hard_. "Are you serious? Are you genuinely telling me you set your old best friend on _fire?_"

Morgana nodded with a little smug smirk - completely shameless about the whole ordeal that had happened in her past. "It was on accident, though." As if that makes the whole thing better. "I blinked, I was angry, she was on fire. Don't worry though, she survived. _Bless_."

There's something bubbling her throat, Gwen realizes once she's quite done at staring at Morgana like she's the oddest thing on the planet, something that Gwen knows to be laughter that spills from her lips and turns into a bright smile. "You are so…_Amazing_. Has anyone told you that? Because you really are."

Morgana gives her a look that makes her heart soar in so many strange ways and the ache between her legs rears its ugly face - the reaction being that Gwen instantly clenches her thighs and brings her face down to hide her embarrassment despite the fact that Morgana doesn't even know she's that turned on by her.

"I've been waiting for someone to say that to me for ten years." And just when Gwen thinks Morgana can't get anymore alluring, the writer smiles sweetly at her when she forces herself to stare deeply into the willow of Morgana's eyes. "Thanks. That means a lot."

'_Please don't smile at me like that again,' _Gwen thinks to herself with a sweet smile directed at the grinning writer whose eyes have changed from being hollow to simply being alive. _'Or I think I might need a cold shower. Again.'_

"Arthur tried to talk to me in hospital you know?" Morgana's eyes once more turn serious whilst her smile remains curved on her lips like a delicate piece of china waiting to be shattered at the tiniest hint of disdain. "I remember him talking and crying. The pussy."

Without thinking about it, Gwen shoved the writer playfully. "You love one another really; you just don't want to admit it."

In return, Morgana rolled her eyes. "He got shipped off to this private uni in America just before I got out of hospital anyway. We never actually talked again until I was twenty-two and he was about twenty-seven or something. I did miss him though. I only had Uther for company after all and Leon was to busy blowing your brother to talk to me most of the time so..."

"Have you got a scar?" Gwen interrupted with what she hopes to be a fairly-innocent look and not a look that betrays the facts that she thinks scars are extremely attractive - besides the models on Playboy magazines did nothing for her with tits made of plastic. "I mean, from where you got stabbed?"

Plus Hugh Jackman made scars attractive for her as well and Gwaine really did have a sexy-looking scar on his shoulder that had made her swoon like the stupid girl she was when she didn't realize that friend was really too busy shooting sex eyes at other men to notice _her_ properly.

The writer shoots her a quizzical look that causes Gwen to blush at how stupid her question was in the first place. "A scar? That's the one thing you're interested in?"

"I think scars are interesting," Gwen answered with a shy smile towards Morgana's look of amusement. "Scars are attractive too because they all have a story to tell as well; so it's sort of alluring I guess…" She trailed off when Morgana's smile only seemed to get bigger and more devilish than before.

"Oh shut up."

"Gwen likes the rough girls and boys then?" Morgana teased with a wink, lifting a hand up to tap the student on the head playfully. "Is that why she wants to see my pretty scar?"

"…You have a scar? Can I please see it? I mean…" Gwen quickly adjusted her sentence with a quirky frown. "…So you have one, huh? Cool."

Before Gwen could shut her eyes properly to avoid glancing at pale skin that wasn't hers to look at anyway, Morgana had lifted a corner of her white vest to expose a rather raw-looking scar that shone marvellously in the light provided by the side lamp on the coffee table.

Gwen's fingers hovered over the particular scar with expected hesitance; not completely sure if she should touch something that held so many haunting memories for the writer - besides that though, she didn't realize how much of a turn on Morgana's scar was until she had seen it with her own two eyes.

"Right, you horny enough to jump in my pants now?" Morgana laughed gleefully at the long silence of the student staring at her scar, eyes alight with impish delight when Gwen just turned to scowl at her.

"You _wish,_" Gwen retorted with a pout, unable to stop herself from wriggling further into Morgana's lap. "You only showed it me to see if I'd jump you."

"And failed." Morgana countered, smile joyous and her eyes seemed to lower towards the scar that was settled just above her belly button as she talked. "It still stings a bit if I poke it, but you find that sort of thing attractive I guess. You rabid little schoolgirl -"

"Shut up!" Gwen whined even more, unable to stop herself from digging her nose into the writer's shoulder to hide her blush.

Just when Morgana was about to show the student another fascinating scar right above her bum; a yell came from the front of her door - a yell that sounded revoltingly like…

"Morgana! Open up the door or I'll use Merlin's head as battering ram!"

"Hey! I didn't come here to be used as a battering ram!"

"Don't be _such_ a girl Merlin, you've been used as a battering ram for many things! Now stand still…"

Gwen hid a giggle behind her hand once she had removed herself from Morgana's shoulder, laughing even harder when the writer merely rolled her eyes in that typical Morgana-like way.

"You can't be angry at him forever you know…" Gwen chided with a poke towards Morgana's belly. "He's your brother after all."

In response Morgana smiled fondly at the young student, ruffling the corkscrew curls with delight. "Thanks to you I don't feel angry at him anymore anyway. It's my fault that we're not talking to each other anyway."

"So!" Gwen declared with a laugh, getting up off Morgana's lap to pull the writer up along with her. "You're going to talk to him?"

"Yes, I suppose so…" Morgana murmured with a small smile, letting herself get dragged along towards her front door. "As you said, I can't stay mad at him forever. Who else would I argue with?"

"Are you actually going to forgive him this time?"

"Yes Gwen, I am."

"Really?"

"Yes Guinevere!" Morgana said loudly with her hands clinging onto Gwen's own tightly. "I will do whatever you wish for me to do as long as you stop asking me stupid questions."

"Can I have a puppy?" Gwen asked with a joking tone in her voice; hands swaying along with Morgana's due to her excitement and how bubbly she felt all of a sudden. "Mom never let me have one when I was a baby and I -"

Morgana arched a delicate brow, pulling the student in closer and raising their arms together so that it looked like they were both hanging from a ledge. "You still are a baby, Gwen."

"Says you!" Gwen countered with an embarrassed laugh; realizing how she must sound because of all her enthusiasm. "You've been holed up in your apartment for two weeks just to avoid me! You even missed out on Lance's and Leon's news!"

"Don't tell me they're getting married too…" Morgana groaned wearily, rubbing her nose just below the wrist on her right hand. "I'd hate to do go to a double wedding. You don't even know who to clap for. And the cakes, oh god-"

Gwen clenched her fingers tightly to shut Morgana up, her scowl irritated but cute in a way that made Morgana shudder. "They're planning to adopt! A little baby boy! Isn't that sweet?"

"Adopt?" Morgana whispered in awe, her insides juddering in what she knew to be delight for the happy couple. "A little baby boy? Can they even do that? How old is he? I thought you could only adopt toddlers and not babies."

"I'm not sure how it works myself but it's been confirmed that the social think they're worthy of the baby so…Only a few more weeks and Lance will be a daddy!" Gwen squealed, forcing both of their arms to drop and for their fingers to unlatch. "B-but that means I'm going to be an aunty! An aunty!"

"Congratulations," Morgana answered curtly with a slight nod of her head; the action and the darkening of her thoughts surprising her greatly. She knew what it was, but she was shocked at how Gwen's new status of becoming an aunty suddenly made her feel so, well, jealous. "You'll be a brilliant aunty. I know it."

Gwen seemed to notice the shadow across her face too, however just before anything more could happen, Arthur's knocks broke them both out of their thoughts to focus solely on the front door on Morgana's right hand side.

"MORGANA! WOULD YOU MIND OPENING THE DOOR? I CAN HEAR YOU IN THERE! DON'T MAKE ME START SINGING KATY PERRY!" Arthur yowled and then there was more banging and Merlin groaning in pain.

"No Arthur! Not Katy Perry!" Merlin seemed to complain from over the other side of the door and Morgana could just about imagine the younger man plugging his ears in. "Can't we just sing the Boyce Avenue version?"

"No my sex slave! We both know how much Morgana hates Katy Perry. She will have to come out or we'll just keep on singing."

Unable to let her thoughts corrupt her with jealousy any longer, Morgana laughed out loud and dug her forehead into Gwen's shoulder to keep her steady.

Gwen stiffened at the familiar touch, praying to god that she hoped Morgana didn't notice how heavy her breathing had gotten.

It did not help that at that exact moment both Arthur and Merlin had started singing the chorus of Teenage Dream. Gwen officially was no longer an innocent because she was going to fucking murder those two if they didn't shut the hell up singing Teenage Dream when she was having one of her own little 'teenage dream' moments.

"I-I better go," Gwen stuttered and practically nudged Morgana off her with a shaky, nervous laugh that just made her want to hit herself repeatedly over the head at how bloody deep she was in. "Because as much as I like Katy Perry. I don't like the male version that much…"

"Hey, wait a second," Morgana planted herself in front of the front door with a wicked smirk which succeeded in making Gwen's heart race ridiculously fast. "You listened to me whine like a complete baby and you're telling me you don't want anything from it?"

"No! I don't want anything!" _Apart from that I'd really like it if you moved so I could have a cold shower. That would be great, thanks. _Gwen decided not to add that last part just in case it might cause complications. "I just really need to get home to help my mom out, that's what I need right now. Home."

"Goodbye then_,_" Morgana laughed devilishly with a winners smile, grasping hold of the student's elbow and pulling Gwen forward until Morgana could just about press a soft kiss on the student's neck; drawing a gasp from Gwen almost immediately Morgana's lips were on her. "_Guinevere._"

'_You cow,' _Gwen whimpered quietly to herself once she had managed to force herself away from Morgana's lips on her, smiling sweetly like would when she was meeting with an ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend that she still secretly liked. _'Do you have any idea what excuse I'm going to have to say to my mom when she does my washing? Have you any IDEA?'_

"-I MIGHT GET YOUR HEART RACING-"

Gwen bit her lip at the not-so-coincidental-lyric that Arthur had just sung terribly for the reason that, god have mercy on her soul, Morgana was giving her a look that _was_ making her heart race.

"In my skin tight jeans…" Was Merlin's unenthusiastic reply. Gwen would have felt sorry for him if it wasn't for the fact that she really needed to get rid of some of the pressure between her legs at the moment.

"Merlin. Please act like you're enjoying this. Otherwise I'm stuck yelling at you for the rest of our married life."

"One, we aren't married yet and two you already yell at me."

"In a loving way!"

"How is yelling loving?"

"I LOVE YOU MERLIN! LET'S SHAG IN THIS EMPTY CORRIDOR. OH WAIT."

Gwen cracked a smile at the banter between the two men, almost forgetting the fact that Morgana had removed herself from the front door to saunter her way closer and closer towards her like a predator normally would when stalking its prey.

But predators usually didn't start breathing heavily in the prey's face, they didn't angle their heads either like they were going to snog you and they most certainly didn't brush their lips against the prey before eating them now did they?

"I've _really _got to go!" Gwen murmured once her mind got itself into working gear - working gear meaning it had all of a sudden started yelling '_**FREYA, FREYA, FREYA**_' like a siren - with such hesitation that even _she_ found it pathetic.

What happened then, was that she had opened the door to witness both Merlin and Arthur pelting out another song which she guessed was called 'Carnival of Rust' and what happened then was that she had raced back home with Freya's face and Morgana's touch on her stinging the thoughts in her head.

* * *

Gwen woke up to a Saturday with unease. She'd woken up to tons of Saturdays like this, but this time it's different.

Her knickers are soaked (_what a surprise_), her head feels like someone's knocked a brick against it and her heart is beating wildly.

There is also a barking sound that won't seem to go away too. And there's a heavy weight on her legs.

When she finally managed to give herself enough time to look up, Gwen realized that there on her legs is a very large basket with a ball of white fluff poking out of it - along with the barking sound that woke her up in the first place.

The first thought that runs through Gwen's head at seeing such a thing on her lap goes something along the lines of: _what the hell has Morgana done now?_

Morgana seemed to like getting her into trouble - or anything that involved her, Gwen, in difficult situations - without even intending to get Gwen into trouble anyhow.

The second thought is: _that sounds awfully like a dog._

After a while of yelping and mewling from inside the large basket, there's a different noise and all of a sudden the white ball of fluff has jumped out from the basket with a whimper.

It turns out, both of her thoughts are somehow, in a weird sort of way that honestly boggles the mind, are correct in their origins.

The white ball of fluff nudged her legs that are still enveloped in the blankets, letting Gwen just about see that around the white ball of fluff's neck is a collar with a note stuck in between the two metal chains that link said collar together.

Gwen can just about tell by the furry face that looks up at her that the fur ball is none other than a Siberian Husky puppy; it doesn't even look nine weeks old but the traits are still there, shining out at her like a signal.

The puppy is beautiful, even in Gwen's exhausted eyes it's adorable and when it whines softly at the sight of her…Her heart melts along with her brain and all that comes out of her mouth is '_aw_!'

"Come here boy! Aw, aren't you adorable?" Gwen cooed with delight, watching quietly as the puppy crawls slowly into her arms with its wet nose prodding at her exposed belly button. "You're just so little and sweet with your tiny little paws! Aww! You're even more adorable than, than…Uh…Babies!"

The puppy, in response, prods at Gwen's belly button with his tongue; making Gwen giggle at the rough feel of the puppy's tongue on her stomach.

Overwhelmed at the excitement coursing through her, Gwen lifted the puppy up into her arms to nudge the note out of the puppy's collar; still feeling as though she was about to faint at the possibility that '_my-god-she-actually-owned-a-puppy!_'

She knew what it said before she even opened the note, but Gwen read it anyway with her smile growing by each word.

_Gwen, _

_Thanks. For everything. You may think you said you didn't want anything, but I caught you out.  
__Because I'm awesome like that. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've been offered to men because Uther wanted children like me.  
__Can you imagine a whole selection of Morgana's? Little me's? The world would be a glorious place. GLORIOUS.  
__My mate owed me a favour so she got this little cutie for me to give to you. He's adorable by the way. For a dog. As an animal-hater this is an accomplishment.  
__He needs long walks, tons of food, lots of attention and basically, you have to spend all the free time you have that you don't have with me, on him.  
__God, you ARE a busy girl.  
__Oh. I sorted it out with your mom by the way. She said it was great.  
__Well, hope you LOVE it._

_;)_

_Morgana x_

_P.S _

_Your mom invited me around for dinner one of the days. She thinks I'm your girlfriend._

Gwen flopped back onto her bed with a delighted sigh. For once, it looked like her life was looking up.

* * *

**Merry Belated Christmas guys! ;D Hope you had a good one.  
****You know I read your reviews and one of them said: NO SEXUAL TENSION PLEASE.  
****Well actually it wasn't said like that but I like to exaggerate because exaggeration is hilarious. Try it some time.  
****And I read that, thinking...****NAH. ;)  
****But you know what would make me happy?  
****If you REVIEWED. It's my birthday tomorrow (December 30****th**** 2010) ;D Please make my birthday special. Or I will hunt you all down. And end you.  
****THAT WAS A JOKE.**

**Iloveyou. xxx**


	11. Serving Under Her

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Serving Under Her  
****Chapter Rating: M  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: Explicit Sex  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

* * *

**NO CHAPTER SUMMARY. Just tons of jumping around. :D And finally we get back to Morgana's POV half way through or so. :]  
****Also, check out LottieVanHelsing's fic 'I Do Not Hook Up' if you're interested in some Leon/Lance lovin' with dashes of Merthur and Morgwen. ;D**

* * *

Gwen called the puppy Moonlight after her father's grey hound that passed away just before he had left to go to war; she'd always liked the name and now she could even use it for own pet.

Moonlight loved almost everyone he was introduced to (Gwaine _especially_ if dry-humping his leg meant anything) apart from that one little person who Gwen felt like she'd give up all her limbs for.

For some reason Moonlight did not like Morgana _touching_ her at all, in fact, the puppy hated it and once had even got so angry with Morgana touching Gwen that he had howled loudly to try and distress the neighbours into seeing what the hell was going on.

Gwen named Moonlight's behaviour as playfulness and just a little incy wincy bit of jealousy. She thought it was absolutely adorable.

Morgana named Moonlight's behaviour as spoilt and ridiculously over-protective - but the writer couldn't complain; after all, she had bought Moonlight for Gwen therefore that meant she had to at least try and get along with the canine.

Nimueh had finally returned from her holiday Friday night and that meant she and Gwen were holed up under the blankets of Gwen's bed with their bodies pitching said blanket up like a tent - Moonlight barking playfully and nipping at their feet as they discussed.

"She kissed me. We sorta kissed. Brushing someone's lips sort of means kissing, right?" Gwen had immediately called Nimueh over to speak to the other girl about the events of what happened last Friday; her mind spinning at all the possibilities and alternatives.

"You kissed her? GET IN THERE BABY GIRL!" Nimueh of course did not see any sort of bad side to this and instead hugged her like crazy, the consequence after doing so being that Moonlight started howling in excitement at Nimueh's movements. "Oh I knew you two were going to shag some time soon!"

"Kissed! Kissed! Not shagged! Me and Morgana-" as if on cue, Moonlight started growling and nipped at Gwen's big toe to show his displeasure at the mention of the writer. "Ow! Moonlight, stop it you silly git! As I was saying…Me and you-know-who have not done anything else since then."

"But you wanted to, right?" Nimueh asked with that all-knowing smile of hers; brushing a hand through Moonlight's fur.

Gwen flushed, running a hand through her corkscrew curls in an attempt to try to calm her nerves. "Well, yeah but I stopped before anything could happen. I mean, I think we was just going to snog to be perfectly honest but-"

"Just snogging? You're such schoolgirl Gwen!" Nimueh laughed teasingly at the hot blush on Gwen's cheeks. "What about that act of chastity you took? You've got rid of it, right?"

"Yeah! Obviously!" Gwen stuttered because all of a sudden she feels like she's about to choke on the not-so-saintly thoughts that she delights in playing with. "What sort of stupid question is that anyway?"

"It's not a stupid question; it meant a lot to your dad…" Nimueh bites back with something that Gwen recognizes to be disquiet at the subject. "I just didn't know that's all…"

Gwen brushed the inside of her mouth with her tongue, flopping back down against the sheets to try and soothe herself into thinking straight.

It was Saturday tomorrow after all.

* * *

"My fucking god she tasted good; I can't get the taste out of my mouth, y'know?"

Arthur made a face that was clear to anyone went on to rival disgust at his sister's latest endeavour.

"That is disgusting. I seriously do not need to know how some girl you met in CANDY tasted last night."

Morgana rolled her eyes, turning to go get unchanged behind the wardrobe so that it gave her some privacy away from Arthur's eyes and his idiocy. "Excuse me, but I remember you telling me about how Merlin tasted like a rainbow the first time you went down on him!" She scoffed, throwing her top over the wardrobe so that it landed on Arthur's head. "A rainbow? Really? Not all of us are fond of Skittles, Arthur."

Tossing a glare over his shoulder (not that it looked that intimidating with Morgana's silvery top on his head) Arthur gave the wardrobe covering his sister the finger. "At least some of us have decency around here! I can't believe Freya didn't catch you."

Unbuttoning her jeans and sidling out of the blue denim, Morgana shot Arthur a smirk from around the corner of the wardrobe. "Freya knows that Saturdays are mine and Gwen's domain so she fucks off until Sunday. Aren't I the lucky one?"

Sensing that Morgana was smirking at him like the evil harpy she was, Arthur turned to scowl pitifully at her. "You're insane! Why can't you just tell her 'sorry love, but I don't want to shag anymore' like a normal person would!"

Morgana pouted mockingly in return. "Well Arthur, let me list the reasons shall I? One: her brother sure wouldn't mind wrapping his fingers around my neck if I did. Two: Uther THINKS I'm stable in this relationship and that is seriously the only reason why his talking to me again. Three: She used to be a journalist and I'm not risking that, _at all_. Four: You're a twat and I don't like your face. It's too babyish."

Immediately Arthur raked a hand across his face before staring down at his hands like they had somehow offended him.

"Oh by the way, once you're done looking at yourself like the monster you are; pass me a towel from over by the bed."

Morgana smirked devilishly at the growl she heard from the other side of the room, tugging off her underwear and bra to once more just chuck over her wardrobe with a laugh at the undignified mutters she heard in reply to her actions.

"I bet that girl you ate out told you that you were the most horrible fuck she'd ever had, yeah?" Arthur grunted and it made Morgana smile to know that all of her clothes were pretty much falling everywhere around or on him like grenades. "They do normally tell you that though, right?"

"No actually," Morgana cooed innocently, spinning around on the spot to once more look over at Arthur from behind her wardrobe. "She said I was great and gave me her number if I ever wanted to meet up at her apartment again. Good, eh?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Arthur replied with an unenthusiastic tone he only saved for students and family reunions. "One day, you're going to get herpes or something like that."

Pulling her 'grave' face on, Morgana shot her brother the most sincere frown she can muster - despite how insincere she really _is_ being - to try and catch his attention. "Arthur, it's too late. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd yell at me and I'm so-" Morgana trailed off wickedly at the shocked look that had appeared on the blonde man's face.

However Arthur soon recovered and instantaneously his glare was back on his face. "W-what? By who?"

At that, Morgana ducked her face back into the safety of the wardrobe she'd practically hid behind; eyes alight with impish glee.

"Oh I don't know…I think _his_-" and that horrified gasp from Arthur just makes Morgana even more satisfied, "name was something like…Oh, uh. Merlin. Yeah."

The silence is deafening, so Morgana used her womanly instincts and turned her face back around the wardrobe again; hands secured over her eyes just in case Arthur brought out his so-called secret dart set to throw at her.

Instead Arthur just chucks the towel at her face, blinding her for a half a second until Morgana can pull the offending piece off her with a dignified scowl. "Now that, was not very nice Arthur."

For some reason that eludes Morgana completely, Arthur isn't scowling or even glaring at her (a change indeed) and is instead content in smiling at her in a weird sort-of-way that Morgana doesn't trust.

"It's good to have you back, sis." Arthur smiled leisurely, folding his arms and dropping down to sit at the end of his sister's bed. "Missed fighting with you and all."

Morgana felt something swell inside her chest, something that felt like her heart - if she had one, Uther was always reminding her of that particular tidbit - something that came close to that insipid emotion she detested incredibly whenever it reared its ugly head.

_Love_.

She despised it because love was for the weak and foolish, yet she also found herself respecting it due to the fact that love made people do strange things - honourable things.

But still, it made her roll her eyes affectionately at her smiling brother. "You're getting soft in your old age Arthur, you've practically got me on my knees by how lovely you're being right now."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Morgana shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Anyway, can you believe this? You know that girl I was telling you about? The girl at CANDY?"

"How could I forget?" Arthur grumbled with an exaggerated sigh, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "You've been rambling on about it for the past ten minutes."

"Yes, well, whatever. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted. This girl actually tried to kiss me! Even though I told her before I shagged her that I don't do kissing - especially with flings."

Unable to stop himself from doing so, Arthur pulled a face of complete disbelief at his shocked-looking sister who had now stepped out from the wardrobe with a towel wrapped around her. "Wait, so you're telling me you don't kiss at all? Not even with Freya?"

Morgana shuddered inwardly, wrapping the towel tighter around her. "I try not to. It's not that I don't like kissing; just not kissing _them._"

"Well you should have knocked her out or something. Used your head for once," Arthur stated simply with a tap to the side of his head. "Or you should have just told her to piss off."

"Piss off? No thank you; I was getting my fix!" Morgana snapped indignantly with a fiendish grin. "It was Friday night after all and they all _love_ it when I come on Friday nights."

"You're a heartbreaker, you do know that right?" The blonde murmured grouchily, remembering how before he had met Merlin he had been a bit of a heartbreaker himself.

"And you're so domesticated it's scary," Morgana retorted with a bob of her tongue. "What happened to the Arthur that used to come break hearts with me? That was so much fun back -"

"I've changed now Morgana," Arthur interrupted, eyes dark in what Morgana could only guess as shame. "For the better."

Morgana paused in turning to skip her way towards the shower; her lip trapped in between her teeth at the odd look on her brother's face. It was strange seeing Arthur like this; he looked so old, battered and bruised because of his past life before Merlin - it was awful to see that the life her brother had lived before still remained in the scars that was known as his eyes.

"I know Arthur," Morgana nodded with a weak smile; staring down at her feet for some source of comfort that she longed for anxiously. "Sorry for bringing it up, eh?"

Arthur glanced up with wide eyes; genuinely surprised that Morgana was actually showing that resembled a little bit of _affection_! For him! It was not something that he received often from his sister and for her to be so nice to him was rather…What was the word?

"I meant about the baby face, that was pretty low of me. Don't worry, you'll soon get rid of it. Keep eating your vegetables and people won't even laugh at you behind your back." Morgana smiled warmly, patting Arthur fondly on the top of his head before stalking her way into her built-in en suite - courtesy of Uther.

Ah right, that was the word. _Suspicious_.

"Git!" Arthur yelled at Morgana's retreating form with a grin. "No wonder you have no friends."

"Wrong! I have Gwen!" Morgana called back from over the loud sound of the water starting to drip onto the tiles of her walk-in shower.

"Who you fancy, yeah." Arthur responded with a nefarious smirk, not missing a beat once.

"What's wrong with Gwen?"

"There's nothing at all wrong with Gwen, she's lovely. It's her I'm worried about," and Arthur meant that genuinely. He loved Morgana to bits (he truly did) but he still did not want to see Gwen get hurt because of her therefore he would give her a right shouting at if Morgana ever came close to hurting the student. "I don't want you upsetting her, that's all."

"Arthur I'm not even going to hurt the one friend who believes in me, so get that stick out of your arse will you?"

"Are you saying you and Gwen are best friends?" Arthur asked with a furrowed brow, feeling even more confused. "Because Gwen's already made it clear Freya is her best friend and I don't want you hurt either so-"

"Some best friend Freya is then; she hardly talks about Gwen." Morgana shot back with a snort and Arthur chuckled slightly at the jealously in his sister's tone. "And whenever I mention Gwen she changes the subject."

"Maybe you're just boring?"

"I am the most un-boring person ever! I was Miss Popularity at Uni." Morgana yelled back, giving Arthur the image of that smug look over his sister's face whenever she was remembering something fairly good. He secretly called her Smirkgana whenever he saw that expression; _secretly _of course.

"You actually WATCH the HISTORY channel! Normal people who are un-boring do not watch the History channel."

"Arthur it's hardly my fault you can't appreciate the beauty of learning about the past. How amazing is this by the way, did you know that people have speculated about King Arthur having a secret lover? And guess what? He was a man!" Morgana's excited voice answered with that annoying superior-way Arthur loathed. "They didn't find out his name but they have old letters passed on between the King and his so-called lover."

"Forgery probably," Arthur shot back with a roll of his eyes, flopping down onto his sister's bed. "Because King Arthur married Guinevere."

"That doesn't mean Arthur can't be doing it with his manservant or something strange like that."

Arthur agreed to disagree and played with the curls on the back of his neck, wondering silently how his future husband was doing back at the hospital with that woman in labour.

He'd always found it strange how Merlin could be able to do that sort of…_stuff_. Though he couldn't talk; he must be insane to force himself to teach students about Forensic Science and whatnot - that or maybe a little bit too columns short of a hall, yeah probably.

The door rang and Arthur heard Morgana groan at the interruption of her shower. "Arthur! Go get the door! I'll be out in a sec."

Arthur lugged himself off the soft duvet covers cushioning his body, muscles tense at the thought that now he had to go teach at London's Uni where his lovely students would be able to tease him before dinner time and make his ears turn red.

They did after all love talking about Merlin. Not that he told them about Merlin. Arthur just couldn't help bringing Merlin up now and again when a student was talking to him about what happened back home or over the holidays and so on.

Morgana had told him once upon a time that the students only found out because he just couldn't shut the hell up about Merlin.

Apparently he had said Merlin ten times in one full sentence which was impossible, but Arthur had learnt never to question Morgana.

"Alright, but I'm going so whoever it is will just have to walk in on you having a shower." Arthur called sadistically, walking out of Morgana's bedroom to proceed towards the front door.

Just stepping out the shower, Morgana resisted the urge to rush at her brother, naked and all, just to scare the fucking piss out of him.

It was tempting, so instead Morgana let herself sigh contently to try and calm her anger. "Arthur, it could be a serial killer and you would have left me home to get stabbed to death."

"I didn't know serial killers knocked doors!" Was the last thing Morgana heard of her brother that day, accompanied by the opening and slamming of a door and even quieter footsteps being placed around her apartment.

Grabbing a towel from the rack on the far side of the suite, Morgana wrapped it around her and tip-toed her way back into her room.

And was faced with the blushing face of Gwen.

"Guinevere!" Morgana half squeaked, half yelled in surprise at Gwen's sudden appearance in her bedroom. She didn't exactly know why she was so surprised because Gwen came around her house every Saturday, but never had Gwen seen her come out from the god damn shower.

Now it just looked like Gwen wanted the ground to swallow her - Morgana couldn't blame her due to the fact that she wouldn't mind either if the ground would do her a favour and swallow her up _too_.

"Uh, sorry for coming in like this. I didn't know you were in the shower," Gwen said rather calmly in Morgana's opinion, her hazelnut eyes moving towards the en suite before returning to Morgana's level once more. "I'll turn my back if you want, if you want to get changed or something…"

"No," Morgana interrupted with confidence she did not even know she possessed - not when it came to trivial matters such as the conflicting emotions of her desire and longing to hold onto a friend who had so far, not abandoned her once. "I'll just have to hold my towel or something. We've got a lot to do today. I've changed my plans and have re-wrote character profiles and I've even altered some of the plot that I had set out before."

Gwen's strangled expression that had been settled on her face just after Morgana had made the suggestion to stay in _just_ a towel quickly got replaced by something Morgana guessed as pure irritation.

"Morgana you can't keep changing the plot and characters or we'll never get the book done!"

Morgana gripped tightly onto her towel as she tip-toed her way over the soft carpet floor to stand directly in front of the student, eyes narrowed into what she hoped to be a particular menacing look.

"Writing takes time Gwen!" Morgana barked with a slight smirk at how her snappy tone had caused Gwen to flush slightly under her gaze. "The author can decide how long their going to take and what their going to do because it's _their_ book. Nobody can rush them as it would be merely pressurizing the writer, therefore making the ending of said book sloppier and to be frank; a lot more crap."

Gwen's lips quirked upwards into a disapproving, but rather adorable smile - Morgana wondered slightly if Gwen would ever stop being adorable, then decided that she really hoped not.

Morgana didn't realize how close she was to Gwen until she felt the younger girl's breath on her lips, her eyes closing and the air coming out of her parted lips is short and heavy like she's just stopped holding her breath and is breathing in with desperation to try and get more air.

"So, uhm…" Gwen's murmurs are enough to cause Morgana to open her eyes again, enough to make the writer see that not only Gwen is even further away from her than before but she's also sitting down with her fingers curled tightly into the duvet sheets like her life depended on it. "What's the plot now? Just run me through and all."

At that moment with the sudden ache in between her legs, Morgana exhaled noisily in frustration - not completely sure if the frustration was at herself or at Gwen for not taking a god damn chance.

Gwen caught her sigh (evidently, Morgana didn't think she could make it anymore obvious) and shifted more onto the writer's bed. Morgana guessed the girl was probably uncomfortable with her unsubtle advances, though that hardly changed anything because god damn even if it killed her, Morgana knew she was going to kiss Gwen properly at least _once_.

"Why do we have to talk about the book?" Morgana grunted in annoyance, flopping herself down beside Gwen with her fingers still clenched tightly around the rough material of her towel. "Why can't we just talk about you and me? Like, what's your favourite colour?"

The student next to her made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, drawing Morgana's attention to the girl once more. "You said we had a lot of work to do today! Besides, I already told you that it was yellow. You just forgot."

"I didn't forget," Morgana retorted with a bob of her tongue and a shove in Gwen's general direction. "I just used that question as an example. So here's my first question, who do you fancy at your uni?"

"Why do you think I fancy anyone at my university?" Gwen responded sharply with her cheeks flushing an incredible dark colour that Morgana thought brought out Gwen's eyes.

"Oh, so you fancy someone outside of university? I see," Morgana laughed mischievously, using a free hand to ruffle her own locks out of her eyes. "Who's the lucky guy or is it a gal?"

"I don't fancy anyone! At all!" Gwen whined with an exaggerated pout on her lower lip. "Why are you so bothered anyway? It's not like you'd care if I fancied someone else or if -"

Morgana arched a brow, humoured at how Gwen instantly shut up after seeing her do so. "_Someone else?_"

"I-I meant! Uh, well. I meant nothing! See now that I've answered your question you've got to answer mine!" Gwen quickly speeded through her blabbering with hand movements that reminded Morgana of one time when she and Arthur had tried to impersonate a mime when playing Cranium. "Why are you such a nosey cow?"

Eyes sparkling with laughter, Morgana nudged Gwen with her elbow. "Because you bloody well love it. You can't keep your hands off me; besides, you like scars."

As if Gwen couldn't get any cuter, the student nudged her face onto Morgana's shoulder. "I hate you. You're a bad person. When you and Freya get married and have babies I'm going to be feeling sorry for her all the way through the ceremony and your married life."

Unconsciously Morgana stiffened at Gwen's words, her jaw clenched at the images that scared her and disgusted her at the same time.

Almost immediately afterwards, Morgana glanced down to see Gwen was looking up at her in complete confusion at why her body had all of a sudden got so stiff and rigid at the mere mention of Freya. "Did you and Freya have an argument?"

Unable to at least try and keep the disgust off her face, Morgana turned her face to the side. "I don't do relationships. I always end up hurting other people."

A slight tremor on Morgana's shoulder signalled that Gwen had snuggled up slightly to try and get closer to her warmth due to how the room had once more suddenly turned stale and cold with her mood.

"Then why are you in this one with Freya? If you didn't want to be in a relationship?" Morgana barely heard the question directed towards her and when she did catch it she felt as if she'd just been ducked into ice cold water at how hard the answer was.

"Long story cut short, I get fucked both emotionally, publicly and physically by too many people," it was all true and it felt so good to tell Gwen this, to let her know that this whole relationship thing with Freya was nothing but a fool's game. "I do like her…Sort of. But I'm not in love with her."

"I-I don't know what to say…I'm sorry?"

And just when Morgana was about to assure Gwen that honestly there was nothing to be sorry about for the reason that it was her fault she was in this mess anyway, she feels fingers caressing the skin underneath the curve of her neck. It shocked her how much it pleases her and Morgana can't even begin to stop the rumbling growl that erupts deep within her chest at the soothing touch.

The growl made the soothing touch stop however (much to Morgana's disappointment) so instead Morgana is once more left looking down deep into scorching hazelnut in a blind hope that they can somehow show her some light she's been desperately craving for.

But when Morgana blinked Gwen's eyes were already looking around the room for some invisible sort of comfort; once again ignoring the look Morgana is intentionally shooting at her.

"Has it got something to do with Will? He did mention something about breaking someone's skull if they hurt Freya?" Gwen whispered all of a sudden in a pained tone, however not pained enough to distract Morgana from staring down further, deeper, into the unfathomable beauty that Gwen's features possessed.

"I've been thinking," Morgana changed the subject as the ache in between her legs and her heart started to grow more and more profound every time she breathed in the sensual smell of Gwen's perfume. "About how the female protagonist and her love interest should have their first kiss."

"Oh?" Gwen looked slightly shocked at the change of subject, despite the happy grin that suddenly found its way onto her face. Morgana guessed that even though the student was shocked, she was clearly very happy about the subject change too. "How far did you get then? What ideas did you come up with?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Morgana laughed impishly, glad that her plan was slowly unfolding the way she wanted it to. "That's why I need your help for that scene. How would you do it if you were the one writing the scene? Who'd make the first move? What would the other do? Do you think it's too early to lead to sex?"

Gwen bit her lip which in Gwen language meant that she was thinking avidly about her 'fantasy kiss', brow furrowed in thought.

Morgana liked Gwen language as she was a rather good student in learning it without even attempting it.

"Well," Gwen started with a weak smile, nestling her chin further into Morgana's shoulder. "The female protagonist could brush a strand out of the love interest's face - though that's a bit cheesy - but then cup her cheek afterwards and then-"

Morgana _forced_ herself not to miss a beat and with her confidence slowly climbing upwards, she brushed a strand of corkscrew curls away from Gwen's face before gently cupping the younger girl's cheek afterwards.

"Like this?" Morgana asked with false innocence, eyes wide and glinting in the dim light of her bedroom.

"Uh, yes…" Gwen muttered with a quick swipe of her tongue caressing the dry skin of her lips. "Something like that I suppose…"

"Then what?" Morgana asked forcefully with a tiny hint of a smile starting to make its way up on her face. "What happens next?"

However it looked like Gwen had finally got the message and was attempting to get away from the grip Morgana had on her face with little tugs and whines.

"M-Morgana just let me go…My mom wants me to get home early or something and I don't want-"

"Tell me what happens next!" Morgana ordered vehemently; the power in her voice stopping Gwen from struggling further and the whines that had been escaping through Gwen's lips suddenly halted. "Or I'll _show_ you what I'm going to place in the book."

Gwen gulped before answering; the reaction towards such a small gesture being that Morgana filled with want almost on instinct.

"Then the love interest kisses the female protagonist without any abandon, without any doubt because she knows that the female protagonist wants the same from her a-and then they -"

"Have sex." Morgana stated bluntly with a meagre chuckle at Gwen's saddened frown. "Now isn't that a perfect kiss?"

"I wouldn't know." Gwen spoke softly; once more attempting to get out of Morgana's grasp with tugging her head in different directions.

"Maybe you should live a little? Maybe you'll find your own female protagonist and realize that what you want from them is the same thing they want from you." Morgana tried hard not to growl her sentence out; knowing very well how embarrassing that would be.

Gwen met her eyes and the silence that flowed between them both makes Morgana shiver slightly in want, because by god she has never wanted someone underneath her so much in her entire life.

The next thing Morgana knew without feeling a bit like a drunk, was that Gwen was kissing her softly with a hand curled through her soft, wet threads of hair that slipped through Gwen's fingers like sand.

So Morgana kissed her back, but with more viciousness and passion that Gwen would never be able to catch up on. She kissed Gwen so roughly that when her teeth buried themselves in Gwen's lower lip, Gwen herself groaned into her mouth and that was more than enough to make Morgana want to fuck the girl senseless without any abandon or hesitation.

And then Gwen was starting to whine, that sexy little whine that unknowingly (to both of them) brings Morgana down onto her knees in want and soon she's panting and it's really awkward for the reason that Gwen is only kissing her and whining so sexily and all of a sudden her world is spinning in so many directions it's outrageous.

"You're so beautiful," Morgana panted with a low moan, the hand that had been cupping Gwen's cheek falling down to curve around the younger girl's waist to tug Gwen onto her lap and her other hand removing itself away from the towel to wrap her hand around the nape of Gwen's neck to push the girl further into her. "I can't believe Freya let you go, especially for a _man_."

As soon as the words had left her lips Morgana knew they would spark a whole different reaction from Gwen, therefore when the girl's lips stilled Morgana groaned at both the loss and at how stupid she was for even bringing Freya up when Freya wasn't even the one person on her mind!

"What am I doing? What the _fuck_ am I doing?" Morgana heard Gwen whisper furiously as the younger girl stumbled off her lap, cheeks blazing with unkempt fire. "I need to get going. Let's just forget this happened. I, uhm, need to go."

'_Oh no you don't,'_ Morgana thought slyly; reaching out to grab the student by the wrist.

Gwen looked so vulnerable and so _scared_ that a part of Morgana wanted to comfort her, soothe her gently and caringly whilst another deeper, darker, filthier part wanted nothing more but to conquer the student until Gwen could no longer think properly without her first thought being of Morgana.

"Stay with me," Morgana murmured with a quick swipe of her tongue over her lips, tightening her grip slightly on Gwen's wrist when it looked like the student was about to turn away from her again. "Because this tension between us isn't getting us anywhere. We both want each other, for gods sake Gwen I've seen how you look at me!"

"Freya…" Gwen spoke softly but to Morgana the name Gwen had just spoken was nothing but a forgotten thought that she had never truly appreciated and most likely never would appreciate in her life time. "We can't do this, because, I…._Freya._"

"Shh come here," Morgana soothed with a tug on Gwen's wrist, pulling the young student forward until their knees knocked together. "If you want to honestly leave right now, then go but if you don't…" She trailed off, knowing that Gwen would understand what she meant.

Gwen just remained rooted to the spot, her eyes boring down deep into Morgana's willow whilst her legs trembled to try and keep herself up straight and to Morgana, knowing that she was the one making Gwen feel this way made her feel a sense of smugness.

Still, Morgana took Gwen's silence as an answer and dug both her hands in the back pockets of Gwen's jeans; pulling the student forward to make Gwen's legs part until she was sitting once more on Morgana's lap with her thighs on either side of Morgana's legs.

"I…" Gwen choked and then Morgana could not resist the student anymore, not even if she tried, lurching forward to kiss and nibble at the skin just underneath Gwen's chin until the student whimpered faintly in her ear.

"I'll go slow," Morgana whispered with a gentle kiss to Gwen's ear, tugging the lobe delicately with her teeth. "So if you want me to stop at any point, just say so…"

Morgana frowned slightly at the feel of Gwen nodding hesitantly; the girl's cheek brushing against Morgana's forehead with so much elegance it broke Morgana's train of thought.

She didn't even truly know why she was being so restrained with Gwen anyway, she wasn't normally so restrained when it came to being in bed with someone; in fact she was absolutely ruthless in bed - it was her battlefield and Morgana always knew that she was the conqueror - it gave her power and Morgana revelled in anything that came closer to power.

Morgana wriggled her hands out of Gwen's jeans to tug the towel wrapped around her off her body, flinging it to the other side of the room; the pants coming from her mouth enough to make Gwen look down at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

'_This is what you wanted. I've seen the way you look at me.'_ Morgana thought shrewdly when Gwen opened her mouth to allow Morgana to slowly lick into it, a hot burst of arousal shooting through her stomach like fireworks as Gwen's tongue meshes leisurely with her own.

She bit down hard on Gwen's chapped bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth whilst letting her hands slide up the student's shirt; over Gwen's ribs, under Gwen's bra and over Gwen's breasts just to let her thumb run over the perked flesh of the student's nipples until it triggers a mewling noise that makes Morgana ache in want.

"You're _unspoiled_ aren't you? I heard Lance talking with Leon about some random act of chastity your father forced on you or something…" Morgana whispered sinuously into Gwen's ear, knowing that this was another way to put herself more in control than she had been a few moments ago. Knowing how this usually kept the people who she took to her bed silent at the same time as driving them wild. Talking to them. Letting them know that she was in control without actually coming right out with it.

Gwen trembled in response and clenched her thighs tighter around Morgana's legs, the reaction from Morgana being that she wrapped her arms around Gwen's waist and used her feet to push both of them further up into the velvet duvet and mattress.

Still not feeling completely in control, Morgana rolled them both over with a girlish chuckle, pinning down Gwen's hands with her own until Gwen could do nothing more but buck her hips upwards in search for the contact that would give her some relief at the pleasure she was feeling.

Morgana released Gwen's hands to nuzzle the hot, sweaty skin under the younger girl's jaw, resisting the animalistic urge within her that screams for her to bite down hard, to suck, to lap at, to _mark_.

Soon Morgana finds herself arching wantonly into the touch of Gwen's fingers gliding up her bare body, starting from her calves until Gwen's lithe digits are merely caressing her spine, pressing into the ropes of muscle alongside her backbone.

"You would be an excellent massager," Morgana exhaled breathlessly as she gripped onto the fabric of Gwen's shirt, pulling it over and off Gwen with a flirtatious smirk when their eyes meet.

Gwen's eyes just narrow at her, though the lust in them is undeniable. "Do you usually talk all your flings to death?"

Morgana didn't even let herself stop the growl escaping her lips and when she shoved her hand in between Gwen's clothed legs to press down hard at the fabric just above Gwen's crotch, the whimper sounds more pained than pleased.

"You're not just a fling," Morgana snarled into Gwen's shoulder, pressing down harder onto the denim with a look that was half pleased and half furious. "You're more than that. W-we have a connection." Because god damn, she did not stutter usually when she pressed herself against someone almost fully clothed.

"Fuck you!" Gwen whimpered harshly with her hands digging further into Morgana's back, head thrown to the side with her eyes tightly shut. "Just _shut up_. Ah…"

Morgana laughed at the desperation plastered on Gwen's face, eyes alight with mischief - even more so when she bent her head to nudge the fabric of Gwen's bra away to tease Gwen's nipple with the sharpness of her teeth to hear the repressed gasp that spills from the student's lips.

She sucked at the pert nipple slowly, lavishing it with her tongue and pulling at it whenever Gwen's whines died down to almost jump start them into making her ears ring at the raw sound.

Morgana removed the hair curtaining her expression from her face to glance up at the gasping Gwen, her insides tightening at the flushed, exotic look and how whenever Gwen breathed heavily Morgana wanted to fuck her so hard that they'd both collapse.

The ache in between her legs was something that was giving Morgana pause at the moment however, because god, she is not supposed to want Gwen this badly but if she didn't get rid of the student's clothes quick then she'd have a seizure.

Morgana removed her teeth, tongue and lips away from Gwen's, pressing a kiss to the younger girl's collarbone with a tenderness she didn't know she possessed - the kisses travelling lower and lower until Morgana felt her lips brush the denim of Gwen's jeans.

Morgana almost convinced herself to once more ask Gwen if this is what she truly wanted; but honestly? If Gwen didn't want this then Morgana would have already been told so; it was time to stop caring for Gwen like she was a baby and instead she dived into Gwen's jeans (literally) with gusto.

Unzipping the zip ever so slightly, Morgana inched her hand gradually into the shuddering Gwen's knickers; smirking at the familiar material she had seen on Gwen before back at the entertainment centre.

At the teasing touch on the contours of her swollen labia, Gwen tangled her fingers into the curls at the back of Morgana's neck, pulling the writer more firmly over her so that Gwen could initiate another passionate kiss that slowed Morgana's actions even more - knowing very well she would not last much longer and Morgana hadn't even touched her _properly!_

Morgana laughed deviously into the kiss; mostly at the slickness that caused her fingers to slip and slide roughly over Gwen's hot core, withdrawing her hand for a moment to stare in appreciation at the liquid that had coated the tips of her fingers.

She lunged forward to smash her lips back up against Gwen's, retuning her hand to it's rightful place just to curl and circle around to rub at Gwen's clit, flicking it with her nails until Gwen arched underneath her with a whine that brought Morgana's attention back onto her own arousal that she had pushed at the back of her mind.

Morgana settled down on Gwen's clothed thigh, breathing a deep raw sound from between her lips; her breathing the only other sound in her bedroom apart from Gwen's whines and gasps whenever Morgana let her thumb move harder against the younger girl's clit.

By the flushed look on Gwen's face it did not look like the girl would last that long before coming, but still Morgana felt as if she was left in the middle of a rather distressing dilemma as not only was she still aching from her desire; she still had not had the pleasure of feeling Gwen's delicious sex clench around her fingers.

But honestly, did the girl wear nothing but difficult clothing? So what if winter was only just ending? It was obscene at how much amount of pressure Morgana had to use just to tug Gwen's jeans down so that her fingers could curl inside Gwen properly, to curl and to rub and to _penetrate_ against the soft barrier inside of Gwen's walls that Morgana longed to break.

Gwen's whines and groans soon became pained and that alone made Morgana stop; which in turn just made Morgana feel even more frustrated at herself. She wasn't supposed to stop. This wasn't like her. The pain would soon become pleasure, so why the fuck had she stopped?

It was simple she supposed, Gwen wasn't a fling; she was a friend and Morgana knew that she didn't want to hurt Gwen in any shape or form. This wasn't hurting Gwen, was it? It couldn't be, she wasn't doing anything to bat Morgana away. She _must_ be enjoying it.

"Y-you-" Morgana stopped and scowled, returning her attention on her digits coiled in the wet heat of Gwen's sex; waiting impatiently for Gwen to give her some sort of signal that she was fine and that the pain had now stopped.

When Gwen's pained sounds had died down into the girl merely breathing, Morgana resumed in moving her fingers in and out of Gwen's heat; leaning over slowly to rest her forehead on the soft skin of Gwen's stomach - revelling in the sounds of Gwen's groaning and how the younger girl's fingers tugged and pulled at her hair like a wild animal.

The heady smell of sex isn't lost on Morgana and so when she finally allowed herself to grind her ache into Gwen's now semi-clothed thigh; the reaction is electric at the feel of the fabric of Gwen's jeans and how said fabric makes Morgana's sex clench in want.

She continued to grind and ground harder into Gwen's thigh, whilst also allowing the two fingers of her left hand fondle and stroke inside what once her mother had described as a 'pearl' and by god, Morgana had never thought her mother could be more wrong.

Her other hand plays with the damp, brown curls that she finds are hard to unwrap around her fingers once she'd let her digits delve in deep enough to circle Gwen's clit, to scratch at it, to caress it like a lover's touch. But Morgana didn't care if her digits got stuck because the ache was suddenly spreading and she knew that it would not be long until she climaxed.

It seemed forever, but when Morgana finally felt those small, dexterous fingers of Gwen's crawl their way up her torso to cling (to pinch) at her nipples she felt as if someone had taken her pills away; all of a sudden feeling so exhausted that it didn't take her long to come - hardly a few minutes (Morgana found it more than slightly embarrassing) - and when she did a few moments later she felt Gwen's walls clench around her fingers and a flush of liquid against her fingers.

In an attempt to muffle her loud groan, Morgana bit down hard near the space of Gwen's belly button; shuddering at her own orgasm and at the sound of Gwen's whine escalating until it became nothing but a whimper and a soft murmur.

Moving upwards from where she was against Gwen's body, Morgana let her lips trickle down Gwen's throat; nosing at the soft, sweaty skin that smelt of musk and lavender.

"I'm _exhausted_…" Morgana finally rasped out against Gwen's throat a few moments later, her breath mingling with Gwen's own when she pressed a sweet kiss against the student's mouth.

She rolled off Gwen's body, throwing an arm across her face to cover the world from her eyesight. She can just about feel Gwen's warmth against her and it is absolutely wonderful at discovering that yes, Gwen had wanted this, and yes, both of them had accomplished it without complication.

It took a while, but eventually Morgana just about hears Gwen talk to her - just before sleep almost takes over her senses with its alluring ways.

"You're going to sleep? What about your tablets? Your pills?" Morgana had to hide her laughter at the hurt sound in Gwen's voice; did the girl really think she was that much of a bore in bed? It was her first time after all, Morgana would never break Gwen down like that.

"I'll be fine without them. You might as well have a nap too," Morgana patted the space next to her with her free arm, unable to see Gwen's expression. "We both came pretty hard and it's knocked the life out of me."

"R-right…I," and when Gwen's strangled cough filled the air, Morgana removed her arm to stare up at the apprehensive-looking Guinevere whose eyes shone with tears. "I need to go now. Seriously."

Morgana watched Gwen's form silently as the student got off the bed, brow furrowed in confusion. "Why on earth are you leaving? We haven't even-"

"Because what we just did was downright wrong! Despicable! A-and I," Gwen had now pulled her jeans up and was tugging her top back over her head with a disgruntled sound. "I would NEVER have done that if it wasn't for-"

"What?" Morgana snorted with fire in her eyes, getting up from her bed to lean up against the pane of her bedroom door. "If it wasn't for what? That we've both wanted to screw each other senseless for quite a while now?"

"It doesn't matter even if _I_ did!" Gwen snapped back with a huff, hustling past the writer with her tone of voice sounding pained. "We shouldn't of even acted on it! What we did was insanity!"

"Oh right," Morgana chuckled bitterly, grasping onto a piece of clothing that had fallen down from Gwen's top. "And it had nothing to do with how we kept looking at each other like we want to tear each other's clothes off. Of course you aren't interested in me. Of course you let me fuck you just-"

"Just shut up!" Gwen growled with a hard shove in Morgana's direction, forcing Morgana back a few steps until her back collided with the wall, Gwen's hand the only thing keeping her up right. "I thought I could trust you! I thought that maybe all those rumours about you were bullshit! B-but they weren't, were they? It was all true! Wasn't it?"

Morgana pushed hard against Gwen's hand that had managed to pin her shoulder against the wall, her gaze softened. "Gwen, calm down-"

Outraged at Morgana and her sudden movements, Gwen pushed the writer against the wall once more, effectively silencing her from continuing. "WASN'T IT?"

"So what if I've been with other women that wasn't Freya?" Morgana barked, eyes flaring a gold colour that immediately made Gwen feel as if she had stepped into icy, cold water. "Do you think I've wanted to do that?"

"T-that's not the point!" Gwen stammer, flushing darkly at the dark look Morgana was shooting at her. "I won't be able to look her in the face again because of you!"

Morgana shoved herself off from the wall, propelling Gwen forward further along her apartment. "Oh please! You're acting as if I practically forced you to have sex with me! You can't rape the willing Guinevere."

At the possibility that Morgana could be right, Gwen had turned away from her to stomp her way down Morgana's hallway, muttering low curses under her breath.

"What? So you're just going to leave? Going to ignore me?" Morgana sniggered heartlessly, following Gwen (her prey) like any good predator does.

"That's the ideal plan," Gwen shot back over her shoulder with a withering glare that made Morgana pause for a mere moment. "I don't want anything to do with you! I trusted you! And you betrayed me completely!"

Morgana simply rolled her eyes with an amused grunt. "Fine, ignore me. But can I ignore you?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Gwen screamed once she had opened the door of Morgana's apartment with exaggerated movements. "I'm not some silly little fling that you can mess around with! _So_ sorry to disappoint!"

"I keep telling you that you aren't some crappy fling!" Morgana argued with crossed arms, advancing on Gwen's retreating back with quick, fluid movements. "But of course you still fail to listen to reason with your _absurd_, not to mention downright rude, attitude!"

Unexpectedly Gwen spun back around, forcing Morgana to once more take another step back at the finger that was being jabbed into her stomach.

"Rude? I'm rude? And what attitude! I don't have an attitude! You're the one who-" and when Gwen yelled at her like that, Morgana can't help but think how gorgeous Gwen's fine mouth is and how lovely they were when fitted upon her own. "who, who…Who acts so high and mighty just because you think that everyone wants to bed you! WHEN THEY _DON'T!_"

"Well _obviously_ you proved that was a lie," Morgana laughed devilishly at the look of anger that had swept across Gwen's face, reaching out to grasp the edge of her door pane to keep her steady. "How wrong could I have been?"

Desperation shone in Gwen's eyes and for unknown reasons; that just exhilarated Morgana even more. "J-just piss off! I don't even want to see your face, EVER again!"

Morgana arched a brow at Gwen's retreating back, covering herself slightly by closing her door until all Gwen was a few steps from turning a left out of the apartment's building.

"Gwen!" Morgana called at the very last second, making the younger girl stop in her tracks at the call of her name. "You forgot your bra!"

Resisting the urge to smirk when Gwen slowly made her way back, Morgana slightly wondered when Gwen had managed to get rid of her bra anyhow; but who cared? Gwen was coming back (if only for a few moments more) and Morgana was loving every moment of it.

When Gwen actually managed to snatch it back from her, Morgana actually grinned and on instinct her hand was once more out to catch Gwen's wrist, pulling the girl once more into her apartment with such force that the complaint that Gwen had been planning was silenced by Morgana's lips caressing and smoothing over the student's own. It was a victory without actually winning the war. Morgana loved it. Shone in its power.

"I keep telling you that you can ignore and run away from me all you want," Morgana murmured once Gwen had tugged herself away, glaring down at her feet like it was the only source of comfort. "But what If I can't ignore you? What if I just follow you?"

Gwen shot her a glare that was cold and it made Morgana feel as if her own magical abilities could melt under such a sharp glare; her resolve fading each moment Gwen chose to scowl angrily at her.

"Fuck. _You_." Were Gwen's last parting words and the sting Morgana felt on her cheek was not only physical, but emotional too and suddenly her brain was whirling at the harsh reality that had hit her at full force.

What the _hell_ had she done? How could she have been so stupid? How could she of let herself lose such rigid control just to sate her desires? Gwen had meant more to her than anyone in the world, she had trusted Gwen more than anyone and now she had ruined it…All because she hadn't been able to control herself. She had seen vulnerability and of course, she had taken it because if there was one thing she loved in the world; it was power over others.

And she had no idea why she was like this. Why she desired power over women; especially a young girl who had done nothing but show her kindness and instead Morgana had emotionally punched her in the face.

She slumped against the door of her apartment with her head in between her thighs, breathing in heavily.

Morgana had never felt so disgusted in her whole life. And if that weird sensation coming up her throat meant anything, she'd have to get to a sink fast.

Real fast.

* * *

**Morgana is evil. ;_; Poor Gwen. I just want to hold her to my bosom. Don't worry Gwen, screw being with Morgana. I'll romance you instead! :D  
**…**Nah. X]  
****Thank you all for the last reviews; I love you all so much. :3**


	12. The First Sin

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: The First Sin  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: None  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

**

* * *

**

**Morgana tries to get through to Gwen in hope that they'll be friends again.**

* * *

"Morgana, what's going on?" Freya asked with a scowl, thermometer in one hand and a hot water bottle in the other. "You've been on and off sick for almost a week now. You seemed fine when I left Friday night and now you're sick again on Monday?"

In response, Morgana shuffled further into her duvet sheets; an arm slung over her face to cover her expression of anger. "I already told you that I don't feel up to much! Haven't you got work to do?"

Freya threw herself on their bed with an exaggerated growl, poking Morgana in the stomach to try and rouse the writer from the sheets. "You may be my boss Morgana but as your girlfriend, you don't get to boss me around _all_ the time."

"Do you want sex?" Morgana rumbled underneath her warm haven of sheets, willing time to go faster until Freya left to work until about night time.

Her question just made Freya look at her warily, eyebrow arched in confusion. "What? Right now? You just said you were sick!"

"Well if you want sex when I'm well again then you'll bugger off and do the work my father has assigned for you to do," Morgana rasped with a fake cough, smirking under the covers at the realization that her plan was slowly working. "You know how my father is Freya - when he wants something done, he wants it done immediately."

"Still," and this was the moment when Morgana wanted to cry for the reason that why couldn't she have one day that everything worked out perfectly? Just one day? "I don't think I should leave you here all by yourself. Maybe I should call Arthur or Merlin to come and sit with you or something."

"I'm not an invalid Freya. I just really want to be left alone for a bit so I can die slowly in peace." Morgana murmured tiredly, feeling even more sick at how nothing she had planned was actually going right today; all she had wanted to was make things right with Gwen and now it seemed the whole world was against her on that as well!

"You're not going to die," Freya chuckled languidly, sitting down on the edge of the bed to draw back the covers; blinding Morgana with the afternoon light. "You're too much of a drama queen to die just yet."

"How reassuring." Morgana responded dryly, tugging the covers back up to hide from the bright afternoon light. "I feel better already."

"Well if you find me buried underneath a pile of paperwork, please feel guilty because it's you who are making me go into work today when I could have spent it with you." Freya smiled gleefully, resting her head on the bump that was Morgana's shoulder.

Morgana held in her sigh of _'do not want' _with another grunt underneath the covers, curling into a ball to try and hold in her irritation at not being able to get away from Freya fast enough to go pick Gwen up from university.

Wait, _kidnap_ was the more appropriate word but Gwen would soon get over it once Morgana had enough time to actually explain to the girl what her intentions _were_; not that she cared if Gwen wanted to know her intentions or not, she was doing it for her own benefit after all.

She'd need a plan first though, a plan that would be so unimaginably good then Gwen would have no choice _but_ to go with her without hesitation or unreasoning!

Yes, kidnap it would have to be then.

"So Morgana I'm off to work now and because you're evil, I'll be back around half ten or something." Freya beamed with what Morgana guessed to be a forced smile, most likely the woman was worrying over her; _again_.

"I've heard there's rabbits out there. Evil rabbits that eat your brains. Do be careful, dear." Morgana huffed with a bitter laugh, huddling further into the warmth of her sheets. "Or the Easter Bunny shall have your guts for garters."

"You are truly a comedian Morgana," Freya laughed teasingly, throwing the covers back to press a kiss on the writer's shoulders before heading her way out of Morgana's apartment. "If you don't feel so well then call me and I'll come running back!"

"Don't you always?" Morgana called with a pout, propping her chin up in the palm of her hand; annoyed at how slowly her time was running out due to Freya's insistence of making sure she was staying in bed.

"I know, but that's what you like about me! Anyways I've left something in the fridge for you to eat if you get hungry and if you-"

"Just go already!" Morgana finally yelled, losing her temper in a matter of seconds instead of minutes - pulling a pillow over her face in an attempt to try and muffle her anger into the softness of the cushion.

Women are so troublesome. Morgana would hate them even more if they had penises. But they didn't, so she just _disliked_ them intensely. Stupid women and their womanly ways and how they always seemed to confuse her, despite how she was one of their _species_.

But still, work to be done, thoughts on how to conquer the world and make clones of one self for another time - as from this moment on, the only thing on Morgana's mind was kidnap.

**

* * *

**"You did what?" Nimueh screeched, getting up from her position of lazing in Gwaine's lap to grab at Gwen's shoulders; shaking her like a rag doll. "You walked out on her, just after having amazing sex? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Gwen shuffled uncomfortably, not bothering to see if anyone was looking at them due to Nim's outburst; not truly caring if anyone did hear - it wasn't their damn business anyhow.

"Am I the only _sane _one in this world?" Gwen murmured softly, digging her head into the comfort of Nimueh's shoulder. "Am I the only one who can see what happened was a mistake?"

"B-but Gwen!" Nimueh spluttered in disbelief, moving her shoulder away from Gwen's whining. "You wanted this to happen! You wanted to! You told me and Gwaine that you-"

"But does that mean I should of acted on it?" Gwen snapped back abrasively; causing both Nimueh and Gwaine to flinch. "What happened was not only wrong, but it was a betrayal!"

Nimueh shot Gwen a look that meant many things, but none of them made Gwen feel any less guilty than before.

"Gwen, this guilt trip you're putting yourself through is not doing you any favours!" Nimueh soothed, patting her friend's head sympathetically. "You need to woman up and tell Morgana straight how you're feeling!"

"I don't want to woman up!" Gwen growled back abrasively, pulling her knees up so that she could rest her chin on them. "This isn't even my fault! She took god damn advantage of me! I was obviously not in the right state of mind, otherwise this would of never have happened!"

"Takes two to tango, love." Gwaine said with a small frown; the disappointment in his eyes enough to make Gwen want to bury her face into her hands. "And I think we all know that you've wanted this for a while now…"

"Not like this…" Gwen murmured into the soft denim of her jeans, hiding her teary eyes away from both of her friends. "I didn't want it to be like that…I wanted it to be…"

Sighing, Nimueh nudged her way so that she was sitting next to her distressed friend; wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulders to pull her in closer. "Gwen, I'm sorry if this sounds awful but did you expect anything different from Morgana?"

Gwen didn't know what to say, because honestly? Yes, god damn it, _yes_. She _had_ expected something different. She had expected Morgana to, to…She didn't even know what she had expected. Just something different.

"Yes," Gwen whispered breathlessly, nuzzling her face into the crook of Nimueh's neck - wishing (pretending) it was Morgana's. "I thought that I meant more than that to her."

"Gwen, my love," Gwaine whispered, catching Gwen's eye with one of his little smiles that seemed to brighten up the whole room. "You'll have ter excuse me for thinking so, but you sound like you're in love with her."

If possible, Gwen's face grew even hotter than it usually did whenever Morgana was the main subject. "I'm not in love with her! I hardly know her! How can I be in love with someone I hardly _know?_"

"You obviously have not been looking at how Gwaine seems to fall over himself when he watches Owain play rugby," Nimueh joked slightly, surprising Gwen at how she suddenly found herself smiling all of a sudden at the not-so-rare joke of Gwaine and his love for the rugby team's captain, Owain. "It's pathetic really."

Gwaine looked like he was ready to kill someone by merely glaring at them. "Just because I'm a male doesn't mean I deserve this sort of abuse from women! Besides, it's not as if Gwen wouldn't go insane if Morgana entered a room."

"I would _not_ go insane!" Gwen argued back with a roll of her eyes, nudging her friend until Gwaine smirked in victory at working her up. "I might shoot her, but I wouldn't go insane."

"Obviously," Gwaine muttered, going back to reading his favourite book in the shade of the trees. He always found it strange with lesbians, so he normally stayed out of Gwen's business when it came to such things, despite how much he knew that she would appreciate his help, he just couldn't sometimes.

Lesbians were _far_ too confusing for him to understand. He knew gay men were far easier to understand than lesbians. Compared to gay men, lesbians were like a package full of problems that were far too complicated and touchy feely. And they had vaginas. _Weird_.

And by the look of Gwen's face (the anger, the confusion, the hurt) it looked like one of those times where Gwaine would have to at least try and comfort Gwen; even if it was one of those icky lesbian problems he probably shouldn't involve himself in.

But just when Gwaine was about to plant himself in Gwen's icky problems (_face-first_) a loud sound of car tyres screeching and loud music that almost blows his ears off - practically forcing him to look up from his spot to see that parked on the curb is a sleek Volkswagen with its windows wound down to reveal a rather stunning woman.

A stunning woman who is smiling serenely at their group; her confidence staggering him and making him reach out to grab Gwen's shoulder (it's trembling, obviously she's seen the woman too).

"Gwen is that…" Gwaine didn't finish, because at that moment Gwen had left both him and Nimeuh and had started to run across the grass towards the Volkswagen; her fist high up in the air like she was about to summon lightning upon the woman's head.

Nimueh gave him an amused look, her smile small but noticeable. "How much do you want to bet that's Morgana?"

Gwaine rubbed the back of his neck with an arched brow. "I'm fair game…She looks a little bit of an idiot though."

"Gwen's only attracted to idiots Gwaine, keep up!"

**

* * *

**_**"Y-you!"**_

Morgana nodded slowly at the student's speech (along with the finger that was pretty much pointed half way up her _nose_), even allowing herself to smile pleasantly at the obviously furious Gwen.

"Me." The writer stated bluntly, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. "What a surprise, eh?"

"I told you not to talk to me!" Gwen spluttered, her face red with something Morgana concludes to be mortification as well as utter rage. "And LOOK what you're doing! You're right here! At my _university!_"

"I am, aren't I?" Morgana murmured with a sarcastic (fake) yawn, stretching until she was half-way down her seat in a more comfortable position. "Nothing gets past you I see."

"Well, you know where to go don't you?" Gwen retorted with 'shooing' motions that involved her hand swatting the air in front of her. "Shoo! You're not supposed to be here! _Go away!_"

Instead of moving, the writer quirked an amused brow at Gwen's 'swatting' and 'shooing' with a little tilt of her head.

"You know something Gwen," Morgana suddenly said after a pause, her features alight with mischief. "I think I moved an inch. _Well done_."

It was clear to Morgana that Gwen was growing more and more frustrated at her antics and immediately (hoping to cause Gwen some peace) forced her hand around Gwen's still-moving mouth; cutting off the student's long rant that Morgana guessed had something to do with her.

"Guinevere, my love…" Morgana drawled with a smirk - laughing delightfully when Gwen removed her hand to yell 'I'm not your love!' before shoving it back in place once more. "We can discuss this here or back at your house and I know which one you'd prefer."

Again Gwen removed her hand, her mouth twisting into a frown. "And why the hell would I go anywhere with _you?_"

She knew she was being unfair, she knew she was being selfish, she knew that she was pushing Morgana away, she knew that she was hurting her but honestly, Gwen didn't care - she hadn't deserved to get hurt by Morgana so what on earth gave Morgana the right to try and talk her around? What gave her the god damn right?

If anything, the confused look Morgana sent Gwen's way just made the younger woman gnash her teeth even harder than before.

"Because we're friends, right? Friends trust each other." Morgana said simply with a calm grin; that grin enough to put Gwen's teeth on edge at how stupidly, idiotic and plain _ugh_ (!) Morgana was being at the precise moment.

"Friends don't _fuck_ each other!" Gwen answered with a growl in Morgana's ear; body shaking in complete anger at the past events that had happened back at Morgana's apartment. "T-they watch movies together! And share popcorn! And talk about boys!" Then when Morgana's features pulled into a grimace, Gwen let her forehead collapse against the writer's shoulder; muttering 'girls' instead.

"And they plait each others hair!" Gwen added as an afterthought, not truly focusing properly now that her nostrils had been overloaded with Morgana's addicting 'Ghost' perfume.

"Do I look twelve?" Morgana countered with snort, pushing Gwen's forehead away from her shoulder to stare into the brown irises. "Besides, I suck at plaits. Though that is truly not the point. Get in the car and I'll drop you off home."

"Screw yourself!" Gwen retorted, making a move to get away from where she was beside Morgana's car.

However Morgana's hand was already grasping onto Gwen's wrist - forcing the student back up against the smooth Volkswagen.

"Get in the car, _now_." Morgana ordered with a rumbling sound coming from the back of her throat, said sound of anger being loud enough that it effectively cut off Gwen's thoughts the instant it had left the writer's lips. "I'm giving you a lift home, not kidnapping you. So are you coming or not?"

Something made Gwen get inside Morgana's car. She didn't know exactly what it was, insanity probably due to the fact that if her mind had been working properly she would never have got inside that car. Morgana even had the nerve to order her to get in there as well!

So she somehow found herself following Morgana's order anyway, muttering obscenities about how stupid the whole situation was, how Morgana was so going to hell for this and vice versa; all in all it was enough to drive Gwen utterly insane at how crazy this whole bloody thing was!

"So, you've finally managed to get in the car…" Morgana droned with a victory smile on her face, starting the engine of the Volkswagen to pull away from where she had parked in front of the student's university.

"Not of my choice!" Gwen barked with a swift kick in Morgana's general direction; forcing herself to look out the window a few seconds later.

In response to the blabbering student, Morgana merely let herself watch Gwen for a few moments - admiring the curve of her cheek, the way her lips were chapped due to the harsh cold weather that was slowly leaving and how Gwen's hair fell down her face in beautiful ringlets - until the logical part of her brain told her to keep her eyes on the road.

"So, how was uni?" Morgana asked in what she hoped was a fairly casual tone, because if it wasn't then it would be quite obvious to Gwen that she was just trying hard to get Gwen to talk to her again.

Which she was, but Gwen didn't need to know that. She could do this. She could play it cool, it's not like she was going to crumble to pieces if she managed to botch this up.

"Fine! Until you showed up!"

Resisting the urge to slam her head against the wheel (tempting as it was) Morgana instead gritted her teeth, focusing hard on making her way back to Gwen's house without actually beating either herself or Gwen to death in aggravation.

"You know Gwen, it's not everyday I get a girl yelling at me for shagging them but I guess…" the writer trailed off to create a deafening pause, glancing at the student to see that Gwen was staring at her with narrowed hazel eyes. "You're the exception, right?"

Morgana didn't think she'd ever be able to get Gwen to blush again like she had used to, but apparently she had been worrying for no reason because as soon as her words had left her lips, Gwen flushed a bright red and her hands were meshing and curling around each other for stability.

Still it seemed like whenever Gwen was blushing, she was also extremely angry with someone - mainly Morgana.

"You're just a complete arsehole aren't you?" The student snarled with her delicate fingers curling into fists, shaking uncontrollably to maintain her anger at the smug writer. "You don't feel any remorse for what you did, do you? You just think it's a fun game to play around with me all the-"

"I keep telling you!" And this time Morgana did slam her hands on the wheel (her face was far to precious) with her face distorted into a look of ferocity at Gwen's words. "I wasn't messing you around Gwen! I don't think it's a fun game to have sex with you!"

"Then what were you doing?" And it surprised both of them that their harsh talk had developed into full-fledged yelling at one another. "What the hell do you want with me Morgana?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Then all of a sudden, Morgana felt herself pull over into an empty street with her heart beating so wildly it felt as if she was going to be sick at the sudden rage that made her blood pressure soar to new heights.

"I don't know…" She repeated with a sigh, risking a glimpse at Gwen to see that instead of looking even more angry; she looked terrified as if one word from Morgana could make her bolt.

"If you don't know what you want," Gwen stammered slightly, tilting her face down to hide her despicably revealing eyes that held so many fears. "Then why did you…"

"Because I don't want to be in a relationship Gwen," Morgana murmured darkly with bitter, stormy eyes. "I just want to have a friendship with someone who doesn't expect a relationship from me. Who just wants to be my friend."

"That's what I don't get about you Morgana. I _am_ your friend. I don't want anything more from you! I don't understand why you'd jeopardize it for the sake of sex!" Gwen whispered harshly, her eyes that were full to the brim with the hurtful truth making Morgana slam her eyes shut to stop herself looking into them.

"I trusted you," and it made Morgana _ache_ to know that she had betrayed not only Freya, but Gwen as well. "And you just stomped on my feelings and trust as if they were nothing to you!"

"Well you were hardly complaining when I had my fingers in between your legs!" Morgana snapped back; jaw clenching when Gwen gave her a heated glare as a response. "So to say that I broke your trust is bullshit! What about Freya's trust, huh? I don't think she'd expect her best friend to be shagging her girlfriend or is that a routine of yours? Shag all your best friend's girlfriends in one year? What a record!"

Gwen's eyes hardened and it honestly looked like she was about to hit Morgana right in the face. "You know damn well that you were the first person who touched me like that!" Again her fingers curled into a tight clump against the leather of the wheel and Morgana willed herself not to shrink back because a _little girl _was yelling at her. "So how dare you imply that you're not the first! How dare you!"

"Oh I'll dare alright! At least I'm not the scared little baby freaking out because she finally shagged someone!" Morgana snapped, knowing very well that not only was she hurting Gwen by her words, but also herself for allowing those words to slip out.

Still Gwen did not back down and Morgana was more than a little shocked to discover that instead of shrinking back on her like she had expected Gwen to do, the girl had turned until their noses merely brushed against one another - gaze heated.

"I'm not scared, I'm not freaking out and I'm definitely not upset because I shagged someone. You want to know why I'm upset?" Gwen breathed deeply against Morgana's face; causing the writer to flush at how close the student was. "Because _you_ touched me. I allowed you to touch me when I knew that you were with Freya. That's why I'm damn angry!"

"Well I'm sorry that you allowed me to touch you!" Morgana growled, snapping her head forward so that her willow hues were fixed on the road ahead. "Now do you want me to get you home or not?"

Silence was Morgana's answer, and with that silence the writer pulled away from the empty street and back onto the main road; calming down from the high she had been in a few moments ago due to her rage at how everything suddenly seemed to be falling apart just because she had...She didn't even know.

Still, it was hard not to look at the girl beside her without feeling horribly guilty - knowing she had caused Gwen to feel so confused, so scared and so guilty herself made Morgana want to pull over once more to be sick; not because Gwen felt that way, because she had made those feelings stir inside Gwen in the first place. It was disgusting, vile, and she had been the culprit to make Gwen feel like it. Like a monster.

Sighing, Morgana reached over (with expected hesitance) to brush her fingers across the exposed skin of Gwen's shoulder; letting the nails caress the skin and bone until she felt Gwen relax into her touch with what sounded like a sigh of defeat - acceptance - knowing that she had lost the battle before the war could truly begin.

"I'm sorry," Morgana murmured once Gwen had relaxed more comfortably, resisting the urge to cup the other girl's face as she drove. "For making you feel so angry, confused...I'm just sorry."

As expected, Morgana felt Gwen tense and immediately the shoulder she had been stroking was removed from her grasp and now Gwen was pressing herself up against the glass window pane of Morgana's car; making it look as though Gwen was trying her hardest to push _through_ the glass and out onto the street.

"I thought I meant something to you," Gwen whispered and the low threat in her tone was enough to make Morgana shudder with fear and a little bit of want - because hey, it wasn't a sin to imagine all the positions she'd like Gwen to put her in when she was angry with her, now was it? "I thought that maybe I wasn't going to be one of those casual fucks you mess around for your own pleasure!"

"You're not!" Morgana argued once more, not sure how many times she'd have to repeat herself to try and get it into Gwen's rather thick (at the moment anyhow) skull.

"Then why did we..." Gwen stammered, unable to finish once she ducked her head down to hide her face in shame. "Why did you..."

"I wanted to be closer to you," Morgana responded simply, truthfully, knowing very well that her words are nothing but honesty. She wanted to be close to Gwen, she was jealous of what Freya and Gwen held, she _wanted_ that but more than that as well, she wanted everything from Gwen and she would stop at nothing until she got it. But most of all, Morgana wanted power. "I just wanted to be near you. To know you more." _To own you._

Gwen glanced at her then and the look is horrible at how it makes Morgana's insides wrestle inside her stomach for dominance - her mind yelling at her for wanting so much, for wanting to touch, to taste, to feel just when she had promised herself not to want these things anymore. Not with Gwen. She can't risk that. Gwen wouldn't want her anyway. Gwen doesn't even want to be touched by her apparently, so she must at least _try_.

"I don't understand you." Gwen said with a shake of her head, tears in her eyes and her hands already up to swallow her face up whole. "You're just so confusing and the way I feel about you just...it clouds the true you! I don't even know what's true about you Morgana!"

"This is true!" Morgana snapped with that usual determined glint in her eye, this time reaching over to grasp Gwen's hand hard in her own; squeezing it forcefully in an attempt to force her eyes back onto the road as she talked. "Being with you, I can be myself! I can be who I want to be! I don't have to hide and pretend like I have to with Freya! I can voice my opinions and I know you would never judge me! I've never..."

Morgana breathed in deeply; knowing very well what her next choice of words could mean if she didn't voice them correctly. "You remind me of Maria."

Immediately Gwen's hand removed itself from Morgana's and all of a sudden the writer was blessed with a red hand mark against her cheek. "You sick bitch!" Gwen's voice echoed inside the small area of her car, causing for Morgana to silently thank the gods that she was just turning into Gwen's street.

"What? I remind you of that stupid fuckhead who got you knifed?" Again, Gwen's voice seemed to fill her ears like siren. It was almost enough to make Morgana want to go to sleep just to try and get rid of the noise. "Thanks for dropping me home but afterwards, I honestly don't want to see you again."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Morgana insisted, reaching forward to pull Gwen's open door close again with a whine. "Please! Let me explain! You're not listening to me properly! You're not letting me finish what I was going to say to you!"

"What?" Gwen turned back to roar at her; the hurt clear in her eyes enough to make Morgana recoil her hand away from the door's handle. "That you feel as if you can trust me with anything but you know I'm going to stab you in the god damn back after? Thanks Morgana! Thanks a lot!"

With that Gwen stumbled out of Morgana's car, slamming the door shut with a satisfying thwack (the sound making Morgana cringe slightly inside) that it makes the car shake and all of a sudden that powerful energy Morgana always felt is _pulsing_ through her like it was born to do; the reaction being that Morgana got out her car also and rushed at the fleeing Gwen - taking a grab at the younger woman's wrist to shove her roughly against the glass of Gwen's porchway.

"Get off me!" Gwen screamed instantly, wriggling and squirming to try and get away from Morgana's body that has pressed her so alluringly up her porchway that Gwen can tell she's started to get aroused by this mere act of rough-and-tumble. "You stupid asshole! GET OFF ME!"

"No," Morgana snarled throatily, pressing her hips further into Gwen's own to try and ground the other woman to stay down. Even having the nerve to grasp at Gwen's other hand to pin the woman fully down against the glass porchway. "I'm not letting you go until you listen to me!"

"There is nothing more to say! Besides, what do you think my mom will say when she see's me like this, huh?" Gwen huffed in desperation, her cheeks flushed and her hips pressed down to try and escape Morgana's heat that was rubbing at her in all the right ways, it was infuriating!

"I care about you." Morgana said softly with even softer eyes, the pressure she had placed on Gwen's hands loosening a considerable amount. "I care about you and I didn't mean to say you were like Maria in that context. I meant that you were like Maria because you make me happy but you're also not like Maria because I know you won't stab me in the back. You have similarites of Maria but you're your own person Gwen and that's what I like about you. You're you."

If possible, Gwen looked like she was about to laugh, choke, die and cry all at the same time. Instead she whined and lowered her head into the skin just below Morgana's chin, her tears starting to soak up into Morgana's shirt like it was made for sponging up tears.

"You got that off some crappy dating service or something I bet," Morgana heard Gwen sob dryly into her shirt, her heart clenching slightly at the pain in the student's voice. "You don't want me for me, you just want me to satisfy you. It's always the way."

"Gwen, look at me." Morgana prodded gently, moving her chin to nudge at Gwen's cheek; asking silently for the student to lift her head up, to stare at her in the eye so Morgana could at least have a chance of telling, _showing_ that what she wanted was right in front of her very eyes. "Look at me and tell me you don't think I'm telling the truth."

Hazel is Morgana's new favourite sort of brown. She liked how Gwen's eyes dilate and crease and twist in ways that she can't explain. She liked how it sent a shiver of desire down her to hit her straight in between her legs. She loved how much affection hazel held, despite knowing that said hazel did not necessarily want to express such an emotion.

"You're lying," Gwen croaked with another dry sob, creasing her eyes shut to trap the tears that were threatening to spill once more. "I don't believe you. You're just a stupid liar who doesn't look at me properly and all you see is sex and you don't want me! You just want the body but not the person, just like those-"

"Shut up," Morgana growled with a raspy edge to her voice, tugging the younger woman forward to crash her lips against Gwen's own with force - bringing her hands down from trapping Gwen's to wravel around her waist so that she'd be able to stop Gwen from hurting herself if the student overreacted.

Luckily (and rather unexpectantly) for her, Gwen did not overreact and instead Morgana found out that instead the student seemed to melt into her embrace; her arms coming to wrap around the back of her head for her fingers to loop together and god, Gwen's tongue was amazing to feel in her mouth after all this time - it felt as if Morgana had stepped into a warm bath and never wanted to leave again.

Gwen gasped into her open mouth even as Morgana's tongue flattened and rubbed against her own, tugging at the writer's hair viciously as if trying to express her anger still, but still, it did nothing but taunt Morgana even more; knowing that despite her actions, Gwen accepted her advances eagerly and pressed her body into Morgana's own with urgence.

Ridiculous really, kissing in Gwen's street with everyone to see but honestly, who cares? Morgana can't help but want Gwen, it's like this infectious habit that she wants all the time and she must have it otherwise she'll explode by how much she wants it but finds herself not allowed to have it.

Forbidden fruit was sweeter after all.

"I hate you," Gwen mumbled in between their kisses, whining even harder than before when Morgana pressed her down harder with her thigh right in between her legs; giving enough friction to satisfy Gwen _greatly_. "You make me do things I wouldn't normally do."

Morgana knew that Gwen didn't hate her. So she carried on doing what she did best. She cupped the side of Gwen's face with a hand, digging deeper until Gwen's gasps soon turned into moans and all Morgana can hear is Gwen's panting and her own heavy breathing mingling together into one solid piece of music of its own.

But then there is another note. A jingling noise and then another gasp - apart from that it doesn't belong to either of them and all of a sudden horror floods Morgana like a waterfall at the thought that she had been stupid enough to let her desires rule over her enough to be caught kissing Guinevere in broad daylight!

"Oh!" Familiar, but unfamiliar. It still brings dread into Morgana's mind and with good reason when she does realise who it is once she'd managed to throw Gwen off her.

Gwen looked even more uncomfortable than she did, her hands covering her eyes and the skin of her cheeks flushed a dark colour that made Morgana want to crawl in a hole and die because she knew exactly how Gwen was feeling at the moment.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Gwen literally screeched, her eyes still covered so that she couldn't see her mother's expression. Far too awkward. Morgana can guess this will probably be on Gwen's list of Top 10 Worst Moments of My Life. "C-can't you see I'm busy?"

Gwen's mom (who Morgana still doesn't know the name of) looked at her slyly, arching a brow with a hint of a smirk on her lips that makes Morgana want to whimper a little because she has never been hit on by someone's mom before - especially when she's actually after the mother's daughter, _thank you_.

Or maybe she's just being nice? Morgana hoped so. MILF wasn't her style.

Gwen's mom turned away from her to stare down at her blushing daughter, nudging the student softly to try and gain Gwen's attention. "Well, why didn't you tell me you were bringing my girlfriend over for dinner? I would have made extra sandwiches."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gwen howled, hopping up and down whilst flailing her arms in the air as if to gain more attention than she was already gaining. "And she is not staying for sandwiches! She is going!" Morgana received a pointed look then. A pointed look she easily waved off with that oh-i'm-so-dashing-give-me-all-your-daughters-smile.

"Of course she's not your girlfriend Gwen!" Gwen's mother laughed shrilly (Morgana decided that she liked Gwen's mother, she was sort of cool in a cougar-like way) patting her daughter sympathetically on the shoulder. "I'll just leave you two to making your own sandwich shall I?"

Morgana decided that she no longer liked Gwen's mother. She was evil. And she made rude gestures about sandwiches. That was enough for her to have an instant dislike of Gwen's mother and her sandwich references.

"But anyway! Invite her in! We're just getting started! Your Gran's here Gwen! Come on! Shuffle in!" And with that Gwen's mother left them with the front door wide open, a bright and cheery look on her face that Morgana doesn't trust.

"Do not come in!" Gwen warned strictly afterwards, pointing her finger once more in Morgana's direction. Honestly, it's a bit rude but what can she say? She just snogged Gwen senseless in front of her mother, why not just play the part?

"Coming!" Morgana called after Gwen, pushing her foot forward to stop the door from slamming.

If this was one way to get Gwen to listen to her, then she was very intent on doing it.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, it's been a while I'm afraid due to certain reasons I don't wish to explain.  
Also to answer a reviewer who got to me through my email and for those who are wondering as well:  
1) Seven Sins is not half way done yet. I don't think it's even a quarter done.  
2) I do NOT believe in cheating whatsoever, but I've had this storyline in my head for quite a while so yeah. Gwen/Morgana ftw.  
3) Seven Sins is a story based on romance and how you can find it in the strangest places, please do not associate my story with something out of some porn book or something. :/ Seven Sins is nothing like that. It will contain explicit sex but apart from that, I can hardly call it porn-worthy.**

**Grammar not checked. Help appreciated. Reviews even more so.**


	13. A Pact

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: A Pact  
****Chapter Rating: M  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: Non-Explicit Sex  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

* * *

**Morgana fights for Gwen's trust and of course how does she do that?**

* * *

As soon as Morgana placed her foot in the door (her free hand pulling the door shut) she was greeted by a loud, angry bark that caused her to jump half a foot in the air; hand on heart and her breathing heavy.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at the sound, glancing down in search of the sound that had caused her to jump. "_Moonlight._"

The pesky canine merely growled threateningly at her, tossing his tail around and strutting around the hallway; looking like the spoilt, little canine Gwen had probably made him to be.

"Get lost mutt," Morgana whispered furiously, giving the dog the stink eye for good measure. "I'm practically your _mother_ and you show me this sort of respect? Gwen's been too nice to you!"

Moonlight flicked his snow-white tail at her, choosing to instead bark angrily at the writer in a way that made Morgana feel a little bit afraid - because was this pup much more clever than it looked? Could she actually speak _dog?_

Perhaps. She was extremely talented after all. Though she doubted Gwen would admit that _now_, now that she had betrayed her trust and whatnot - which in reality, was ridiculous. She hadn't betrayed Gwen. She'd hurt her, but she hadn't betrayed her. Not at all.

The writer sighed heavily, brushing her fingers through the dark locks of her curled hair; it was strange, but despite all she kept telling herself, every time she tried to reason with herself, to say that what she had done to Gwen wasn't her fault, she just felt more hollow.

It looked like even Moonlight (a _dog_ for Christ's sake) could sense her mood, padding over to nudge her hand with his nose with a whine; causing her to look down at the puppy's blue eyes.

She didn't know why, but Morgana felt intrigued by Moonlight's eyes; the way they shone, the way they seemed to understand her, the way they could look into her soul. It was altogether very strange…Feeling as if she could understand what Moonlight was trying to achieve. Trying to…

"Oh come off it," Morgana scoffed at herself, gently moving Moonlight's slobbering jaw away from her hand with a snort. "You're a damn dog. You have no idea what's going through my head. And now I'm talking to you because I'm insane!"

Maybe having sex with Gwen had given her some strange insane disease that meant she could talk to animals, but that would mean Gwen would have to be an animal and _that _was called bestiality.

Not even her unfunny jokes could cheer herself up in this situation, and that was extremely scary.

Feeling even more weight being pressed onto her shoulders when silence filled her ears once again, Morgana shrugged them sluggishly in an attempt to calm herself down; just in case she made a fool out of herself once she tried to worm her way back into Gwen's good books.

Morgana willed herself to move her feet towards the hall that would most likely lead to Gwen's living room, edging herself in slowly until she could just about see Gwen, her mother and another woman sitting in the big armchair; to Morgana it looked like something out of a Scarface movie.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was so scared all of a sudden. Why she was so scared of Gwen. Her mother and what appeared to be her grandmother. This wasn't like her, she had never been afraid of meeting someone else's family before - though that may be because she had never even met ANYONE else's family apart from Merlin's - a disastrous event that involved eggs.

It would be just as easy to walk out of Gwen's home; just like Gwen had asked her to do the moment she had tried to step in through the door. She could run away, something that she didn't think was proper however it was also something that she had done thousands of times. Running away. So simple. She _could_ do it.

But what sort of friend did that make her? Even if Gwen didn't want her friendship, she couldn't just abandon her. There were times in her life that Morgana knew she was considered as cruel for, but she would never, ever try and crush Gwen - not even if someone paid her to do so.

She didn't completely understand why, but her dreams connected her to Gwen in the strangest of ways. She felt as if she and Gwen were sometimes the same person by how much her dreams told her of Gwen; some things that Gwen would probably not want her to know and other things that made Morgana blush herself for allowing her dreams to delve in so deep into Gwen's life.

The personal things were also silly things. Like, what colour pants Gwen was going to be wearing on a certain day, or what time she would have a shower and there was this one day that Morgana dreamt about Gwen snuggling up to Moonlight when Gwen's house's boiler broke a few weeks ago. It was things that Morgana didn't wish to see, as it was not in her right to see.

Times like this was when she really hated her 'talent' she had received off some god forsaken descendents who didn't even deserve to give her these talents, she hadn't asked for the power to dream the future or set things on fire, etc. She instead had her powers trusted upon her; like a child receiving a birthday present they didn't want.

Soon after she had walked into the student's living room Morgana found herself faced with Gwen staring up at her in shock and anger, her dark eyes coldly staring into her bright willow.

It was enough to make Morgana gulp slightly in hesitance; especially when Gwen mouthed '_what the hell are you doing here?_' along with hand movements that looked like Gwen was attempting to shoo her out the door.

And as if it could not get any worse, Gwen's mother turned around with a huge smile on her face - immediately making Morgana stiffen and an uncomfortable wave of coldness sweep through her body.

"Morgana! Sit down! Sit down!" Gwen's mother squeaked at her, rushing up from her seat to grab her hand and force her in the seat next to Gwen with a girlish giggle. "Standing there, looking a bit like a lunatic…Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Gwen when we first met?"

"Because we're not!" Gwen objected when her grandmother turned to stare at both her and Morgana in shock and disbelief. "What you saw meant nothing!"

Morgana, if possible, shrunk further back into the sofa she was sitting on; because not only was this the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her, but Gwen's grandmother kept staring at her as if she knew her from somewhere.

"Gwen! Don't tell me you're leading her on!" Gwen's mother broke Morgana away from her thoughts, causing for her to once more stare at Gwen's mother with a look that resembled something caught between horror and amusement. "What have I told you? Be honest with people!"

Instead of answering her mother, Gwen turned her attention onto Morgana; narrowing her eyes and pouting her lips into a glare. "Will you please explain to my mother that we are not going out? It's your fault we're in this mess anyway."

"My fault!" Morgana barked at Gwen's choice of turning on her in a matter of moments, unable to truly understand why she had to explain something to _Gwen's_ mother about _Gwen's_ problem.

Because she certainly didn't have a problem with having sex with Gwen. That was _Gwen's_ problem. Emphasis on the _Gwen_.

Anyway, what else could she say to Gwen's mother without Gwen's mother immediately slapping her silly for sleeping with her daughter? What the hell could she say? _We sort of had sex, it was great. We both loved it, but someone just had to run away and be stupid about it; otherwise, we're nothing but good mates._

"Well, uhm…" Honestly, what a stupid thing to plant on her. She may be older, but that didn't make her more clever with these sort of things. What the hell could she say?

"I…Yes!" Fine, plant this on her? Morgana decided she'd just have to make it up as she went along, due to the fact that she was _brilliant_. "Well as Gwen said, I've been trying to get her to go out with me but…"

Gwen silences her with a gasp and a hand thrown over her mouth, it's enough to make Morgana smile at how silly this whole situation is. "Lies! Don't listen to her mom!"

"ANYWAY!" Morgana continued with a smirk, pushing Gwen's hand away from her mouth and throwing a wink at the stammering student. "I'm slowly breaking her defences down! Sooner or later, she'll be in my arms."

And because she was feeling a bit of an arse, Morgana leant back further into the sofa with a confident smirk; crossing her leg and giving Gwen a look that made Gwen's fingers twitch into a fist.

"Gwen! You've been putting this poor woman out?" Gwen's mother laughed instantly after Morgana had recited her pack of lies. "Why? She's absolutely gorgeous!"

If she hadn't already felt good at making Gwen feel absolutely embarrassed, Morgana felt ecstatic that Gwen's mother _loved_ her already; and she hadn't even had to do anything either! It was like winning the bloody lottery!

"Is she that stripper who you used to be friends with?" The new voice shocked Morgana into jumping slightly in her seat, surprised to see that finally Gwen's grandmother had chosen to acknowledge her.

But still. A stripper? _Please_.

"I didn't used to be friends with a stripper Nan!" Gwen's voice seemed to be constantly high-pitched ever since Morgana had sat down, any other time Morgana would have felt sorry for her; however that was before Gwen had planted her in this situation. "She was a girl who was very, very loose!"

"With her body maybe," Gwen's grandmother snorted and the way she fondled her cane made Morgana feel more than slightly nervous; this was obviously a woman not to mess around with. "Besides back when I was a young girl…"

"Alright mother, Morgana doesn't want to hear about your young days as a girl!" Gwen's mother quickly intervened, unknowingly making Morgana give a huge sigh in relief; because honest to god, thank fuck for that. "But honestly dear, you're absolutely gorgeous! Why Gwen?"

All of a sudden Morgana felt anger creep into her heart, it was harsh, it was vengeful, it was painful and it was something that made her blood throb irritably whilst her magic fought for dominance.

Until Gwen's mother reached over to stroke Gwen's cheek, laughing softly and looking at Gwen like any proud mother would of. "Just kidding darling, you're beautiful too, though I still don't approve of you leading this woman on."

Gwen shot Morgana a look that makes Morgana's stomach clench, because her expression is just downright pathetic and hurt and confused and every other emotion that makes Morgana want to berate herself at for causing these emotions in Gwen in the first place.

"Maybe we could talk somewhere more private?" Morgana asked the younger girl quietly, lowering her eyes to stare down at the floor in shame. "I just want to tell you something, that's all."

Gwen stared up at her with determination in her hazelnut hues, the fire burning brightly enough that it was enough to make Morgana swallow and look away once more - stupid Gwen and her stupid eyes that made Morgana feel absolutely fucking stupid.

"Fine. Upstairs, _now_." Gwen commanded, getting up and stalking her way out of the living room; making it obvious to Morgana that once they were up there it would be anything but peaceful.

Gwen's mother seemed to had finally noticed the tension that had filled the room all of a sudden, using her superior knowledge to throw Morgana a knowing look and nudging her chin towards Gwen's direction - hinting for her to follow.

_My god, what is it with everyone NOT SO SUBTLY telling me to say sorry to Gwen? I'm not a bad person, I'm just a bit of a slut. Nothing wrong with that. _

"Ah, right I think I best be…" Morgana's attention wavered in between Gwen's mother and Gwen's grandmother, which was enough to make her feel uneasy about the consequences she was most likely going to face. "Going, _yes_. I'll…See you later?"

However just before she was about to leave, Gwen's mother stopped her by pressing a hand to her hip; effectively stopping her from moving.

"Please dear," were Gwen's mother's next words and the soft tone of her voice made Morgana feel as if she had been dropped in ice cold water. Numb. "She's having a hard time with her father, if you are what you say you are then please…"

Morgana felt her puzzled expression spread across her face. Gwen was having a hard time with her father? But Gwen's father was fighting with the rest of the soldiers, how could she be having a hard time off him?

Still, she had to do something she supposed and if that was comfort Gwen after Gwen had done practically threatening her life, then so be it.

The long walk up Gwen's stairs made her feel as if she had just thrown herself headlong into another problem that of course, didn't concern her in the slightest yet she was stuck in it because of the fact that she…Wanted Gwen. Wanted her with such passion it struck her dumb.

It looked like Gwen had already known she was following in a reluctant fashion, because as soon as Morgana glanced up she found that Gwen was already waiting for her at the top of the stairs - her hands trembling on the railings.

"Don't look too happy to see me," Morgana found herself remarking in her usual cheery way; regretting it instantly when Gwen closed her eyes and bowed her head, looking very much like she was going to break down into tears at any moment. "You might…Never mind."

Gwen's hold on the railings got remarkably tighter and to Morgana it felt as if the oxygen was being squeezed out of her very lungs the harder she looked at the younger woman, and feeling like that was not something she would ever get used to without feeling like a complete arse.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Morgana allowed herself to place a hand on Gwen's hip - a daring move considering the way Gwen had been yelling at her in the car - and another to caress Gwen's waist; an act her mother had used to do whenever Morgana herself came home, high off fury.

"D-don't." Gwen stammered in response to her touch, looking down at where Morgana's hands were placed on her body. "I'm not allowed to have this, I'm not allowed to let you touch me like t-this, I c-can't…"

"Hey," Morgana murmured quietly, stepping forward to back Gwen and herself further away from the landing (safety precautions) where they could be hidden much more effectively away from Gwen's mother's eyes. "Relax, yeah? I'm not going to hit you."

"I'd rather you hit me than make me feel as I'm nothing but crap!" Gwen whined, flinching away from Morgana's touch when the writer gripped tighter onto her hip when she tried to move away. "Just stop touching me already! It's like I'm nothing but an object to you!"

Morgana had felt a lot of things in her life. Some of it was great and some of it was bad, but she had never felt so low in her life at seeing Gwen _flinch_ away from her as if she was going to hurt her…

"Don't say that," Morgana pleaded lowly, resisting the urge to grasp Gwen tighter in her grip. "Don't flinch away from me Gwen, for gods sake please don't do that! Do you know how shit that makes me feel?"

Gwen's eyes dark eyes narrowed at her, sending a shiver up her spine. "Oh, what a surprise! You're so fucking selfish! Oh look at me and my problems, I sleep with different women daily! Oh woe is fucking me!"

Morgana found it strangely hot how Gwen could change her mood in a mini second; maybe it was because it made her unpredictable? She _liked_ unpredictable women.

"I'm not like that." Morgana stated bluntly, feeling a little bit put out with a pout on her face. "I appreciate your problems too!"

"You are my problem!" Gwen growled furiously, wrenching herself away from Morgana to let her arms hang limply at her side. "You think that you can just come into my life and ruin it, just like that! Do you have any idea how much Freya adores you? A-and you're doing this?"

Morgana couldn't help but scoff, advancing once more until she could just about feel Gwen's breath on her lips, her nose, her right cheek…

"I don't care about Freya in the same way I care about you," Morgana said softly, resisting the temptation of cupping Gwen's face in the palm of her hand once more. "She's not the friend I want to share myself with."

"Neither am I!" Gwen retorted once more with a shove that sent Morgana back a few steps, giving her enough space to escape Morgana's gaze (if for a second) to half run into her bedroom; fingers running through the coarse curls on her head.

It wasn't long before Morgana let herself into Gwen's room, staring down guiltily at the slumped shoulders of the younger woman; feeling anything but pleased at the precise moment.

"Gwen-" Morgana started, however soon enough Gwen had turned on her again and this time it was Morgana who was being backed further away until she was almost out the door.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but if you had any compassion in you then you'd leave me alone!" Gwen growled low under her breath, reaching forward past Morgana to grab her door handle to gently close the door. It was ironic really, so ironic that Morgana herself was going to point it out before Gwen interrupted her with another snappy response.

"But you're obviously not going to leave even if I tried to force you!" Another snippy response, it was enough to make Morgana to want to pull at her curled hair in frustration. "So hey, why don't you just take your shoes off and get comfortable? We've got all night after all!"

The cockiness that Morgana thought she had lost in her ten minute depression suddenly returned at Gwen's words, a smile brightening up her face as she slipped off her shoes and bent down to go under the younger woman's arm - padding her way across Gwen's room like a fascinated child.

As soon as she had moved further across towards Gwen's vanity table, Morgana caught herself looking down at a picture held up in a golden picture frame where a man had got both two small children on each of his shoulders; holding them both with a huge grin on his face.

It seemed pretty obvious to Morgana who it was, but still she found herself asking even as she picked up the picture frame to observe it. "So, this is your dad right? The one in the army?"

Morgana didn't have enough time to say anything more before the picture had been snatched away from her grasp, leaving her dumbfounded when she turned to stare forlornly at Gwen holding the picture frame with such protectiveness it broke her heart a little.

"Sorry?" Morgana murmured quietly, rocking back on her heels when in response Gwen's expression turned into one of simple disquiet.

"N-no I'm sorry, I just…" Gwen started with a heavy sigh; sidestepping Morgana so she could place the frame back in its original place. "It's hard to explain. Forget it. Just…Don't touch it again."

The writer let her a breath she didn't know she had been holding escape her lips, feeling even more like a jerk when Gwen turned her back on her once again; seeing the tension of her spine and feeling even more shitty knowing she, Morgana Le Fay Pendragon, had caused it.

Without realizing it herself before it was far too late, Morgana had laid a hand on the student's shoulder; causing the girl to tense again at her touch and how that touch seemed to go lower and lower until Morgana's hand rested just above Gwen's hipbone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Morgana didn't know why she asked that, it had felt the right thing to ask and even if it hadn't then maybe it would at least give her enough time to _try_ and comfort Gwen. "I mean I know you probably don't want to talk to me about it but…I'm here if you need me."

Instantly after Morgana had finished speaking, Gwen spun around with a glare so fierce that Morgana felt her face _burn_. Apparently being nice was not the way to get Gwen to open up to her.

"Why? So you can take advantage of me?" Gwen barked with a growl, shoving Morgana back with one of her hands curled into a fist. "Yeah, you'd fucking love that wouldn't you? Just back away from me! I don't need your damn sympathy about _anything_ in my life!"

Okay, so Morgana could understand why Gwen was pissed at her but this was really starting to get out of hand and yet the only thing she could think of was kissing Gwen senseless.

So she did. Because she was amazing like that. Plus, the shut-up kiss did _wonders_.

Just when Gwen was about to go into another rant that would more than likely cause Morgana's head to throb, the writer moved forward to swiftly push roughly at Gwen's hips; making the girl fall onto her bed with an embarrassed yelp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gwen practically squeaked with her dark eyes narrowed into slits of anger. "What? You're going to ra-Get off Morgana!"

In return Morgana winked slyly, allowing herself to pin Gwen's hands back with one sweep of her hand; pressing Gwen's hands just above her head so that Gwen had no chance of escaping.

"If you're not going to at least attempt to appreciate my efforts at cheering you up Gwen, you'll just have to live with it," Morgana answered back with another wink, arrogantly tilting head to observe the struggling student with a breathy pant. "Because _believe me_…"

The writer's hair was enough to cover both her's and Gwen's faces in its dark curtain when she bent her head down to stare deeper into Gwen's eyes, feeling her heart start to beat faster and for the arousal she had been holding back for so long starting to make itself known.

"Piss off!" Gwen muttered angrily when Morgana kissed her soothingly on the cheek, the action enough to make her growl throatily in excitement even if this excitement was not what she had in mind.

Morgana felt her chest start to rumble as a animalistic snarl escaped her parted lips when she felt the caress of Gwen's hand on her lower back; using Gwen's state of arousal as an advantage - kissing down the younger woman's neck until Gwen whined loudly.

"For someone who doesn't want me to do this to her," Morgana mumbled breathlessly, letting one of her hands free so that she could ravel it around the sharp curves of Gwen's shoulders; allowing the student to arch her back when Morgana started to bite and nibble at Gwen's exposed shoulders. "You really are very, very willing."

"I don't want this!" Gwen's hands tried to pull away from Morgana's firm grip, but instead of relenting like she would have normally done, the writer instead chose to plant her hips down harder on the student; trapping her mercilessly.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you if that's what you're thinking," Morgana said with a roll of her eyes, knowing very well that had been exactly what Gwen had been thinking. "I just really want you to at least try to listen to me!"

"Why should I?" Gwen spat back bitterly, but Morgana could tell that Gwen was finally giving into her, finally opening up just enough that Morgana could delve in deeper. "I already know what you're after and I'm not interested!"

"You're acting like that bitchy moron I met the first time I saw," Morgana found herself complaining with an irritated groan, slumping off Gwen when she realized that the girl had no plans of moving. "Just grow up a little, eh Gwen? We can talk about this like proper grown ups if you really want…"

"The problem is Morgana is that you're not a damn grown up," Gwen retorted with a shove at the writer's shoulder, allowing herself up to sit at the end of her bed. "You're just this stupid woman who thinks she's allowed to mess with other people's feelings and you feel perfectly justified about it because they didn't say stop!"

Morgana herself sat up, elbows allowing herself to sit up straight without toppling over; feeling more and more immoral each time she looked at the back of Gwen's head, knowing that the student's expression was something she probably didn't want to look at anyway.

"But you wanted me to…" Morgana whispered quietly, bowing her head to avoid Gwen's piercing eyes when the student's head snapped back around to glare fiercely at her.

"I-I…I thought it was more than that!" Gwen shot back scathingly and Morgana could feel the duvet covers under her start to move when the younger girl tugged at them for some support. "I thought that…I…For gods sake, I don't know Morgana."

"What do you want me to do Gwen?" Morgana snapped bitterly, feeling her self-control and patience start to slip as the fear of losing someone so precious to her like Gwen started to creep into her head; the paranoia already inside her starting to double ten-fold. "No really? What do you want me to do? Whip myself daily and pray to God to forgive me for my oh so terrible sins?"

"Would that be so terrible?" Gwen answered back with a childish tone hinted in her voice, it was aggravating enough that Morgana bit her lip to stop herself from lashing out even more horribly than she had before back in her car. "Maybe you'd learn yourself a damn lesson."

In her angers place, Morgana allowed the anger to quickly form into amusement at the thought of whipping herself whilst praying; god, such funny facial expressions on her face…

"What? You want me to be all holy on you now? Fine. Every time I shag another woman, I am merely sharing my body. My body is your body…Or so the saying goes." Morgana allowed herself another laugh at Gwen's look of shock, kicking her legs back so that her head landed once more on Gwen's pillow before remembering something that once more made her giggle slightly. "What did Jesus say about bread again? I'm sure he said something about bread but I never listened in R.E. Something about wheat?"

For a while Gwen just stared at her with a mixed expression on her face, looking like she was seriously contemplating something or maybe Gwen was just using this odd silent moment to stare at her body - though Morgana pretty much thought that everyone stared at her body, so _that_ was no big deal.

Until Gwen broke the silence with a scoff, shaking her head in complete and utter disbelief. "You are one arrogant prick, you do know that right?"

Morgana feigned a hurt look, batting her lashes pathetically. "Oh come now Gwen, I am dashing! Dashing I tell you! But I forgot you don't like the dashing ones do you?"

"I do!" Gwen persisted with a vulnerable look in her eyes, the glint was enough to make Morgana feel oddly smug and responsible at the same time. "I like charming, dashing men and women who can sweep me off my feet! Not _you!_"

"I love how you only say I'm the only one who can't sweep you off your feet," Morgana laughed wickedly, feeling smugger by the second. "It just makes me want to do so even more!"

"You wouldn't be able to do that," Gwen retorted with a sneer, turning so that she was now sitting in the middle of her bed; so close to Morgana's body that it was starting to give her a wild headache. "Not even if you tried, you'd never be able to do it and don't you forget it either!"

Morgana shrugged with the corner of her lips lifted upwards into a smirk, getting up from her lying down position so that she could see directly into the student's eyes properly; enjoying and hating the vulnerability in them.

She tilted her head slightly, enjoying the warmth of Gwen's breath on her face. "And here I thought you liked the rough-and-tumble sort of people. You know, the one with all those sexy scars?"

Gwen hated herself for it, but as soon as Morgana had said that she had imagined herself lifting up Morgana's shirt and sucking harshly on the wound; imagining Morgana writhing underneath her tongue and lips with her fingers tugging ferociously at her curls with all her might.

God, she was starting to turn into a raging pervert and with Morgana's lips teasing her it was really hard not to jump on the writer and let Morgana have her way with her…Or the other way round, _maybe?_

"I know what you're thinking of," Morgana interrupted huskily with a devilish chuckle, bringing Gwen's lust-filled eyes back onto her willow hues. "God you're ever so predictable Gwen. I love you for it."

Just before Gwen could say anything else, Morgana slipped her hand around Gwen's own with a grin; choosing to guide Gwen's hand underneath her shirt until Gwen's fingers caressed a scar just above her ribs.

Just as Morgana had predicted (feeling even more mischievous) Gwen's breathing had turned into shallow half-pants, the sound enough to make a growl of arousal rise from Morgana's throat to escape past her lips; the sound becoming even more pronounced when she guided Gwen's fingers up and down the arch of her scar - letting the student feel the scar's texture and shape.

It's enough to make Gwen dig her face into her shoulder and groan, it's enough to make Morgana chuckle languidly underneath her breath because Gwen getting aroused by her scars is not only a turn on, but Morgana really wouldn't mind showering the younger woman with her gruesome scars just to see Gwen's reaction to them.

"Oh Guinevere, you may _say_ you like the saintly ones…" Morgana teased Gwen's ear with her tongue, licking and sucking at the delicate lobe with glee. "But I think we both know that inside, you're just as much of a whore as you make _me_ out to be. Don't you think?"

"I'm not!" Gwen's complaint barely reached her ears due to the student's mouth being practically glued to her shirt along with those delicious little fingers that Morgana was still gliding over her scar with a delightful giggle whenever Gwen's fingers caressed a ticklish spot.

"Then why aren't you stopping?" It was true. Morgana had unknowingly (to Gwen at least) had released her grip on Gwen's hand a few moments after Gwen's protest and still she could feel the light caress of Gwen's fingers against her body. "Enjoying it that much Gwen?"

And still Gwen didn't move her head from her shoulder; surprising Morgana by instead nuzzling at the shoulder with a whine, fingers still scraping against the scars with much more intensity than before.

"I'm not a whore," Gwen persisted angrily, voice muffled against the cotton of Morgana's shirt. "I'm not you. I'm not."

Wiping the smirk off her face, Morgana pulled Gwen away from her by force; gripping onto the student's arms so she could see Gwen's face without the difficulty of Gwen covering her face with her hands.

The tears weren't that noticeable if Morgana chose to ignore them. She'd seen women cry because of her before, Gwen was no different and to feel as if she was wasn't just ridiculous but…

_She was so small_, Morgana realized to herself when Gwen ducked her head down to try and hide her tears, _so small, so delicate and so…_

"I'm sorry," Morgana murmured, not even trying to resist at pulling the younger woman into a hug; forcing her arms to wrap around the small body that was starting to tremble. "You're not a whore, I'm sorry for calling you one. You mean so much to me and I-I should have never let those words escape me."

Morgana had hoped the sobbing would have stopped because of her words; instead, they just got increasingly worse and soon Morgana had to press Gwen tighter to her chest to stop the girl from bawling so loud that it would have caused the whole house to shake.

She sighed hopelessly, wishing that the ground would swallow her whole and be done with it.

"Stop crying," Morgana hushed after a few more minutes of endless sobbing, not really sure on what she was supposed to do with a sobbing girl in her arms. "You'll smudge your make-up and then I'll regret shagging you! We don't want that do we?"

Morgana had expected a fist connecting with her face at the not-so-clever remark, however she was graced with silence and the sound of Gwen sniffing blearily just above her breasts; reminding Morgana of the time when she had curled up into Morgause's lap to escape the teasing when she was a young girl.

"I can't hate you anymore, not like I did before when you was all over Freya," Morgana faintly heard Gwen murmur, more to herself than Morgana. "You're the most idiotic, arrogant twat I've ever met and I just…Can't hate you anymore."

Morgana gulped at the raw emotion coming from Gwen's parted lips, unsure what emotion she was feeling at the moment - all that she knew was that suddenly she hurt all over and her mind was spinning and spinning until Morgana couldn't focus any longer.

"I've clearly hurt you Guinevere," she wet her lips in an odd attempt to urge herself forward; not used to feeling Gwen's full name on her tongue. "And I'm sorry for doing that, but I can't just be with friends with you…It's not something I've ever been able to do and I can't change for you."

Gwen glanced up at her with teary, confused eyes. "What are you talking about? You said that we weren't anything _but_ friends…"

"I don't love you in the way Arthur and Merlin love one another," Morgana said bluntly, deciding to keep it simple enough just in case she managed to confuse Gwen again. "But that doesn't mean I don't want the benefits of being with you. _Physically_."

It seemed at that precise moment that it dawned on Gwen what Morgana wanted from her, and at that moment bitterness swallowed her whole.

"You just want sex from me." Gwen murmured pitifully, casting her eyes down to stare at the hands that were wrapped around Morgana's arms; wishing silently she had the guts to clench down harder until Morgana's arms bled. "That's all you ever wanted from me….I shouldn't be surprised really, but god Morgana you really do fucking shock me at times!"

"I don't want just sex from you and you know it!" Morgana retorted with a snappish grunt, twisting her hands until her fingers gripped at Gwen's wrists tightly. "I'm offering you something here! If you don't want to share this feeling I have then I'll walk away! You won't have to see me ever again!"

Gwen froze at that part, feeling as if her insides have turned to ice and that her heart has managed to throttle its way up her throat and into her mouth - because despite how much she hates the things Morgana has done to her, to never see her again is something that Gwen was sure would pretty much kill her.

"But if you want this, if you honestly want this…" Morgana's voice sounded concerned to Gwen's ears, but she didn't know how to handle Morgana anymore. Anything could be going on in that writer's head and she'd never know exactly what. "Then it doesn't have to be just about the sex Gwen, we can work around that. _Together_."

"Behind Freya's back?" Gwen carelessly whispered, feeling so hollow that every time she breathed in she could feel her insides clench angrily at her for thinking such a vile thing, for thinking it and for wanting it. Wanting Morgana. Knowing that whatever she did would just lead to heartbreak either way. It bloody sucked arse. "You want me to sleep with you? Behind Freya's _back?_"

The last of her sentence stuttered into a wave of words that meshed and crashed with increased force, Gwen felt as if she was on a boat and the waves rocked her backwards and forwards - the waves being her emotions and the boat was her skin, crawling at the thought of betraying Freya.

Morgana's nod was enough to confirm that she was a twisted, insipid spoilt whore that didn't deserve Morgana _or_ Freya; she was a brat, an evil, snide brat that whined too much, was too childish and…Everything Gwen didn't want to be.

"Don't make me choose between you both," Gwen murmured with another whine escaping her lips, despite desperately trying not to let such a noise escape her in the first place. "You can't make me do this! It's wrong!"

"You find everything I do wrong," Morgana retorted angrily, so angrily that Gwen found herself flinching in Morgana's arms; nervous about how whenever she tried to reason with Morgana the writer's eyes started to glow its way back into a golden hue. "Why can't you just accept that we won't be able to just be friends? It's pretty obvious Gwen!"

"Just listen to yourself!" Gwen found herself snapping in desperation, clinging onto the arms of Morgana even tighter than before. "I can't choose between you both! I feel something for you Morgana but do you really expect me to be able to do this to Freya without feeling guilty all the way through it?"

Morgana then does something Gwen doesn't honestly expect. The writer gets up with a scowl on her face, and a look in her eyes that screams _betrayal_, but why? Gwen was pretty sure she had never betrayed Morgana, hell if anyone was doing the betraying it was Morgana herself!

"Where are you going?" Gwen puffed out with that pathetic tone of nervousness tinting her voice, getting up from her bed to follow the writer towards her bedroom door.

"I'm going home," Morgana growled out gruffly, stopping all of a sudden to turn back around; stopping Gwen in her tracks. "Back to _Freya_. And when I get there I'm going to shag her so hard that she forgets all about you Gwen! Because you're fucking right, you deserve so much better than me and her put together. Thanks for opening my eyes. No really, cheers you're a giver! _Goodbye._"

Gwen had made a promise to herself a few weeks ago that she would never watch Morgana walk away from her again, and despite how logic was telling her to let Morgana go, to never see her again, her body told something different and soon she found herself gripping both of Morgana's arms; holding the writer there on the spot.

Gwen knew Morgana had enchanting eyes, but the way the writer's willow hues darkened was enough to make her heavy breathing mingle fervently with Morgana's short pants and for her legs to feel like jelly.

So Gwen kissed her. Kissed Morgana so hard, so passionately, so roughly that the writer groaned loudly at the intrusion of Gwen's tongue in her mouth, wrapping an arm around Gwen's waist to steady both Gwen's wicked tongue and her balance in case they both fell.

Or maybe falling wasn't the problem. Because as soon as Morgana pulled away with a hungry look in her eyes, a hand was leading her towards Gwen's bed and soon that hand stripped her from her clothes and soon that hand was gripping the sheets with desperation and soon enough that hand was gripping at her dark, coarse curls to try and get her to thrust harder and soon…

It was over. Morgana glanced down to stare at the younger woman, her body still trembling of the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Gwen's eyes were torturous to look at she found out. The heartbreak in them was unbearable and the feelings of guilt Morgana had felt all along started to swell in her stomach again.

She ignored them and pressed her lips against Gwen's in a searing kiss, rolling them over until she once more made Gwen come again and again.

If Gwen was dying from heartbreak, Morgana chose not to notice.

* * *

_;) I told you I wouldn't that long…Well longER than usual. ;D Enjoy. _


	14. Bottled Water

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Bottled Water  
****Chapter Rating: M  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: Morgana and her hoe ways. Upset!Gwen. That's right ladies (and gentlemen) it's time for some Morgana!Hate. RAAAGGGGGGEEEE.  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

**Gwen meets someone who she thinks can heal her heart and realizes the true extent of her feelings.**

Gwen had never felt more broken in all her life. Not even when Morgana wasn't talking to her did she feel this raw, this hollowness in her bones that made her want to sob quietly every time she looked over to see Morgana flirting with Freya; Gwen's _best friend_.

"Bitch!" Gwen muttered every time she saw such a scene, getting up from wherever she was and striding back home with such an angry streak in her movements and eyes that her mother knew not to ask what was wrong with her.

Morgana had kept her promise though, something that surprised Gwen deeply. Morgana had said it wouldn't always be sex between them, and she hadn't lied so maybe that was something Gwen could cling onto in hope? That Morgana didn't lie to her? About _that_ anyway.

Which didn't necessarily comfort her at all, no she still felt as if Morgana was leading her somewhere into a dangerous, dark place that she had no idea where it led to apart from destruction of her friendship with Freya.

And she was letting it happen knowing that if they were ever found out that Freya would bloody well kill her, would probably sneak into her bedroom at night and slit her throat - all because of her and Morgana and how the sex that had occurred between them had become something of a thing they did with one another because Morgana didn't want the fucking benefits and Gwen was too much awed by her to say no.

These were her thoughts as she sat next to Freya finishing some course-work, refusing to meet Morgana's eyes whenever the writer walked in with her thick-rimmed glasses on (which Gwen _didn't_ think was sexy, thanks) and a piece of newspaper in her hand.

"What is it babe?" Freya finally asked what Gwen had been thinking every time Morgana walked in to the room, looking even more confused each time with her fingers still wrapped firmly around the piece of newspaper.

"Someone's put a message for me in the paper and I have no idea what they're talking about…" Morgana murmured with her fingers rubbing at her chin, pressing the newspaper closer to her eyes as if that would help her. "They said go on this website and put in Morgana Pendragon Source and I will be taken to a website called Spice Up Your Life where there is a dildo shaped like my…Ouch."

"What the?" Freya laughed with a happy glint in her eyes (the sight making Gwen's stomach wriggle uncomfortably) as she got up from the sofa, taking the piece of newspaper and wriggling her eyebrows at it. "Oh god! To the laptop I go! Gwen! You've just gotta read this!"

Gwen didn't look up from where she was sat with her course-work resting on her knees, scribbling away fiercely to block the silence that had fallen upon the room due to Freya's departure.

When she felt the cushion beside her get weighed down Gwen stopped her writing, placing her pen down with a sigh. "What do you want Morgana?"

Morgana snorted at her, rearranging her glasses so that they sat at the top of her head. "All I wanted to know is why you're avoiding me. What have I done to upset you?"

Gwen whipped her head around, breathing heavily with her face flushed in ferocious anger. "Fuck you!"

Morgana smirked arrogantly in response, shrugging her shoulders and allowing her smirk to soften into a friendly smile - something that immediately put Gwen on edge.

"You came onto me Gwen," the writer said softly, that stupid, sickly smile still on her face. "I didn't make you kiss me after when I tried to leave."

Gwen can feel her face start to twist into something that felt terribly like a scowl. "You utter bitch! You made me choose between you and Freya on the spot! And did you really think I wanted to lose you?" Gwen snapped back, shoving Morgana's shoulder roughly. "You just used me to get what you bloody wanted because you knew! You knew that I cared about you!"

Instead of back lashing like Gwen had expected Morgana to, the writer just sighed and wrapped an arm around her neck - pushing Gwen hard into her side. "I care about you too you know…It's not like I'm doing this to just drop you unexpectedly later on."

Gwen squirmed against Morgana's hold, not sure if she was trying to get away or snuggle in closer to Morgana's chest.

"Let go of me please!" Gwen whispered with a wince, once more trying to get herself out of Morgana's grasp. "Please Morgana just let go!"

"I don't want to let you go," Morgana murmured into her ear, lips tracing the lobe of her ear - sending a shiver down Gwen's spine and stealing a gasp from her lips. "You're someone I care about Gwen and I want you to know that."

"No you don't!" Gwen argued back, tugging her head further away from the writer with another gasp escaping her lips. "You just like to - agh! Stop it! Freya's in the next room you douchebag!"

Morgana had bit down hard on the pulse point of her neck, making Gwen arch into the writer's touch eagerly which of course felt good enough that a little groan managed to sneak out - causing Morgana to become even more excited than before; sliding a hand under Gwen's top and scratching leisurely just about the student's bellybutton.

"Gwen…" Morgana whispered against Gwen's hot skin, enthusiastically licking and sucking at the soft skin that was presented to her as she lifted up Gwen's top even further - exposing Gwen's heaving breasts and collarbone.

Gwen hissed inwardly with a heavy pant following soon after, knocking her coursework off her lap and reaching over to yank Morgana forward; crushing her lips against the writer's own in an attempt to swallow up her moan that had slowly started to develop at the feel of Morgana's tongue and fingers against her skin.

"And here I thought you didn't want me," Morgana smirked against Gwen's mouth once they pulled away for air, pecking the corner of Gwen's mouth before getting up off the sofa with a chuckle. "I'll be going to see how Freya's doing in the bedroom. You might not want to be in the flat, she's quite the screamer."

Unexpectedly tears stung at Gwen's eyes at the dark look that had crossed Morgana's face and the urge to smack the writer around the face was starting to become absolutely unbearable.

Morgana was still there smirking at her when Gwen collected her coursework and books to leave, eyes narrow and hard so she could glare angrily at the writer - to not show how hurt she was, to show Morgana that she didn't hold a powerful hold of her no matter what the writer thought.

"I'm going Freya!" Gwen called over her shoulder in the direction of Morgana's bedroom, shutting her eyes at the images that filled her mind - like Morgana towering over her best friend, eyes full of lust and desperation and so beautifully naked that Gwen had to bite her lip to stop the image from getting out of control.

"Alright!" Freya answered back with another giggle - obviously amused at the link that Morgana had found in the newspaper. "Morgana, make sure Gwen gets home safe for me will you? It's late!"

"I'm fine…" Gwen started to protest until Morgana stepped in front of her with that stupid, idiotic smirk on her face that made Gwen's blood boil furiously at Morgana's idiot face.

"C'mon Gwen," Morgana said with a wink and a head gesture to the door that led into the corridors to the outside of the apartment. "Don't want anyone hurting you while you're walking home."

"Too late." Gwen muttered with anger laced into her words, pushing past the stunned writer with a defiant push to Morgana's stomach; wrenching the writer's door open and storming out the apartment with her fierce anger being the force that made her walk fast enough that she had to wait afterwards for Morgana to catch up.

The Morgana that was all smiles and sexiness and the one that Gwen was sure she was falling for despite how much she hated her at the moment.

"I thought you were my friend." Gwen murmured immediately when Morgana stopped in front of her, her head bowed low to hide herself away from Morgana's unbelievably dark eyes. "I thought that you cared about me!"

When Gwen looked back up she saw that Morgana was staring down at her with an unusual glint in her eye; something that Gwen had never seen in the writer before until now.

"Am I a monster?" Morgana said all of a sudden in a monotone that was so foreign to Gwen that it made her heart stop a moment, unfamiliar with the woman standing in front of her for a mere moment before Morgana's features warmed and she was wrapped up tightly in the dark willow fire of Morgana's eyes.

What sort of question was that to ask anyway? Gwen had never thought of anyone as a monster and the confusion at Morgana's question must have been shown in her eyes because after a few seconds of silence Morgana spoke.

"I hurt people to get what I want and I do it knowing that I hurt people but I don't feel anything wrong with that." Morgana whispered solemnly, eyes wide and unblinking. "I do it because it means I get to keep them with me. I don't have to lose them if I hurt them hard enough because they're afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you." Gwen found herself saying almost as if she was born to do so, without hesitation or uncertainty just pure adoration that she felt whenever her skin brush with Morgana's.

"Really?" Morgana's eyes showed genuine shock and her usual pale creamy skin looked like it had been scorched by the sun at how red it was. "You should be; I could set you on fire if I wanted to."

'_Something is severely wrong with me,_' Gwen thought in amusement to herself, laughing out loud at the look of disbelief that had managed to worm its way on Morgana's face. '_Because I really shouldn't have laughed at that.'_

"_So_ you're going to set me on fire?" Gwen chuckled half-heartedly, allowing herself to step back a few paces so she could stare at Morgana's face more personally. "Don't you think that's coming onto me a bit _too_ strong?"

Morgana's shock quickly deteriorated into a half-smile that was too seductive for Gwen's liking; this being proven when Morgana took her hand and led her towards the apartments garage where her SUV's shadow allowed them a place in a dark corner of the garage.

"You're confusing me," Morgana murmured against her shoulder once she had managed to pin Gwen up against the shadowy corner of her SUV's garage. "First you act like you don't want me doing this to you and then before I can think of saying something like sorry for coming on too strong you're suddenly all over me!"

Gwen felt her stomach wriggle guiltily, she too knew had no idea what was going inside her head or Morgana's own - but what she did know was that Morgana was pressing her up against a dingy corner of a garage and she smelled amazingly like avocado oil; a scent that made Gwen's stomach and heart lurch in desire and guilt at feeling such desire.

_I'm sorry Freya. I'm so fucking sorry._ Gwen wondered to herself if she actually was sorry or if she was just saying it to herself to make her feel better; she personally hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Sorry…" Gwen mumbled back when she felt Morgana's nose press against her cheek, reaching up slyly to press the pad of her index finger against the writer's cheek to turn Morgana to face her. "I don't mean to confuse you…I-I just don't know where I stand with you."

The hand that had been violently clenching onto her jacket was all of a sudden pulled away from Gwen by Morgana's prying fingers and was placed over the writer's heart, Morgana's smile brightening when Gwen shuddered at the steady heartbeat underneath her fingertips.

"You're the person I trust most in the world," Morgana whispered sultrily against the lobe of Gwen's ear, nuzzling the flesh when Gwen trembled against her. "You're my anchor and I don't want you to ever leave me. It's one of those strange feelings I can't explain. You won't leave me will you -"

Gwen crushed her lips against Morgana's own, forcing her tongue into the writer's mouth until she felt Morgana's own tongue lick and caress her own until they melded together like a fine piece of music; soothing and powerful.

"You're weird," Gwen groaned into Morgana's mouth, retracting her tongue to let Morgana thoroughly explore hers, clutching onto the writer's shoulders like a lifeline. "You're starting to sound like Edward Cullen."

Morgana bit down hard on Gwen's lip, bringing up blood that caused Gwen to gasp at the sharp pain. "Say that again and I won't just be biting your lip."

Gwen giggled again despite how painful it felt to be pressed against up Morgana when your best friend was hopelessly in love with her.

"What? No more awkward confessions that you must have taken from the Twilight books?" Gwen teased with a sly lick to Morgana's upper lip, hazel eyes shining when Morgana's willow green stared down at her. "I was getting comfortable too."

Morgana growled throatily at her in return and Gwen had to hold back the moan that was threatening to breach her lips when she felt a hand start to unzip the front of her jeans.

"Would you be just as comfortable with my hands between your legs?" Morgana rumbled before sucking greedily at the skin just under Gwen's chin, hands caressing the soft fabric that was the only barrier between her fingers and Gwen's sex. "Because I sort of miss the shy Guinevere that was here a few minutes ago."

Gwen panted hard when Morgana's fingers pushed against harder against the fabric of her underwear, moving her head to the side and closing her eyes tightly to avoid falling into Morgana's green-eyed embrace.

"Oh good she's back!" Morgana teased with a chaste kiss to Gwen's cheek, dipping her fingers into Gwen's knickers with an exhilarated laugh. "Oh and she's wet too! Oh! How wet are you Gwen? I think I could fit my whole hand up in there without even using lubricant!"

Gwen flushed like the prude she was at hearing such things; god she didn't know what was wrong with her! She had no idea why she wasn't pushing Morgana away, she had no idea why she wanted Morgana to fist her right there, she had no bloody idea why Morgana had the power to overpower a friendship that was so strong and she had no idea why her heart felt like it was being ripped in two each time she breathed.

"Not here!" Gwen said all of a sudden with such hastiness that it caught Morgana off guard. "Take me back home! I don't want! _Just!_ Not here!"

Morgana sniggered breathlessly against Gwen's mouth, removing her hands away from Gwen's sex and cupping the girl's cheek with a smirk. "If that's what you want then your desire is my command."

Gwen really did wish Morgana would stop saying such bullshit otherwise she'd start to wobble like a jelly and that really _would _turn Morgana off.

Morgana pressed down hard onto her lips one more time before guiding her to her SUV with that devilish smirk on her face; a smirk of victory that made Gwen's stomach flip.

* * *

Gwen had felt herself grow immune to her own heartache whenever Morgana was around, it sounded soppy but she truly had no other way to describe how Morgana made her feel whenever the writer was near her.

She had started to go to the little coffee place near her university each time she saw Morgana; it had become a routine that would end up leaving her feeling hollow and bitter at the outcome every time she and Morgana had sex.

She'd always feel awful at the climax of her orgasm and that guilt always made her unresponsive when Morgana tried a second time; which would then of course lead into Morgana being angry and leaving herself feeling void of any emotion apart from the big throbbing shame in her chest.

That was how Gwen found herself sitting down at her usual table in Starbucks, stirring her coffee with a glum expression on her face; said glum expression coming from her argument with Morgana a few hours back at her house.

She had tried to end it. The whole sex thing between them because the person she'd been messing around with wasn't the Morgana she had a crush on, wasn't the Morgana who made Gwen's heart beat faster, wasn't the Morgana who knew how to make her smile and wasn't the Morgana who was her _friend_.

Morgana had managed to talk to her out of it by using her wit, charm and smile and of course being the fool she was Gwen had fallen easily under the writer's spell without even having to think about it.

Which had made her angry and therefore angry at Morgana. Then there had been some name-calling, objects thrown and Morgana's shoes ending up tossed down Gwen's stairs like they were the cheapest thing on the planet - which of course meant they were quite the opposite of cheap, but Morgana's wail of despair was enough to make Gwen feel good about it.

Morgana had huffed her way back home and Gwen had fled from her home before her mom could stop her, knowing that if her mom did manage to stop her then she didn't think she'd be able to hold back the tears any longer.

She missed Morgana, the real Morgana who she loved so much that it was killing her to see her crush replaced with some horrible monster that thrilled too much on hurting people and getting her own way.

Gwen was brought away from her thoughts when another coffee was placed in front of her; the hot steam making her mirror at the side of her start to fog up and for her hand to withdraw itself away from her old cup of coffee as she looked up to see who it was.

Gwen found herself blinking hard at the unusually familiar sight of curly brown hair that could only mean she was being served by none other than Morris Leto, who (despite the hairstyle) looked completely different from the last time Gwen had seen him.

He had two large black plugs pierced into his ears (the size of them making Gwen wince slightly), a bright yellow T-Shirt with what looked like an evil rainbow throwing skittles on the front of it and tight dark jeans that made his Starbucks apron look overly large across his skinny legs.

To Gwen it looked like Morris was a different person from the quiet, bumbling boy that Nimueh had gone out with and who had moved away from London a few years back in college; the stark difference between those years shocking Gwen to the full extent when Morris smirked down at her with a full set of pearly white teeth.

Morris had wore braces the last time Gwen had seen him.

"Long time no see eh Gwen?" Morris grinned down at her, pulling back a seat and sitting himself down.

Gwen subtly pinched the palm of her hand to get herself working again, allowing herself to forget her problems with Morgana for half a moment and instead smile at the unexpected surprise.

"Morris?" She whispered in awe, hands gripping around the mug that Morris had placed down on her table. "Oh my god! It's you! You look…" She quirked a brow, unsure what to say.

Morris quirked his own brow back in amusement. "Different right? Yup I sure do…Though you look a bit different yourself." He gestured at her hair with another smirk. "Got a lot more tamer since the last time I saw it."

Gwen felt herself nervously stroke her sloppy curls at Morris's gaze on her, slightly wondering why she really cared about what Morris thought anyway and then deciding quickly that she didn't.

Instead she focused on the cute little curl that hung loosely over one of Morris's eyes, deciding that it would be a good enough distraction that her brain wouldn't decide to go fucking crazy on her.

"I just got sick of it being so curly I guess," she said with a quick shrug, taking a sip from her coffee to add to the list of distractions. "Besides that though, my hair always seems to get caught in absolutely everything! It's a bloody nightmare!"

Morris laughed at her quietly, turning his eyes away from her to stare at her hands with an odd look spread across his features.

"So what's bothering you?" Morris finally murmured after a few moments, producing a thermo flask out of nowhere and pouring himself a mug of hot chocolate and taking a sip from it. "Saw you sitting here for a few weeks now. I can always tell when something's bothering someone."

Gwen snorted at her somewhat old friend, rolling her eyes. "So that's why you came to talk to me. Fancied a gossip?"

Morris's eyes widened in surprise, looking fairly offended. "No! Just genuinely concerned about why my old friend keeps coming in here looking like someone's kicked her puppy!"

Gwen turned her face away from him, breathing a sigh at the realization that once again she was slowly crumbling around people who pried for her personal life; especially the people she hadn't seen for a good year or so.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she said after a good minute of thought, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm fine, honestly. I just needed some time alone to think about some things."

"Like what?"

"Things!" She snapped at her old friend, feeling such stress and agony Morgana had planted on her start to make her tense up in anger. "Things that don't concern you! I'm fine!"

Morris withdrew his hands that had been reaching to pat Gwen's shoulder and moved them to his lap, lower lip jutted out in a pout. "Sorry, was just trying to help you."

The hurt look in Morris's eyes was enough to make Gwen sigh and lay her head down on the coffee table with a grunt. "I'm sorry Morris for being like this after all the time I've known you…God it's just so…Ugh!"

She sighed against the hard wood, allowing herself to relax when Morris placed a hand on her shoulder, stroking her shoulder with his usual calming touch that he had possessed the time she had knew him at college with Nim.

"Alright we don't have to talk about what's bothering you," Gwen heard Morris murmur softly, so softly that Gwen allowed herself to look up at him in case she missed what he was saying. "But that doesn't mean I'm leaving you to wallow in your misery!"

"Misery is good for the soul now and then," Gwen whispered back with a hollow smirk crossing her face, planting her chin in the palm of her hand when Morris grinned back at her.

"Not when your curls start to get sloppy," Morris remarked with a pointed look, winding his finger through a curl and throwing it at her face with a chuckle. "And you start to look like you're about to punch someone in the face!"

"If you aren't careful then you'll be a likely candidate!" Gwen teased back when her curls started to tickle her cheek.

"You see!" Morris pointed at her face with his own curls falling down to tickle his stubble. "You're smiling already and I haven't even had to do anything!"

Gwen allowed herself to lean back against her chair, the smile that had managed to tease itself onto her face starting to become larger at Morris's own grin that was just as cheeky and delightful as it had been when Gwen had first met him.

Morris was right of course, he hadn't really done anything but be himself and Gwen found herself enjoying his company - something that Gwen had tried not to have in the recent weeks; _company_.

It was strange how Nimueh's old boyfriend would find her so suddenly in a local coffee shop, strange at how all of a sudden she could relax and strange at how Gwen felt like she could talk to Morris about anything - which was complete bullshit! She had known Morris for a few years yes, but that wasn't enough for her to be opening her mouth and spilling everything going on to him!

Just when Gwen's about to answer with something that she hopes is fairly witty (though Freya always seems to remind her that while she's cute, she's not hilarious) a yellow apron is thrown at the back of Morris's head, making him grunt and glare over his shoulder at a short, chubby man who glared at them both with his lower lip jutted out in a scowl.

"Hey Morris! Get back to work or get lost! I ain't stationed you here to look pretty, boy!" The short-arse yelled at Morris; the superiority in his voice making Gwen sink further into her seat to escape being noticed. "It if weren't for your father then I'd fire ya! Now get making some coffee!"

Morris raised his fist to the short-arse of a man, waving it in a rather pathetic threat that made Gwen smirk slightly at how puny it was.

"Fuck off, it's my break! Get Tina on!" Morris swore with his whole body tensing up in anger, making Gwen realise slightly that good god, Morris is actually very _fit_.

Instead of feeling how she should about seeing such a muscular body against tight fabric, in its place Gwen felt herself start to feel angry and terrified at how her eyes can't seem to leave the muscle behind Morris's shirt.

For fuck sake! Morgana was obviously rubbing off on her because now every guy she saw she was now starting to picture them in a dream sequence! It was absolutely _insane_.

"I don't care if it's your damn break Morris my boy!" The short-arse snapped with another apron scrunched up in his chubby fists, looking ready to throw it at Morris's head once more. "Tina is ill and I've got to check up on my fish in the back! Get to your station!"

Gwen didn't think fish were _that_ important and apparently neither did Morris because almost immediately after short-arse had yelled at him, he stood up with coffee in one hand and his other hand patiently held out for Gwen to take - looking like one of those stupid romantic films where the bloke saves the girl from something inexplicably evil.

Like Starbucks coffee boss. So evil that Gwen was trembling in her boots, though that was because she was laughing at how stupid Morris looked rather than being scared of the whole short-arse Starbucks boss.

Morris looked down at her with a fiery glint in his eye, the humour behind them however is not lost on Gwen and soon she found herself taking his hand and being lifted from her seat - thinking thoughts such as: Morris would look great in armour and how amazingly crap he'd look in a cape with a golden-stitched M on the back. All those silly things.

"Come on Gwen! Let's blow this joint!" Morris said with a sneer towards his boss, turning his yellow apron around so that it looked like a cape and dragging her towards the exit; ignoring the threats that was chasing them out of the coffee shop by swallowing it up with laughter.

Gwen had never laughed so hard for a while since she'd been with Morgana, but now it felt like laughing was the most natural thing in the world as she sped down the streets of London with Morris clutching onto her hand with his bright yellow apron swaying in the wind behind him.

They stopped near a park that was close to Nimueh's house, Morris collapsing so suddenly onto the soft bed of grass that it immediately forced Gwen down with him; unable to stop her laughter from escaping her lips when her head bumped his at Morris's force.

"That was awesome!" Morris cheered all of a sudden, releasing her hand and getting up to tug his apron over his head; still laughing wildly. "It doesn't even matter if I'm going to get fired! That was fucking amazing!"

Gwen couldn't remember Morris well enough to remember what he had been EXACTLY like back in college, but seeing him again had brought up a certain feeling that not only made her insides wriggle but her head spin at the absurdity of it.

She felt so lonely at seeing Morris again and she had no idea why; it was like this sickening twist and turning in her stomach that made her feel like she was going to be sick by merely looking at her old friend in the eyes.

Gwen pushed the sickness away and instead latched her attention onto the apron that had fell on her lap when Morris had thrown it off, smiling as she pinched the fabric in between her fingers - silently wondering why all of a sudden all she could think about was Morgana.

She was such a bitch! She couldn't even leave Gwen alone in her thoughts! She just had to be there! Niggling like, like…Like a STD!

Gwen snorted at the comparison she had made; it was bloody perfect for Morgana and her stupid, idiotic ways.

"It's been such a while since I've seen you all! How's Nimueh? Still picking up strays?" Morris asked her with another cheeky wink, breaking Gwen away from her thoughts. "She certainly picked up me! I was definitely a stray!"

Gwen felt her lips quirk despite the adjective used, shielding her eyes away from the sun before answering. "Well we met this really nice guy called Gwaine! His absolutely adorable! He's like the biggest, dopiest puppy in the world!

Morris turned to stare at her with a look of amusement; obviously regarding the whole idea of Nimueh picking up another 'stray' to be hilarious. "She fancy him too?"

Gwen blushed and bit her lower lip, remembering very clearly the reaction of both her and a few other girls at Gwaine's arrival.

"Uh no. Nimueh was possibly the only girl who didn't fancy him." Gwen mumbled with embarrassment making her cheeks flush.

Morris chuckled and sat back down beside her, grey eyes twinkling impishly at her and his mouth curved into a vicious smile. "That's a first for my Nim. Heh, maybe she wouldn't mind seeing me again after all this time."

Gwen held back in her laughter because as much as much as Nimueh had loved Morris before, the feelings had faded and had quickly turned into bitter resentment at how Morris had left London without even telling Nimueh one thing about it - something Gwen couldn't understand even now.

"Yeah…I don't think so Morris." Gwen said with what she hoped looked like honest sincerity. "She's still pretty pissed with you for buggering out of London without telling her anything."

Morris nodded sombrely as if he was expecting the answer, letting his fingers curl and pull around his fine locks of hair. "Yeah sorta knew that answer, dunno why I asked. Thanks for not yelling at me Gwen."

Gwen allowed a small smile despite feeling the complete opposite. "There's still time yet…"

In return Morris brought out his phone and a pen, reaching over to scribble his number on her arm with a laugh escaping him once he saw the look of confusion on her face.

"It's my new number," he explained lamely, looking more out-of-place than ever. "Just in case you want to stay in touch with me. It's nice to see an old friend now and then."

Gwen was just about to exchange her own phone number when an all to familiar Volkswagen pulled up where they had been sitting, windows wound down to reveal a furious-looking Morgana who glared down at them both with such bitterness it struck Gwen right in the heart.

Gwen quickly got up from where she was next to Morris, the ice that had been thawing around her heart starting to freeze once more at the cold look Morgana shot at her.

"Gwen get in the car," the writer said in that manner that _sounded _soft but was actually a disguise for the anger that lay underneath. "Your mother told me to drive you home."

_Fuck you_, is what Gwen wanted to say but because causing complications in front of Morris is a big no no, she instead nodded and quickly got into the other side of Morgana's SUV - ignoring the writer's scathing cold eyes as she did so.

She refused to meet Morgana's eyes and when Morris sticks his head in through the wound down window it's almost a relief to see him again.

"I'll see you later then Gwen, yeah?" He said with a nervous grin, shrinking back at the glare Morgana was sending his way at how he was all over her vehicle.

Gwen nodded once with a demure smile, sinking back into her seat when Morgana stared the engine of the Volkswagen and started down the road with her long, pale fingers clenched tightly around the steering wheel; lower lip bitten to shreds and her willow eyes unblinking.

"Who was that?" Morgana asked just before Gwen could ask the writer what the hell was going on because who did she think she was? Barging into her life 24/7 without even thinking about it? "A friend?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes at the side of Morgana's face; seriously contemplating if she could get away with smacking the writer in the jaw without any harsh consequences afterwards. "He's just an old friend of mine and Nimueh's. Why? What's got you so bothered?"

Morgana looked like she was about to give Gwen a rather detailed answer, but soon after meeting Gwen's steely eyes the writer instead chose to clench down harder onto the leather of the steering wheel. "Nothing."

Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed moodily. "Of course there's nothing wrong with you. Just glaring at me and weirdly knowing where I am. Of course there's nothing wrong! How silly of me!"

Morgana tossed Gwen a quick scowl as she turned a corner; willow eyes burning brightly with something that Gwen realised with absolute shock was tears. "Cut that shit out." The writer warned in a husky growl, trying desperately to wipe at her eyes without looking suspicious.

"Morgana?" Gwen murmured in shock, hesitantly reaching out to place two fingers on Morgana's hand that was wrapped tightly around the wheel. "What the hell happened? I…I've never seen you like this before. Are you okay?"

And yes despite how much she hated Morgana and the way Morgana made her feel like an empty, soulless vessel at times; Gwen just can't help but feel love for her at the tender, vulnerable look that was now sketched across the writer's face - resembling a ghost of sorts.

Morgana's hands are shaking now and Gwen had to steer them to a parking lot near McDonalds so that Morgana didn't manage to drive them into a building; still feeling confused at the writer's reaction to her question.

Morgana turned to face her after a few moments of the writer staring down at the leather wheel with a frightened look to her expression, words tumbling past Morgana's lips before the writer can think about stopping them. "I didn't know if it was real or not!"

Gwen blinked hard, settling herself back into her chair. "Real or not? Morgana you really aren't making any sense to me."

Morgana brought a hand up to her mouth, the tips of her digits tapping a rhythm against her cheeks and jaw; eyes still watery. "I thought you were dead. I got so scared. But it was just a dream, just a fucking dream that keeps playing with my head over and over!"

Morgana broke off with a loud whine, cradling her head with her hands and sobbing quietly into them; looking like a little child who's favourite doll had just got thrown away to rot with the rest of the dust and garbage.

_I hate you and I should let you rot with your crummy dreams, let them devour you _whole_ and haunt you until the day you die because what we're doing, what you're doing is so cruel. I thought we were friends. Obviously not, you should rot with your nightmares._

Gwen sighed morosely at her own thoughts, unfastening her seatbelt and looking down the sobbing writer with pity.

_But I can't pretend I don't care about you. Hell Morgana I love you in a sick, twisted way. I won't let these nightmares do this to you. I'll help you. Every step of the way. Because I love you… Sort of._

"Hey, hey…" Gwen shushed gently; taking Morgana in her arms and letting the writer rest her head in her chest - the sobs making her body wrack uncomfortably. "Shh…Don't worry. I'm not dead. I'm fine, see?"

Morgana stared up at her with bleary eyes, make-up smudged and everything but still Gwen's pathetic, love-sick mind insisted that Morgana looked beautiful anyhow.

"These sort of dreams only happen when I'm feeling guilty you know?"

"Oh?"

Morgana averted her eyes away from Gwen's own. "That's a part of why I wanted to come pick you up. To show you something. And, well…To say something too…"

"Which is?" Gwen feigned innocence, feeling her throat start to go all dry and parched.

Morgana coughed quietly, working herself up to whatever she had to say with her eyes clamped tightly shut.

"To say that I'm sorry. Now if you don't mind Gwen, let's go to my apartment and settle this like adults."

Gwen watched quietly as Morgana got off her and re-started the engine; one particular thought making her head spin.

_I am doomed._

* * *

_What? You really think I'll make Morgana bitch-born forever? Nah. Time for some lovely Morgana! ;D Hurrah! Also Morris is back. Hmmmmm...I just seriously love to add drama to this story. xD It's worse than a soap I tell you!_


	15. Silk Dreams

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Silk Dreams  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M at the moment, but will most likely go into the R rating later on  
****Warning: None. Well. Nothing you're not expecting.  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?  
**

"**Forgive me but I'm an idiot. The benefits of being Arthur's sister, eh?"**

* * *

Morgana watched the student next to her carefully with obvious interest, feeling her walls start to slip and surprisingly allowing them to do so once the pressure had spread from her shoulders to her lower back.

"I'm sorry," she said again in a whisper as both she and Gwen started to walk up towards her apartment. "I'm an idiot and a dickhead. I don't deserve a friend like you."

Morgana noticed that Gwen's eyes had softened at her whisper but when the student answered her it felt like cold steel was colliding with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Yeah, you don't." Gwen said coldly with her pace quickening; pushing past Morgana with such force that Morgana choked at the shiver that ran down her spine at the unusual aloofness.

"I suppose I deserve that," Morgana said to Gwen's back, also picking up her pace to try and keep in line with Gwen. "I've been nothing but selfish these past weeks and I really want to make it up to you but I…"

She stopped and took Gwen's hand, allowing her fingers to tighten around Gwen's own digits to gain the student's attention when she tried to struggle away. "Hey, stop struggling and listen to me."

Gwen only glared at her before falling still, allowing her head to bop down so that her hair covered her face like a dark velvet curtain. Hiding her expression completely.

"Hey don't do that," Morgana murmured softly, cupping both sides of Gwen's hair in her palms and pushing it behind the student's ears with a little laugh escaping her lips when Gwen averted her eyes. "I want to see you smile again and I think by doing that I'll need to see your face."

Gwen looked up at her with suspicion in her brown eyes, looking much like a tiny kitten that was being prodded by the nose of a large, scraggly dog with such fierceness that it took Morgana's breath away.

Instead she rested her forehead against Gwen's own with a heavy pant escaping her lips, the pads of her delicate fingers stroking Gwen's cheeks as gentle as she could; closing her eyes to try and block out Gwen's beautiful eyes that did nothing but make her breath leave and for her knees to feel weak.

"We should probably go inside." Gwen murmured all of a sudden, making Morgana's eyes open straight away and for her breath to quicken instead of completely leave. "We probably look a bit strange like this."

Morgana knew that her first answer of 'who cares' wouldn't be a very good idea to challenge Gwen with so instead she moved away from the student with a small nod, moving to open the door to her apartment for the student and soon following Gwen with unusual slowness in her movements.

She had gotten tired of this already, tired of feeling like such an asshole to someone she knew she loved dearly because Gwen was her friend and as her friend Morgana knew that the girl deserved way more respect than Morgana had been giving her the past few weeks.

"Freya's at work if you're worried," Morgana said brightly in a pathetic attempt to start a conversation, twisting and turning herself around until she was walking side-by-side with Gwen once more. "So you don't have to worry about being heard. Besides! Freya phones me if she wants to spend the night so that leaves you nothing to…"

Gwen shot her a cold look, effectively silencing her with a glare so immediate and profound it made Morgana's mouth close slowly. "I don't want to know what you and Freya do in bed thank you very much."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that!" Morgana protested with wide eyes, knowing that while she had used hers and Freya's sex life against Gwen before she never meant to give Gwen such a vivid image. "I just thought I should tell you in case you got worried!"

"Not worried." Gwen answered back with a tight snarl crossing her face. "Not worried at all, it's not like I'm going to jump you as soon as I get inside."

Morgana ducked her head to hide her grin but even she knew that it wasn't enough to hide from Gwen and so wasn't surprised when she looked back up to see the student was rolling her eyes at her. "So _immature_."

Morgana smiled at the student's scowl with a sly wink. "You love it."

Her smile widened even more when Gwen looked away, failing to hide her quirked lips from the writer; making Morgana feel triumphant at such a reaction from Gwen.

But still, Morgana decided after a moment of staring at the curve of Gwen's neck, this was the time to be serious and show Gwen that she wasn't just an old cougar looking for release; but a friend who was looking for someone who could complete her without causing her complicated emotions like Maria had.

And Morgana truly believed that Gwen was the one who could do such a thing; her dreams indicated Gwen many times without fully allowing Morgana to see the full picture, but each time she woke she felt as though she was lying next to Gwen's side instead of Freya's and it just felt…_Right._

The dream she had experienced last night had awoken her from her sleep of lust and desire and opened her eyes to not only her problems, but Gwen's too and now she was more than willing to show Gwen that she, Morgana LeFay Pendragon, was someone Gwen could rely on without a doubt.

"But what I was trying to say," Morgana started once more, not really sure what she had been saying in the first place but trying again anyway. "Is that I'm sorry and that I was wrong for treating you such a way and I know you shouldn't forgive me but honestly? I really hope you're at least considering it."

Gwen didn't look at her but Morgana could tell that what she had said managed to effect Gwen deeply because of how quiet she had made the student go by merely uttering that sentence, trying to word such a sentence that Gwen wouldn't take it the wrong way entirely.

"You're not very subtle at hoping I forgive you." Gwen whispered back a few moments later, climbing up the last set of stairs that would lead them to the corridor where Morgana's apartment was settled right at the end. "You're acting like you've got a gun to your head and your just waiting for an answer before pulling the trigger."

"Well is it working?" Morgana asked with a small smile, willing herself to try and look Gwen fully in the eyes even though she already felt like she was losing a battle that in all honesty, she knew she didn't deserve to win.

"No." Gwen shot back with what Morgana knew to be as forced venom, not recoiling at the student's words because of the fact that it _was_ forced in the first place. "It's not working at all."

"You sure?" Morgana said with such vivid coercion it made her willow eyes shine brightly. "It normally works if I try hard enough."

Gwen's vicious glare softened into a frown that looked so utterly lost and pathetic that Morgana had the sudden urge to wrap her long arms around the student and hold her close.

Morgana repressed such a feeling down, forcing herself to look into Gwen's hazelnut eyes in hope that they would be the thing to anchor her, the thing to make her stand her ground…

"You've hurt me so many times Morgana," Gwen murmured a few moments later, eyes averted downwards to avoid Morgana's own. "Why should I forgive you? You haven't done anything that makes your actions forgivable!"

And then there's anger swirling inside her stomach that reaches up to make her chest all tight and warm and soon Morgana can feel the anger escaping past her lips, because even as a girl she always got furious when things didn't go her way.

"What do you want me to do Gwen?" Morgana snapped fiercely at the student, anger and frustration making her pale skin turn a flushed red colour. "Whip myself daily? Donate all my money to charity? Go to fucking Africa to help the poor children? What do you actually want me to do?"

But Morgana had been wrong thinking that Gwen was sweet and innocent compared to her, she had been wrong because as soon as her own poisoned words had slipped past her lips Gwen had grabbed her arms to tug her forward into the student's body; feeling Gwen's hands move her arms so they were wrapped around her thin waist.

And she was crying. Gwen was crying into her leather jacket, fingers clutching at the dark material and her eyes squinted shut as she sobbed against Morgana's chest like a dying woman who knew this would be the last embrace to ever have.

Her grip on Gwen's waist is slight and gentle and when Gwen burrowed deeper into her chest, Morgana can't help but tighten the grip and rest her chin on top of the student's head; feeling her own heart beat against Gwen's like two drums in perfect sync.

"Sorry you didn't deserve that," Morgana said quietly into Gwen's ear after a few more seconds of Gwen crying quietly into her jacket, tilting her head down even more to press a soft kiss to the student's neck that makes Gwen shudder with desire and love. "You didn't deserve anything I kept throwing at you, you deserved better and instead I gave you something worse."

"I just want…" Gwen's voice broke and she hiccupped into the leather of Morgana's jacket, shuddering when Morgana's fingers brushed against her skin. "You back. The old you. The one who cares about me."

Morgana immediately cupped Gwen's face between her two palms, staring deeply into Gwen's eyes; admiring the small beauty spots that were adorned just below Gwen's right eye and the way her lips were chapped and torn because of all the bite marks.

"I do care about you Gwen," she pressed a soft kiss to Gwen's lips, revelling in the way the student's scarred lips brushed roughly against her smooth ones. "More than anything and I know how the way I've acted makes you think differently, I understand that."

"Then why have you acted like that if you know how much it kills me?" Gwen asked with such longing in her voice that it made Morgana's throat tighten and for her eyes to well up with tear s that she had to blink hard to will them away. "If you know how much I care about you then why did you do that to me?"

Morgana felt her head ache at the accusing look in Gwen's eyes and her own accusing voices that echoed through her head, making her whine and pull her eyes away from Gwen's hazel embrace to stare upwards at the apartments ceilings.

"I had too much stress on my mind." It was the truth, but only part of the truth that Morgana was willing to give out to Gwen without sounding like a pathetic maiden waiting for rescue. "And I've just come off my medication too so my dreams were getting out of control and…"

"You've stopped taking your pills?" Gwen interrupted with that incredible adorable look sketched onto her expression and her voice so sweet that not only did Morgana find herself warming up to Gwen's concern but she also found it incredibly endearing. "_Morgana! _No wonder you're stressed out! Idiot!"

Morgana felt her breath catch at the fierce look in the student's eyes, fingers roaming up Gwen's back to get lost in the curly locks that tangled and twisted around her digits like they were comfortable with their presence. And still Gwen looked at her, not realizing how powerful her own gaze was until she blinked and Morgana was released from her hold.

"How do you do that?" She breathed out with a groan, resting her head on Gwen's own and breathing in deep shallow breaths. "You're always so concerned about me even though I've been nothing but horrible to you and you…Don't seem to care about that as long as I'm okay."

Morgana felt Gwen's lips brush against her own for a flicker of a moment before she drove the kiss deeper, gripping Gwen's waist like her life depended on it and kissing all around Gwen's face in a flurry of movements, feeling herself start to lose control and for her magical blood to pump faster through her veins when she felt Gwen's lithe fingers grip at her arms and slam her more forcefully against some poor sods apartment door - sharp nails scratching at her skin like an animal.

She hissed into Gwen's mouth and pushed away the student from her the moment she felt fire start to trickle up her spine and set her throat ablaze, feeling more than ashamed that she almost let her magic get the better of her.

"I didn't bring you here for this," Morgana spat out angrily at herself, slamming her eyes shut and refusing to look at the student even when she felt Gwen's fingers graze her cheek. "I can't. I won't…Let's just go."

Without looking at the student Morgana took Gwen's hand in her own, pulling Gwen up another set of stairs until they were at her front door which Morgana merely looked at before the door opened; another thing Gwen overlooked with a simple nod of her head.

"Will I be impressed with what you've got to show me?" Morgana heard Gwen murmur quietly once she had closed the front door and had taken the student to her bedroom. "And why are you hiding that one wall with a sheet?"

Morgana released Gwen's hand and threw a nervous smile at the student at the feel of Gwen's eyes exploring her back like eyes examining a map, taking hold of the sheet and staring up at it reverently; remembering what was behind it.

"It's what I dreamed about a few weeks ago," Morgana explained over her shoulder with her nervous smile still on her face, not sure why she was nervous in the first place because she was Morgana and she was confident and women fawned at her feet and mothers would throw protection at her feet whenever she passed. She still didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "It's why I've been avoiding you a bit. Not the reason why I've been acting like an arse, but…"

"No need to explain Morgana, you're always an arse." Gwen interrupted her with a smile that isn't the exact same smile Gwen normally wears (the one Morgana loves) but its enough to let Morgana know she's on the right road to getting back in Gwen's good books.

But it's enough to make Morgana's heart race and she cursed furiously at herself at the realisation that maybe she shouldn't keep bringing Gwen over, because every time she did Gwen says something or does something and it just flooded Morgana with such irritable desire it was ridiculous.

"I…You're probably right. Oh the benefits of being related to Arthur!" Morgana teased back in what she hoped to be convincing enough that Gwen wouldn't merely laugh at her for even attempting to hide her unease. "Bet you don't get that with Lance, right?"

"I'm a bit of an arse too I suppose," Gwen replied with those wide eyes that look innocent but Morgana knew better, having felt the sting of those eyes when they're angry and hurt. "But I think that's because of me and not because of someone else."

Ah, so that's where Gwen had been going with it. Morgana couldn't blame her but it really did nothing but make her more nervous at the idea that Gwen would hate her for showing such a thing, such a thing that was focused around Gwen entirely.

Her head was aching again and just as she went to rub it Gwen's fingers had caught her wrist and had pulled it down, making her look down at the university student in surprise.

"Something wrong?" She asked, her Irish accent still shockingly strong considering the amount of time she had lived in London.

"I'm teasing you and you look nervous? Scared even." Gwen explained with a furrowed brow, reaching out to once more touch Morgana's cheek as if it was the only thing that would anchor her.

Morgana breathed out another shallow breath, straining a smile at the darker woman and allowing her eyelids to flutter closed while shaking her head. "I'm fine! I'm just tired and I don't know what to say and I feel like such an _idiot_."

Gwen's eyes still held the same glazed over look that had been there when the student had started crying a few minutes ago and even though Morgana knew Gwen was talking to her (murmuring nonsense about medication, who cares if she wasn't taking it?) she brushed a thumb just under Gwen's eye; bringing it away to stare down at the wetness.

It glinted brightly on the pad of her thumb and for some reason when she looked up to see Gwen staring at her - her expression muddled and confusing; did she want her? - with curious eyes and dark calloused hands that moved to grip at her thumb gently, wiping away the wetness.

"What am I going to do with you?" Morgana heard Gwen whisper to her, heart beating fast at the look in Gwen's hazelnut orbs that spelled so many different things Morgana didn't know if she was coming or going. "You're so mystical and different that I just don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Morgana grinned despite herself, bringing Gwen's hand up from her own and lacing it with her other hand; turning her wrist up so that she could suckle and kiss at it until Gwen pulled away, breathing heavily.

"You need your pills!" Gwen whooshed out in a hasty whisper, recoiling from Morgana's lust-filled eyes and retreating out of Morgana's room to rush into her kitchen with such fear that Morgana didn't know if she should feel flattered or angry.

The call of what lay behind the sheets startled her away from her thoughts for a moment, turning back to face them for a moment before looking away again to find that Gwen had shoved a pill into her hand and was glaring up at her.

"Those haven't been touched in weeks Morgana!" The student chided with a click of her tongue, the action making Morgana smile despite knowing how much Gwen hated her doing it when Gwen was attempting to be serious or angry with her. "What the hell do you think you're playing at? No wonder you're all over the place!"

Morgana stared down at the multi-coloured pill in her hand with disgust, shaking her head when Gwen gave her a look that clearly said what she wanted Morgana to do with it. "I don't like the taste of it."

Gwen placed her hand over Morgana's own and immediately Morgana felt as though her heart was going to explode out of her chest; which was not only ridiculous but very far-fetched too.

"I don't care if you don't like the taste of it Morgana," Gwen said with a warning tone that sent a shiver down the writer's back. "This is for your health! Take it before I force it down you!"

The writer stared down at Gwen in puzzlement, not truly understanding what she was feeling right at the moment but Morgana understood that the warmth in her stomach did have something to do with Gwen and that alone was enough for her to let out a shuddering breath.

Gwen removed her hand and took a step back, averting her eyes when Morgana placed one of her fingers under the smoothness of the student's chin; caressing and smoothing at the skin with a soothing rhythm.

"Just take them…" Gwen murmured under her breath, face feeling hot under Morgana's touch. It was too much, too much for Morgana to resist at the images of Gwen's mouth straining and fighting with her own for dominance and it was just too soon and too wrong. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

Morgana popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it soon after, cringing at the bile that crept up her throat almost instantly afterwards and the pain that flooded her head that felt so much like thunder it actually hurt.

"Thanks," she winced in pain at Gwen's vulnerable-looking face, sighing when the student once more allowed her eyes to wander somewhere else. "Want me to give you a hammer and you can just knock me out with it by yourself? Screw the pills!"

Gwen doesn't wince but already Morgana felt awful for blaming her pain on Gwen, rubbing her forehead and turning away from the student to sigh once more. It felt like that was the only thing she was doing of late, sighing like an old woman who just found out their cat Mr Tiddles had caught AIDS or something strange like that.

"Side effect? Complete bitchiness." Morgana answered Gwen's silent question, letting her fingers caress and stroke at the material of the sheet once more before tugging gently at the material.

Gwen was by her side almost by instinct, looking up at the sheet curiously with her wide hazelnut eyes that Morgana found herself admiring behind hooded eyelids whilst telling herself to focus properly on what she wanted to show Gwen.

"I dreamed it for a while," Morgana said truthfully, remembering how scared she had been at seeing the dream at first; not sure why she had an insight to Gwen's life in the future and why it had anything to do with her. "It was terrifying at first because I was seeing all these flickers of images and I didn't know what they meant but now I know."

Gwen gave her a look that made the pit in Morgana's stomach feel tight and it felt as if she was about to explode each time Gwen stared at her or whenever Morgana let her eyes linger past the student's sternum until she was sure she was going to collapse into a pile of mush.

"Is it impressive?" Gwen asked once more, placing a hand over Morgana's to force Morgana's palm down onto the wall. "Will it make me fall into your arms or something? Is that your plan?"

Gwen was teasing her but Morgana still felt the pain burst through her chest at Gwen's words and she didn't want anything more in this world but to hold Gwen in her arms, to make it known that while she was too busy being an idiot - she _had_ been thinking about Gwen too, more so than usual.

Morgana strained a smile at Gwen's teasing, allowing another shiver to overtake her body; feeling light-headed when wave after wave started to make her shake.

It was probably the pills but still Gwen noticed and the student's grip on her hand tightened until Morgana could focus properly and her eyesight wasn't bleary.

"Will it work even if I don't have a plan?" Morgana said softly, using her free hand to trace Gwen's cheek reverentially until she felt the skin grow hot underneath the pad of her fingers.

"Maybe…" Gwen answered with a dip of her head, looking surprisingly focused even as she stared into Morgana's eyes.

Morgana's touch became more forceful and hard and soon she pressed her lips to Gwen's forehead, breathing in Gwen's scent with a sigh. "It shouldn't. I don't deserve it."

Gwen's brow creased and the way her eyes hardened startled Morgana at the anger within them.

"I'll be the decider of that thank you very much," Gwen answered with a growl and a tug of her head, moving it away from Morgana's probing lips. "I'm willing to give you my trust one more time to prove this to me. Do not fuck this up."

Morgana couldn't help it, she stared down at Gwen like she was the most holiest thing on Earth and that she was nothing but a dirt bag for even thinking of touching Gwen. "You shouldn't forgive me so easily."

Gwen didn't even hesitate. "I care about you too much not to. You're one of the closest friends I've got."

A smile quirked its way onto Morgana's face and she grasped tighter onto the sheet that was covering the wall. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Gwen smirked in reply. "You going to show me what's under here or are you going to leave me guessing?"

Morgana felt heat warm up her insides and a smirk overtook her face, getting rid of the flush that had managed to creep up her neck. "I'm sure you've already seen what's under here…" Her eyes moved luridly down her body, catching Gwen's hazelnut orbs at the last second to throw a wink at the student.

Gwen punched her side with a nervous laugh. "Stop flirting with me god damn it! I'm supposed to be thinking clean thoughts."

Morgana resisted the urge to jump Gwen's bones right that instant, instead she breathed in heavily and moved her hand away from the wall; taking the sheet along with her.

What was hidden behind the sheet was a painting of a luscious sea of green grass and white lilies and dandelions that stood out from the drawing as if they were real, almost 3D looking but that was not what stood out the most because Morgana watched as Gwen's eyes focused onto the little houses, shops and church that was scattered around the picture.

There was a small stream of water near one of the small houses that were full with fish of different shapes, sizes and colour along with a bridge near the end of the stream that led to a road up to where the painting stopped and honestly? Morgana could tell by Gwen's look of surprise that this wasn't what the student had been expecting.

"I…Do you like it?" Morgana mumbled after a few more moments of Gwen staring at her as though she held the answers to everything. "I got one of Arthur's teacher friends to paint it! It's perfect! Exactly what I saw!"

Gwen's mouth however did not even twitch to close and all of a sudden Morgana felt as if her whole world was crashing down and took Gwen's hand into her own and guided it towards the lush green grass near the top of the painting; resting both of their hands on it with a breathless sigh.

"I saw you here, right here and you were so clear and beautiful…" Morgana could feel her eyes begin to well up at the emotions that threatened to overpower her - said emotions coming with the images flooding through her head. "I know it sounds crazy but I saw you! Right here!"

Gwen's face slowly turned towards her and the look of complete confusion made Morgana's breath catch in her throat once again and for her heart to feel as though it kept twisting and turning until she couldn't breathe any longer.

Morgana coughed and slammed her eyes shut. "Please just say something because I feel like…a total idiot! Ugh…" She let her head fall against the painting with a sigh. "Shoot me now."

Morgana felt Gwen's hands pad and caress her cheek, turning her face towards the student to feel Gwen's breath against her, to see Gwen's hazelnut orbs tracing her face, to smell the faint lavender perfume that was emitting from Gwen's sternum, to hear the short, small gasps escaping from Gwen's lips and to taste the chocolate-like texture of Gwen's lips; gasping into the cavern of Gwen's mouth when the student's tongue licked and tasted the inside of her mouth.

Morgana pulled away from Gwen's enticing lips, breathing heavily and turning away from Gwen's ardour stare. "I'm sorry. I tried not to! It's just difficult not to! I feel all light-headed and…"

"It's beautiful." Gwen interrupted her with a smile, eyes looking up and examining the fine piece of art that was painted onto Morgana's wall. "I feel like I've seen it before though."

Morgana felt a smile creep its way onto her lips and laughed under her breath. "I know where it is, it's my hometown in Dublin. Dalkey? Do you know where that is?"

Gwen's nose crinkled cutely and of course Morgana felt herself grow dizzy at such a small action that made her heart race. "It's in Ireland?"

Maybe it was the pills because Morgana hadn't felt such hiccupping laughter escape her throat for what felt like years, so powerful and strong that it made her fall into Gwen completely until she was giggling into the student's shoulder.

"You're lovely," Morgana murmured after a few moments of allowing herself to calm down in sync to Gwen's breathing, snuggling into the warmth of Gwen's shoulder and sighing in relief. "Oh so lovely my precious little Guinevere."

Gwen groaned in frustration soon after. "Morgana, you're drunk off pills again!"

Morgana waved her hand to casually get rid of the subject Gwen was trying to shove up her arse. "Side effects. Useless side effects…"

Gwen took Morgana's hand and led her towards the bed before settling her down beside her, stroking Morgana's hair when the writer burrowed her face deeper into the vast ocean of said cushion with a groan.

"I'm so tired." Morgana said with obvious irritation at her own weariness, her words muffled because of the pillow. "I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"Too much sex with Freya?" Morgana could just about hear Gwen suggest to her and those words alone sent a cold trickle down her spine that made her turn over to see that Gwen's eyes had become dark and her voice was rancid with jealousy.

"No sweetheart," Morgana choked out, feeling herself become more and more aroused at the term of endearment she had laid upon Gwen and how the student's fingers was trapped in between her own. "Too much sex with you. You're the only one I want."

Gwen's eyes were still dark and Morgana still felt as though she was drunk; it was surprising how those pills suddenly crept up to bite her in the ass at the most stupid times.

"You don't know what you're saying…" Gwen murmured coldly, removing her hand away from Morgana's own to stroke at her cheek. "You're all hot and bothered right now, it must be those pills. You haven't took them for a while."

"You're probably right about that," Morgana responded with a nod of her head, moving her head until it's rested on Gwen's lap. "Stroke my hair some more please? I like it when you do it."

Gwen laughed, all shrilly and peaceful and Morgana felt as though her world wasn't right without the sound of Gwen's laughter - it had been so long since she had heard it too.

"Haven't you ever had your hair stroked by Freya before?" Gwen asked with another laugh, allowing her fingernails to drag through the roots of Morgana's hair. "She used to do that to me all the time back when we were kids."

"Did you love Freya?" Morgana asked with a rasp to her voice that hadn't been there before, sleepiness causing her to forget simple things such as delicacy.

Gwen didn't hesitate for a single moment. "Yes, in a way I still do love her. She was my first love."

Morgana yawned and rubbed at her eyes and for a moment she thought she could see Maria, but then she blinked and the image was gone and then all she could feel was her own loneliness and contempt.

"I loved Maria." Morgana said simply with a little hiccup, reaching upwards to once more try and grasp at the image of Maria's face and instead feeling her fingers pinch around the curve of Gwen's chin. "But she didn't love me back. She hated me. I _loved_ her."

The pills were affecting her again, it was her own fault of course, she should have took them before she started becoming more and more angry; it'd take a while for her to get back in her regular routine.

Something wet hit her cheek but Morgana quickly wiped it off, feeling more and more delirious by the second.

"It's not fair." Life isn't fair, Morgana knew that well enough but not well enough that it didn't stop her from saying so. "Why doesn't it ever fucking work out the way you want to? Arthur and Merlin and Lance and Leon? They're meant for one another."

Gwen's (_Maria's_) hand traced her eyes and nose before her hands are replaced with soft lips pecking at her own before Maria's eyes are replaced with hazelnut; allowing Morgana to breathe easy. "You'll find someone too Morgana, there's so many people who love you, who want to be with you. If only you gave them a chance to know you…"

Morgana blinked sharply, opening them to see Maria once more staring down at her. "I don't want them. I don't want them to know me. Nobody would love me if they knew me, even Arthur doesn't know who I am. If he can trust me or not. I'm not compatible, I'm useless."

"You don't know what you're saying!" Gwen and Maria keep flickering in and out of place and Morgana doesn't know if she's going insane or if she's dying; maybe its both. "It's these pills! Their making you say these things! O-otherwise you would stop it!"

Morgana can just about feel Gwen's arms wrapped around her torso because this sleepiness is overtaking her, taking her fully into its arms and rocking her like a baby because she just can't handle this anymore! This sickness of devastation, the look in Arthur's eyes when he sees Merlin, the look Uther gives her when he sees her with Freya, the look of Lance and his pride when he sees that Morgana hasn't touched his baby sister once, the look of herself in the mirror at knowing that she had done just that.

"You're wrong you know…" Who is talking to her now? It differs between Maria and Gwen but she just can't tell anymore, maybe their mixed now? As one? "So many people love you: Arthur, Merlin, Lance, Leon, Freya, your mother and father though you probably won't believe it…" A sharp intake of breath. "Me. I love you, _so much _that it's killing me to see you like this even though I know you don't know what you're saying."

"Gwen." Does it matter whose talking to her really? Gwen's the only person she can think about right now. Her lovely Gwen. And Gwen wasn't even hers really, not hers but that blurred stranger in the background of her dream that was patting Gwen's little bump so lovingly that it broke Morgana's heart. "Gwen are you listening to me?"

"Yeah I am, I'm right here." Morgana shook at the touch of Gwen's skin against her hand, feeling as though she's falling once again.

"Can you take me to Dalkey with you? I'd like to go there with you."

Another feel of someone's lips. Is it Gwen? Morgana truly can't remember, the pills are taking so much away from her by trying to drag her into the realm of sleep and she honestly doesn't want to go. She wants to stay with Gwen, forever.

"Yeah, I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Good. I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too."

"You're my best friend, ever. Don't leave me."

"I won't. I never will. Just go to sleep for a bit, you'll be fine."

So Morgana did. But she doesn't dream of horror, but of luscious green grass and Gwen and that strange blurred figure who sits beside Gwen with their hand stroking the bump of Gwen's stomach.

It may not be a nightmare, but to Morgana it feels like one.

* * *

_Guys I love you. Kaka thank you for the lovely review that is simply the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me and I'm honoured that you feel that way about my writing.  
__This goes for all my reviewers, you simply are amazing and it's good to know that I have support from you all.  
__If you're interested I have a poll on my page that gives you the option of choosing a sequel for Seven Sins or a prequel. I'd be honoured if you took the time to vote as I enjoy the SS Universe very much._

_Also: in next issue of Seven Sins (xD) their will be a link to the Seven Sins soundtrack made by yours truly. What can I say? I enjoy my own universe a little bit too much to be considered healthy._


	16. Dark Panther

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Dark Panther  
****Chapter Rating: M  
****Rating: M - R  
****Warning: Potty mouthness! :O  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

**At a family dinner to celebrate Merlin and Arthur's future wedding, Arthur discovers something that puts everything on edge.**

* * *

**"S**ay it after me Arthur," Morgana said with a wicked glint in her eye, resting the piece of paper with Arthur's crappy speech on her lap. "I Arthur James Fannylicious Pendragon…"

"It doesn't say Fannylicious!" Arthur growled back, grabbing the paper out of his howling sister's lap. "I still don't understand why we have to practice now! It's ages away!"

"Because this is the man you _looooveee!_" Morgana said with an emphasised wink, grabbing the paper away from Arthur once more and swatting it around her brother's head. "Do you love this man Arthur?"

Arthur pouted and for a moment Morgana thought he wasn't going to answer but was delightfully pleased with herself when Arthur leaned back into his chair and muttered a quiet '_yes_'.

"Do you want to please this man like no other?" Morgana asked again, her smile growing larger and becoming more and more sly.

Arthur placed his index finger just above his top lip, looking oddly at ease with Morgana's questioning despite seeing the wicked smile right in front of him and realising that Morgana was indeed planning something.

"Yes." He murmured once more, smiling when Morgana arched her brow at him and made kissing noises on her hand. "His everything I want and more, the one thing that stops me from kicking your arse to oblivion every time you do something stupidly immature."

Morgana continued to plant fake kisses on her hand with giggles spurting from her lips, the action making Arthur gesture his head towards her direction.

"Like that. You'll never be stable if you keep acting like a big kid," he knew it wasn't right to patronize Morgana considering what his sister had been through but Arthur couldn't help it, Morgana needed to grow up sooner or later otherwise she'd be left behind.

"Come on Morgie," Morgana twitched at the horrible nickname Arthur had made up for her when they had been young children. "Don't you want to marry someone too one day? Remember what that old gypsy woman said to you?"

Morgana snorted at the memory and reached for her glass of lemonade, downing it in one, wiping off the excess liquid that had managed to dribble down her chin, and grinning bitterly at her brother.

"And you think I believe everything a gypsy says?" Morgana said with a sinful smile, picking at her blouse with a feigned disinterested look. "She said I'd find true love with a goddess that liked flowers, pft! I'm of course not going to believe such bullshit."

"That's not what all that she said," Arthur reminded his sister with a wink, leaning over to grab her lemonade before gulping the remnants down. "She said you'd have to wait for the brown soil to move under your caress and more importantly…You'd have to grow."

"Arthur she was describing plants for god sake," Morgana said with a groan of complete misery, snatching her empty glass and bonking it lightly on Arthur's forehead. "She was bat shit crazy, even Lance was freaked out by her."

"Only because she was saying the truth," Arthur continued to push and it continued to strain Morgana's patience with her brother, only remaining calm by the fact that Merlin would arrive home soon and she didn't want the other man to see her screw at his fiancé when this dinner was supposed to be a celebration; not an argument. "Morgana you're going to have to settle down soon, c'mon you know how father's like."

"Uther," Morgana corrected sharply, folding her legs with a grimace, "can go fuck himself if he thinks I'm settling down with Freya. I don't want marriage and I most certainly don't want kids, ugly things."

"Charming." Arthur answered dryly before bursting out laughing at the silence that followed Morgana's glare, pleased to see that Morgana only smiled in response. "You're right, you aren't really mother material."

Morgana snorted and reached for a pillow to shove up her shirt, caressing her 'swollen' belly with a pout and a look of complete depression. "Oooh the pain! I think it's kicking Arthur! AHHHHH!"

Arthur's eyes bulged as he tried his hardest to shut Morgana the hell up before she managed to cause every neighbour in the damn street to come knocking at his door, that one blonde woman always rushed over whenever something bad happened and fawned all over him like a fly on shit.

"Morgana for everything that is holy woman! Shut up!" He cried out, covering his sister's mouth and growling when Morgana decided to lick the palm of his hand to try and make him let go.

Arthur does let go but they both go silent at the noise of a door bell going off, they both wait a couple of seconds before darting towards the door with their hands clutching at each other to try and push the other back.

"Would you sod off!" Morgana called from behind her shoulder when Arthur latched his fingers around her ankle (after her tripping him of course, she had to get to the door before him somehow) trying desperately to kick him away from her. "It's most likely Leon and Lance with their little one! I want to go hold him!"

Arthur shot her a look that clearly said he was wondering if she was insane or not. "Are you kidding me? That's a child! You wouldn't know what to do with it even if someone brainwashed you to know how to look after children! You'd forget!"

"I just want to hold him, not become his surrogate mother you dicksplat!" Morgana spat out with another kick to push Arthur away, cheering when she succeeded and rushing towards the door with a howl of laughter escaping her.

"LIKE I CARE!" Arthur yelled from the living room in that sulkish way that meant he did care but decided not to show it by pouting and staying in one place, Morgana was pretty sure he was going to scream and slam the floor with his fists in a second.

"Oh Arthur there's a lolly in the fridge if you want it, actually no don't have it! That's my lolly!" Morgana called from behind her shoulder once more at the sound of Arthur huffing, pleased with herself as she always was when she managed to beat Arthur at something; it was to be expected, she was his sister after all. "If you even touch my lolly then you're a dead man! I'm telling you Arthur if I go in that kitchen and find out my lambrini lolly is missing…"

"I don't like your damn lambrini lollies!" Arthur retorted back before there's another bang and his yelling at her for taking her damn time to open the door, which to be fair is actually her fault considering how much she's arguing with her brother.

Morgana smiled one more time at the room where she had come from before pulling the door open, smile widening at seeing both Leon, Lance and Gwen (who was carrying a small bundle in her arms) at the front door. "Hey! What took you so damn long eh? Merlin's busy setting the table up outside if you wanna go sit down. Not that you would, I hear it was Arthur who decided on the outside décor. Be wary my companions, be wary!"

Lance laughed at and folded his arms around her in a hug, holding her tightly in a way that made Morgana's breath catch. "You know what? We haven't seen each other for what feels like months!"

Leon rolled his eyes from behind his lover. "It was last week we last saw Morgana love, your hormones are all over the place; it's affecting your memory."

"It's because his a new mother Leon my dear," Morgana quipped cheekily over Lance's shoulder, laughing cheerily when Lance pinched her hips and pulled away from her with a mocking pout. "Quick take your tablets and go lie down, the stress will shrivel your cock up."

Another stifled laugh came from behind the rest of the group and without fully realizing what was going on before it was already too late, Morgana was seized into another hug by none other than Freya - who to be honest Morgana had forgotten completely about the girl coming, she was such an _idiot_.

"You have so been avoiding me missy!" Freya said loudly, snuggling into the crook of Morgana's neck and kissing at her collarbone. "Arthur said it was because of some sort of surprise?"

Morgana looked at Lance and Leon over Freya's shoulder, signalling for them to carry on into the living room with a tilt of her head. It would be best for them to not hear what she was going to say, especially in front of their baby (who she still had not been introduced to).

Leon slapped Lance hard on the back with a shaky grin, turning back to take the baby out of Gwen's arms and pushing through the door with his eyes on both Gwen and Lance. "Come on you two! Best leave these love-birds to talk about all the dirty things they're gonna get up to later."

"Oh in that case!" Freya shouted once more, jumping away from Morgana's arms with a nervous grin and a finger pressed over her lips. "Then let it be a surprise, don't tell me anything! I'll just go help Merlin so I don't hear anything!"

Morgana repressed a sigh of utter, fucking relief. Because honestly? She had no excuse on why she was avoiding Freya apart from the fact that she honestly didn't want to spend any time with her, which was bad because they were going out and if Will got even a whiff of something fishy he'd kill her in every way possible. Or he'd at least try to.

Freya playfully placed her hands over her ears and tip-toed towards the garden where Merlin was, shooting a wink over her shoulder before rushing out and surprising Merlin into screaming loudly.

Morgana shared a grin with both Lance and Leon before the two men filed into the living room, their little bundle of joy wrapped up warmly and snuggly in Leon's arms and despite how much she despised children; Morgana felt happy and light. Is that a perk of liking Lance and Leon? Probably.

That left her with none other than Gwen which seemed to be an added bonus to her day considering how pleased she was already, it didn't take long before she swept Gwen into a bone-crushing hug anyhow - pressing the younger girl into Arthur's front door and locking it with a twirl of her thumb and forefinger.

God knows how she knew what to do, lately Morgana had these 'feelings' that made her skin crawl and her fingers itch; almost as if the magic was commanding her to do something instead of lying still. It would be irritating if she hadn't found it somewhat useful.

"Thank GOD you're here!" Morgana panted breathlessly in Gwen's ear, holding her close and pressing a chaste kiss to the student's cheek. "You have no idea how bored I've been sitting with Arthur and learning all his vows!"

Gwen just gave her a stunned look, wide-eyed and slack jawed and really Morgana can't help but fall even deeper into that euphoric warmth that Gwen provided each time Morgana saw the student; it was also ridiculously addicting.

Morgana grinned at Gwen's expression, giggling and sliding her hands down Gwen's arms until her fingers fastened around the girl's wrists - eyes still gleaming mischievously. "What? What? Is there something on my face?"

Gwen just smiled in reply and shook her head, twisting her wrists slightly so that she herself could curl her fingers around Morgana's own.

"No, no…I'm just glad you're feeling better since I last saw you." And Gwen honestly looked like she meant it, like it was back to them being them again with no complications, no funny feelings (on her part anyway) just blissful friendship; and occasional sex.

"I missed you Morgana." Gwen's eyes formed into a softer hue at that very moment, knocking Morgana off edge when Gwen pulled her in for another hug that was so tight it felt like Gwen was going to crush her ribs. "I missed you so much…"

Morgana nodded as best as she could snuggled up nice and tightly against Gwen's body, her nose nuzzling down hard onto the student's shoulder because she is seriously incapable of doing anything else.

Gwen moved away from her then with a flushed look on her face, most likely uncomfortable with their conversation, before she pressed a friendly kiss to Morgana's cheek and nodded towards the living room. "I, uh…Just going to go in there yeah? Uhm."

Morgana scoffed angrily at herself the moment she felt herself grow hot under the collar, the only other thing making it even worse was that Gwen was right there in the room so she couldn't exactly hide it.

She instead moved her face away so she was staring at a particular plant of Arthur's that she had never liked, mostly because every time she walked past the damn thing it always tried to snap at her ass. She didn't care if Arthur insisted it was plastic! That thing was alive and stalking her. Well. Every time she came to Arthur's house anyway.

"I'm going outside to help Merlin!" Morgana declared loudly with a cringe at how she had managed to startle Gwen into jumping almost half a foot off the ground, probably because she was so loud to begin with and now that she had practically yelled she'd more than likely made Gwen's ears explode. And now she was rambling to herself. _Freakin' amazing. Get a life you daft sod._

Without another word Morgana rushed outside to catch her breath because that was just damn strange. _What the hell body? _She inwardly screamed at herself for getting so worked up just because she'd been shown affection, as if she had never received it before too! Disgraceful.

The writer pushed the feelings crawling up and over her skin away from her with a shake of her head and a snarl of defiance, doing this as she walked up towards where Freya and Merlin were sitting with their bare feet in the little pond Arthur had made just for Merlin at the discovery that Merlin loved goldfish and frogs - another sickening display of affection that Morgana hadn't known Arthur had possessed until she had seen him with Merlin. What frightened her even more was that she found herself, somewhat, somehow…Longing for such tenderness as well.

Morgana coughed to signal to them both her appearance before she slipped her own shoes and socks off, sitting down in between the both of them and placing her own feet in the pond with a shiver and a small smile. "So this is what you two get up to when me and Arthur leave you alone."

Freya grinned cheekily at her and nestled into the crook of her neck, sending a different shiver (weirdly feeling like _guilt_) down Morgana's spine until she was enclosing herself around Freya as much as she could to fight away the chill that had settled into her bones.

Merlin smiled which immediately meant his cheekbones smiled with him. "Morgana I'm gay if you haven't noticed. Not that I'm saying Freya isn't gorgeous in any shape or form…"

"You flatterer!" Freya pulled herself away from Morgana's warmth to punch Merlin playfully in the shoulder, laughing merrily when Merlin punched back just as light. "I bet your old girlfriend was really disappointed when she got a wedding invitation to out the person you're marrying is a _man_."

"Mustn't be much of a friend if she just found out you're marrying a bloke," Morgana said with a roll of her eyes, wondering why people even bothered to invite old girlfriends or boyfriends - was it a secret (polite) method of saying 'HAH! Screw you! And your mother too!' without the added violence? "Why are you inviting your ex anyway?"

"Forced politeness." Merlin admitted with a meek nod of his head and a gentle smile - everything that Morgana found herself not possessing whenever she actually wanted to come off in the way Merlin did at this precise moment. "Plus my ma wanted me to invite everyone so she's been helping with the list of invites."

"Whoa, I bet that's over a 100 eh?" Freya breathed out in awe once she had managed to unlatch herself away from Morgana's body.

Morgana watched the contours of Merlin's face and how his Adam's apple bobbed when he clicked his tongue in thought, it was an enrapturing sight even for her and she could most certainly see why Arthur's eyes lit up in smugness every time she teasingly asked him about how Merlin was doing to keep up in bed - she felt a little bit of envy at the thought of her brother and Merlin. Envious that she didn't possess such a bond with anyone as they did with each other.

Her magic pulsed angrily as if to remind her that she had a spiritual bond with her ancestors; it did nothing to fill the abyss that her childhood had created the moment she had turned fourteen.

"-it's around six hundred altogether because of Gwen's family too cause Lance insisted on budging his whole family in a massive limo and…Are you alright?"

Morgana jumped at the feel of Merlin's hand being pressed against her forehead, jerking herself backwards so fast that she felt her muscles contract painfully with such force it made her head swim.

"Morg!" Ugh, of course that would be Freya with that horrifying nickname; still the comfort itself was appreciated. "Are you okay? You've gone all red and your skin is hot to the touch."

Morgana blinked down hard and all of a sudden the magic that had been so angry and red-hot faded until there was nothing left but sweat on the back of her neck and her shoulders, the only evidence that she had been under such heat in the first place.

She looked at both Merlin and Freya before answering, hand rubbing at the nape of her neck. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry I don't know what happened. I just felt really hot all of a sudden."

Merlin's bright blue eyes circled warily over her features for a moment before he pulled himself up.

"Freya…" He chided playfully but the seriousness in his eyes made the playfulness warp into something far less humorous than his original intent - it made Morgana shiver and for herself to get up with her arm already outstretched for Freya to take her hand.

"Hey don't look at me!" Freya said with a bashful laugh, taking Morgana's hand to pull herself up into the writer's embrace. "I didn't do anything apart from look amazing!"

Morgana felt limp in Freya's warmth and with a guilty sigh she pushed her nose into the bone of Freya's right shoulder, slamming her eyes shut in an attempt to block everything out - including the murderous call of the magic within her blood that taunted her with the reminder that it was her salvation, her power, her blood-right and her sin.

"I'll go get Arthur and the rest of them." Merlin mumbled to try and break the awkward silence that had managed to worm its way in. "Dinner's probably nearly done anyway."

Morgana sighed in response.

* * *

**G**wen has never been in such an awkward situation ever until now.

She was pressed up against Freya on one of Arthur's and Merlin's sun-bed chairs that were so fricken' big that it was possible for two people to lie on them without even feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

Unfortunately Gwen felt more than uncomfortable, she felt damned silly - especially with Freya mumbling nonsense into her ear as if that was all Gwen wanted to listen to; christ she was nineteen years of age not nine, she most certainly didn't want to hear about the suffering Freya's little cousin's imaginary friend who was apparently being bullied at 'Monster's High'.

Yet that was what you did when you loved someone she guessed, listened to their crap-tastic life even if you would rather roll over a bee hive whilst being covered in honey and jam.

Gwen didn't think it could get any worse really, what with Freya going on and on about poor Jimmy's friend and how his life sucked (_really Jimmy? Try my problems, _she thought bitterly) being all alone in a school full of monsters.

"Gwen now that you and Morgana are like best buddies," Freya whispered all of a sudden, snuggling up to her friend in Arthur's and Merlin's sun-bed chairs with her eyes fixed onto Lance's and Leon's bundle of joy that was rolling around in the grass with his papa's. "What do you think she'd say if I said that I really wouldn't mind moving in with her?"

Scratch that, this conversation was going to suck far more than the prior one for the simple fact that Gwen could already feel herself going light-headed in what felt like ridiculous, stupid jealousy because what the hell did she expect? Freya is in love with Morgana and she's a 100% sure that Morgana doesn't feel the same way (at all) but what else can she say? What can she do?

_The right thing_, her mind whispered with that sickly, smug voice that she hated due to the fact that it is mostly always right. _Own up. Confess to her. Drop Morgana in it. Play the innocent._

She can't. Not because something's holding her back because in hindsight nothing actually is holding her back; well, apart from that one little thing that Gwen didn't ever want to think about.

She enjoyed being with Morgana, both physically and socially and if she ever did own up then she'd lose not only Freya, but Morgana too; this she was sure of and more due the one fact that Morgana can't actually function without something to latch onto and if that function suddenly disappeared…Morgana would just go out and find a new one to HELP her function.

That and Gwen thinks that she sorta, maybe, not-a-100%-sure might be in love with her. Oh who is she kidding? She absolutely adored Morgana and the thought of being away from her (for so long) actually had the remarkable affect of making Gwen feel like crap; _wonderful_.

Gwen almost hit herself for waiting so long to answer for the reason that Freya's eyes softened in regret, brown eyes lowered to where their hands were intertwined in a lock that they kept even when they were friends; it was a source of comfort and Gwen would try her hardest to always be there to give Freya that.

She squeezed Freya's hand gently, causing for the other woman to look up. "And why do you want to move in with Morgana?" It was a teasing question, one that made Freya smile slightly and for her to return Gwen's hand squeeze.

"Because it feels like the right thing to do you know?" Freya said with longing sigh that made Gwen's heart freeze in agony. "I really think she likes me Gwen but she just finds it hard to express herself to me; me and Arthur was talking about it a few days ago. She's so vibrant and happy when she's with you and I think it's because she feels like she can talk to you about anything. Like you're a challenge to see how far she can go - talking-wise I mean…"

"I get what you mean Freya!" Gwen replied back, flushed beyond relief and even more so when Freya laughed and patted back her corkscrew curls. "God I just…What are you even trying to say?"

Gwen waited for what felt like a millennium for Freya to open her mouth (damn her dramatics) and talk. "I just want her to think about me like that. I want to challenge her like you do," a smile then that is full of flirtatious endearment. "In bed and outside of bed."

Another shot of green hit Gwen straight in the heart and in the middle of her forehead, the pain that came along with it causing for her to feel frustrated and annoyed - it was silly and childish to feel that way, Gwen understood that, but it still didn't help.

What could she even say? '_Oh Freya, do me a favour and shut up talking about yours and Morgana's sex life because to be frank I really don't like the thought of Morgana's hands down your pants_.'

Yeah, that would have gone down very well she was sure.

"Well, just do what you think is right." Gwen answered back rather pathetically and half-heartedly, not knowing if she should help Freya or Morgana in this situation because if she knew Morgana then Freya moving in with her was the last thing the writer wanted. "If you think you're ready to move in with Morgana then just ask her what she thinks of the idea, there's no point trying to edge around the subject when your mind is clearly set on it."

Freya's eyes brightened and her face contorted into a huge, happy grin; it looked like whatever Gwen had said had finally hit the 'Freya Jackpot' and soon enough she was engulfed in an awkward hug and Freya's squeals were rocketing through her head like echoes.

"Oh Gwen you're bloody brilliant!" Freya squealed into Gwen's ear with another high-pitched laugh, moving so that she was sitting up on the sun-bed chair. "Seriously, you give me so much good advice; no wonder we've stuck by each other through thick and thin since we were kids."

Gwen didn't think she could feel any guiltier but the moment Freya had said those words her stomach lurched angrily, a painful reminder that she was just as human as everyone else when it came to things such as guilt and embarrassment - and all because of herself and Morgana's insatiable lust for one another.

It was shaming. She wanted to crawl into a ball and die, let herself become compost for the plants. Or something as horrifying as that.

Gwen quickly got up before Freya could ask anything more of her, answering Freya's look of surprise with a quirky smile and a finger pointing in the direction of Merlin's and Arthur's house. "I'll just be helping Morgana with the dishes okay? Uh, I'll talk to her as well if you want me to."

Frankly Gwen thought she would even talk to David Cameron at this moment, the imbecile he was.

Freya's eyes brightened and she leaned back into her chair with a smirk, looking as pleased as punch what with her plans finally unravelling the exact way she had wanted them to - it was despicably Freya-like.

"Gwen," Freya said simply as she looked out towards where both Lance and Leon were playing with Tyler (it occurred to Gwen that Morgana still hadn't been introduced even over dinner, stupid woman and her silly feelings of how babies were icky). "You are the best."

Gwen nodded, feeling like she was going to be sick. "I know Freya, I know. Go play with Tyler or something, he keeps trying to grab your boobs so you might as well." Light-hearted. Jokey. Not suspicious. Not suspicious at all.

Gwen had already left before she could hear Freya's reply, rushing past Arthur with a few soft apologies ("oh god, sorry Arthur! Is that a new shirt? I'm sorry! I'll pay for it!") until she found herself in Arthur's living-room with her neck craning around to seek Morgana out.

She shouldn't, Gwen knew that much, but she can't help it. It's sick and twisted but Gwen can't keep away from Morgana; it's almost like she's desperate for something to grasp onto. That something being Morgana. She wanted her, desperately.

To hold mostly. Someone to hold her down so she didn't fall into the blackness that urgently sought her out, to imprison her there until Gwen gave into each sin inside her that screamed out for her to release them - it was like some messed up version of Pandora and her goddamn pixie box.

The sound of a plate crashing to the floor made Gwen look up from dazing to herself to instead stare to her right, rolling her eyes in amusement to see that Morgana had managed to break at least three of Arthur's plates and was trying to edge them out of the unused dog-flap as fast as she could.

Gwen took four steps towards the kitchen until she was right behind Morgana before leaning down to whisper in the writer's ear, "how the hell do you manage it?"

Morgana jumped with a loud curse of 'FUCK!', snapping her head around with comically wide eyes that soon enough narrowed morosely at Gwen's laughter.

"Would you mind not sneaking up on me?" Morgana protested with a high-pitched squeak, getting up from moving the broken plates to poke childishly at Gwen's shoulder until Gwen managed to shut up her stammering giggles. "I swear on everything holy Gwen, do you want me to crap my pants? _Christ!_"

Gwen was too busy smiling to care. "I'm sorry Morgana, but seriously, how do you manage to be so clumsy all the time? You're like a walking, talking spinning scarecrow that knocks everything over!"

Morgana pouted in response and once again nudged Gwen with the palm of her hand, only stopping to bend over once more to grab the broken pieces (with delicate fingers that Gwen wouldn't mind kissing a few times, _for science_) and chuck them half-heartedly in the garbage.

"I'm just trying to be helpful," Morgana answered Gwen's questioning look softly; turning her back on the student to continue with washing up the dishes with her hands reaching forward to grab the wet rag she had been using before. "I need to keep my mind off things. My publisher keeps trying to jump down my throat because of how long I'm taking. Stupid bastard."

Gwen sympathized with Morgana greatly, knowing very well that time-constraints were the worst things in the world for an author, for a business man and many other employers - she wished she could help but she herself had been experiencing writer's block for more than three weeks; it would be useless of her to help.

Though whilst that is all good and well Gwen is no fool, she can see that Morgana's hands are trembling (they had been trembling all the way since dinner) which of course Morgana blamed on her not feeling well but the way Morgana and Arthur looked at each other that moment - it was obvious that it was something to do with Morgana's magical blood that whispered so solemnly to her it was clear that Morgana was trying hard to keep it under wraps.

"You're going to hurt yourself if your hands keep shaking like that," Gwen intervened with a fake, playful snort, pushing Morgana out the way with her hip to take over from where Morgana was; washing the dregs and soap suds away from the white, pristine plate until it gleamed brightly in the dim light of Arthur's kitchen.

Gwen averted her eyes for a mere moment to see that Morgana was watching her with fascination burning bright in her willow hues, mouth curled into a smile like Morgana had never seen someone clean up before; it was enough to make Gwen to flush and for her to glue her eyes back onto the white plate in her hands in hope that she'd accidentally hypnotize herself to ignore Morgana for a few minutes.

And then Morgana is so close to her ear that Gwen just knew she was going to collapse if she didn't curl her fingers tighter around the edge of the kitchenette's sink. "You have a way with you hands Guinevere."

_Oh fuck me_, Gwen thought dryly with another roll of her eyes; not truly knowing if she said this to herself or mentally to Morgana. Maybe both knowing how her mind worked whenever it came to Morgana's dark, lustrous eyes.

"Oh shut up," Gwen replied instead with a shy laugh, placing the now clean plate down to pick up another. "You can tell you've got that line from some porny novel or something like that and _stop _licking my ear!"

Gwen can't deny that it isn't nice but considering that all their friends are just outside sorta does put things on edge, yet Morgana doesn't care (of course she doesn't, she's Morgana) and continues to curl herself around Gwen like a slinking, dark panther that has decided that this one is the right one. This one.

"To be fair Gwen," Morgana drawled all of a sudden - which is instantly the thing that made Gwen want to escape from Morgana's tight embrace - with long strides of her tongue making its way up Gwen's lobe. "If I remember correctly you actually like me messing with your ears."

Gwen tossed a petulant glare over her shoulder, half-pleased that she had managed to throw Morgana's tongue off her ear and half-upset that Morgana had unwrapped her arms from around her waist to lay them on the kitchen sink, breasts pushed against her back.

Morgana purred a laugh when Gwen coughed uncomfortably at the feel of Morgana's hard nipples rubbing at her back, trying desperately not to turn around to cup those breasts and suck at the stiff pebbles through the fabric of Morgana's shirt.

It was a filthy thought and yet the thought of doing so made Gwen's knees feel weak.

She hated it though, hated that she wanted it so much and hated how wanting it made her hate both herself and Morgana's lust-filled thoughts. It was a never-ending vicious cycle.

"Morgana please, not right now…" Gwen whispered with a shake of her head, putting down the still-dirty plate to turn in Morgana's embrace, giving the writer her best serious look. "Freya is having some serious thoughts about you two as of late."

Morgana, for her credit, had the decency to look more than a little bit scared at that tidbit of information. "Like what?"

"Moving in," Gwen breathed with a sigh that managed to take her breath away before she even knew it herself, grasping onto the edge of Arthur's kitchen counter in hope that it'd be enough to keep her standing up straight. "She wants to move in with you Morgana, she wants you and her to be in a more serious relationship than before."

"And how do you know this?" Morgana whispered with a venomous tone and narrowed eyes, anger and infuriation (most likely at Freya) causing for the writer to start lose control more effectively and before Gwen could realize herself she felt Morgana's shaking fingers grab at her thin waist.

"She's my best friend…" Gwen answered as if that was an explanation enough, maybe it was to other people that understood Freya and Gwen more closely than Morgana did. "She'll tell me anything if she thinks I can help."

Morgana's eyes grew dark and to Gwen's horror she felt and heard her breath hitch in anticipation, because whatever THAT expression meant, it obviously couldn't mean that Morgana was actually going to be innocent in whatever she planned next - no that _would_ be impossible.

"And will you?" Morgana said huskily, leaning in so that her lips brushed Gwen's own for a second before retreating back so that she could see the student's expression through hooded eyes.

Gwen swallowed and tried her hardest not to look as though she was staring at Morgana's lips (because she wasn't) by forcing her hazelnut hues upwards.

"Maybe." She swallowed again and let her eyes fall to her feet. "I don't know."

Morgana lifted her chin up with her index finger, smiling like a chesire cat and pecked her lightly on the lips.

Gwen felt the words leave her before she could stop them. "Is that it?"

God damn it! Why the hell did she go and say that for? Gwen couldn't believe her own idiocy sometimes, right now was one of those times.

Morgana grinned and wrapped her hands around Gwen so firmly that the student could feel Morgana's lithe fingers on the very low slope of her back and that's before Morgana's mouth is on her, hot and sensuous and wet and god she'd missed that hot spike of arousal that coursed through her each and every time Morgana kissed her.

She allowed Morgana to lick into her mouth and nip at her the corner of her lips, letting a groan escape her when the writer's hands lifted up her white cotton shirt to draw intricate patterns on her skin, growling hard when Morgana's tongue wrestled with her own for dominance.

Gwen was wondering if she could get away with having sex in the kitchen with Morgana when the writer interrupted her thoughts by shoving her thigh in between Gwen's legs, the impact causing a throaty moan that Morgana once more swallowed in her mouth with a small, wicked laugh.

"What the hell?"

The laughter that had been bubbling inside her stomach soon quietened down into something that Gwen knew to be horror at the familiar voice and as soon as she wrenched herself away to confirm her suspicions…

Her face fell and a wave of shame washed over her that she quickly covered by using her own palms as a mask, shielding her from the sight of Morgana turning around to come to the same conclusion as she had.

"Arthur…Listen I can…" Morgana had begun with an uncharacteristic stammer to her voice and if that wasn't enough to put Gwen on edge she honestly didn't know what would.

"Explain? Explain what? That you and Gwen are making out in my kitchen?" Arthur practically seethed, however when Gwen finally removed her hands from her eyes she could see that not only was Arthur seething but he actually looked close from breaking something.

"Oh really Arthur why don't you tell the whole household while you're at it?" Morgana didn't look any better if that hand on her hip said anything, it certainly made Morgana _look_ like she meant business anyhow. "Just sit down alright? You're making yourself look like a right idiot."

"Me?" Arthur was spluttering now - it made Gwen wonder if she should leave Arthur and Morgana to it because they obviously wasn't talking to her at this moment. "I'm not the one screwing around with Lance's sister!"

Gwen watched as Morgana finally turned to look at her, before turning away - any hope of being recognized utterly dashed - to glare at Arthur's face with her teeth bared threateningly. "How about we talk AFTER your stupid dinner party?"

Arthur made a high-pitched laughing sort of noise, well Gwen deemed it as laughing anyhow.

"Oh yes! Right! After Lance has GONE you mean?" Arthur folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the both of them, looking disappointed with his blue hues crinkled in frustration. "How could you Morg? How could you mess around with Gwen behind Lance's back? Isn't he supposed to be your friend?"

Gwen could hardly believe what she was hearing. Arthur didn't give a crap about the consequences of Freya or that Morgana would get beaten to death if Freya ever found out but he was more than angry at the fact that Morgana was messing around with her friend's sister? It sounded absurd and it took Gwen everything not to voice that in case Arthur's anger was unleashed on her as well.

"What I do is none of his business!" Morgana retorted back with a snort, pushing forward so that she could lean up against one of the counters that rested a few feet away from Arthur. "Or yours for that matter!"

"It is when you're sleeping around again!" Arthur answered back with his own venomous anger, slamming a fist down to prove his point. "Nameless women I've let slide but I won't let you use Gwen like all the other fucking sex toys you've used in the past!"

It didn't surprise her that Morgana had slept around with other women before her but it still managed to hurt Gwen in ways that she didn't think she could be hurt; but as she had said before countless of times, what was she but another notch on Morgana's bedpost?

Yet Morgana's answer to Arthur's accusation made her look up, eyes wide in surprise.

"Gwen isn't like the others!" Morgana ranted on with own fist coming down to slam on the counter, looking every bit as intimidating as Arthur did. "It's a mutual companionship that we've agreed to!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and gestured at Gwen for a mere second by nodding his head at her. "Yes I'm sure Gwen doesn't have an other ulterior motives to this 'companionship' you and her share."

Gwen watched as Morgana's back tensed and the way her nails scraped the wood of the counter, it was like watching a ferocious animal tear away at flesh but a lot more painful and…Somewhat endearing in the sense that Morgana was very, very _strong_.

"We're friends." It was forced, like Morgana was holding back what she really wanted to say.

"Who shag occasionally," Arthur butted in with a smug, lopsided smirk that made Gwen feel herself redden in anger because as much as she loved Arthur she couldn't stand it when he smiled like that. "Really Morgana, who the hell do you think you're kidding? What? Got sick of Freya already? Gotta say I'm disappointed!"

"How about you piss off? I didn't need you in my life before and I don't need it now!" Morgana whispered angrily with a shove at her brother's shoulder, sending Arthur back a few steps before he too shoved back with more viciousness than before although it didn't take a genius to recognize the hurt in his eyes at Morgana's words.

"I'm trying to help you and Gwen!" He protested with his arms out wide with softness in his eyes that made Gwen take a hesitant step forward, not sure if getting into this fight was a good thing or not. "Hell Morg I don't want Gwen to hurt by you and I don't want Freya finding out and getting Will to kick your fucking arse!"

"This is your idea of helping me!" Morgana yelled with her arms spread and a wild look in her eyes - this wild look causing Gwen to take another step forward - causing a wriggle in Gwen's stomach that was both fear and desire; strange that those two feelings could co-exist in such a time as this one. "Let me tell you something, it's a shit one!"

Arthur went to grab Morgana by the wrists the same moment Morgana went to kick Arthur in the groin, yet both of them stopped at the realization that Gwen was standing between the two of them, looking - endearingly - like a lost puppy.

"Don't fight between you both," Gwen mumbled in what she knew to the most pathetic voice ever, but if she guessed right then the effect would be more than enough of a success that she'd forgive herself for her pathetic self after the dinner party ended. "Don't fight over me especially! You're supposed to be brother and sister, you aren't supposed to fight over something silly like me!"

Arthur's eyes softened and he took a step back, shaking his head wildly as if trying to grasp at a logical sense that wouldn't include himself hitting Morgana with a baseball bat.

When Gwen looked to her right to see what Morgana's expression would be, she was faintly shocked to see that Morgana was looking at her with fierce, glossy eyes that Gwen knew would not let a single tear escape from them because that was just how Morgana worked; she'd never allow Arthur to see how much he affected her sometimes and whilst that was something Gwen could admire somewhat; she hated seeing Morgana upset.

"You're right, we shouldn't be fighting and I'm sorry," Morgana's eyes wavered to hers for a second, full of something that Gwen couldn't catch or understand because…She just _couldn't_. "But Arthur, fuck yourself with something hard and sandpapery you deluded jackass."

Gwen felt Morgana sweep past her and Arthur to trudge outside into the garden, more than likely to try and kill Arthur's fish in revenge for the upset he had caused between all three of them.

It took a second for Gwen to notice that Arthur was still here and staring at her through devastated eyes; it seemed like it'd never get easy for Arthur when it came to Morgana saying such horrible things to him, even if only some of the times they were more than deserved.

"I'm sorry." Gwen said soothingly along with placing a hand on his muscular arm, not sure herself on what she was saying sorry for and if she was saying the right thing at all for that matter.

Arthur took one look at her and placed a hand over her own, squeezing gently.

"No," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I am."

* * *

**I'm sorry dear reviewers! :'(  
****I'm just a very bad updater.  
**…**Reviews plz?**

**ALSO: A 100 reviews? PART-AYYYYY!111!**


	17. Let Me Show You

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Let Me Show You  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M - R  
****Warning: None  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

"**When I met Gwen…It wasn't the first time I saw her." Morgana tells Arthur her secret and Gwen teaches Morgana something special.**

* * *

**M**organa stared down at her slumped brother who had somehow managed to collapse drunk on her bed a few hours ago, mumbling something about how Merlin told him to come apologise for whatever he had done a few nights back.

She wished she could sympathize, but frankly she knew she sort of deserved what Arthur had given her and so merely ignored her brother and crawled into bed in hope that Arthur would take the hint and go sleep it off.

No such luck - it was why Arthur was drooling on her lap and murmuring again because he was stupid like that and Morgana silently thought he had something wrong with him considering he had picked up the idea of following her everywhere as of late.

"Get off my lap _now_," she whispered in her best 'I'm-not-joking-Arthur' voice that truly only came out of her mouth when Arthur was either asleep or drunk; most of the other times when she was pissed at him she just threw stuff at his silly, big head. "Get off my lap or I will phone Merlin and tell him you've took me as your hostage and have planned to sell me on Ebay!"

Arthur's only response is to drunkenly slap her (surprisingly gentle) in the face to shut up her - Morgana truly didn't appreciate it and only managed to not thump Arthur right back by glaring heatedly at the top of her brother's blonde head and willing it to somehow get tons of scurf in it just so he'd look ridiculous.

Instead Arthur's head lit up like a light bulb for a second however Morgana's shock at her own creation soon dispersed the light of Arthur's golden hair a moment later; funny how everything seemed to disappear before she could truly touch it.

She glanced down to her right to see that her phone was beeping up at her with the name 'Merlin' printed across the screen in large, bold, digital letters that made Morgana sigh; when she was she ever going to actually have a good night sleep without somebody disturbing her?

"Your future husband is on the phone," she mumbled to the barely-awake Arthur, flicking his nose with a roll of her eyes when in return Arthur pushed at her face with his calloused fingers in a probable attempt to shut her up. "What should I tell him you twat? That you're keeping me awake at two in the fucking morning!"

Arthur drooled even more on her bed sheets in reply, cooing and sucking at the sheets until Morgana lost her patience enough to kick her legs up and around so that Arthur managed to roll to the side of her with a grunt.

Morgana growled and placed the phone to her ear with a quick jab of her thumb towards the dial button, looking down at her brother with something that felt warm and fuzzy with just a hint of sharp annoyance. Stupid Arthur, making her feel weird in the morning when she was about to go to sleep.

Merlin answered her with a cough that sounded like the man had either been drinking himself and was trying to make himself sound sober or that Merlin was trying to gather his wits before going on in a year long rant on how much Arthur was dead when he got his hands on him.

"Hey Morgana, want to hear a joke? A man tells his boyfriend to go apologize to his sister five hours ago and then…"

Morgana smiled smugly and blocked the rest of Merlin's joke out with her wicked thoughts of the punishment Arthur would receive when he _did_ manage to drag his ass out of her bed and into his future husband's - it would of course probably be just tons of angry sex.

Morgana played with the headphones wrapped around her phone's dials with a wistful sigh; god what she wouldn't give for some angry sex right now…

She stopped listening to Merlin's joke long enough to say that Arthur was alright (smiling slightly at the relief that soaked Merlin's voice soon afterwards) and that he would more than likely be staying with her for the night which finally put Merlin at ease enough that he hung up with a departing 'make sure he takes his socks off!' that sounded slightly mocking.

So right now she was too busy running her fingers through Arthur's hair and hearing him mutter about how he was sorry and that he'd try to be a better brother and how much Morgause was a bitch if only she knew the real Morgause. It was somewhat amusing, or so Morgana would have thought if she didn't feel so bloody tired.

"Why Gwen?" Arthur grumbled a few moments after Morgana had finally gotten sick of petting his hair and had shoved him off her lap to lie face-down next to her. "Why couldn't you be a whore with someone else? Why did it have to be _Gwen?_"

Morgana shrugged and wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders, cuddling up into his chest like she had done when she was only a small girl. "I need her for something."

Arthur opened an eye to look blearily at her, looking half way between concerned and intrigued. A silent question. One that Morgana knew she wouldn't be able to answer without feeling as though she was lying to herself.

"Lance's sister Morgana…" Arthur whispered all of a sudden, breaking Morgana away from her equally depressing thoughts that she realised were probably similar to the thoughts that were running through Arthur's own head. "Lance's sister!"

Morgana snorted and ran a hand through her hair, ignoring the way a shiver travelled up her spine to remind her the consequences of her actions if both herself and Gwen did manage to get caught in their entanglement.

They already had been caught, by Arthur no less which was both extremely fortune yet very unlucky at the same time; now Arthur would never let this go and would be forever guilt-tripping into her spilling the beans.

"It's not like I woke up one morning and decided it'd be my conquest to fuck Gwen just to screw at Lance!" Morgana growled with a roll of her eyes when Arthur clicked his tongue at her foul mood and words. "I just feel better around her than other people so why not?"

"Why not?" Arthur's anger would have been a lot more convincing if it didn't sound like he was going to fall unconscious anytime soon. "Freya adores you Morgana! Hell she's told all her friends everything she knows about you! She's inviting you to her parents house on Wednesday and Friday you're apparently taking her out on a date! Doesn't that give you the hint of exactly why not to sleep around with her best mate?"

"Gwen's different." Morgana said with a shrug, sulkily slumping down into her bed sheets so that her nose hit Arthur square in the chest where she had been cuddling up next to her brother.

Morgana could tell by the shuffle of her brother's body that Arthur was staring down at her, probably looking as confused as she felt. "What is it with you lately? What do you mean _different?_"

Morgana hesitated right at that moment at the very thought of telling Arthur her most fearful secret that had only occurred when she had seen Gwen for the very first time. Or what was supposed to be the very first time.

"I see her all the time Arthur," Morgana started with what she reckoned to be a strong enough whisper that Arthur wouldn't think she was being childish or scared or anything else of the sort. "She's in my head and dreams and I can't be away from her because they keep getting worse and worse until I don't want to sleep anymore."

Arthur's chest rumbled underneath her face, signalling to Morgana that her brother was grumbling angrily at her. "Speak sense Morgana! What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Morgana rubbed her nose once more against Arthur's chest, slamming her eyes shut to block out all of the thoughts that threatened to make her brain explode.

"When I met Gwen…It wasn't the first time I saw her." Morgana said with a sigh, letting her sentence hang there in the air for a second before continuing. "I've only just remembered a few weeks ago but I've been seeing Gwen all my life. Ever since I was eleven years old…"

Arthur tensed in her embrace and let the hard-skin of his fingers wrap around the back of her shoulders, pulling her tighter into a hug that Morgana guessed was supposed to be comforting - instead she felt as if she was suffocating from Arthur's kindness, a thing she truly did not deserve.

"It's been so long since I've looked at my dreams so thoroughly," Morgana whispered dreamily with a disbelieving shake of her head. "I can't believe I didn't notice for so long that I watched Gwen as I grew up."

Arthur didn't answer her and maybe that's intentional because Morgana knows for sure she can't blame him for not trying to work this out alongside her; even _she's_ having trouble trying to work her head round it.

Morgana gasped then which only made Arthur pull her into his arms even tighter in fear that Morgana is going through one of those 'phases' again.

"I remember her birth Arthur!" Morgana whispered however this time in pure excitement, like nothing could sour her mood or break her spirit. It sounded like Morgana was fully alive. "She was so tiny and small and she already had tiny corkscrew curls after a few days and _my god_…"

"Wow, you're an actual paedophile." Arthur finally opened his gob and of course to sprout a stupid, sick joke at her like it would somehow make Morgana feel at least a little bit better than she felt - it of course didn't give her any reassurance. "Uh I mean, that's a bit weird Morgana."

Morgana decided to ignore him as she always did when Arthur's annoying charming idiocy simply transformed into annoying idiocy; she continued with her speech in the hope that something, somewhere would click.

"I saw her father go off to war and I saw Lance run away from home when he was only young…" Morgana looked up to catch her brother's eyes with her own, surprised to see her own fear and excitement glinting in Arthur's own. "I've been there all her life. Every step of the way and I've never, _ever_ realized it until now."

Arthur blinked and without a second of hesitation he ran his fingers through her hair, the blunt nails of his fingers raking over her scalp; giving her some strange sense of comfort despite the fear that had already managed to seep into her bones.

What Morgana said made perfect sense to him because he could remember the days where Morgana used to stare out into space and her mouth would move with such speed and fluency that Arthur had been mesmerized; so awed that he hadn't thought anything about it when Morgana seemed to shake herself awake from her dream state and talk about a whole different subject.

Arthur hadn't told anyone even when he was about to go to America to attend university there - just another secret he had kept from Uther in spite of him being known as his 'daddy's little boy' whenever Arthur actually stood up to someone in Uther's name.

"This is…" Morgana paused and Arthur shuddered at the hot breath against his chest. "Fucking amazingly scary."

Arthur breathed out a laugh and wrapped his hand around Morgana's own, squeezing slightly to try and attempt to understand a situation that not only scared him but made him feel as if he was on the very edge of a cliff. "So, are you going to tell her?"

Morgana immediately shook her head, looking up at him with wide eyes. "No! Are you mad? Do you know how insane I'll sound? I can hardly believe it myself, never mind how Guinevere will react!"

"Don't you think she deserves to know that you unintentionally stalked her for almost all her life?" Arthur pointed out with a hard stare that instantly made Morgana feel as if she had somehow managed to run into a brick wall. "C'mon Morgana, it's not like she's going to hate you for it."

Morgana shoved his chest lightly with a playful huff, turning away from Arthur so that her back was nestled on his chest. "I'll think about it. Now go to sleep."

She glanced down under the covers before throwing a glare over her shoulder at her already-snoring brother.

"Oh and take your _socks off_."

* * *

**G**wen watched as Morgana fluttered around her kitchenette with such an eerie likeness to her mother that Gwen could only manage to break herself away from the spell by gazing back down at her coursework and scribbling down some more notes that she had missed out in her medieval history lecture.

"What are you cooking?" Gwen muttered after a few moments with her nose turned up in the air, sniffing at the delicious smell that was wafting from Morgana's kitchenette. "Smells _really_ nice."

"I'm cooking…" Morgana stuck her head from around her kitchen door, her smile bright and lovely and Gwen's heart refused to slow down no matter what she did. "A cake! Arthur taught me this morning!"

Gwen stifled a laugh behind her hand, eyes crinkling in humour. "Morgana it's called _baking_. Not cooking."

Morgana's brow creased in disappointment and her cheeks flamed a bright red colour, more than likely the result of Gwen pointing out a fact that Morgana either hadn't had known or had forgotten about completely.

Gwen almost felt sorry for her, but that quickly changed when Morgana bobbed her tongue out and waltzed back into the kitchen with a little sashay of her hips - Gwen took it as a signal that Morgana didn't give a crap and would be staring morosely at her for a while until Gwen did something affectionate enough to win herself back into the writer's good books.

"Morgana!" She called with a wicked smirk gracing her lips, sinking back into Morgana's sofa with a sigh of ease; she shouldn't feel like it but now after that talk she had had with Morgana she felt a lot more relaxed than usual - which was ridiculous as well as stupid, there was no reason at all to relax now that Arthur knew what was going on. "Morgana have you got any more…Is there something burning?"

Gwen jumped at the sounds of pots and pans colliding with what she guessed to be the wall and the floor and the screams of Morgana yelling 'CAKE! CAKE!' filled her ears so loudly and clearly that in what felt like a matter of moments she already had a splitting headache and her ears were sore as hell.

At the sound of Morgana's fire alarm going off Gwen rolled her eyes, put her work to one side of the writer's sofa and got up to pad her way into the kitchenette; not truly surprised to see Morgana fighting back the black fumes of smoke that were escaping from Morgana's black oven with a towel Freya had gotten the writer for her birthday.

"Why does nothing in this fucking apartment go right for once?" Gwen watched Morgana seethe with her foot coming up to slam the oven door shut with such force it closed with a shudder. "I swear to god I followed those instructions as clearly as I could and it STILL goes wrong! What the hell am I even doing wrong?"

Gwen watched the muscles of Morgana's back tense in irritation with a pathetically smitten sound escaping her lips, walking over to place a shoulder at the small of Morgana's back with her eyes watching the writer's locked jaw with fascination - because if there was anything more fascinating than the way Morgana moved then she honestly didn't know what it was.

"The first thing you're doing wrong," Gwen said tentatively with her eyes still watching the way Morgana's jaw worked up and down and how Morgana's eyes seemed to flicker bright flashes of green and gold in such little time that it took Gwen a few breaths to compose herself. "Is getting yourself worked up over such a silly thing, seriously Morgana it's just _a_ cake."

Wrong move. Gwen took a step back at the hard look Morgana shot her, feeling as though what she had just said had done nothing but make the writer feel even more angry than before.

Morgana slammed her hand on the closed oven door with a growl, startling Gwen from her thoughts.

"I don't care if it's a cake!" Morgana grumbled with her arms shaking in rage and her willow eyes darkening once they managed to align with Gwen's own. "I'm bloody useless at almost everything I do! I'm like, the worst domestic woman to ever grace this Earth! And what makes it worse is that I'm thirty year's old! THIRTY! And I can't even bake a cake!"

Gwen cocked her head to the side at the writer's hysterics; something clearly wasn't right here and whatever had happened before Gwen had got here today had somehow managed to effect Morgana's mood. "Okay, what's wrong really? You can't be getting this worked up over your crap domestic skills can you?"

And as usual whenever Morgana was put into a situation she didn't particularly like, the writer ignored Gwen completely and leant against her kitchenette counter; reaching into her pocket for her lighter and her own rolled up cigarette.

_(Gwen wished she had seen her roll it up, it was another one of those horrible things she found incredibly sexy despite how much she hated smoking. Full stop)._

Morgana met Gwen's horrified eyes with a teasing smirk, bringing up the cigarette to her mouth and lighting it with her eyes bright and glinting; challenging Gwen with the subtlety Gwen could not possess no matter how she tried. But besides that it didn't matter, it seemed that the only way to make Morgana forget her earlier rants and rages were either by putting yourself on the spot or allowing yourself to become annoyed with the writer.

When Morgana's lips turned upwards and the flick of her tongue bobbed out to lick at them Gwen actually snapped.

"Morgana! Stop it! Take that damn thing out of your mouth!" Gwen whined with a pout and a gentle shove at Morgana's mid-section, reaching for Morgana's cigarette and mumbling angrily when Morgana laughed and put her hand up high in the air.

"Nooo Guinevere! This is possibly the only good thing I'm good at!" Morgana laughed although the sulky look that accompanied the sound quickly overshadowed the writer's laughter.

"What? Teasing me?" Gwen said with a roll of her eyes and a quirk of her lips that strained into a frown when she once more tried to jump up to grasp at the cigarette and once more failed to do so - causing Morgana to laugh again and move her hand to the left a little so that her cigarette rested in the very middle of her forefinger and her index. "Come on Morgana stop teasing me like this! Just give it here!"

"Oh? You don't want me to tease you Guinevere?" Morgana said with a devilish smile that made Gwen's bones feel like they were jelly instead of actual bone. "Why ever not? You usually don't mind when I tease you with such little things like this…"

Gwen stopped her lunatic jumping around and scowled at the writer with her lower lip pouted out, bringing her arm up to punch the arm that Morgana was holding up in the air with such unintended force that Morgana actually _did_ lower her arm (gasping and cursing) enough that Gwen snatched the cigarette away from the writer with a grin.

In reply Morgana rubbed her arm whilst giving her a fond but exasperated look. "You're disgustingly adorable Guinevere I'll give you that much."

Gwen shot the writer a small smile before stubbing the cigarette out and chucking it in the bin. What made Morgana act in such a way still pried on her mind however and it reminded her of the times when Morgana refused to take her tablets which in the end just made the writer stressed and…_Oh_.

She must have shown some sort of frustration because Morgana tilted her head to the side and said 'what?' to Gwen's back as she made her way towards Morgana's kitchen cupboards, hands splaying everywhere over the hard wood in search for the plastic box that she knew contained Morgana's tablets.

"Oh for the love of god…" Gwen heard Morgana mutter in irritation with the sound of footsteps soon accompanying her. "Guinevere I don't need those stupid things. I took them this morning!"

Gwen knew when Morgana was lying by the way her voice went a slightly higher pitch than usual, a subtle change but noticeable enough that when Morgana attempted to reason with her again she merely shook her head with a disappointed click of her tongue.

"You make it so obvious Morgana," Gwen chided with a playful eye roll directed towards the scowling writer who made her heart skip a beat whenever Morgana let her eyes rest on her. "Now stop glaring at my back and do something useful for once."

"Yes mother," Morgana replied in that petulant voice that belonged to little children and not thirty-one year old women. "I'll just get right to it mother while you go find my…"

Gwen cut Morgana off by pressing one of the tablets from the plastic box she had finally found into the older woman's hand with a smirk; folding her arms over chest in a victory pose.

Morgana didn't look impressed and stared down at the tablet with a look of irritation rather than the look of 'oh Gwen' that Gwen had been hoping the writer would have on her face. "Y'know I'm not taking them." She says instead.

Gwen shifted her hips to the right with a childish, sulky expression on her face that would either annoy Morgana enough to listen to her or would make the older woman ignore her completely to continue raging about the obscenities the oven had placed upon her.

"Morgana just take them, for gods sake I don't understand why you don't want to block these dreams out most of the time." And that's the god-honest truth. Gwen didn't understand why Morgana wanted to know of the evils happening all over the world; why would she? Wouldn't it terrify her?

"I'm looking for something actually," Morgana told her in that voice Gwen didn't approve of half the time; mostly because it was so sarcastic that she found it hard to resist grabbing Morgana and shaking her silly. "As I've told you before, my dreams aren't always showing me the 'bad' but sometimes the good too. It's why I'm not taking my tablets again."

Gwen could buy that she realized, but she didn't because this was absolutely stupid even for Morgana; besides, what was so important that Morgana risked herself health wise just to see it? _That_ didn't make any sense.

Gripping Morgana's wrist just as the writer was about to throw the tablet in the bin, Gwen gave Morgana her best determined look and pulled the older woman towards her until Gwen's breasts were just tucked underneath Morgana's own - the situation causing Gwen to once more damn their height difference to hell and back.

"Take the tablet Morgana," Gwen practically hissed each syllable out behind gritted teeth; silently enjoying the way Morgana's breath hitched as Gwen's remarkable hazelnut hues shone brightly with fierce willpower that made Morgana shudder in desire. "Please take them, for me? I don't want you to be stressed and have horrible nightmares just because you're looking for something."

Morgana licked her lips teasingly and brushed her nose against Gwen's own, laughing slightly at the darkening of Gwen's eyes and how the student had already started to tremble under her ardour stare. Although she'd be lying to herself if she denied that she wasn't touched by Gwen's concern, because by everything holy yes she was more than touched. Gwen's care for her made Morgana's heart swell in a horrible sort of way Morgana was not a 100% familiar with.

It confused her and when Morgana got confused she got frustrated and when Morgana got frustrated she got _scared_.

"I…" Morgana tried to move away from Gwen's grip on her and found out quickly that not only was Gwen rather strong for her little stance but she was also incredibly persuasive - enough that when Morgana locked her eyes onto Gwen's she found herself rooted to the spot, unable to move. "You're very sweet Guinevere but I _need_…"

Gwen pressed a chaste kiss to Morgana's lips, silencing the writer effectively enough that when she pulled away she could just about manage to smile at the shock on the older woman's face.

"Take them." Gwen said once more, letting her fingers wriggle in between Morgana's own to try and steal the tablet that was trapped in the very center of the writer's palm. "No nightmare is worth seeing you cry in fear. Not a _one_."

Morgana felt her breath leave her at that moment, listening to her heart beat nervously in her ears and how the breath that had so suddenly left reappeared - ragged and desperate.

_Oh suck it up Le Fay_, she thought sulkily to herself after realizing how pathetic her body was reacting towards Gwen's words_, it's not like you haven't been coddled before. Idiot_.

"Fine!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air in mock surrender, turning her back on the student in front of her so Gwen wouldn't be able to see her blush or anything else that Gwen would more than likely pick apart and analyze over for hours on end. "I'll take the blasted thing! It's not like I have anything better to do! And by the way! I do not cry!"

Gwen wrapped her arms around her waist then, hugging her tightly from behind with her nose being pressed against Morgana's bare shoulder - it was oddly exhilarating and it didn't fail to make Morgana flush even more than before.

"Thank you." She heard the student whisper before Gwen retracted her arms and made her way back towards the living room; the lingering affection making Morgana tremble and throw a hesitated glance back from behind her shoulder to watch the younger woman sit back down on the sofa with her pen already in hand.

Morgana sighed and popped the tablet in her mouth, going over to the sink and turning on the cold water tap so she could cup her hands under the freezing water and let it slick down her throat; washing the tablet down with it.

Once she had gulped the tablet down she quickly brought her hand up to soothe the stiff skin underneath her chin, tilting it upwards to stop herself from being physically sick as a wave of nausea crashed down upon her.

"Fuck." She muttered with her breath catching at the obscenity that is the sudden headache and sickness that threatened to make her collapse in a matter of seconds.

Morgana curled her fingers around one another and cupped the back of her head in her palms, shaking her head and letting out an unsteady breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

It had been a ploy to try and explore her dreams more thoroughly - damn the nightmares and anything else to hell - without any other complications apart from that she would cause herself a near heart attack; but hey, where would the rewards be without consequences!

Morgana shook at the thought of knowledge slipping out of her grasp so easily due to the weakness that was sitting on her sofa a few feet away; Gwen, her little wide-eyed student who tasted like coffee each time Morgana licked around the student's lips and into the cavern of her mouth. And every time it made her dizzy.

She let the thought of sticking her fingers down her throat cross her mind before she flicked it away with an irritated grumble, bringing her hand up to cup her throbbing head.

When would her magic stop pulling her towards Gwen like a magnetic force? Why did it want Gwen so much? Her hands trembled fervently at the thought of her magic having some sort of sick, twisted scheme prepared for the student in her living room.

"Morgana can I please have your help with something?" Gwen called to her all of a sudden, causing Morgana to stare back over her shoulder to see that the student was waving her over with an eager smile. "I want to show you something but I need your help first!"

Morgana gulped down her fears to answer Gwen's smile with her own, fisting her shaking hands and hiding them by using her body to cover them. "Fine I will, hold on let me just put the potatoes away and I'll be right with you."

Gwen had brought her potatoes in some old, ratty bag that Morgana had turned her nose up at (although had felt guilty about afterwards, Gwen shouldn't be allowed to have such an adorable pout) because what on earth had the girl been thinking? Morgana was the devil himself when it came to cooking. How the hell did one even cook a potato?

Kidding of course, she knew how to cook one - she just didn't have the _patience_ to cook one.

She lifted the potatoes from her back and chucked them into the nearest corner of her kitchen with a grunt, turning back to jog over to the writing student with a sigh at seeing that Gwen had already wrote five pages on what was supposed to be a two-page essay.

"Don't you realize how much of a bloody nerd you are?" Morgana said with a little teasing roll of her eyes, wetting the tip of her fingers to pry away Gwen's fingers so that she could then turn the book's page over. "I mean you're an adorable little nerd but still, you need to relax now and then Gwen."

Gwen looked up at her with a scowl, giving Morgana's wet fingers a look of distaste; almost as if the wetness on Morgana's fingers was somehow enough to make Gwen feel discomforted.

"I'm perfectly relaxed right now," Gwen said the very moment her back stiffened, the reaction making Morgana chuckle to herself as she sat down next to the university student. "Just because I do my essays a lot longer than they probably should be does not mean I overwork myself."

Morgana gave Gwen the 'look', laughing quietly to herself whilst reaching over to play with a stray curl at the very back of Gwen's neck; loving how the ridiculously stubborn curl didn't seem to want to stay wrapped around her finger no matter how much Morgana pressed down onto it - being all like 'oh baby stay' whereas Gwen's curl was like 'piss off sugar'. And now she was making her finger and Gwen's hair talk. Marvellous.

"What did you want to show me anyway?" Morgana persisted on keeping Gwen comfortable with herself and when they were with one another, for what good were they to one another when they couldn't be relaxed in their own skin in each other's presence?

Despite Gwen's dark skin Morgana could tell the other girl was blushing, which meant that whatever Gwen wanted to show her was either something very personal to the student or something that Gwen considered to be rather stupid. Knowing how Gwen's mind worked it was probably neither.

"Well I know you and Arthur fight a lot," it's a risky sentence and Morgana can tell that by the way Gwen's eyes flickered upwards to look at her in a momentary lapse of fear (which hurts more than Morgana imagined) and uncertainty. "And I know you find it hard to calm down when that happens but to be honest I really don't like seeing you angry so I thought that I could help you by telling you this idea that always used to help me when I was angry…"

Morgana actually lost her breathe for half a moment, too busy watching the way Gwen's eyes widen and soften when they meet with hers for what isn't even half a second and how when that happened Gwen's hands spread in a way that looks like she's protesting and…

_Oh Guinevere_.

"Of course I'm not saying you should or anything like - mmpfth!" Gwen's ever-so thoughtful protesting was silenced by Morgana's lips claiming Gwen's mouth, soft lips moving together to swallow Gwen's protests and stammers.

"Morgana please I'm trying to…" Gwen mumbled in between the hard, hot kisses that Morgana kept planting on her with such force that Gwen's breathing is so shallow and heavy she's worried she'll eventually suffocate if Morgana doesn't let up. "Please Morgana! I'm really trying to make a point here!"

Morgana sighed and reluctantly pulled away from the panting student, wiping her lips with the back of her hand in a rather rubbish attempt to hide the feral grin that had managed to worm its way onto her face.

Gwen isn't pleased of course but Morgana can't help herself, not when she's around Gwen; it's almost as if her blood _pulses_ around the girl, like it's calling for her, but for what? For what purpose?

"Stop kissing me when I'm trying to tell you something," Gwen grumbled with a roll of her eyes and a random nudge in the author's direction with the crook of her elbow. "Are you going to listen now?"

Morgana sighed and rested her head on Gwen's shoulder, staring up at the student and licking her lips playfully even when Gwen shut her eyes at her due to the exasperated annoyance that's obvious in Gwen's stiff body language.

The magic had made her soft and more mischievous, like it was coiling around her like a kitten curling around its owner's body for their warmth - it was almost the same with her magic but with less fur balls.

"Alright I'm listening now," Morgana said with a sigh, feeling the euphoria that still crawled over her drain from her system a little when Morgana nuzzled her nose into the crook of Gwen's neck. "Go ahead and speak."

Gwen hesitated at the feel of Morgana's hot breath on her neck but eventually she picked up the courage to speak, moving her hand up to stroke at the loose curls on top of Morgana's dark head as she spoke. "I was thinking that maybe if you wanted an easy way to calm down faster is for you to take a picture of something or someone that makes you really happy or…"

Morgana moved away from Gwen's touch and pressed a chaste kiss on the student's chin, effectively silencing the other girl before she could think of saying anything else.

"Thanks but I'll just think of you or cute baby puppies that aren't called Moonlight," Morgana drawled which eventually pulled a smile from Gwen's lips even when the writer was sure that Gwen was going to throw her off. "But you especially, you care so much about me."

Gwen's expression softened and the student's already gentle voice got even more tender when she ghosted her lips over the thick expanse of Morgana's dark tresses that smelled of vanilla and strawberry essence.

"Why wouldn't I care about you?" Gwen muttered with a frown at hearing Morgana's breath hitch and how slow all of a sudden Morgana's heart had gotten underneath her body.

"Because I'm a bad, bad woman." Morgana said with a brief laugh that was so very small that Gwen didn't know if Morgana's amusement was fake or genuine. "And I drink virgin's blood and hate children. They are also some very incriminating reasons."

Gwen went to answer when the sound of Morgana's door opening made her jump and push Morgana's head away from her, trying her best to reach for the pen she had dropped on the floor so that whoever walked in didn't think anything too suspicious was going on between herself and the writer.

Arthur appeared a moment later, breathless with his usually tidy blonde locks splayed in every direction possible.

Morgana gave her brother a one over before sighing. "You're such a bloody mood-killer Arthur."

"Well I'll just go tell Morgause to not bother coming to CANDY then shall I? Yes? Alright then!" Arthur said hastily with a flush on his cheeks that Gwen wasn't entirely sure if it was anger or that Arthur was merely out of breath.

"Morgause is here?" Morgana practically yelped as she jumped up from her sofa, grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and shook him a little. "This is GREAT! Take me to CANDY now! C'mon Gwen, let's go!"

And with that she rushed out the room with not even a spare glance behind her.

Arthur gave Gwen an exasperated look, rolling his eyes. "This will surely be the best two weeks of my life ever. Come on Gwen, I'll need you as the only sane company there."

Gwen smiled at him sympathetically before getting up and following.

* * *

_Morgause is here! Dun dun dun. ;3  
Also reviewers? I bloody well love you. _


	18. Sister Dearest

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: Sister Dearest  
****Chapter Rating: M  
****Rating: M - R  
****Warning: This is a spoiler, you do not look if you do not want to know. Okay? Now look away: warnings of implied incest and details of true events  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

* * *

**Morgana and Morgause reunite but there are…complications. And a new face arrives to cause trouble.**

* * *

**"S**ister," Morgause said only one word and yet Gwen watched as Arthur's face crumbled in rejection as Morgana's lit up with happiness, feeling utterly lost at not knowing what to do apart from lead Arthur to where the rest of the group sat further away from the family of Pendragons.

Morgause was…Kind of beautiful. Okay, she was more than beautiful. She was exquisite, had the most loveliest smile Gwen had ever seen a woman possess and her hair shone like a halo of pure gold in the flamboyant lights CANDY offered.

And it truly wasn't fair on her, Gwen thought to herself as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the family reunion going on between Morgana, Morgause and Arthur, why were they all so bloody beautiful in comparison to her who couldn't look more out of place if she tried?

Next time she came to CANDY she would have to put up a sign at the front saying: _No more than two Pendragon children allowed in here, for health and safety reasons!_

"Sister it's been so long!" Morgana practically gushed as she leant down to wrap her arms around her sister, nuzzling her nose into the skin of Morgause's neck. "Why haven't you visited for so long? It was my birthday _you know_."

Arthur threw a concerned glance over to Gwen for a flicker of a second before returning his gaze back onto his two sisters; it didn't matter much because Gwen got the message clear enough and with a smile and a sympathetic nod of her head she walked her way towards the rest of the group in one of the shadier corners of CANDY.

Arthur watched her go before he sighed and rested on a spare chair at the table himself, Morgause and Morgana was sitting around; attempting to make himself fade out of the conversation between the two women as much as possible yet at the same time trying to keep his eyes from wandering over to the male dancers that kept staring at him as though he was something to eat.

"…I did text Arthur but he never replies." And if that isn't trying to get his attention then Arthur didn't know what would as he immediately startled from his daydream to let his eyes travel wearily back onto his blonde sister.

She smiled at him and the shiver that is always there - though Arthur never understood if it was hatred or fear or love that made such a shiver course though him - travels down his spine; he hated her for making him feel so powerless in front of Morgana. Like she always did, be it intentionally or unintentionally - it still made him feel weak.

But he can be polite to her, just this once.

"I did text back but you mustn't have gotten it," Arthur replied with a stiffness in his smile that he can tell Morgana has already caught with her ever-sharp willow eyes that he has found out Gwen finds mesmerizing. "Crappy signal around Cornwall isn't it?"

Morgause leant back in her seat and sipped at her drink with a quirk of her eyebrows - which in Arthur's mind meant that the blonde obviously didn't believe a word he was saying - before turning her attention onto the unusually quiet Morgana. "How are you sister? Still playing cat and mouse with Father or has he finally managed to marry you off to someone?"

Morgana snorted into the drink Morgause had presented her with, rolling her eyes and settling one leg over the other as she pouted at the question asked. "Marriage? Oh no. I've just got a girlfriend now which is most likely the only reason why Father is supporting and talking to me again. Ridiculous really."

Morgause's eyes lit up and to Arthur that could only mean a bad thing as he watched his blonde sister glance over towards the rest of the group with a smile tugging at her lips; the sight made Arthur feel uneasy about the whole thing in general which got even worse when Morgause held out a hand to wrap it around Morgana's own.

"Which one is it then? The one you were with earlier or the other one?" Morgause whispered to Morgana as though it was the biggest secret in the world despite Arthur being there and hearing every word. "Both are stunning sister, so why the long face?"

Arthur answered for Morgana, just before he could catch himself. "She's with both of them as a matter of fact; one's her girlfriend and the other is the one she's having an affair with."

Morgause looked at him with wide-eyes and quirked lips, obviously surprised at the revelation even though she had been the one (in Arthur's opinion anyhow) to corrupt Morgana to be that way in the first place; because if there was anything the two sisters had in common was their power to dominate over people - it just another reminder on how much of an outcast Arthur was when it came to the two of them.

Morgana would have probably looked proud but now it isn't any surprise that she looks anything but proud, instead there is a look of horror on her face and something that Arthur assumed was guilt because never has he seen his sister's eyes darken so much when it came to the subject of her sex life and escapades with women - what he had said must have affected her more deeply than he realized.

Arthur cursed himself silently, no wonder Morgana preferred Morgause over him when he made stupid comments like that.

"Really?" And Morgause is laughing because Arthur's pretty sure Morgause hated everyone not known as Morgana or her son Thaddeus considering how her ex-husband Cenred is now living here in London owning a quarter of the share of CANDY just to make sure Morgause keeps off his back. "Sister you are incredibly busy then as of late."

With a shake of his head Arthur held back a snort, rearranging himself in his chair to get comfortable whilst attempting to look like that what was being said between the two women was going completely over his head.

"I…It's not like that. I'm stuck in a difficult position at the moment Morgause," Morgana answered with a shaky smile that only occurred on Morgana's face when something really was bothering her; and that bothered Arthur because he wasn't sure what the thing bothering her actually was. "I'm going out with Will's sister, you know him right?"

Morgause didn't stiffen in fear but in indignation; indignation at remembering Will very clearly from when Will was nothing more than just a petty teenager on the street with ASBO's coming out of his goddamn ears - everyone knew and was ashamed to know Will, hell even Freya was but as always it seemed like everyone wanted to try and fix their family problems no matter how fucked they really were.

"William? Oh Christ Morgana…" Morgause muttered with a roll of her eyes - a surprising development considering that Arthur actually agreed with his twin sister for once. "If he ever finds out what's happening between you and that other girl he is going to throttle you!"

"Doesn't help that Freya used to be a freelance journalist either," Arthur offered once his voice finally came back to him, too busy being shocked at agreeing with Morgause on something could do strange things to somebody. "And that you're shagging her best mate Morg."

Morgana sighed and slumped further down into her chair, giving her sister and her brother the best 'please-sympathize-with-me' look that she had ever given out in the history of _evers_.

"It's not like that," was all Morgana could seem to say as she toyed with the ring around her thumb, refusing to meet their gazes even when Arthur tried to prompt his sister to look him in the eye. "I keep telling you it isn't anything like that; me and Guinevere have come to a mutual agreement that we're nothing more but friends who enjoy each other's company."

"Very, very much," Morgause added with a smile that curled around the rim of her glass. "And is this the girl who you promptly text me about a few months before saying how much she despised you?"

Arthur grunted in amusement at seeing Morgana sink further down into her chair; grinning at the flush that had managed to stain his younger sister's cheeks.

"Shut up, the both of you." Morgana announced with a pout once she had met both of their gazes with her fingers curled tightly around one another, wringing and pulling at the fabric of her _Boyce Avenue _top.

Morgause met Arthur's gaze for a brief second before she placed her glass down and tugged at Morgana's hand, a smile on her face that was so utterly Morgause that Arthur refused to look anywhere but at his sport shoes that were rugged and ratty - they were exactly how he felt he realized with a sigh; his poetic side was coming out it seemed.

"Introduce me to the two of them," Morgause insisted with a small laugh that was full of mischief and glamour and everything Arthur had detested growing up. "It would be nice to see why these two women are fighting it out for your affections, you're not that much of a prize _sister_."

Morgana grinned brightly in reply but Arthur's insides squirmed in disgust at the hidden meaning behind his twin's words; _yes because you wouldn't want her looking at anyone that wasn't you, sister_, his mind betrayed him with words that were filthy and honest at the same time.

"And then I can talk to Merlin and Arthur about their wedding," and really that's all Arthur didn't need because hell he wasn't even inviting her to his wedding if he could help it but it seemed like fate was literally laughing at him in the face today. "Thaddeus said he would love to see his Uncle Arthur get married in Cornwall!"

_No way_, Arthur thought with a grumble as he followed both of his sister's down the steps and towards the table where the others sat, _no fucking way_.

* * *

**G**wen jerked her head up from Lance's shoulder the moment Morgana got up from her chair along with Arthur and her other sister Morgause.

Freya, who had been pouting the entire time since Morgana had arrived with barely a glance at her, caught her sudden movement and followed Gwen's eyes before she sighed with a grumble of: "Finally we have been recognized!"

Gwen threw her best friend the most sympathetic smile she could muster, reaching over to playfully pat her cheek. "Don't worry about it Freya, they just have a lot of catching up to do that's all."

"That's an understatement," Lance butted in with a roll of his eyes, readjusting himself on the red and black lounge he was seated on. "Morgause hasn't been here for how many years now? She's had her son for five and we only saw him because we went up their once with Morgana but she hasn't been around here for, uhm…"

"Eight years." Merlin answered for the older man, looking as though someone had insulted his intelligence when Freya gave him an incredulous look in reply. "I'm being serious, it's why Arthur hates it when she visits."

Gwen bit her lip and snuggled deeper into Lance's side, allowing her eyes to close when she met Morgana's for a flicker of a second so she wouldn't torture herself with thoughts that were either too personal or just too harmful that she would somehow blurt out everything for all the table to hear.

"I don't like the way she looks at Morgana," Freya's voice floated in and out of her head like a lover's whisper, however the lilt was all wrong and the voice was higher - no what she was looking for was a slightly deeper voice, huskier, more Irish. "It's just weird. I don't look at _my_ siblings like that."

"It's complicated between them, let's leave it at that." Merlin answered with a snappish tone that made Gwen's eyes open to stare at the hardened eyes that belonged to the softer-than-cotton Merlin. "I don't think Morgana would appreciate you talking about her sister like that Freya, so I suggest you just drop the subject. It's sensitive at the very best."

Gwen opened her mouth to speak (though she didn't quite know what she was exactly going to say) however found herself unable to do anything but gawp when Morgana, Morgause and the sulking Arthur finally arrived at their table; the three of them having very different expressions on their faces. Morgause looked curious, Morgana looked overjoyed and Arthur was…sulking.

"Well it has been a while hasn't it?" Morgause greeted them all with a smirk that managed to make Gwen squirm in her seat at the predatory look that had seemed to sweep over the blonde's face the second her eyes laid upon the group. "I'd almost forgotten what you all looked like."

"Nobody could forget my handsome face!" Lance laughed beside her and shrugged his shoulders, sending Gwen's head bobbing at the movement. "I'm insulted you even had such a preposterous thought!"

Morgause smiled coolly as she let go of Morgana's hand, slotting herself down next to the wide-eyed Freya with such elegance that it made Gwen feel as though someone had made her swallow a stone at how heavy she felt all of a sudden within Morgause's presence.

"And you're Freya right?" Morgause asked the bewildered librarian next to her with a look on her face that clearly said Morgause was testing the water when it came to the two of them; almost as if she was afraid of something.

Freya did a double take before answering and Gwen took it as a sign that her best friend was trying to think of a way to worm herself out of the situation without looking overtly suspicious - an amusing method if somewhat predictable.

"Uhm yes I am," Freya answered back with a smile that Gwen knew was as fake as a mannequin doll and it wouldn't surprise her if Morgause picked up on it either; not that Gwen could tell behind those ever-cool eyes. "Morgana's sister Morgause yeah? Nice to meet you."

Morgause regarded Freya with a smile that hid more than it showed and once again Gwen felt as though she was standing at the abyss of a mountain - terrifying and exhilarating her the moment she caught Morgana's willow eyes (an understanding glance) and felt herself start to fall further and further.

"And you must be Gwen? The one my sister talks about like you were the only thing in the world?" And that's when Gwen actually managed to move herself away from Morgana's gaze by herself to stare at the blonde woman next to Freya in shock because what the hell is going on here? God damn it, damn the whole freaking world because whilst it actually did make Gwen flush quite a bit at being told Morgana talked about her like she was some sort of queen, she didn't think Freya would like it one bit.

Morgana flushed a bright shade of red and slapped the laughing Morgause's shoulder who in reply cupped Freya's own shoulder and made the glaring brunette face her. "Oh I'm only teasing Freya, I know you're the one Morgana's going out with but I haven't seen her for so long; teasing is called for!"

Morgana settled down with a pout next to the unusually withdrawn Arthur who was resting his chin on Merlin's shoulder, looking subdued and thoughtful in a way that made Gwen's heart flutter in a silent longing that sprung up into the student's heart whenever Arthur looked particularly like Morgana or did things that reminded her of how Morgana did them.

"Ignore her Freya she's just trying to cause trouble," Morgana reassured her girlfriend with a smile that made Gwen feel uncomfortable the moment she saw it and without further ado she buried her face in the hollow of Lance's neck; the act reminding her of when she had done such a thing when she was little. "Besides that she's just nosey and she wants to know all our dirty little sex life secrets."

Freya arched a sceptical brow at Morgana in reply, but even if she looked angry Gwen knew very well the moment that grin had appeared on Freya's face everything that had just happened was lost from Freya's mind - and was instead being crammed with the present.

Morgause granted the group of them with a laugh then and it surprised Gwen how magical it was to her ears and how her heart seemed to increase rapidly when Morgause turned her attention onto her once again, blonde locks pooling into her eyes.

"So Gwen, you're single right?" Morgause asked her with an expression on her face that made Gwen feel immediately sceptical.

Morgana shot Morgause a glare from where she was sitting and soon enough Morgause replied back with a confused little glance that did nothing but make Morgana pout and fall back into her seat with willow eyes trained solely on Freya - probably cramming her own mind with thoughts to stop herself from exploding.

Gwen removed herself from Lance's neck and sat up as straight as she possible could; gracing Morgana's sister with a smile that was genuine enough but it didn't stop the worry that made her eyes crease at the thought of Morgause practically spilling hers and Morgana's secret to everyone.

"I'm single yeah," Gwen answered against the rim of her glass of lemon and lime, eyes forced to stare into Morgause's own with the thought of humiliation driving her on and on. "Uh…_Why?_"

"Yes Morgause, _why?_" Lance added in with his own protective glare casting a shield over Gwen that was as thin as paper yet was as untouchable as the wind. "My sister can date whenever she feels like it, I really don't want you're input on it."

Lance's concern warmed Gwen's heart and it took everything not to spin around and hug him tightly, but restraint was an option Gwen took with an open palm and instead she merely smiled at her brother whilst her heart thrummed loudly in her chest.

Morgause thumbed at her zipper on her zebra-print jacket, giving Gwen a look that sent a shiver down her spine. "I was just wondering, it's rare that so many people ask me if you're one of the dancers in this place; just wondering in case you have a boyfriend or girlfriend that would take offence."

"They asked you what?" Morgana asked with her mouth curled in distaste that mirrored Lance's own. "I hope you told them all to sod the fuck off!"

Gwen didn't believe Morgause for a second; how could she? She was hardly wearing dancing gear with her skinny jeans and 'Team Felicia' shirt on, how on earth could she have gotten mistaken? The answer clearly was that she couldn't have.

"Seconded to that, nobody ogles my best friend without my say so!" Freya agreed with a warm smile directed Gwen's way which did nothing but make Gwen feel shittier than she had felt before.

Morgause's smile strained then and with a nod of her head she got up and gestured at Morgana to follow her into the back of CANDY; it was a gesture that clearly told of things that were far too private to discuss between the group of them.

The moment Morgause and Morgana had left the table (Morgana granting Freya a chaste kiss on the cheek) it seemed like the rest of them deflated in relief; especially Arthur who now looked like he was the happiest man alive now that Morgause's presence was no longer near him.

"I hate her already!" Freya declared with a fake cheery smile stitched onto her lips and her arms open wide as if to embrace them all.

"Welcome to my life." Arthur answered with a grumble.

* * *

**"S**ister," Morgause breathed against Morgana's lips as they stumbled inside the back room of CANDY, a look of complete euphoria and mischief making Morgana's senses dull at seeing them on her sister's face. "I'm sorry to drag you away but you looked…Uncomfortable. And it's been so long since we've talked alone."

Morgana enlightened Morgause with a small, playful roll of her eyes before allowing herself to sink back against the desk of the back room until she was sitting down upon it. "Morgause what the hell did you think you were doing? You were making Gwen so uncomfortable that I thought she'd actually melt into the cushions!"

Morgause reached for her and Morgana gladly came into her sister's embrace, resting her head just above Morgause's breasts and letting her blonde sister stroke the underside of her chin in comfort as she talked.

"Why are you so upset about it? She's just a girl that you met about three or four months ago hm?" Morgause whispered in such a soothing manner that Morgana couldn't help _but_ relax. "Besides it was only a bit of teasing. I wasn't insulting her or anything that could cause you to get so upset."

"I just don't like you saying those things to Gwen." Morgana murmured with her eyes moving upwards to gaze into her sister's own, not caring if she looked vulnerable because this was Morgause, the one who had always been there for her and never took anything for granted and would always, always love her.

Morgause laughed then, hands curling under Morgana's chin and lifting it up so that she could stare down into her little sister's willow eyes.

"You're not _jealous_ are you?" Morgause teased with the realization that her teasing may actually be correct and her little sister was actually a bit in love with the young student.

"Are you?" Morgana challenged back with a smirk that made Morgause's heart leap from her chest to get lodged in her throat; never has Morgana acknowledged their past together until now and Morgause actually thought she was going to faint until Morgana's hand moved upwards to steady her.

But Morgause knew Morgana and she knew that whatever was the past should remain in the past.

It was why she moved her thumb upwards to swipe at Morgana's lips and pressed down, forcing Morgana to a stand-still even when her younger sister tried to pull away.

"Don't be silly sister," Morgause added at the end of her sentence to reassure that she was doing the right thing, quelling this incestuous desire deep within herself for the sake of Morgana and her son Thaddeus; both of them did not deserve the hate they would receive and so Morgause would never give them a chance to deserve that hate. "But I do genuinely think you're a little jealous."

Morgana pulled away from her touch then with a growl. "Then you're wrong because I'm not. She's a friend that I occasionally like to bend over and fuck and nothing more."

"I believe you." Morgause said with a nod of her head, which of course meant that she didn't believe a word that was coming out of Morgana's mouth. "On other news, what do you think Arthur would say if I asked him and Merlin to come and get married in Cornwall so Uncle Agravaine can wed them? Thaddeus would love to see his uncle and aunty again and he _adores_ Merlin."

Morgana snorted a laugh and folded her arms over her chest. "That's all you come here to talk about; Arthur this and Arthur, why does nobody…"

"You're being spoilt Morgana," Morgause interrupted and her tone was cold, cold enough that it made Morgana pale at how deadly it sounded in comparison to the lively beats of CANDY's music. "Act your age and not your shoe size as I always say, you know how much I love you but myself and Arthur haven't spoken properly since we were both seventeen! We're thirty-five!"

Morgana was speechless as she was whenever Morgause told her off and with a grunt she muttered out a 'sorry' that sounded so pathetic that Morgana had to restrain herself from covering her ears with her hands.

Morgause of course was understanding and kissed both of her cheeks until Morgana was once again warmed up in her sister's embrace.

"I know it's hard on you right now sister," Morgause whispered with her lips trailing up and down Morgana's ear playfully. "But don't worry, I'll get you out of this Will situation as soon as possible. You just _watch_."

Morgana gave a sarcastic chortle in reply and pushed Morgause away. "I don't believe you at all but I guess I don't mind you worrying your little head over me that much."

Morgause shrugged and let her eyes flicker towards the door's exit. "Let's get going then, wouldn't want Arthur to think I'm poisoning your mind or anything."

Morgana sighed wistfully and rolled her eyes, mostly due to the fact she knew that whilst Arthur meant well it did help him on his way to aggravating her by doing the simplest thing of talking to her because if he had a problem with Morgause then it also meant he had a problem with her - a fact she kept trying to tell him and failing each and every time.

"Morgana don't be like that," Morgause chided her once more and once more Morgana found herself inwardly cringing away from Morgause's gaze. "Arthur wants to prove himself to you, he always has. Give him that chance hm?"

"You sound despicably like Guinevere," Morgana growled with the heel of her hand rubbing around the curve of her eyes. "She's always telling me things like that when it comes to Arthur."

Morgause's index finger curled and stroked the curve of Morgana's cheek and with a whine Morgana moved into her sister's touch, refusing to look anywhere else but at her two feet that were both shaking nervously; but why?

Morgana had no reason to feel such anxiety yet it was there, making her heart beat faster than a drum.

"Maybe you should listen to her then sister," Morgause murmured and Morgana didn't need to look up to see that Morgause had decided that leaving was the best option for her - leaving her to stew in her own thoughts Morgana supposed, which was a deadly thing to do indeed. "For now I'll be talking with Arthur and Merlin about their wedding, you can wait here for a while if you want; I've got the key if you need it."

Morgana didn't answer verbally and instead got up from the office desk she had been leaning on to settle herself into the black leather chair that sat next to the desk, pushing her head back to stare up at the flickering gold and silver lights that adorned the club's ceiling; allowing such a sight to ease her into the state of being 'half-awake' whilst giving her magic plenty of time to roam and spread its way across the room.

Her magic looped and slithered through and over the lights, causing them to swirl and slowly fade into multiple shades of colour that eventually made Morgana smile at such an innocent display that had occurred _because_ of her. It felt so long ago that she had down such a thing to cause her enjoyment, it was exhilarating to say the least.

So when the door opened again her immediate reaction was to panic at being seen with her magic which in return caused the light switch to flick off, drowning her in a darkness that made it hard for her to breathe when said darkness complimented well the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer towards her.

Morgana blinked hard and steadied her voice well enough that she could manage to form words that were far more braver and sturdier than she felt. "Don't even think about trying to scare me in the dark, you'll get a nasty surprise I assure you!"

"Why are you even sitting in the dark?" Freya's voice collided against Morgana like a force of a hundred men pushing at her chest, taking her breath away and leaving her still like an immobilized doll. "Is it because of the lights in CANDY? Yeah they can be a real pain in the ass."

Morgana repressed a groan of disappointment and instead shut her eyes, leaning her back further into the black leather of her chair. "I just feel a bit overwhelmed outside, besides that Morgause wanted to speak to me; sorry if I left you wondering."

Freya's laughter sent a shiver down her spine that accompanied Morgana's ragged breathing, it seemed that no matter what she did today it meant that she was to be cursed with the dissatisfaction of Gwen's absence.

"Well you did leave me wondering…" And then Morgana can just about feel the other woman's proximity near her left arm, the closeness of course making her jolt despite attempting to steel herself away from the unease that had managed to worm its way inside herself. "And Arthur, he was really upset when you left with Morgause. Something that happened?"

"None of your business." Morgana sniped back with her hands curling into fists on the arms of her seat, yet once realizing the ferocity of her words she sighed and visibly deflated - her anger along with it. "I'm sorry Freya, it's just a lot to handle right now and I really, really don't want to talk about it."

A long silence followed at that point, long enough that it almost felt as though the silence was wrapping its clammy hands around Morgana's throat in preparation to squeeze until it was shattered by Freya's shoes scuffing against the club's floor.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it then we don't have to," Freya murmured before she surprised Morgana again by sitting on her lap, thighs spread apart so they rested on each side of Morgana's legs and her long, silky hair tickled the skin of Morgana's cheeks. "I'm not pushing you into anything you don't want to do. Well actually, maybe me but I'm sure you don't mind doing me…"

"Freya…" Morgana started but was cut off quite expertly by Freya's lips capturing hers in a heated kiss that managed to withdraw a surprised gasp from her mouth.

"No talking remember?" Freya mumbled in-between kisses that Morgana bitterly accepted with a sigh she assumed Freya took as pleasurable; whatever, it gave her a bit of time to daydream at least. "Just…Just let me take care of you for a little while."

"I don't need taking care of," Morgana growled as she bit the other woman's lip, wrapping her arms around Freya's waist and pushing her forward so she could nose up the delicate structure of the ex-journalist's neck.

Just the thought of being taken cared of reminded her of how loyal Gwen was, how she was always there for her despite the many times Morgana pushed her away; it just another reminder after another that kept reminding her of Gwen and how good and faithful she was and how Morgana's heart seemed to beat quicker in her presence and how, god, how she…Adored her. Adored her so much.

Morgana's heart thrummed in a comfortable happiness that occurred at the thought of the young student and she smiled into Freya's kiss without realizing so herself until the other woman traced said smile with her fingertips, torturing her with a touch that didn't hold the familiar brush of calloused skin and didn't have the same essence of lavender that Gwen always smelt of.

Morgana breathed in the scent of Freya from the tender skin under her jaw, poking her tongue out to lick at Freya's skin until Freya giggled and pulled away to nuzzle face in the comfortable space just above Morgana's breasts with her ear pressed firmly against the writer's heart.

"You're so soft," Morgana mumbled with a shake of her head soon after at how ridiculous she had managed to make herself sound; her thoughts of Gwen had seemingly paralyzed any sort of common sense she had in her. "Your skin that is, I can't feel any rough skin on you whatsoever."

Freya laughed and snuggled into Morgana's embrace some more, picking at the fabric of Morgana's shirt with pinches that were small enough to become irritating yet large enough that they didn't cause pain.

"I think you're softer than I am, and I don't mean just the skin either…" Freya replied back and Morgana would be a fool to take her tone as anything but mischievous. "Everything everyone said about you is just total bullshit, you're honest, sweet, have a massive heart and you're just so beautiful. I don't know how anyone could say such horrible things about you and your so called 'horrible' past with other people."

Morgana was almost pleased that the door to the office she and Freya were in slammed open with such an almighty bang it made Freya jump off her lap, however she could not be more displeased as was when the light flickered on and she was greeted with three people; all three she knew and one of them being the very person she despised more than Uther himself.

"Sister!" Will cried out as he flicked the light-switch on, opening his arms wide to catch his squealing sister into an embrace that made his pale cheeks tinge red and his long fingers clutch desperately at Freya's dress. "Arthur told me you were in here you minx! Where the hell have you been lately huh?"

Morgana rolled her eyes at the reunion, though not at Freya but the ridiculously tall oaf known as William or 'Will' as he liked to be known; he was the last person she wanted to see and so she was grateful to let her eyes cast upon the familiar form of Gwen and…Morris?

She mouthed her confusion on the boy's appearance to the bewildered Gwen (who looked like she was either going to bolt in the opposite direction or wrap her arms around Morris's own and not let go) who in return shrugged and mouthed something that Morgana gathered was 'I'll tell you later'.

Freya jumped back from Will's hug to throw a loving smile over her shoulder at Morgana - she smiled hastily back even though her instincts told her to instead give Will the finger - as if her location was wherever Morgana went, which was probably closer to the truth than Morgana would have liked to admit.

"I've been with Morgana obviously, you remember Morgana right?" Freya garbled on with a smile that Morgana would have probably considered infectious if it wasn't for the fact that her brother who had threatened to break every limb in her body if she hurt Freya was standing not so far away from her.

Will's eyes met hers and darkened immediately as his smile twisted into a cold smirk that sent ice straight into the bottom of Morgana's stomach, damn him and his nerve at acting like everything was normal in front of his sister just because he thought he would be able to manipulate her into a small, whimpering kitten.

Morgana raised her head in response to his smile with her own vicious smirk pasted on her lips; a challenge that went unspoken and made her magic rage vehemently in her blood until she had to clutch down hard on the leather to restrain the power inside her.

"It's been a while since we've talked Morgana," Will spoke to her and Morgana once more felt the fake sense of calm wash over at the soft tone of his voice; the two-faced coward. "Been keeping in check with my sister have you?"

Morgana opened her mouth to reply yet found herself rooted angrily to the spot when Will wrapped his thick, strong arm around Gwen's waist with a laugh that made Morgana tense and for her eyes to narrow in conviction that she knew was well deserved.

"This amazing girl here told me that you've been nothing less of a saint to my baby sister," Will crowed with his eyes pinched together in what Morgana was shocked to see as genuine happiness as he gave the chuckling Gwen a kiss on her cheek. "We've been friends for ages haven't we Gwen? Ever since you first started going out with my sister! Shame that she dumped you though."

Gwen flushed under his gaze and Morgana growled with her eyes moving backwards and forwards over Will's muscular and Gwen's lithe forms; it was a sight that aggravated on her nerves and it took everything within herself to not lunge and wrap her hands around Will's bloody neck.

Gwen's laughter knocked her out of rage and with a grunt Morgana tortured herself by watching what was happening between the four of them.

"Will you know it's not my fault I don't visit you anymore," Gwen said with a quirk of her brows that once again made Morgana grumble in displeasure; Gwen only did that quirk of her brows with her when she had managed to piss Gwen off - it just wasn't fair that Will didn't have to do anything at all to get that off the student. "You haven't given me your latest address and you-" the student turned to glance at Morris. "Didn't tell me that Will saved you a few months back and that he's teaching you kick-boxing, seriously Morris what gives?"

"Well I didn't even know you knew Will! If I had of known then maybe I would have come out to find you a lot earlier than I did!" Morris said with a nervous smile under Gwen's gaze and thumbed anxiously at his black plugs that were nestled deep within his ears, looking as timid as a mouse. "You should have seen him though, swear to god I thought those bastards from high school was going to kill me."

Morris looked up at Will with admiration in his eyes that made Morgana feel physically sick; another young adult that Will had managed to woo with his cocky shit like self and his skill at talking the talk - if only Morris knew that Will did nothing but put on a good show, he most certainly didn't walk his walk.

"You beat up school kids? Will!" Freya cried out with wide eyes, taking hold of Will's arm and shaking it roughly.

Will laughed and roughed up Morris's hair with a chuckle that told Morgana many things, things she would slowly store away for the future in case she needed them.

"Hey I was just protecting this little bugger here!" Will told his sister with a casual glance in Morris's direction, pulling him closer by the neck to noogie the younger man's head with his knuckles. "Me and him became friends after that, right Morris? Let you join my kick-boxing club didn't I?"

"Yup!" Morris nodded eagerly at both of the women staring at him before he moved his gaze back onto Will's. "So is it alright if I go home now? Gotta go study for my exams."

Will nodded and patted the boy on the shoulder as he left the club before turning his attention on his sister and Gwen and Morgana detested the way his eyes roamed hungrily over Gwen like she was some sort of prize to be won.

Freya gave her another smile that this time Morgana didn't seem worthy to return and instead watched Will and Gwen like a hawk, lip curling in distaste when the man placed a hand on both Gwen's and Freya's shoulder and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Alright ladies nice to see you both, only came around to see if you two were up for joining me at the Raven's Nest tomorrow? It'd give us all an opportunity to catch up." Will smiled at them both, all pearly white teeth and eager eyes that were far too eager when it came to Gwen; the sight made Morgana's stomach curl in disgust and the alcohol she had consumed earlier now tasted bitter.

Freya arched her brow suspiciously at her brother but nodded for both herself and Gwen, snuggling into her brother's side. "Sure, can Morgana come too? Then you and her can get to know each other better."

Morgana didn't bother restraining herself from snorting this time and peered up at the group of them through her fingers that had trapped her mouth, a good thing too otherwise she might have said something she would later on regret.

Where the fuck was Morgause? Hadn't she said she would help her fix this Will situation? Fat lot of good she was doing if she wasn't here right now!

Will seemed to have caught her resentment in her snort and smiled ironically sweetly at her before answering. "I don't think me and Morgana have much to say to each other, besides this is more of a family thing and well, Gwen's practically family!"

Morgana grinned cynically from behind her fingers when Gwen finally found it within herself to stare up at her in sympathy, looking as battered and as bruised (or so Gwen's eyes told her) as Morgana felt at just witnessing this scene.

Freya also stared at her, yet with more of a guilty expression than anything and that's when Morgana broke and stood up to stare heatedly at them all; refusing to betray anything on what she was feeling right now and instead wrapping her arms fiercely across her chest.

"Can I speak to Will?" And when it didn't become avidly clear what she meant Morgana opened her mouth to correct herself. "Alone."

Freya looked weary to begin with but left soon enough with a smile that was intended to brighten the situation. It didn't.

Gwen however didn't move until Morgana actually formed her expression into a glare that shocked the student well enough that she mumbled 'I'll be waiting outside' before she too left, giving Morgana a backwards glance that stroked at Morgana's heart until the resentment she had felt for Gwen for a flicker of a second died down into nothing but ashes.

Though the atmosphere had been tense enough even before the rest of the group had left it was nothing compared to being in the same room as Will alone and it shamed Morgana at how a drop of fear seemed to cause her body to shiver, something that she tried hard to hold back from Will's knowing eyes.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Morgana growled out a few moments later with her willow eyes shooting upwards to cling onto Will's hazelnut hues. "Coming in here with your hands roaming up Gwen like some filthy…"

Will's sadistic laughter interrupted her and before Morgana could do anything noteworthy he was right in her face, breathing heavily on her like he was restraining herself from wringing her neck.

"What I do Morgana is none of your fucking business," He breathed down on her, his vehemence not lost from his tone. "I'm just glad that you haven't hurt my sister yet, also a bit surprised your prick of a brother hasn't done anything to hurt Merlin either. Hell, I heard they were getting married! What a surprise!"

Morgana recognized that tone and took a step forward, eyes glinting dangerously in the light of the CANDY office that Morgause normally resided in each time she had to visit - which wasn't often.

"You lay a hand on Arthur and I'll…"

"Do what Morgana? Punish me? I've already lost enough to a Pendragon, I don't need you fucking my sister over!"

Morgana snarled and willed her magic to a stand-still, it would do no good to lose her temper no matter how much she wished she could. "What happened between you, Arthur and Merlin was your own doing! Your attempts at trying to protect your best friend was actually the thing that pushed him away!"

Will looked like he was actually going to punch her right there and then but Morgana watched as instead he turned his back on her, opened the door to the office and stormed out with his hand slamming the door closed with such force that it broke Morgana's train of thought of going after him with her mouth at the ready.

In its place Morgana simply slumped against the wall with her chest heaving with exertion at just meeting with Will alone for a few minutes; it looked like that no matter how long it would take, Will would always be there to torment her with his ferocious anger that rivalled even hers.

The door opened again and with a start Morgana looked round to see that it was nobody but Gwen, a sight welcome enough that Morgana pushed off from the wall she rested against and collapsed in the student's arms with her lips tracing the strong tendons of Gwen's collar.

"Hold me, please hold me." Morgana begged with a rasp that caused Gwen's arms around her to tighten.

"I've got you." Gwen whispered in reply.

And she did. By gods, she truly did.


	19. The Predator's Trap

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: The Predator's Trap  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M - R  
****Warnings: Implications of incest and a sandwich...No really.  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

* * *

'**You are the finest thing I've ever done. The hurricane I'll never outrun.'****  
**

* * *

**I**f there is one thing Morgana cannot stand then it is being pitied, by anyone may she add, it made her feel weak, pathetic and sick as though being pitied was actually another way of someone laughing at her; a deceiving paranoia that haunted her very mind.

So when Freya looked at her as though she was some mewling kitten as she got dressed to meet her prick of a brother Will Morgana can't actually withhold herself from scoffing, moving her face away from meeting Freya's gaze.

"Stop looking at me like that," Morgana growled out in annoyance, raking a hand through her hair and sitting up from where she was resting against the sofa to lazily slide her feet into her slippers. "It's not like I actually give a shit about what your brother thinks of me anyway."

The second Morgana's words left her mouth the room filled with a silence that not even a knife could cut through and the writer's immediate reaction is to apologize, but then why should she? She isn't the one who threatened Freya to be with someone she didn't love, that was Will, not Morgana and so she didn't feel any need to apologize for the stupidity that Will pressures on everyone else.

"Sorry babe," Freya apologized a few moments later and instead of dampening the heat of Morgana's anger it instead intensified and caused the writer's cheeks to flush in frustration. "I know you don't like Will that much and I respect you enough that I won't ask why but please don't think I don't want you there because despite what Will thinks, to me you ARE family."

Morgana forced a smile at her girlfriend then and kept the smile plastered onto her face when Freya leaned in to kiss her chastely on the kiss, only letting the fake movement leave her face when Freya wandered back off into Morgana's bedroom to hunt for her make-up that she had apparently left in Morgana's care Friday night.

"Ugh," Morgana grunted in disgust at said memory of Friday night, the sex had been amazing and after it she had almost wished she had taken up Freya's offer of slagging it up against the window but that was before she had woken up the next morning with her head and heart sore – both with very different reasons.

A night of passion had ended up being one of the worst ones of her very short life (because thirty was not old for crying out loud) and after Freya had fallen asleep that night Morgana had ended up in CANDY with five other people with her that she didn't know and didn't care to know either.

Well at least she knew what an 'Antivan Kiss' was now after that experience, though every time she thought of the subject it made her blush and stammer until Freya took one look at her, laughed and continued on with whatever she was doing.

"Maybe she wouldn't be laughing if she knew what I was thinking about," Morgana murmured sulkily to herself before the noise of a doorbell chiming broke her out of her thoughts long enough that she grumpily told Freya she was going to answer the door, movements slow and sluggish in a way that fitted her mood.

"If it's Gwen then tell her that I'll be…" And honestly Morgana couldn't help but fade Freya out for a moment because the word_ 'Gwen'_seemed to block everything else out, it was Gwen for crying out loud and Gwen was magnificent.

Morgana halted in front of the door, not really understanding why she stopped apart from the inkling that it reminded her of the time when she had been returning home from the library to go see Arthur for the very first time in her life since he had come back from America; the emotions inside of her had chickened her out at the very, very end and she had ran back to her flat with her eyes staring, unblinking at the TV for hours on end.

Arthur had come to visit her a few hours later. Or rather Morgana opened the door to fetch some milk to see that Arthur had been sleeping near her door for what she assumed was the past half hour.

The memory brought an unexpected warmth to Morgana's stomach that she quenched down with a rough shake of her head, moving forward to open the door and releasing a genuine laugh and smile at seeing not just Gwen but Morgause as well.

"Gwen! Sister!" Morgana laughed before throwing herself at both of them, not knowing which to hug first considering one of them she really wants to go down on very soon and the other is the one who has always been there for her when Morgana had needed her; hugging them separately would have felt like cheating.

"Uhm hi?" Gwen's confused greeting made Morgana shudder and with another smile on her face she pulled back to stare at the dark-skinned girl with such enthusiasm that Gwen grew anxious under the writer's gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Yes sister you seem…Excited." And god, Morgause! Her sister! A rush of happiness almost brought Morgana to her knees and with a breathless little chuckle she leant herself against the opened door.

"I just feel happy today," Morgana responded with a tilt of her head, and she generally did actually now that she thought about but how could she not feel happy when she had both Morgause and Gwen in front of her? How was that truly possible? "Happy to see you both! I-I…"

Morgana cut herself off with a little gasp then, letting her smile waver into whatever her neutral expression was she supposed because all of a sudden she felt like a prancing fool; reacting at the littlest things and becoming a babbling wreck once she was challenged with emotions she hadn't really allowed herself to feel before.

Gwen seemed to have noticed her discomfort and brought up a plastic container that held what looked like to be two sandwiches crammed inside, which while was rather nice of the student to fetch her something it still didn't make truly any sense to Morgana.

"I got you something to eat because I thought you might want one or something like that because I don't know, maybe you like sandwiches and it's okay if you don't but I was just thinking about you because I was with Nimueh in the café down the road and she was hungry and then I thought maybe you would like…"

Morgause chuckled softly behind the girl, causing Gwen to shoot a glare from over her shoulder that surprised the writer at how playful it was when taking in consideration Gwen and Morgause hadn't even talked properly to one another at all until now.

Morgana also sent a disapproving look over Gwen's shoulder at her sister though the smile on her face was unmistakable, so with a quiet laugh she took the plastic container from Gwen's hands and rested her hands on her hips.

"Thank you Guinevere," she drawled with her free hand trailing lazily up and down the curves of Gwen's lips, tracing the adorably shy smile that had appeared on the student's face and wondering why it only seemed to appear when other people were with them. "I'm glad at least someone thought of me! _Morgause!_"

Her sister shrugged her shoulders in response and gave Gwen an approving look before letting her gaze wander back onto Morgana with a smile that was sinfully alluring, it was ridiculously obvious that Morgause's mind was going places that Morgana herself didn't dare allow and as soon as Gwen and Freya left she would correct the direction in case Morgause got too ahead of herself.

"Believe me sister there were further intentions about that sandwich than you care to realise," Morgause murmured with a smile that is wicked and bold and it made Gwen flush incredibly underneath the blonde's gaze until Morgana's pretty sure Gwen will end up turning away and storming back home and Morgana certainly doesn't want that. "I found Gwen and her friend in that very café actually, with a rather interesting conversation going on."

Gwen did spin around then with her hands curled up in her soft, silky corkscrew curls that Morgana adored and yearned for, looking as frustrated and embarrassed as Morgana felt at wanting nothing more but to have her way with Gwen just before the student and Freya went to meet up with that pig Will; a selfish desire but a desire she craved for all the same.

"Morgause shut up! You said you wouldn't say anything!" Gwen whined with her fingers still knotted into the tresses of her hair and whilst Morgana could not see she could pretty much guess that Gwen had that ridiculously cute expression on her face when she was being put under pressure she couldn't quite handle. "Please! It's embarrassing! You know that! Please don't say anything…"

Morgana didn't really know what to make of what she was witnessing, on one hand it made her feel good to see that Gwen and Morgause was already 'getting along' in their own way despite not knowing each other very long however on the other hand it made her stomach wriggle in some sort of bitterness to see Gwen react so strongly to Morgause in such a short amount of time whereas Morgana had to work for it.

Was this jealousy? If so then Morgana thought it was preposterous, this was her sister and Gwen for crying out loud; it wasn't as if Morgause would flirt and get with Gwen just to hurt her because Morgause cared about her a lot more than other people like Arthur and Uther realised.

Still, she couldn't deny that she was curious on what on earth Gwen was talking about and so arched a brow at her sister with an illicit smirk on her face. "Morgause?"

Morgause looked up at her with a sparkle in her eye that promised secrets she would no doubt not say in front of Gwen and so Morgana relented when Morgause shook her head. "No can do sister, a promise is a promise."

Gwen visibly deflated in relief whilst Morgana just shrugged the answer off and moved away from the door. "Fine then, come on in then whilst Freya just continues finding…Whatever she had to find."

Morgause took it as a sign for her to invite herself in and just as she passed Gwen she promptly brushed hands with her sister, sharing a glance that was full of a heat that Morgause had to restrain by slamming her eyes shut because if there was anyone who deserved such an intense gaze it most certainly wasn't her.

Gwen however stayed behind with an unsure smile on her face, watching Morgause leave to head into the little living room space Morgana had set up before allowing her eyes to focus back onto Morgana's willow hues; stark with desire that Gwen felt embarrassingly aroused by and therefore had to fiddle with the hem of one of her sleeves to distract herself.

"I'll just be waiting here for Freya so no worries," Gwen mumbled with her hazelnut eyes still fixed to Morgana's own. "And your sister is really nice actually from the little bit I know of her, she sorta reminds me of my mom a little."

Morgana wished she didn't really feel the absolute need to crush Gwen against her door and ravage her but she did, and so to repress it she gingerly brushed a lock of curly hair back away from the student's face to rest behind the lobe of her ear.

What made it even worse is that she didn't even know where this sordid desire suddenly came from, all she had been doing was talking to her sister and Gwen, Morgause had left them alone and now all of a sudden she kept picturing Gwen with none of her clothes on; how the hell was _that_fair?

Gwen's brow wrinkled and her eyes squinted in confusion that caused Morgana's heart to completely drop in a spiralling whirlwind of despair and to land at the bottom of her stomach, the way Gwen was looking at her right now…

"Are you okay?" Gwen finally managed to ask her with that little uncertainty that is practically an aura around Gwen when the student knows something is wrong with her and didn't know how to voice it; it's sweet and adorable and honestly Gwen is everything, _everything_Morgana's ever wanted when she was just a child and now that's got her right here, right now, right in front of her…

God she kissed her right there and damned the risks of Freya seeing them both to hell. Morgana curled her hand over the curve of Gwen's cheek and leaned down to kiss her once more on the lips, chaste and gentle and everything Morgana wasn't; it all flooded into her lips meshing against Gwen's own in a rhythm that Morgana truly didn't think she would ever get bored of. Not with Gwen.

It felt like she actually had someone for just a moment with her hand on Gwen's face and Gwen's hand reaching up to splay out on Morgana's stomach as though the student was using it as the last option to spring from their embrace, it felt as though Morgana (_for the very first time_) belonged to someone enough that they would be there for her to run to whenever she felt like it.

So it hurt more than it honestly should have when Gwen pulled away from her, head bowed and her tongue snaking out to lick at her lips in that anxious way Morgana had grown adjusted to over time; it was a signal that the student felt guilty, guilty at wanting her and guilty at giving into her and Morgana didn't know if she felt horrifically sad or horrifically lonely – it was hard to tell sometimes.

"What are we doing Morgana?" Gwen sighed with a hand coming up to play loosely with her curls. "_What are we doing?_"

And if Gwen had asked that maybe a month back Morgana wouldn't have found her throat clogging up like it did now, a month ago she would have said a clear and utter sentence of '_fucking of course_' because that was what it had been and now? Now she wasn't so sure what she wanted anymore.

"I don't know Gwen," Morgana answered before she could stop herself, refusing to look anywhere else but at Gwen; needing to look at her despite the furious voice in her head that told her not to do so. "I honestly have no idea what we're doing; I just know that I don't want to stop it."

Gwen whimpered softly and a strong desire once more crystallized at the bottom of Morgana's stomach, robbing her of speech and egging her on enough that she thought she would have to dive in for the kill once more and grapple Gwen's mouth with her own.

"This can't, I can't…" Gwen murmured more to herself than Morgana and that is all about Morgana can stand before she had to do something, somehow, even if it ended up hurting her in the long run and that is really how she could explain why her arms are wrapped so tightly around Gwen and the reason why Gwen is slowly stroking at her lower back for comfort.

"Don't worry about this right now," Morgana whispered with her chin resting on top of the student's head. "Though promise me something when it comes to this 'dinner' between you, Freya and Will today, you have to _promise_ me something."

Gwen spared a glance at her and again Morgana pressed her lips against the student's own (_why? Why did she keep doing that? What the fuck was happening?)_ to steady the nerves that were clearly seen in Gwen's eyes.

"Don't let him…" And Morgana actually cut herself off at that point; releasing Gwen to bite nervously at the skin underneath her nails with an anxiety that rivalled Merlin's whenever it came to surgery on younger people. "Christ don't get the wrong idea it's not like I'm claiming you or anything because I'm not…"

Morgana's mind immediately disagreed because it was a bitch like that and as usual it liked to contradict everything and Morgana knew she couldn't handle that so she spat out the last of her sentence, eyes moving upwards to stare at a patch of dirt on the apartment ceiling.

"But don't let him touch you Gwen," Morgana finally managed to rip the words out of her throat, forcing herself to stare into Gwen's eyes that widen at her sentence. "He'll manipulate you to get to me because he knows I care about you, he must do."

Gwen took one look at her and actually chuckled slightly, which to be honest is not the reaction Morgana was hoping for and she found herself actually a little bit miffed that Gwen didn't think her warning was serious enough when it damn well was.

"Morgana…" Gwen practically cooed out with soft hazelnut hues that make Morgana melt – and god damn the world to heck because she can't actually stay mad at Gwen long enough to harden her barriers against Gwen's onslaught of cuteness – and wish she could sit down for her safety. "It's Will for goodness sake, me and him have been friends just as long as me and Freya; he would _never_ try and do that to me."

Morgana disagreed but kept her mouth shut long enough that she had time to pull back the exact second Freya walked past her (kissing her quickly on the lips) to embrace Gwen in a hug that took the student by surprise.

Morgana ignored the wriggling in her stomach and leant back to look at them both, willow hues meeting Gwen's hazelnut orbs in a stare that was both passionate and bitter at the same time; an odd but effective mix.

"Well come on then Gwen! Time to meet Will at the Raven's Nest!" Freya said brightly, turning back towards Morgana to blow her a kiss before taking Gwen's hand in her own and practically dragging the student down the apartment corridor.

Morgana watched them go until she couldn't see them anymore and turned to close the door with a heavy sigh escaping her, so heavy in fact that it seemed to outweigh herself and she fell against the door to keep herself up.

This was…_Horrifying_.

* * *

**G**wen knew there was something very wrong when she turned up at the Raven's Nest with Freya to not meet just Will but Morris as well, who looked extremely uncomfortable in the tight black shirt he was wearing and flushed immediately at seeing Gwen.

Yes, something _was_ very wrong.

"Ladies over here!" Will called over to them with a gesture of his hand, reaching over with his free one to pat Morris affectionately on the shoulder. "Hope you don't mind me inviting Morris over here, but I thought it would be nice him and Gwen catch up!"

"I don't mind," Gwen replied meekly with a little shake of her head, choosing to sit next to the stuttering brunette who had looked so brave and formidable back when he had been in his yellow apron and serving coffee. "I just really hope Nimueh doesn't come in here and see me talking to you."

Morris looked up at her with the very tip of his ears tinged an unearthly pink colour. "She still doesn't know I'm here? I thought you would have told her and all…"

"Are you mad?" Gwen teased in what she hoped was considered a gentle tone of voice. "She would kill me if she found out I'd seen you, for now I'm just keeping this to myself until she sees you herself. Uh. No offence."

Morris flattered her with a bitter smirk that she assumed wasn't directed at her but more at himself if his body language said anything anyhow, the clenched fists were also not the most subtle of movements either.

"Guess I deserve that." Morris murmured underneath his breath, now looking as if he wanted to be nowhere else but in a deep, dark hole where nobody would find him and if so then Gwen would also hitch a ride because now she felt strange at just being in the company of the three of them.

Will decided at that very moment it was time to steer the conversation away, whistling briefly to the three of them to gain their attention.

"Now come on you two, no need for such bloody depressing conversation." Will said to her and Morris, settling back in his chair and taking Freya's hand in his own to rub at it softly with his thumb. "It's about time we all got to know one another again, it's been so long that I've hardly had time to talk to you and Gwen again."

Freya smiled then, all pearly teeth and beautiful pale skin and honestly Gwen can't help but sometimes think that Morgana and Freya are more alike than they think, not that she would ever mention to Morgana because she really, really liked living (_the sex was fantastic thanks_) without a black eye.

"Morris has been taking up your time then brother dearest?" Freya teased impishly with a little slap to Will's exposed, muscular arm. "What have I told you about picking up people? It's bad for your health."

Morris seemed to sink further into his seat at that, obviously not used to the wry sense of humour Freya possessed, obviously not known to hearing it as much as Gwen had.

Will noticed Morris's discomfort straight away however and pulled the boy into a one-armed hug, knuckles ruffling the back of the boy's already messy hair in the most affectionate manner Gwen had ever witnessed coming from Will.

"He's my little protégé ain't ya mate?" Will grinned down at the bedraggled boy, releasing him and smacking him roughly on the shoulder. "Going to make him a champion kick-boxer and then the girls will just roll in eh Morris?"

Morris nodded dumbly and gave Gwen a shaky smile, thumbing nervously at the black plugs in his ears to try and hide the fact that his hands are trembling slightly.

Gwen almost went to hug him but restrained herself at seeing Will wink at her whilst giving Morris a knowing glance, the message that had been foggy at first had suddenly become extremely clear.

This was **not **good.

* * *

"Sister? You're not still at the window are you?" Morgause's voice drifted in from the kitchenette and still Morgana could not will herself to move from the window, instead staring straight ahead up the road to where she could just about see the Raven's Nest's massive sign that overlooked most of London.

To say she was worried would the understatement of the century, in fact she wasn't just worried but absolutely livid too because who the hell did Will think he was? Barging into Gwen's life like he was entitled to do so? She bet they hadn't even talked for over five years!

Morgana growled and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from saying anything too drastic that it would either upset her even more or cause Morgause to sigh in that way she sighed when Morgana was being a fool.

"I feel like a frustrated, hormonal teenager," Morgana offered in way of explanation at hearing Morgause's petite little footsteps tip-toe into her living room. "I swear to god she just…stirs something in me! All she has to do is one stupid little thing and I want to bend her over my sofa and get my…"

Morgause's laughter interrupted her sexually-frustrated rant and with a groan that isn't entirely innocent in any way Morgana slumped her against her window, fingers fisting the cotton fabric above her crotch as though that alone would stop her from doing anything she would regret later.

The sound of Morgause moving towards her isn't an exactly unappealing sound but it still is enough to make Morgana cool down (if only a little) from the aroused state she had been in, a state that would probably have not alarmed her sister more than amuse her because Morgause was just funny like that from what little Morgana can remember _properly_ of her childhood with her sister.

Morgause's hand wrapped around her waist and for a flicker of a moment Morgana forgot to breathe in the oxygen her body obviously required, but that's before Morgause decided that pulling Morgana into a warm embrace was actually a better idea; shrouding Morgana in warmth that was both very welcome and very comforting.

And then Morgause breathed hot, warm air against her neck and that is terrible and awful in so many ways because Morgana can tell when she's close to giving in; mostly because she had experienced this sort of arousal before when she first got with Freya and how nothing had satisfied her but finding a quick shag in CANDY.

And to feel this way with Morgause's arms around her? Not at all good.

"Sister not now," Morgana grunted with her hands tangling Morgause's away from her waist, a blush staining her cheeks when her blonde sister arched her brow to respond to Morgana's jumpy movements. "I'm aroused as hell and now is the not the best time to be all over me that's all!"

Her sister is of course understanding in a way Morgana knew probably wasn't deserved, but she can't help herself and how much she wanted Gwen all of a sudden and if she was anyone else then maybe it would sicken her; but right now it does nothing but make her body thrum with want.

Morgana honestly can't stand herself when she's like this and so decided that pacing was the only other option she would have if she wanted to get rid of this hot-blooded arousal that clung onto her like sweat clung onto skin; it was hot and dangerous and Morgana (for the very first time) found herself afraid of it.

"I don't trust Will." Morgana growled out with her eyes focused ahead to look out of her window again, moving forward so that she could just about lean against one of the edges of her wall. "Knowing him he's being all lurid and fancy and seductive with her because he thinks he can, stupid pillock."

Morgause only hummed casually from behind her and it took the writer by surprise at how one little thing like that can make her head turn in so many directions until she's face-to-face with her sister, eyes hardened into a glare that made her blonde sister chuckle dryly and cross a leg over the other; the image of perfection.

"What are you smiling about?" Morgana growled out moodily, arms tensed and eyes roaming over every single feature of Morgause's face that was creased in amusement. "Whatever it is then stop it, I'm not in the mood sister."

"Don't be a brat," Morgause tutted in response, tilting her head to the side to give Morgana the 'eye' that had once scared Morgana into silence when they were children – now it seemed to just make Morgana annoyed. "I'm sure that your little Guinevere won't do anything she does not want to do, now stop worrying and come and cuddle with me."

Morgana sighed and hesitantly made her way towards her sister, sparing a glance over her shoulder before plopping down with her arms wrapped around her sister's waist to nuzzle into the warm skin just below Morgause's cleavage. She felt safe and loved and so happy at that moment that she forgot about the Raven's Nest for a moment.

It's strange feeling such vivid sensations for Gwen, Morgana realized after a few moments of solitary silence between herself and Morgause, especially when taking into consideration that Guinevere Smith is this bizarre little university student that is smaller naked than clothed (almost child-like) and she didn't have the perfect body and she didn't have the perfect curves or perfect skin but Morgana still considered Gwen the most magnificent specimen to ever walk into her life. It was the most weirdest thing.

And she wanted to protect her and hold her and god when did this happen? When did such affection sprout from her freely like a waterfall?

Morgana cringed at her own thoughts and moved in tighter into the space of Morgause's lap, looking up at her sister and smiling dazedly when the blonde started to stroke her cheek smoothly.

"If he places one hand on her…" Morgana started but found herself being interrupted with Morgause's hand slamming over her mouth.

"Sister for the last time, Guinevere will not do something she does not want to do and if she does not want Will's attentions then she will not receive Will's attentions."

"You have a point," Morgana agreed gingerly with her face screwed up in concentration and the dawning thought that maybe she was starting to care too much about Gwen when it came to little things like Will, but how could she not when it was obvious he was nothing but bloody trouble? "I just don't want him hurting her in anyway."

Morgause chuckled smugly from above her with a hand coming down to stroke at Morgana's face once again, fingertips trailing up and over her lips in such a sensuous manner that in the end the writer found herself tipping her head back with a throaty moan escaping her at the pleasure that soaked through her skin to nestle in her limbs.

They had used to do this when they were teenagers, well when Morgana was a teenager and Morgause was just turning twenty and honestly she had been scared her blonde sister would leave her alone after she moved out but it seemed that the saying of '_distance makes the heart grow fonder_' didn't need to be used in the situation.

Morgause had never left despite what Arthur said and Morgana was grateful for that because if there was someone she needed more than life itself then it would be Morgause, her one and only. The person she trusted more than anything.

"Your mind keeps wandering doesn't it?" Morgause asked her with her fingertips trailing the hot skin of Morgana's forehead, looking as serene as Morgana felt. "Take my advice sister and go have a cold shower, believe me it works wonders at times."

Morgana considered this before she stared longingly out of the window again, feeling out of place at the thought that Gwen was spending time with people that didn't know her; not as well as Morgana did and who cared really if Will, Freya and Morris had known the student for more years than she had? She had touched Gwen both physically and emotionally, she knew her.

And then all of a sudden it clicked.

"I know what I have to do!" Morgana declared with a laugh, jumping off her sister's lap and smugly stalking her way back towards the window with a grin. "Oh William will not have any idea what's hit him…"

Morgause for the most part actually looked terrified. "Sister…"

Morgana spun back around to face her blonde sister, phone already in hand and her other hand was busy wringing out the dark curls that were had become matted and knotty.

"I, my glorious sister," Morgana started with a husky laugh, staggering into Morgause's face with an almost drunken smile coming to her face, "am going to steal Guinevere right from there very noses! I'll take her to the…MARSH!"

Before Morgause could even think of a sensible thought she was met with Morgana planting a gigantic kiss on her lips, surprised at how her sister could change in a matter of moments and was now almost dancing around the room like she was high on helium.

"Oh but first I'll need sandwiches and crisps and romantic things," Morgana told her at the pace of what Morgause supposed was a very speedy Olympic runner, hands gesturing this way and everyway whilst Morgause was left there wondering what the hell Morgana was doing taking Gwen to a place like the Marsh anyway. "What are romantic? Candles? They're romantic aren't they? Oh! A blanket! Need blanket! Stay here sister whilst I go to my airing cupboard which is…somewhere!"

And that is truly the time that Morgause actually kicked herself for not noticing sooner and so she can't help but laugh at Morgana's hastiness, which of course stopped Morgana in her tracks to stare inquiringly at her blonde sister.

"What?" Morgana asked her with her brow arched in curiosity whilst her fingers danced in excitement and the will to do something pro-active.  
"You really have no idea do you?" Morgause murmured with a grin, turning her body around on Morgana's sofa to stare softly at her jumpy sister who was just so beautiful and exquisite that honestly Morgause didn't know if she should feel pleased for Gwen or jealous of her.

So it made Morgause feel strange at seeing Morgana's smile - that had been so bubbly and enthusiastic just moments ago – loosen into something that looked like hesitation, almost as if the writer was scared she was pushing something and that if she pushed too hard then everything would fall apart.

"Have no idea of what?" Morgana whispered back a few moments later, seeming to shrink into a corner with a pout on her face in a way that made Morgause shudder considering that the last time she had seen Morgana in such a way was when she had been in hospital at the age of fourteen.

Morgause smiled in the only way she could and clicked her tongue casually as she spoke. "Nothing, enjoy your date. I'll go into the kitchen and make sandwiches."

Morgana looked at her with wide eyes that were anything but subtle, enough to make Morgause shake her head with another laugh. "And yes I will get you some candles, now go get ready."

Morgana snorted in reply and rushed into her bedroom with a laugh that is so exuberant and happy that it took Morgause's breath away.

This was the Morgana that both Uther and childhood had taken away, this was the Morgana that Morgause had missed dearly and this was the Morgana that had been shaped so soundly and snuggly by none other than Guinevere Smith.

Maybe she genuinely was happy for them. Jealousy was also not a very good look on her either.

"Sister! I found the blanket!"


	20. The Marsh

**Title: Seven Sins  
****Chapter Title: The Marsh  
****Chapter Rating: T  
****Rating: M - R  
****Warnings: Implications of incest  
****Summary: MODERN AU. Morgana, a shoddy not-so-famous writer likes to sleep around. A lot. Oh, she also likes to break hearts for fun. Everyone tells her the same will happen to her one day, but that really isn't EVER going to happen. Right?**

* * *

**Morgana takes Gwen to the Marsh and Gwen discovers that this connection between herself and Morgana is not as though by accident, but what feels like destiny**

* * *

**G**wen waited for what she probably assumed to be a miracle, for that was what she would obviously need to save her from the dire situation she was in being in the awkward presence of Morris, Will and Freya all at once.

It wasn't that Gwen disliked either of them, because that was not it at all; she loved Will and Freya as though they were her own family and Morris had always been that annoying-yet-awfully-endearing little twerp who had followed her and Nimueh around like a lost puppy.

But how was she supposed to react to a group of people she was effectively lying to? Hell, she was even lying to Morris in a twisted sense that even Gwen found it hard to explain in comparison to Will and Freya; who had been fed the most lies by her mouth, said lies practically pouring out and not being able to stop now that Gwen had allowed Morgana to tangle her in her web.

The guilt would always be there Gwen soon realised, it would always be there in the sense that no matter how hard she tried Morgana would always have a nice little slot in Gwen's life that only she could fill – she would even go as far as saying that Morgana had changed her in a way nobody but herself and the older writer could understand.

Maybe not even Morgana actually now that the student thought about it, not even Morgana could understand just how much she had changed her and for that reason alone Gwen didn't quite know how to feel about that.

She had learned earlier on than it was best not to think too much on the thing she and Morgana had and instead just go with the flow, if she thought too hard then she would just get sucked into the whole event of feeling guilty and falling in love all at the same time and she was honestly not prepared for that just yet, if at all.

Oh and if Lance knew, god he would go mental at her or even worse, he would ignore her involvement completely and actually just place all the blame at Morgana's feet as though it was the most common thing to do when things went wrong; just another thing Gwen was not prepared to watch no matter how much her skin had hardened from previous encounters.

Despite her love for Freya and their friendship Gwen knew very well that what had happened between them had changed something deep within her, had changed her in way that made her feel much more colder than before and caused her thought patterns to change and the naivety she felt when it came to Freya to disappear almost completely.

She didn't quite know if it would be right in saying that she had finally grown up, no she had a feeling that wouldn't quite be the right phrase, perhaps a better one would be that she had experienced too much of her best friend to know better now – to know that the love she felt for Freya was something that was becoming more and more distant as time went on.

Morgana's influence perhaps, if so then it would explain a hell of a lot; an example being that now Gwen could understand why she couldn't seem to think of anything that didn't have something to do with Morgana whilst in Freya's presence – something she still didn't know whether it was a curse or a blessing, hadn't yet decided if it would be something that would nurture her or doom her.

She didn't really want to know if she was being honest with herself, Gwen would be happy living in a time where everything was ignorant and blissful and this farce she had with Morgana would outlive everything, would become immortal and live longer than Gwen herself would, perhaps even Morgana despite her being eleven years older than her.

Eleven years older, god, it hadn't even comprehended in Gwen's mind that this woman (this _savant_) was that much older than her, had experienced things Gwen had yet to experience and was also the woman who had offered her soul, body and mind to Gwen with nothing less than a smile and a promise that 'she was different' than the others.

'_Am I insane?_' Gwen inwardly thought to herself as she smiled at Morris who had moved forward to fill her glass back up with water, an action of instinct and politeness that had seemingly become less and less more frequent now she spent most of her time with Morgana who was the complete opposite of politeness at times. '_Will I die from the complete lack of common sense in my brain and how the only thing I can think about is Morgana fucking Pendragon?'  
__  
_Gwen's thoughts are interrupted by the warm buzz of her phone vibrating in her jacket and without even thinking about it she jumped up from the table, eyes downcast in an apologetic manner at the interruption (which is in fact nothing short of a blessing) before she murmured a quick excuse and dashed towards the Raven's Nest's bathroom, all the while clutching her phone to her side.

It didn't matter to her how stupid she probably looked in front of Morris, Will or Freya; no that didn't matter now, what mattered was how her heart had jumped in her throat at the very thought that maybe (just maybe) the call was coming from Morgana and she would hear her – her tongue (the tongue that had tackled with her own) curling to form words so close to her ear it was almost as if Gwen could taste Morgana through the phone.

"Oh god," Gwen whimpered once she got into the empty stalls of the women's bathroom and pressed herself against the nearest toilet door, eyes glued to the phone in her hand that still continued to vibrate. "I can't… I can't get enough of you."

She had gone insane. That could be the only explanation on why she felt this way, why she felt like she knew it was Morgana before she pressed the phone to her ear and heard the writer whisper 'Gwen' in such a sensuous tone it almost made the student burst into tears at how crap and so good it made her feel.

"Morgana, is everything alright?" Gwen asked with a sigh of relief that she had managed to sound completely neutral to the writer's call, her control being something she was very proud of. "You wouldn't usually call if something wasn't the matter."

A sound that very much sounded like a snort filled Gwen's ears, making the student smile. "Don't even attempt to tell me differently, you called me last week just so I could come help you make pizza."

"You didn't have to come!" Morgana insisted with a hiss that once again drew out a laugh from Gwen's lips before she could stop it, the only reaction being that it made Morgana sigh and quietly ask Gwen to shut the hell up so she could get onto what she was calling her for.

"Come outside the Raven's Nest, make an excuse up or something, anything, just so you can leave your goddamn mother's meeting," Morgana told her with a click of her tongue that made Gwen roll her eyes at how stupidly important Morgana obviously thought she was in Gwen's life (and who cared if the writer was right about her arrogant important self?) and how she found it adequate to take advantage of that. "I want to take you out somewhere, just me and you, it'll be fun!"

Only Morgana could think that bailing out of a friendly reunion and making up an excuse that would of course be ridiculous and unbelievable (as they always were) would be a great idea, sometimes it made Gwen wonder if Morgana was in fact an alien as well as someone who could see the future and perform magic without even trying and yet be very completely neutral about it.

Gwen brushed a hand up and over her face, sighing. "And what, pray tell me, should I tell them? You know I'm not a good liar, as you've said millions of times before."

"Oh I don't know…" And again Gwen could imagine the author gesturing with her hand with such a flippant attitude this time it actually did make Gwen roll her eyes at the carelessness. "Tell them your cat died or your fish or that your neighbours cousin Phil's dog's brother died and you forgot the funeral was today, something tragic."

Gwen refused to roll her eyes once against lest she get stuck that way, instead she settled on once more sighing and making her way over to the window sill near the sinks in the toilets to peer outside at the café's car park with her brow furrowed in concentration as she searched for the writer's car.

"Can you at least tell me where on earth you're taking me at least?" Gwen asked the writer, swapping her phone in her right hand to her left and pressing it against her ear as she tilted her head to the side. "So I can either politely decline your offer or accept it with a complete sigh of reprieve."

"The Marsh obviously, where else would you think I'm taking you?" Morgana answered her in a tone that suggested the writer thought that what Gwen had just asked her was the most stupid question ever and that she should be hit over the head for it.

It made Gwen wonder if Morgana actually spoke to other people like this other than her and Arthur, did she speak like this to Morgause? Not likely, she seemed to become a kitten just under Morgause's touch so she doubted she would raise her voice to her sister, never mind patronize her in any sense or form.

Gwen couldn't understand why that thought bothered her however she had a feeling it had something to do with how all she could think about was what Freya kept saying, how the two of them were just 'too close' for her liking and how it seemed 'bizarre' on how much control Morgause had over Morgana; it just made Gwen feel as though she had stepped in something that she honestly did not want to know about.

Ignorance was sometimes called for and Gwen had become a master at it as of late, surely it wouldn't hurt to perform such ignorance for a little longer? For her sake alone?

It was becoming easier to be so selfish and what bothered Gwen the most was how that didn't bother her in the least, how it in fact felt as easy and natural as breathing in more ways than one and how she wasn't the least bit afraid of becoming the thing she had sworn not to become in fear that one day she would look in the mirror and not recognize who she was.

Catching her own eyes in the mirror made Gwen squirm and turn her back on herself, pressing the phone harder to her ear and blinking away the tears that had started to form at the very corners of her eyes.

"I should tell you to fuck off shouldn't I?" Gwen whispered with a long breath of air escaping her lips to come out as cold air due to the lack of heat within the bathroom, feeling even colder deep within her bones than the cold that was obviously felt on her skin. "I came here to spend time with Freya and Will and you're here phoning me as if I'm going to just drop everything and…"

"Well you are aren't you?" Morgana interrupted and it was hard not to imagine the pout on her face the very moment the words left the other woman's lips. "I mean, I just want to see you and take you somewhere, that's not a crime now is it?"

Gwen bit back another groan of frustration and took a step forwards to grab the bathroom door, open it and peer outside to look out at the table where Will, Freya and Morris sat with smiles on their faces and looked to be in deep conversation with one another; a rare occurrence that Gwen had not witnessed until now and yet it did nothing to move her at seeing such a wondrous sight. What had Morgana done to her god damn it?

Retreating back into her stall with a groan Gwen let her head thump back against the toilet door, breathing out an irritated grumble as she once more pressed her phone harder against her ear.

"I'll see you in five."

* * *

**G**wen snorted at the smug smile that appeared on the writer's face the moment Gwen had appeared from the Raven's Nest's entrance, unable to believe that she had actually did what Morgana had told her to do and did not feel any sort of remorse about the fact she had just left the others to stew in the lie that her mother had called her home as she did not feel well.

"I wondered what kept you," Morgana told her with a grin that had the effect of making Gwen want to punch her in the face as well as grin back at her because that was just Morgana's effect on her in general she supposed. "I…"

Morgana's grin faltered and before Gwen could protest of anything worth protesting about, the writer had nudged Gwen's chin up with her nose before she then proceeded to nuzzle into the curve of Gwen's neck, breathing in the other woman's scent deeply with an expression on her face that made the younger woman shudder once she caught sight of it.

"I missed you." Gwen heard Morgana mutter to her as she pulled away after planting a kiss on her collar, emerald hues narrowed in adoration that Gwen had not seen directed at her for what felt like years.

The anger, the guilt, the fear that Gwen had been feeling previously evaporated almost instantly at those words of comfort and love, the reaction being that she immediately felt as though she had been dunked in warm bathwater to stroke and soothe at the tension in each and every one of her muscles until she relaxed in the embrace of pure heat and comfort.

She cupped the writer's cheek when Morgana tried to pull away, instead pulling the older woman in so that Gwen could brush her lips against the other's cheek with a smile that melded against the flushed skin of Morgana Pendragon, who in return mumbled in a way that reminded the student of a child who was embarrassed at the affection they received off their mother.

"Now's not the time to go all shy on me Morgana," Gwen chuckled into the writer's ear, pressing another kiss to the lobe of the ear with an infectious grin worming its way onto her face. "You were the one who wanted to see me after all."

"I'm not going shy!" Morgana protested with her eyes widening in surprise at the suggestion despite the tell-tale signs of her red cheeks and the way her eyes were glazed over with an anticipation that made something within Gwen curl up in warmth at the look in the older woman's eyes. "I just don't know what to make of all this affection all of a sudden, that's all."

Gwen resisted the urge to point out that Morgana didn't mind when Morgause did it by fisting the fabric of her shirt in her left hand whilst using the right to rub at her neck, an attempt to look as natural as possible which she knew was not working out for her at all due to the way Morgana sent her a strange look as she cocked her head to the side.

The only thing Gwen could do was retreat and so she looked down, which in return just made her eyes widen in shock at seeing that not only did Morgana have no shoes or socks on but that her left foot was bleeding from a small cut on the very tip of her big toe.

"Your foot Morgana, it's bleeding!" Gwen exclaimed before she could stop herself, reaching down to brush away the blood drop that was still making its descent down the writer's foot.

Morgana didn't even bother wincing at the rough touch against her foot, instead reaching down to pull Gwen back into her seat and starting up the engine of her car with a smile on her face that confused the student greatly on how the flying fuck Morgana could not give two shits about her feet.

"Oh that? I forgot to put shoes on." Morgana finally said after a whole minute of smiling and readjusting the gears of her car, pulling away from the Raven's Nest café and flicking the student on the nose. "I was a bit excited to see you y'see, in fact I even forgot my car the first time."

Gwen tried hard to progress the image of Morgana walking down the street with no shoes on so that she could keep that image forever, how it was hard to do considering the overwhelming emotion of euphoria at the thought that Morgana had actually forgotten to do simple things because of her excitement at seeing _her_ – how was that even possible? How could something so good do something so stupid?

"It took me a few minutes to realize it would take me ages to get to the Raven's Nest if I just walked," Morgana continued to ramble on with her eyes focused solely on the road, not realizing that Gwen was too busy staring at her to try and take anything more in. "Then I had to go back home, pack the stuff in my car and make sure Morgause had locked up before I left; it was all terribly inconvenient now that I think about it."

Gwen silently wondered how the hell Morgana had time to think about anything with all the rubbish probably going on in her head but decided not to say anything about it, instead taking it upon herself to rest her head against Morgana's shoulder as they left London's city walls behind to be released into a more greener scene; the change of scenery reminding the student a little of the painted wall Morgana had in her bedroom now.

Morgana's hand soon stroked at her chin and with a sigh Gwen allowed herself to relax into the sensation, sighing to herself at how utterly ridiculous this situation was with Morgana and herself and how she couldn't help but not give two shits considering this was Morgana she was talking about and she found it incredibly hard to function when it came to being in her presence.

"You should have stopped at a shop or something," Gwen murmured into the writer's shoulder, dragging her nose up and over the bone with a smile. "At least then we could have gotten you some socks so your feet wouldn't be cold."

Morgana took her eyes off the road then for a split second, gracing Gwen with a look of something far deeper than the adoration she had learned to expect off the older woman, no it was something deeper than that…It was almost as if Morgana was looking into her very soul and did not know how to comprehend what she saw there.

"To be honest Gwen I don't really feel much of anything that could cause me discomfort," Morgana whispered the moment she broke her gaze away from Gwen's, a hand abandoning the curve of Gwen's cheek to instead grasp at her hand. "When I'm with you, I mean, I don't feel anything like that. In fact, sometimes, I don't feel anything at all."

_'What the hell is that supposed to mean?_' Is what Gwen's first thought consisted of, not quite able to grasp much of the first sentence now that she heard the last part and was still processing it. '_Are you saying you can't feel anything at all sometimes when you're with me? Are you trying to say that you feel numb? What is going on with you? Why are you so different from everyone else I've ever met? Why won't you let me see what's going on inside your head? Are you even human? Why won't you tell me how you see __me? Why…'  
__  
_Morgana had removed her hand from Gwen's own and had flicked the radio on with a whistle springing fourth from her lips, whistling (half-heartedly) the tune of a song Gwen doesn't quite remember the name of but knew the name of the group as En Vogue; a group Gwen smirked at because it was stereotypically the only real 'oldie' group she could remember when she was young – typical that Morgana knew of them and typical of Gwen to fall even more in love with her because of it.

"Sometimes I think it's best not to feel anything at all," Morgana interrupted Gwen's thoughts once again, this time not looking at her but at the oncoming storm of trees that they drove past with an almost soulless look in her eyes. "Though if that was true then I don't think I'd be the same person as I am now, which would be a rather dull fate indeed."

And as if Gwen's heart needed anymore heartache she was given it by the sensation of Morgana's fingers trailing over her face, coating her nose, ears, eyebrows, lips and eyelids with a tenderness that nearly caused Gwen to weep into the writer's shoulder at how different Morgana was behaving from how she had been last Gwen had seen her.

Was this how Morgana was forever going to be? Forever changing her mind? Forever changing the ways she did things? Would she, Guinevere Smith, one day be part of those things that Morgana Le Fey Pendragon would change and not feel any regret about?

What she really wanted to ask was: _one day, will you leave me behind like you've left the rest behind?'  
_  
When Morgana smiled at her one more time though and leaned over to kiss her cheek that question soon became forgotten and in its place Gwen found herself falling into the evergreen of the writer's eyes.

* * *

**"T**a-dah!" Morgana announced with a laugh the moment they arrived in what Gwen thought looked like to be a mud-bath swamped marsh, her laughter causing Gwen's brows to knit together in confusion at what she was looking at.

The writer had dragged her to the boot of her car with a little less than a laugh and a warning to watch out for the picnic basket, had then opened the boot door up to reveal the dirty ground to greet her and had _then_ jumped out her car with such delight as the mud of the ground went in between the spaces of her toes.

It wasn't that Gwen didn't like getting down and dirty when it came to it but seeing Morgana like this, with childish delight sketched clearly onto her face, made Gwen feel so on edge that to stop herself from falling down and injuring herself she sat down on the curve of the car's boot with her shoes barely skimming the watery ground.

Morgana took one look at her from over her shoulder and let out a loud laugh, holding onto her stomach before she leant back up and started to take off Gwen's shoes, unlacing the knots roughly and tugging them off at an even rougher pace so that they sunk to the ground with a squelching noise that made Gwen's nose crinkle in disdain.

"Don't be such a snob will you?" Morgana teased with a mocking roll of her eyes as she sat down next to Gwen, a hand reaching outwards to gesture at the muddy plains that sat before them. "This was my childhood sanctuary, the place Morgause would take me whenever life with Uther and Arthur became too much and I needed somewhere to escape."

_'Morgause again,_' Gwen thought to herself with a sense of aggravation despite the friendliness she felt for the blonde sister, '_sorta can see why Arthur gets irritated at the __very mention of Morgause._'

Gwen didn't mind Morgause, if anything she thought the blonde sister as a worthy distraction when it came to Morgana, but after hearing about her for as long as she did had started to make her become more irritated than anything.

"We used to get so filthy in this place, screaming and rolling around in this mud-hole until it got into our hair and stained our clothes for weeks on end," Morgana said with a reverence in her eyes that Gwen knew she would never understand by just looking into them and so nestled into the writer's side in an attempt to let that understanding soak through her skin instead. "Uther would be furious of course and then yell at my sister for encouraging my awful behaviour and would then compare us both to Arthur, the golden little boy."

"That wasn't his fault Morgana," Gwen interrupted the older woman before she could continue, tugging at Morgana's hand to wrap around her waist and let her nuzzle further into the writer's side so that her head was pressed fully against Morgana's chest with no intention of leaving that spot. "Do you really think Arthur wanted to be targeted by you and Morgause just because Uther thought him as perfect? You know very well he wouldn't have wanted that attention so please, don't speak about Arthur like that."

Morgana went quiet for a long while then and at first Gwen thought she had messed up everything completely, that the older woman would take so much offence to being told off that she would push Gwen away from her to lie in the marshy ground and would drive home with not one glance backwards, would allow Gwen to make her own way back home as she brewed away in contempt and selfishness.

It wouldn't have surprised Gwen in the slightest because Morgana could be an absolute pain in the ass and a _handful_ at times, however what did surprise Gwen was how that instead of losing her cool, Morgana in fact just sighed and gripped tighter around her waist to pull her in closer into her embrace.

Morgana kissed her hair then and inhaled deeply, the action made Gwen smile in delight at such a loving gesture coming from the writer, of all people. "You know something? Everything you say gives me something to think about."

And now that, that made Gwen feel so much better than before because if anything it overwhelmed her at how much Morgana could reveal so much to her in such a short notice and then rip it away just as quickly with a laugh and a smile, a gift and a curse and right now Gwen was just blessed enough to feel that this time it was more of a gift.

She grabbed the writer's hand and pulled it up to her lips, pecking it lightly before grinning mischievously at the now smirking Morgana who looked halfway in between of wanting to kiss Gwen senseless or push her in the mud.

Gwen preferred it when Morgana was like this if she was honest, liked how the older woman could become as mischievous as Gwen herself could when she wanted to be, liked how an impish Morgana would also bring forth a flirtatious one that didn't have that hollow look in her eyes that caused Gwen to die every time she saw them in fear she would never see happiness or life in the willow green ever again.

And when their eyes met Gwen could tell she was going to become lost in the eyes of her friend (her saviour, her murderer, her lover) just because it was Morgana and that was what Morgana did to people, let them become lost within her and choke on her poisonous kisses until she had her fill and if Gwen was honest, if that happened to her, she would not give a flying monkey's arse.

Well, maybe that would happen later, considering the fact that right now Gwen found herself falling into the mud of the marsh with Morgana following soon after her with a vicious laugh ripping from her throat as they both descended into the dirt; it had all happened so fast that at first Gwen hadn't realized what had happened until she could feel the wet mud start to cling to the very back of her shirt and the curls of her hair.

"Morgana you complete twat!" Gwen squealed the exact moment Morgana had flung mud at her face, said mud colliding with her cheek and dripping down to land on her creamy top that she assumed would now be stained brown for the rest of its short existence. "Argh! That was one of my best shirts you know?"

Morgana just laughed in response, got up from where she lay next to Gwen and started to sprint up and down the marshy fields with such childish happiness in every single step that Gwen couldn't help but look back a second, let her mind roam as she did so, to wonder silently how such a simple delight could be the thing that got Morgana so blissfully happy as she was now? It didn't make any sense.

Alright, that was a lie, it was pretty obvious to even Gwen that Morgana had not had the happiest of lives when she was younger, in fact Gwen would even argue that Morgana had one of the shittiest lives out there but that was for another time and for another day when her heart quitted being a jackass whenever it came to the older woman in general.

Getting up from the marshy ground with a groan of disgust, Gwen wiped at her clothes with her hands (an action she now thought pointless due to the amount of mud she had on her hands anyway) before looking out to where Morgana was resting against a tree with her eyes glued up to the white marshmallows that stuck out like a sore thumb against the cerulean sky.

With another groan (however this time of anxiousness as her foot soon got stuck in the mud) Gwen started to make her way over towards the older woman, grunting after each step she took due to the mud that clung to her shoes that now resembled slippery brown rocks that skidded along the grass at such a speed that Gwen had to hold her arms out in an attempt to balance herself in case she fell.

What a cliché that she fell at the exact moment Morgana finally let her eyes drop away from the sight of the sky to catch Gwen's own just as her arms did when Gwen miscalculated her step, resulting in her crying out in shock and gasping at the rough hands that grasped at her waist to pull her up towards Morgana and her body.

It had been said by her father once that the greatest kiss was not between the lips, but in fact the eyes and the thousand kisses it granted before the lips could even begin to meld against one another; a union of eyes that was so different and surreal it was one of the things Gwen had remembered and carried with her since she had been told it.

If that was true then at this point in time Gwen was being smothered with more than a thousand kisses, in fact if she had to wager a guess then she would probably guess that the kisses would range from a thousand to a million however that didn't matter, what mattered was that Gwen would have died right now from the suffocation of an affection that had turned out to be deadly.

A coarse thumb rubbed mud in her cheek, a pearly-white smile accompanying the action soon after and even after that the kiss did not come in the way Gwen expected it and so she continued to wait whilst her heart dropped into her stomach and all she could hear was her own heavy breathing and the giggling of Morgana Pendragon.

When Gwen did feel those lips on her it was for another reason entirely, and so, it took everything inside her not to whimper in disappointment at what the writer said next.

"Let's eat."

* * *

_...-walks in- Hello reviewers, I'm going to apologize very much for the long wait for this chapter. I won't make many excuses apart from the fact that I've grown very firm dislike for the show and how it is being handled now, which was probably why I didn't feel any sort of need to continue Seven Sins after watching the last episode of Season 4. It's a very selfish reason and I do apologize and I will try and finish Seven Sins for you guys._


End file.
